YuGiOh HR: Rise of the Hell Riders
by Bigbudddo
Summary: Since the beginning of time this war has raged on between the two greatest forces in exsistance. Now the time has come for the forces to clash once more. Can the chosen few rise up to stop the threat? Please R&R! Chapter 23 has finally made it!
1. A New World

**Note:**

_Hey guys and gals who are about to start on reading my fan fiction. For those of you who already read my fan fiction might see that this chapter had slightly changed. Well that is because looking at the story stats and traffic most people get stuck on the first couple and give up, shame on you people! Everyone join in and shame this people who give up on others after reading only two short chapters! 1, 2, 3 SHAME. Right now that is out of the way those who are just reading the first couple jump to about Chapter 7/8 and read from there as that is when I was starting to get advice and beefed out my chapters abit more. I am going to go over the first couple of chapters and not change it as such but just beef it up more to make it longer and more appealing to those giving up on my fan fiction__._

_Second thing I would like to note is this is not exactly a sequel. This is a new series of fan fictions that takes the characters from Jaffaarchfiends "Dawn of Twilights Dusk" Fan fiction and a new story is written about them. Me and Jaffa are close personal friends as he only lives a street away from me so we have discussed this and everything is ok, before anyone asks. This does not mean you need to read his first, the storyline is different just the characters, card/decks, and concepts are the same. If you read his and you read mine, which I recommend because his is a good read once you see the storyline, and well mine I just like cause I am so proud of myself for actually doing something and releasing it and not to mention I was told I was a failure at English and could not pass it for my life. Which if those would like to know I passed it perfectly and rubbed it in that stupid teachers face. =] Also please note that this is Season 1 of YuGiOh HR. Once I have done this I will probably go to my next Season so ideas are now open guys! Just leave me a comment or send me a message._

_Another thing to note is that the duels use Anime life points and some of the official cards are changed to suit the lower style of life points. There is a huge number of created cards in this fan fiction, but that is because I want to make my fan fiction different and not use all the standard cards, although there is alot of the official cards used, just some I made up because I spend alot of time on Google images and and wanted to incorporate my time on there with the fan fiction I am writing now. Finally could I ask you to please please please please, pretty please with the cherry on top review my work as I would like to know if I am improving, thank you. Please note there that all constructive criticism is welcomed. Not reviews telling me it's 'shit' I would like to know why you thought that and give me a bit more, thank you._

_I think I have kept you reading all the side notes apart from the final part which is a wee disclaimer. So you can pretty much skip the next paragraph and dive straight into my fan fiction. Please enjoy it guys and gals. I have been up to seriously stupid late times writing before and hope that many of you enjoy it. =]_

_I do not own any rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! TGC, OCG, anime, or Manga, which are registered trademarks of Konami (or whoever currently owns it). I am an independent author not affiliated with Konami (or whoever currently owns it), and am not an employee or representative of them._

**Introduction:**

"Release me" A deep voice boomed from the darkness.

"Release me from my eternal prison in the flames" It continued to shout.

"You my chosen elite warriors"

"I send you to do my task"

"Spread my corruption through the stars so that one day I will rise and take my place as ruler of the stars" The voice laughed.

At the beginning of time before the galaxies and stars even existence two powerful forces rules over all. These two powerful forces were governed by the might of the masters of the elements. These elements are what bound the the very fabric of existence together but did not interfere with the forces. Through time and argument the two powerful forces grew apart and began to fight with each other. One of the forces wanted the rule all to himself while the other wanted to protect all those. Eventually two sides were created, the celestial forces of the light and the demonic forces of corruption. These two forces are now better described to me and you as Heaven and Hell. War broke out between these two forces that could lead to the end of time itself with each side growing more and more powerful by the second. The masters of the elements who swore never to interfere in the lives of the forces finally decided to interfere and put an end to this never ending war. They decided to split up the two forces and lock them away in prisons. The celestial forces were pushed up into the world above while the demonic forces were sentenced to the blazing fires of below. In an attempt to keep the forces from escaping the masters decided to create a galaxy of plants and stars using their powers which bound the fabric of existence together. After billions of years life started to grow on planets and civilisations started to form. These civilisations began to find ancient inscriptions embedded onto rocks, this soon turned out to be a bad thing. The demonic forces soon found out that these inscriptions were the keys to their prison below and soon began to find ways of spreading their corruption through the galaxies. As a result of this War, Terrorism, Violence, Robbery, Murder and so much more was born into the minds of people. The celestial forces began to weep in their kingdom and soon began to find a way to fight back. They began whispering and sending messages to people in their heads and then Religion and Faith was born to combat the spread of the corruption. The masters who had sworn never to interfere again found that if this was to come about and the ancient war was to resurface then something must be done. They sealed there powers into special marks and then embedded their power into the bodies of selected humans who became known as the chosen. Since the beginning of time this war has raged on and now the time for action is upon us. Will the chosen awaken in time to stop the demonic forces or will the celestial forces interfere once more and destroy everything in existence?

**Chapter/Episode 1 – 'A New World'**

"Hey! Alice!" A young man cries as he runs towards a girl.

As the girl turned around you could notice her slim figure and smallish face. Her long blonde hair picked up in the wind and covered her small mouth and deep green eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white shirt with a black jacket covering it, her school bag slung over her shoulder. She drew a smile when she noticed the man running towards her.

"Oh, Hey Shaun" she said softly.

The man, now known as Shaun, stopped in front of Alice; He bent over and began gasping for breath. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a similar white shirt with black jacket, although the jacket was an official school one unlike Alice's it showed a school crest on it.

"How come you didn't wait for me Alice?" Shaun questioned in a puzzled tone.

"I told you! If your late, I won't wait for you" Alice began to rhyme off.

"Give me a break Alice" Shaun sighed as he stood up straight.

"We better go now Shaun, we will be late again" Alice said as she checked her watch.

Alice and Shaun began their walk to school, as it was the only school left after the city was destroyed in the battle with the Dark Signers they had a very long walk. The city had not changed much. I was being rebuilt using photographs and ideas from the old city before it was destroyed.

"So, any news about your parents" Shaun questioned as they walked through a slim alleyway and past the old security building.

"No, I have not. It's worse though, my granny will not tell me anything" Alice said without looking at him.

"Same as last time then"

Just then Alice stopped.

"Will it ever change Shaun" Alice said, now looking gloomy at the floor.

"I'm sure there is something linking to your parents or even there death" Shaun began, realising what he had said has sent her off again.

"It's ok, there is nothing I can do right now" Alice said as she began to slowly walk again.

"Maybe there is" Shaun blurted as he walked up to Alice's side.

"What do you mean Shaun"?

"Well the old Library has just reopened on the other side of the city; we could go there see if there is something that hasn't been destroyed that will link you to your parents"

"Just drop it Shaun, look we are late for school" Alice began to perk up.

"Damn, we better hurry or we will be in trouble again" Shaun looked at his watch

"If only we had a D-Wheel like the others do" Alice chuckled

"Well you know I have one" Shaun looked at Alice

"How can you count that, It doesn't even have an engine" Alice laughed

"Haha" Shaun sarcastically sounded off.

"Maybe we can make jokes about my non functional D-Wheel after we get to school on time"?

Alice nodded in agreement as the two of them rushed through the streets of the recently reconstructed Domino City. As they ran they passed the new Duel Stadium built by the NKC (New Kaiba Corporation), Alice caught of glimpse of a man dressed in a full black cloak with a black hood masking his face. There was symbol on a chain of his that was hanging out of the cloak but she couldn't tell what it was however she got a feeling that he was a threat and she could feel a slight pain on her right arm.

The two finally reached the school gates only to be welcomed by a locked gate and the headmaster standing there with a look of disappointment and anger on his face.

"Well, well, where have you two been"? He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we just have a real long walk and.." Shaun was interrupted.

"And, let me guess, you live so far away? How sad, maybe you should leave earlier or get one of those bikes you kids are rolling around on!" A look of rage began to fill the Headmasters face.

"So what is your excuse Alice? Or am I expected nothing from you again"? The headmaster questioned.

Alice just looked at the floor, she had nothing to say to this guy, heck she didn't even want to be here, the only reason she was there was because her Gran wanted her to get good grades and get a job although NKC had offered her a job long again but had to refuse it.

"Just like your parents, they slacked off and were always late too!" The headmaster shouted.

At this point Alice snapped. If anybody talked about her family she would go mental and always has done since she could remember.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she pushed the headmaster to the floor and charged off into the city.

"Wait up, Alice!" Shaun shouted.

The headmaster got up, his face red with rage.

"Get in that school right now boy! You will be in detention all afternoon and then again for the next month" the headmaster screamed.

Shaun; dipped his head down and slowly headed into the school building as the headmaster marched behind him.

Meanwhile, Alice was wandering back towards her house. Her Gran was going to kill her, but she usually let her off with the excuse of being angry over her parents. But that wasn't what was drawing her to walk that way. Alice was curious as to why she felt connected to the man who was standing outside the duel stadium. She spotted the Duel Stadium in the distant and began walking towards it; however there was no pain in her right arm at any time. As Alice arrived at the Duel Stadium, she looked around for the cloaked man. She eventually spotted him around the side and headed in that direction.

"I figured you would come" the cloaked man spoke

"Yeah? Well I guess I have something to ask you" Alice replied.

The cloaked man chuckled.

"I see, if it's who I am, I'm sorry Alice but I can't tell you, it's too early" the cloaked man spoke.

"Hey, how do you know who I am?" Alice questioned.

"In time, you will learn" the cloaked man replied.

Alice noticed that the chain with the symbol was gone from around his neck.

"However" the cloaked man began to say

"Should you beat me in duel, it may be your first step in learning the truth"

"The truth"? Alice said raising her tone to a questioning one.

"I will tell you no more"! The cloaked man raised his voice as a duel disk activated from under his cloak.

The man slowly raised his right arm from under the cloak to reveal a normal activated duel disk.

"Well, if that is how it's going to be then" Alice slipped on a duel disk from her bag and inserted a deck from her deck box. The duel disk activated and shuffled her cards for her.

The cloaked man let out a slight chuckle.

"DUEL"! they both shouted.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well that is Chapter 1 quickly done. Just a chapter to get my feet wet with writing fanfics. What did you all think? The duel will appear in the next chapter so stay reading! (Stay Tuned sounded a bit weird since this aint tv)_

_**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**_

_'Time to duel!', 'You knew my father?', 'Take this with you' _

_Episode 2 - 'Heart of the Cards'_


	2. Heart of the Cards

**Previously,**

_We met Alice and her friend Shaun. They wandered through the town of the recently rebuilt Domino City heading for the school. The headmaster makes a statement about Alices parents, she snaps and takes off. Alice arrives at the NKC Duel Stadium and faces a mysterious man who challenges her to a duel in order to begin unlocking the secrets of her past._

_Will Alice be able to topple this mystery man and what will happen to Shaun, all is revealed right now on YuGiOh HR!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter/Episode 2 - 'Heart of the Cards'**

"Are you ready then Alice"? the mysterious man questioned.

"You don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself" Alice shouted.

"Then let me start this duel, I draw" He declared, drawing a card from the top of his deck.

"I activate the field spell, Moseleum of the Emperor" the mystery man declared, placing the card into his field zone.

A large temple appeared behind the man and a bridge appeared so it looked as though they were dueling on a bridge. Below them was an army of clay soldiers.

"With this cards effect, I can pay life points instead of monters to summon my more powerful monsters" the mystery man said as he picked a card from his hand.

"Now, I will pay 1500 life points to summon my greatest beast, appear now!, King of the Tomb Keepers!" the mystery man said as he slammed the level 10 monster card onto his duel disk.

Three clay soldiers arrised from below the two duelists. The clay soldiers exploded into pixels and floated into the sky. Thunder and lighning began and this old looking man in old clothing came floating down from the dark clouds. (Attack:3000)

"What is that monster?, I don't think I have seen it before" Alice questioned as she stared at the old man who was standing on her opponents side of the field.

The mystery man let out a laugh.

"These beasts are known as Tomb Keeper cards, they are incredibly rare and are exclusive to Tomb Keepers" explained the mystery man.

"But, does that mean that your a.." Alice began

"Enough"! the mystery man interupted. "Let us continue, I'll finish up by setting 2 cards face down"

"Well it looks like your done this turn, So it's my move" Alice said, drawing a card and placing it into her hand.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Mystery Man(2500)**

Alice looked at the six cards she held in her hand.

'damnit, nothing I play can beat that thing, and if I don't play it defensive, I could loose this duel' Alice thought to herself and after a moment of thought she came up with the stragety.

"I will set a monster face down" Alice declared, placing the monster face down.

"I will stop you right there Alice" The mystery man called. "I activate my face down trap, Nightmare Summon"

"What!? What is that card"? Alice looked at the mystery man in shock.

"My deck is full of rare and unseen cards, and this one is gonna stop you summoning for turns in mutiples of 500 life points"

"What"? Alice asked.

"Simple, I pay 1000 lifepoints and you can't summon for 2 whole turns and the monster you just set is destoryed. This then brings me to my second face down" the mystery man said, pressing a button on his duel disk.

"Pharoahs Orders!" he declared "This ends your turn right away" the mystery man chuckled

"No Way!" Alice shouted.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Mystery Man(1500)**

"I draw" the mystery man declared, pulling the top card off his deck with speed.

"I guess you can tell what I am about to do Alice, King! Attack her directly with your ancient blast attack!" the mystery man demanded.

The duel monsters eyes suddenly opened and a sea of fire could be clearly seen. He leapt into the air and pointed an old crooked staff at Alice. The staff began to glow and a wierd looking orb of light appeared on the top, the old man laughed as it fired at Alice, causing her to knock back to the ground while her life point counter began to drop (lifepoints - 1000)

"You have not won yet" Alice began to pant as sweat ran off her face.

"Really? You think you can still win? Alice, I don't think your ready yet" the mystery man said as he chuckled.

"I will win this!" Alice shouted as he eyes began to glow a firey red "It's my move" she declared

**Life Points - Alice(1000) Mystery Man(1500)**

Alice could feel the burn in her arm again, it was not as painful as last time but she could feel it. Her deck began to glow and she could hear a small voice telling her not to give in. At that point Alice drew the top card and smiled. The sweat poured from her cut and bruised face, that attack did more damage than she thought. She slowly got up and was trying her hardest to stay standing.

"This is the end for you mystery man, I have the card I need" Alice said.

"I doubt that Alice, you can't summon remember, I have my trap in activation" the mystery man declared, pointing at the continous trap on the field.

"What if I destroyed that card"? Alice questioned.

"How are you going to do that Alice"? the mystery man asked.

"With this spell card!" Alice declared slamming a spell card onto her duel disk.

"It's called Mystical Space Typhoon and I choose to destroy that trap of yours" Alice declared, pointing towards the trap active on her opponents field.

"If you say so, you still can't get past my creature" the mystery man said, chuckling away to himself.

"Your forgetting that I can summon now and whats more, I will use your field spell" Alice said.

"Wait, what?!" the mystery man shouted

"Thats right, I will pay 500 life points to summon my, Dark Magician Girl!" Alice declared placing DMG onto her duel disk.

Alices lifepoint counter dropped by 500 as a clay soldier dissapeared into pixels and a beautiful young girl in pink magician armour appeared on the field (Attack:2000)

The mystery man began to laugh

"Don't go laughing, for I activate this spell card, Magical Dimension" Alice delcared placing the spell card onto her duel disk.

A large coffin in the shape of a person appears onto the field surrounded in a box with chain wrapped around the coffin.

"I offer my Dark Magician Girl and your King of the Tomb Keepers so that I can summon, Dark Magician!" Alice shouted

"What!?" the mystery man looked on in shock as his monster gets offered to magical dimension

The coffin slowly opened and a male with purple hair with purple armour and a pointed hat appeared from the coffin. He was carrying a green staff with a purple gem on the top. (Attack:2500)

"Now my Dark Magician, attack him directly with your Dark Magic Attack" Alice commanded, pointing at the mystery man

"Wait Alice, Stop NO!" the mystery man began to panic

the Dark Magician raised his right arm and a flurry of purple air hit the mystery man sending him flying backwards into some trash cans.

the mystery mans life point counter drops to 0

All the holograms slowly dissapear as Alice charges towards the unconcious man lying inbetween the trash cans that he had been sent hurtling towards.

"You have alot of explaining to do, so tell me everything now!" Alice demanded, grabbing the man back the collar of his cloak.

* * *

Back at the School,

Shaun has his head on the desk in the detention booth.

'How did Alice manage to get me into this' he though

"Hey, stop day dreaming and get to work!" the headmaster ordered from behind.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Shaun stumbled getting himself to look as though he was doing work.

The headmaster walked to the front of the hall and looked at all the students who were in the detention booths

"Right you slackers, I am going to have myself a long drink of whatever I like, your all going to stay right where you are, if anyone and I mean it, anyone is caught leaving there will be serious actions taken against you" the headmaster ordered in a commanding tone

He turned around and headed for the door, opened it, turned around to make sure everyone was correctly seated and continued to walk out the door, closing it as he left.

'Now, time to get out of here' Shaun thought as he began to stand up.

"Look at this little rebel boys" a random boy shouted as the rest of them looked up

Shaun looked at the little boy, he must have been slightly younger than him. Shaun smiled at him and then stuck his middle finger up at him

"Fuck off, you little shite" Shaun said as he headed for the door.

"Think your a hard man, do you?" the boy said as he stood up.

"Whatever kid, I don't have time to waste on people like you" Shaun said as he walked away.

The boy took a swing for Shaun's back, he realised this was going to happen and moved swiftly out of the way, he grabbed the boys arm and twisted it but not before getting a right jab in the boys gut. This sending the boy crashing to the floor holding his stomach and arm. Shaun looked at the boy and for good measures, kicked him in the face. The boy dropped outcold as Shaun left the detention hall.

'Where is Alice' he began to wonder.

* * *

"Right, let me get this straight, your a Tomb Keepers that guards over an ancient tablet that tells a tale of legendary riders from the pits of hell who will one day try take over the world" Alice said in a unbelievable tone.

"Yes, thats pritty much it" the mystery man now had his hood removed to reveal a scarred face with long hair covering his eyes.

"I honestly can't believe something like that" Alice said, rising a glass off the table at the nearby cafe.

"I know it is hard to believe, the anciet tablet reads that when the world has become corrupted with evil, then the riders of hell shall appear to take the world for there immortal ruler, the king of hell" the man explained to Alice.

Alice took a sip of her irn-bru and set it back on the table.

"Right, and what does this have to do with me or my family?" Alice questioned.

"The tablet speaks of another person, the person who comes from the heavens to challenge the riders for the fate of mankind"

"And you think it is me?" Alice questioned again to the man.

"I didn't think of such thing, your parents believed you were that person and they died protecting you from near death" the man answered.

"What? How do you know this? Do you know my parents? Whats going on?" Alice began to question the man

"I'm afraid I cannot answer anymore of your questions Alice, you will have to figure everything out for yourself" the man answered as he slowly got up from his chair.

"I do have one last gift for you, your father wanted you to have it when the time was right for you to stand up to the hell riders" the man said as he dipped his hands into his pocket and pulled a deck shape covered in a dusty white cloth with an old piece of string tying it together.

"What is it?" Alice asked taking the gift from the man

"It's a deck, I'm not sure exactly, I never opened it" the man said as he turned away

"Will I see you again?" Alice asked as the man began to walk off into the distance.

"We will cross paths again sometime young Alice, for now it's too early to begin the fight for mankind so do some research on the name Stuart King" the man said as he dissapeared into the distance.

Alice looked at the white cloth, it seemed to call out to her, constantly calling her name, telling her to use their power.

'How can I believe such a story, it's nonsense' Alice thought.

She put the white clothes package into her bag, paid the bill at the cafe and headed home.

'Maybe this is all a dream" she thought..

* * *

**Authors Notes :-**

_for those who are going to ask, yes I will be using made up cards regularly as I feel it makes my story alittle different to others. Please leave reviews, comments, whatever if you have any suggestions. If you want to know the full details of the made up cards. message me and I will send you the details._

_The duel is only short as it is my first time writing a duel, so if you can be kind to give some contructive comments, and nice comments are always nice ;) I am hoping that the next duel is abit longer and dosen't involve lots of costs, Lol._

**Next time on YuGiOh HR :-**

_Shauns little fight caused some trouble for Alice and Shaun when they are chased by a gang of bullies. What will Alice and Shaun do when everything is being taken from them. Will Alice finally use that deck she was given by the mysterious man? Find out next time,_

_Episode 3 - 'Calling of the Cards, Descend YAGO!'_


	3. Calling of the Cards, Descend Yago!

**Previously,**

_Alice had her duel against the mystery man and won. The mystery man revealed a deck and some clues to do with Alice's past however she must find out forherself. Shaun fights with a kid at school and searches for Alice._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter/Episode 3 - 'Calling of the Cards, Descend YAGO!'**

The next day,

"Hey Alice, Wake up already!" Shauns voice called from downstairs.

Alice, slowly climbed out of her bed and got ready, finally it was the weekend so she could put on whatever she felt like, a pair of trousers and a t-shirt will do fine for what she would get up to with Shaun she thought as she chucked her clothes on. She walked over to her dresser, picked up a neckless in the shape of a heart on a gold chain and slipped it over her head and onto her neck, the stupid thing would never open. She picked up her belt that carried her deck and began to head out the door. Suddenly a gilmpse of white light caught the side of her eye, Alice looked down and noticed her school bag was glowing white. She quickly picked up the bag and a glowing piece of clothes holding a deck inside fell to the floor.

'what the hell, I thought that was a dream' Alice thought staring at the white glowing object on the floor.

"Hey Alice, whats the hold up. Get down here already" Shaun called upstairs.

"I will be there in a sec Shaun, hold on" Alice shouted back in reply.

Alice bent down and picked up the deck from the floor, she stared at it for a while, it seemed to be calling out to her, saying her name over and over. Alice looked over the dusty grey room that she called home and decided to take the deck with her. She stuffed the deck and her duel disk into a bag and headed for the door.

'Alice, Alice, Alice' a males voice called.

Alice quickly turned around from the doorway but nobody was there. She stared into the room for what seemed like hours when she decided it would be best just to go. Alice headed down the stairway and into a dusty old garage where Shaun was standing waiting.

"Comon Alice, I need your help with my D-Wheel" Shaun said with a look of excitment on his face.

"Why, that thing doesn't have it's engine yet" Alice questioned wondering why he had such a look about him.

"Well that has all changed Alice, my dad managed to get one finally" Shaun blurted out as though he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Well then, lets go fit it" Alice said with a smile.

"How come you moved back into the garage Alice" Shaun questioned.

"My gran wouldn't give me any answers and was being an old bitch" Alice explained.

"Ah, I see. Well lets not stand around, lets get this D-Wheel running" Shaun said, almost jumping with excitment.

Alice and Shaun exited the old garage and Alice locked up. The two of them began to head to Shauns house which was only a few blocks away. They finally made it to Shauns house and Alice made her way to Shauns D-Wheel which now had an engine and just needed wired and tuned.

"It's looking pritty good Shaun, this two seated D-Wheel we built will run really well" Alice said as she grabed a wrench from the toolbox

"Yeh, all we need is some speed spell cards to make ourselfs a deck for riding duels" Shaun said as he sat down with a glass of fanta.

"Do you honestly think anyone would want to riding duel against this piece of junk Shaun" Alice questioned with a chuckle.

"Hey, thats not nice, It's a perfectly good D-Wheeler" Shaun said in a serious but playful tone.

Alice put down the wrench and began taking other tools from the toolbox. She began to work away like she usually does with technology, ever since she could remember she was a wiz with anything technical and electrical, as though she was a natural.

"So, if you don't mind me asking Alice, erm, where did you run off to yesterday" Shaun wondered

"I got myself into a duel with a crazy guy, who said he would give me truth about my parents" Alice explained.

"Did he give you a clue" Shaun questioned now seeming very interested.

"Not really, he just fed me some bullshit about hell riders and mankind being in danger" Alice said while working on the engine mechanics.

Just as Alice was about to begin her previous sentence, a tall man with medium black hair, green eyes and a big smile on his face walked out from Shauns house. He was wearing wierd clothes for a father, skinny jeans and a t-shirt with old man shoes.

"What was that about hell riders Alice" the man wondered.

"Dad" Shaun said while Alice came out from under the D-Wheeler.

"Mr Follis, I didn't mean to swear, honest it will never happen again" Alice stumbled while being apologetic.

"Please, call me Craig and thats not what I am on about. You said something about hell riders?" the man now identified as Craig said looking at Alice.

"Yeh, it was a story some crazy man in a cloak told me, I don't think it's anything" Alice answered looking a Craig.

"Well, hmm, you kids better play, I have work to do" Craig said as he turned to go back into the house.

"Dad, what is it" Shaun asked.

"Nothing son, please go play with Alice away from the house for a few hours, I have work to do" Craig said walking back into the house.

Alice stood up from ground and looked at Craig who was walking into the house. Alice turned her attention to Shaun

"We better do something else Alice, don't want to upset my dad" Shaun said in a dissapointed tone.

Alice and Shaun headed away from the house and began to walk, they had decided to go to the park. They walked for ages, through alleys and streets, past shops and houses until they arrived at the park. Alice and Shaun walked into the park, Shaun stood frozen when he saw who was also in the park.

"Well looks who it is, if it isn't the man who beat up my little brother" a voice came from the swings.

"Shaun what does he mean" Alice questioned.

A very large boy struggled to walk over to Alice and Shaun, he reached the two and towered over them, two other boys stood next to this extra large boy. Saying he was fat was a huge understatment, he could barely fit into his clothes. He wore baggy tracksuit trousers and a white tank top vest with mustard stains on it, he held a duel disk in his left arm and a large drink cup in his right hand. The spots on this boy was like non anyone had ever seen and his hair was all long and greasy. The two boys stood there with there arms crossed in there white tracksuits and caps. The large boy stood glaring at Shaun with a look of rage.

"You think you are tough beating on my brother" The large boy asked towering over the two.

"Is that true Shaun?" Alice asked turning to face Shaun who was still staring at the towering boy.

"Yes, I did beat his brother up" Shaun stumbled to say.

"Yeh well get ready to feel some pain for that punk, they call me Crusher" Crusher said as he dropped his large drink and glenched a fist in his right hand.

"Eh, well thats a fitting name" Shaun managed to say.

"Shaun, shut up! I don't want anymore touble..." Alice demanded before she got cut off by the sound of Crusher.

"How dare you comment on my size, you pathetic pair" Crusher shouted at Shaun and Alice.

"Too late" Alice sighed.

Crusher to a swing at Alice, Alice swiftly dodged by valuting over his fist, landing at the side of him. She flicked her eyes to the left and noticed one of Crushers bodyguards with charing towards her with a pole. The boy swung the pole down hard as Alice leaped into the air just dodging the pole and then gracefully landing back on the ground again, kicking the pole out of the boys hand as she came back down. Crusher turned his attention towards Shaun who was walking slowly backwards, he was intimidated by the sheer size of Crusher.

"Please, I'm sorry... It wont happen again, promise.." Shaun stumbled.

Just then Crusher swung his huge fist at Shaun, connecting with the Shauns ribcage. Shaun let out a cry of pain as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Shaun no!" Alice cried running towards Shaun but before she could make it she was hit in the back with a large wooden stick.

As Alice collapsed to the floor, she caught of glimpse of what was happening to Shaun, the two boys had no grabbed Alice and were holding her so she could see what was happening to her friend Shaun. Crusher was not stopping on Shaun, he was punching him across the face, left, right, then left again, followed by a right. The blood was really running from Shauns nose and mouth. Crusher stopped for a moment, looked at the bloody Shaun and then came face to face with him.

"Are you going to be a tough guy now" He asked.

Shaun looked up at Crusher and spat some blood at his face. Crusher scowled and moved back, he raised his right leg and then launched it at Shauns face. The foot connected with the bridge of Shauns nose and more blood came spraying out, Shaun slowly fell to the floor as Alice was being forced to watch.

"Hey boss, this girl here, shes got a deck here" one of the boys said as they took the deck out the deckbox on Alice's belt.

"Hey, that belongs to me" Alice cried as the boy threw it to Crusher.

Crusher flicked through the deck, carefully reading any card he had not seen before. He sighed and the put the deck in one of his pockets.

"Give me that back" Alice demanded.

Crusher looked up at Alice with a smile and the pointed to her bloody friend who was lying on the floor unconcious.

"You want the same treatment as your friend there missy?" Crusher questioned.

"Look, just give me my deck back and let me and Shaun go. You have already done the damage here" Alice asked.

"Not a chance, this deck and Shaun will be comming with me" Crusher said.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Alice questioned.

"I'll give some of the cards to my brother and then sell the rest of that pathetic deck and as for him.." Crusher said as he began to chuckle.

"We will just take him for a wee walk and make sure he dosen't bother anyone for awhile" Crusher said with a smile.

"You bastards.." Alice blurted before being hit in the stomach by one of the two boys that were holding her down.

"I tell you what cutie, since I am not all bad. how about a bet?" Crusher said.

"What do you have in mind" Alice said.

"We duel, here, 2 hours time. If you win we will let you and Shaun go, I will even give you your deck back" Crusher said

"Not that your going to, but what if you win?" Alice questioned

Crusher began to chuckle.

"Well, me and you will be having ourselfs alittle date" Crushed said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will accept" Alice said as the two boys released her.

"Ok then, 2 hours time, back here, got it?" Crusher asked.

"Yeah, I will be here you don't have to worry about that" Alice said as she walked off.

'Great where will I get a deck from' Alice thought

* * *

Alice ran back to her house, surely she had some spare cards at her house. She ran past the card shops, clothes shops, D-Wheel Shop, pritty much everything, she didn't care about the sales, she was focused. Alice had to save Shaun and that deck that she had made using her best cards. Alice ran into the housing district where her Garage and Shauns house was. As she was running past Shauns house she suddenly stopped.

'What the heck' she thought

A wierd voice was calling to her, she scanned Shauns garden, there wasn't much there (flower bed, driveway, garage for a d-wheel and the house in the back of the plot). Something caught her eye though. It was her bag, it was glowing again, just like this morning. The same white light was shining from her bag, but it was drawing Alice to go over to it. Alice jumped over the gate and headed for her bag, she couldn't stop herself. As she got closer her arm was burning hotter and hotter with every step.

'What the hell is going on' Alice though

As she reached the bag on the floor, she stared at it, the glowing light pulsing out of the bag, it must be that deck again, what was it. She bent over and grabbed the deck out of the bag. Slowly she began to unwrap it from the white cloth it was wrapped in. Suddenly a huge bright light burst from the deck. Alice fell back onto the floor as she stared up at the light that came out of it. Right before Alices eyes was a glowing white figure, it's appearance was unknown from the light but it seemed to look like and angel. The figure held out it's hand, Alice could feel the burning in her arm again, it was intense. She grabbed her arm as it began to glow an eerie orange glow.

"Aaaahh..." Alice screamed, still glutching onto her right arm.

A wierd symbol began to show on her arm, it was a half moon with a sword through the middle. Alice stared at the orange glowing mark that was burned into her right arm.

"You have been given the mark of your ancestors, now go and take me with you" the voice called.

"Who are you?" Alice questioned, shielding her eyes from the bright light now.

"My name is Yago and you will find out about me soon enough, now go. Use me and save your friend" the voice called.

The light vanished and Alice was lying in the middle of Shauns driveway. She got up quickly and headed to the deck of cards she dropped, they were neatly inside her duel disk. Alice checked her arm, there it was, that symbol that was burned into her arm. Alice stood staring at the mark.

'What just happened' Alice wondered still in a daze from all the light.

Alice bent down and picked up the duel disk that was lying on the ground, an eerie voice could be heard. Alice thought nothing of it and slid it onto her left arm.

'Right, better get back to the park and save Shaun' Alice thought with a look of determination on her face.

Alice quickly spun around and headed for the park, jumping over Shauns fence as she left.

* * *

Alice finally made it back to the park in time, Shaun was lying on the floor with the two boys standing over him.

"Glad you could make it Alice" Crusher said standing there ready to duel.

"Time to let my friend go and give me back that deck Crusher!" Alice demanded pointing towards Crusher.

With a flick of Crushers wrist, his duel disk became active. Alice then activated her duel disk, the two of them standing face to face. Alice didn't know if it was a good idea, she had no idea what was in that deck, but something inside her told her that everything will be ok.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Crusher(4000)**

"You can start my sweetie" Crusher said.

"Whatever, I draw!" Alice shouted, swiflty drawing the top card of her deck.

'Damn what do these cards do' Alice wondered.

"Have faith in us child" a voice called.

"What was that" Alice asked.

"I said stop stalling" Crusher shouted.

"Fine, I guess I will play this card, Wind Spirit in attack mode" Alice called, placing a monster onto her duel disk.

High winds began to pick up, inside the winds that were begining to create a tornado was a beautiful girl, wearing some ragged clothes and had long green flowing hair. The winds exploded and there she stood with a staff in her right hand. (Atk:1800 Def:1300)

"When she is summonded, I get to add the tuner monster, Eagle Bird of Destiny to my hand" Alice stated, reading the card text.

"Haha, you don't know what your own cards do" Crusher laughed.

Alice found the card she was looking for and placed it into her hand, she put the deck back into the duel disk and it automatically shuffled. Alice checked over her hand, picked the middle card and placed it face down

"I'll set this card and end my turn" Alice said.

"Well sweetie, I'll try make this quick" Crusher said, drawing a card from his deck.

"First off I will summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf" Crusher called slamming a card onto his duel disk.

A half human, half beat like creature with 4 arms suddenly burst onto the field, it snarled at the girl on Alices side of the field. (Atk:2000 Def:100)

"Next I will activate this spell card, Double Summon" Crusher said, holding the card towards Alice, he then slammed it into his disk.

"Now with this I will get an extra summon this turn, so I will summon Gemini Elfs" Crusher commanded, placing the card onto his duel disk.

"This looks bad" Alice said, gulping.

"Yeh, I guess it does" Crusher said chuckling.

"I don't trust that face down of yours, so I am going to activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon and wipe out that face down" Crusher said activating his card.

A huge storm appeared and Alices face down was shattered in the storm.

"Now, Gemini Elf's.. Attack his Wind Spirit now!" Crusher commanded.

The two sisters leaped into the air, the looked down at the little spirit girl and then at each other. The Geminis giggled and then charged for Alices monster shattering it to pieces. Alices life point counter dropped by 100 points.

"Argh" Alice grunted.

"I'm not done yet, Warwolf, Attack Directly" Crusher commanded.

The monster charged towards Alice, who was now open for a direct attack, it then globbered Alice with it's 4 huge muscle arms.

"Aaaaah.." Alice shouted as she fell back, still standing but glutching onto her arm while steam came off her body.

The monster jumped back to Crushers side of the field while Alices life points dropped by another 2000 making total damage from this battle 2100.

"I guess I will end my turn there, few more attacks and I have won this sweetie" Crusher said.

"Not a chance! My draw" Alice cried.

**Life Points - Alice(1900) Crusher(4000)**

"There is one card that will save you Alice, you just need to focus" a voice said.

Alice drew the top card of her deck slowly, she flicked it over so she could see it.

'What is this' Alice wondered.

Alice checked over her hand, she had 6 cards, 1 was a monster, 3 traps and 2 spell card.

"I will summon Eagle Bird of Destiny in defense mode" Alice said, placing the monster in defence.

"Next, I will place 3 cards face down, that will end my turn" Alice said, placing her three cards face down.

A small bird appeared hiding in a little nest, it's glowing green eyes took away most of its cuteness but it's golden coat made it a glorious creature to look at. (Def:500) The three cards appeared behind the bird.

**Life Points - Alice(1900) Crusher(4000)**

"I guess that it's my turn, now where shall we go on our date" Crusher chuckled drawing his next card.

"Why check my hand, Gemini Elfs, attack that pathetic bird"

The two sisters once again, leaped into the air and began to giggle. They then rushed towards the little bird that was looking really worried at this point.

"I activate my trap card, Tuners call for Help!" Alice called, pushing a button on her duel disk.

"With this card, I can special summon a monster from my deck that is 2000 attack or less and your monsters must attack it this turn" Alice said.

"So what is your monster" Crusher asked.

"Meet my new card, God's Soldier Yago!" Alice cried slamming a card on the field.

A flurry of light pulsed from the sky and a female soldier descended from the light in the sky. She landed on the ground, her long hair caught in the wind, her white paladin armour shining in the light. She opened her eyes and drew her sword ready for intercepting Geminis attack.(Atk:2000)

The Gemini Elf's ran into Yagos blade and shattered into shards of light. Crushers life points dropped by 100

"Care to try attacking again Crusher?" Alice asked, smiling now.

"Actually, I will, Warworlf attack.. Kill it and yourself" Crusher chuckled.

"Activate trap card, Tuner Swap" Alice called.

"It may not cancel your attack but it lets me trade in my Eagle for Pheonix, Bird of Fire!" Alice cried, placing the monster in attack.

The golden bird dissapeared and in a blaze of fire came a beautiful pheonix bird, it was red with thick long feathers, It stood there ready to attack (Atk:500)

Warworlf dived ontop of Yago, who tried to slice the huge creature, suddenly both monsters exploded into pixels of light.

"Whatever, he wasn't that good of a monster" Crusher said.

"I will end my turn" He then said.

**Life Points - Alice(1900) Crusher(4000)**

"How could you say that about your deck and monsters?" Alice asked, her head no on the ground.

"Cards are for power, we use them to determine who is the strongest" Crusher answered.

"This game is about heart and respect for your cards" Alice began to say.

"I will not forgive you for saying that!" Alice cried, now looking up at Crusher with her firey eyes.

"Draw" She cried, as she drew a card from her deck, the mark on her arm glowed a strange orange colour. She had felt this rage and power before but now she understood. It was the mark on her arm, the mark of her ancestors that gave her the power to beat that mystery man and they were here to do it again.

"I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn" Alice called, slamming the card into her disk.

A huge symbol appeared on her side of the field, it began to glow.

"I call my God's Soldier Yago back to the field" Alice commanded as the warrior of god reappeared on Alices side of the field.

"I'm not done, I tune these two together" Alice said.

Yago and Pheonix flew up into the air, both seperating into rings of light and stars, they bagan to allign with each other and a burst of firey light appeared.

"When the valley of god reopens.. And they are needed once more.. I call them back.. Synchro Summon, Blaze! Yago, Princess of Fire" Alice cried.

The light slowly began to fade and a new creature stood, It was a small girl with red hair sitting inside half a pheonix egg, she popped her head out for a few seconds before returning inside the shell. (Atk:2300)

"Princess of Fire's special ability, Once per turn I can special summon a monster that was destroyed by battle this turn or last turn" Alice stated.

"What?!" Crusher stammered.

"So I special summon your Gene-Warped Warworlf" Alice said, pointing at Crushers graveyard.

"Crusher, this is what you get for disrespecting your monsters" Alice shouted.

The huge beast that was once fighting for Crusher now stood tall on Alice's side of the field.

"Princess of Fire, Direct attack!" Alice cried.

A huge bird flew out of the egg and into the sky, it made a small screech and then fired a blaze of fire at Crusher burning him in the process.

"Argh.." Crusher dropped to his knees as his life points dropped by 2300

"Now Warwolf, take your revenge" Alice commanded, pointing at Crusher.

Warwolf charged towards the kneeling Crusher and with one punch sent Crusher to the ground out cold.

"This duel is over sweetie, sorry I had to cancel our date" Alice said with a smile as the holograms dissapeared.

Crushers body was lying there lifeless while steam came off his body, his life points counter dropped to 0. Alices dark mood had once again gone magically and the mark had stopped its glowing again.

"God, the boss lost" one of the boys said.

"Yeh, we better go" the other one said.

They both looked at each other and then ran away into the distance while there boss lay on the ground unable to move.

'God, Shaun' Alice thought as she rushed over to him.

Alice rushed over to Shaun who was still lying there, she looked down and see he was awake.

"Alittle help please?" Shaun asked.

"I just saved your butt in a duel and now I gotta give you a hand" Alice chucked streching out her arm.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful, what were those cards Alice?" Shaun asked accepting Alices help and getting off the ground.

"You could say they are like a new secret weapon" Alice chuckled.

"Whatever they are, there sweet" Shaun said, making his way to Crushers body.

Shaun slowly knelt down and grabbed Alices deck from Crushers body. He got back up, dusted some crap off and then handed it back to Alice.

"Thanks Shaun, why don't we head back to your now before it gets late" Alice sugessted.

Shaun nodded in agreement and the two headed out of the park home.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

_Sorry if this story seems alittle odd, not had much time this week and I have been doing random bits throughout my spare time. I sorta rushed to get this out to you guys tonight. There is a deck list for Alice comming soon and for those who would like to know more about the new deck Alice has, please e-mail me or message me._

_The violence will not be in every chapter, I found this nescessary for this chapter as Crusher was looking for revenge and I do not hope to add it to all my chapters._

_The duels probably sucks, I know. It was a long story and I don't want my chapters to be too long so I cut the duel short, sorry folks but the main few chapters of information will hopefully build up to the bigger and better duels._

_I am not sure how long it will take for me to get the next chapter, bare with me folks!_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_Alice will spend the night at Shauns as they plan to go to the library but someone is watching, who is it? And what does Craig know? Find out in the next Episode..._

_Episode 4 - 'Shadows of the Past'_


	4. Shadows of the Past

_Please note, This is a new version I wrote to tie in with the 5th Chapter, there has been chapter skipping and stuff, you might want to skim over this chapter is you have already read Chapter 4. Sorry for any troubles. :)_

**Previously,**

_Alice and Shaun went to the park as Shaun's father told them to leave the house as he had work to do. Shaun got beaten up and Alice obtained a new strange deck with a new birthmark to go with it. What's happening in this crazy world? Find out now,_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter/Episode 4 - 'Shadows of the Past'**

The city was asleep; darkness had flooded the streets of New Domino City. It was the time when predators and other night walkers walked the streets looking for something to do or steal to make some money. In the heart of the city, stood a large tower that was in ruins. At the very top of this tower, 3 hooded figures stood drenched in their black cloaks, their faces masked in the darkness of the night. Above them stood the full moon that showed the three what the town was up to at this time.

"Beautiful, don't you think" the middle man asked.

The three just stood there for what seemed an hour when the one to the right finally said something to the middle man.

"Sir, we have Ali on line one" he said.

The man in the middle flicked a device in his left hand and a plasma screen emitted from the device.

"Patch him through Jaffa" the middle man said.

"Right away sir" the man now identified as Jaffa said, pressing a button on his own device.

The screen lit up and another hooded figure appeared, he was known as Ali.

"What did you find out for me" the middle man asked.

"Sir, Alice has the deck and she defeated someone in the park earlier today, I even saw the birthmark appear on her arm" Ali told him.

"Excellent, everything is coming together nicely" the middle man began, and then there was a slight pause.

"Ali?" he began.

"Yes sir" Ali responded.

"I need you to keep track of Alice for me, when day rise arrives and she awakens, I am sure she will be looking for more answers now" the middle man ordered Ali.

"Right away sir" Ali responded, as his image disappeared from the screen in the middle man's hand.

The cloaked man in the middle slightly lifted his head to look up at the large round moon in the noisy night's sky. As he looked up, the moons light gave away a glimpse of the man's face, his eyes were fiery red and he had a marker down his face, that's all that could be seen. He walked closer to the edge of the tower and began to look down; watching all the thieves and scoundrels that still wandered the streets of satellite at night.

"Sir, it will soon be sunrise and we need to finalise the plans" Jaffa began.

"Oh I can't wait, we haven't been in a tournament in years" Burdok interrupted.

"I hope you realise that this tournament will be to test Alice and not for your personal amusement Burdok" the middle man began to say in a slightly more annoyed tone.

"Yes, I understand sir" Burdok replied.

"Finally, the chosen few of the legendary prophecy have begun to awaken, soon we will defeat them and become gods on this planet" the middle man began to say whilst looking over city.

The three men on the top of the tower began to laugh. The laugh echoed through the streets of Satellite, over the half built bridge and into the streets of Domino.

* * *

An alarm clock began to go off.

Alice managed to get her sleepy arm over to the clock and knock it off the bed side table. She figured she would give herself a few more minutes; Shaun's spare bed was way more comfy than her own bed. After an hour had past, she figured it was time to get out. In one quick motion, she got out of bed; quick like a cat was her way of describing it. She worked her way to the bathroom to get ready. She began to stare in the mirror, or more importantly, her arm where the birthmark kept appearing.

'Why does it keep going' she wondered to herself.

It didn't take long for Alice to get ready, an hour was all she needed to prepare for her day, and she thought it was reasonable. She clipped her new deck to her belt and picked up the new deck she built with Shaun last night for using with the D-Wheel. In the package that mystery man had left her, she had spares of her new cards and built a riding deck based on them. She hooked a new deck box on the other side of her jeans and clipped the new deck in place before heading down stairs where Shauns mum was making breakfast.

"Good morning Alice" Shaun's mum said with a smile as Alice entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs Follis" Alice replied with a smile.

Alice thought Mrs Follis was amazing, and a very good cook. She always had a smile on her face and was always in the kitchen making pie, cakes and other foods. She was always jealous of Shaun for that.

"Would you like some eggs" Mrs Follis asked.

"Sorry Mrs Follis, but I and Shaun were supposed to be at the library this morning" Alice replied quickly getting some things packed.

"That's why he is in such a hurry, I had to make him a packed lunch early this morning, he was in a mood cause you were still asleep" Mrs Follis was saying.

Alice heading for the door, turned back.

"Well us girls have to sleep, isn't that right Mrs Follis" Alice said with a smile.

Mrs Follis chuckled with a smile.

"Have a nice day Mrs Follis" Alice said as he left the house.

"You too dear" Mrs Follis shouted back as the door slammed.

Mrs Follis sighed and then went back to the kitchen worktop where she was prepare dinner, out of her nosey nature, she peered out of the kitchen window, which looked out onto the front of the house to see what they were up to.

'Crazy kids always getting themselves into bother, just like her father was' she thought before forgetting about what they were doing and back to her cooking.

* * *

Alice, jumping down the stairs that lead to the front door, looked over towards what Shaun was doing. Shaun was jumping around while his dad was tweaking around with the D-Wheel they were building.

"There you are sleepy head! Your always blaming me for being late!" Shaun began in a very quick hyper tone as Alice walked over to him.

"Yeh, yeh Shaun. It's different when it's the weekend" Alice replied before turning her attention to Mr Follis.

"Is that an engine" Alice asked.

"Yeh, my dad got it first thing this morning from the dealer" Shaun replied.

"It's nearly ready to go" Shaun added.

"I didn't know you were good with D-Wheelers Mr Follis" Alice said, looking down at Mr Follis as he was underneath the D-Wheel.

"Well.." Mr Follis began coming out from under the D-Wheel.

"You could say I had a good teacher" He added.

"Is it ready dad" Shaun questioned, now sounding extremely anxious.

"It should work, yes Shaun" Mr Follis, his dad replied.

"But, I want Alice to drive it" Mr Follis added.

"What, why" Shaun demanded to know.

"You're extremely anxious, it's obvious to me. Whereas Alice is a bit calmer, you can try it later, once you calmed down Shaun" His dad replied.

Alice picked up one of the helmets and handed it to Shaun.

"You might want to wear this and no back seat driving" Alice added with a slight smile.

"Oh, don't start Alice, I know what you can be like" Shaun replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'm not starting anything Shaun, that's you just being funny with me" Alice said in her usual

casual tone while slipping on the spare helmet and climbing onto the D-Wheel.

Alice reached over to the screen and tapped it, she knew the electronics very well since she built the electronic system for this D-Wheel. The screen lit up and a button appeared on screen that read, 'Engine Start'. Alice tapped the button on the screen and in an instant, the D-Wheel sprung to life.

"It's working!" Cried Shaun in extreme excitement and joy.

Alice gripped onto the throttle and gave it a light squeeze. The engine began to roar louder

as the revs got more and more. She let go of the throttle and began to position herself for driving. She tapped the screen once again and this time a map appeared. She managed to salvage a GPS system from an old car and hack into it, allowing them full GPS on the D-Wheel.

"You ready Shaun" Alice asked.

"You bet I'm ready" Shaun replied quickly.

"Then next stop, library" Alice said, taking the brakes off and slamming on the throttle.

The D-Wheel burst into action as it took off, Alice quickly steered to the left and the D-Wheel shot off in that direction, she knew where the library was, but she was grateful that the GPS was there to give her a helping hand. All the shops she used to pass while walking seemed to just buzz by in a flicker of light.

"Should we be going this quick Alice" Shaun questioned, beginning to feel slightly nervous seeing as Alice had never driven a D-Wheel before but was speeding at incredible speeds.

"It's fine Shaun, it feels like I am a pro at this" Alice replied.

"But you have never driven one before" Shaun said, now beginning to fear for his own life.

"Relax Shaun, we are almost there too" Alice reassured her friend.

Sure enough, a few turns here and there and the duo had arrived at the library. Once the D-Wheel had come to a halt, Shaun was quick to jump off, a bit of a change since he was so eager for the ride to begin with, although he would have preferred driving of course.

Alice climbed off the D-Wheel and took off her helmet. She shook her head from side to side while her hair fell back into its place. She put the helmet in the storage compartment in the

D-Wheel and then turned her attention to Shaun.

Shaun, now kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach as though he was going to throw up looked up at Alice.

"You drive like a maniac, you would fail your driving test" Shaun began.

"Well, let's be glad that there's no tests in Satellite" Alice replied with a smile on her face.

Shaun, now feeling better, got up and sorted himself out, he always felt the girl and Alice

more of a guy, she was fearless, and well, he was a sissy. If he ever told her that, she would

slap him one for being stupid, like last time, so he doesn't let it bother him that often.

"Are we going inside or are you going to think about being sick" Alice shouted at Shaun, as she was now waiting at the entrance.

"Yeh, yeh, I'm coming" Shaun replied rushing over to Alice.

As the two of them entered the newly built Satellite library, a cloaked man, reasonably short

in height watched the two of them, he was perched at the top of the library roof, the library was a high building, so nobody would notice him up there.

He raised his hand to his mouth and began to speak.

"Alice and Shaun have gone into the library, I will wait for them to exit and then I shall make

my move" He spoke into a device on his hand.

* * *

Inside the library, Alice and Shaun had managed to get setup at one of the only computers in Satellite; they seemed to be the only ones in the library.

"Why did she give me a weird look when I said my name" Alice wondered as she began to sit down.

"She's like eighty years old Alice, give her a break" Shaun replied, typing into the computer.

"What are you searching Shaun" Alice asked, peering over at the screen.

"Well, I have been keying in all the information you gave me, trying to find a match" Shaun replied, looking up with a disappointing face.

"You couldn't find anything" Alice began to say.

"There is no record of a Stuart King, he does not exist" Shaun went on.

Alice began to sit on her chair, she was beginning to think about these two words she was given. She raised her head when she thought she had the answer.

"Shaun, look up a list of all the duel kings to win the Fortune Cup and WRGP" She began, now feeling like she was getting somewhere.

Shaun typed into the keyboard, did a couple of clicks, followed by a bit more typing. Finally, he stopped and stared at the screen.

"The only Stuart that's been king is a guy named, Stuart James, that's not even your last name Alice" Shaun said.

"Let me have a look" Alice said, pushing Shaun out of the way to look at the screen.

She was immediately drawn in by the distinctive mark on his right arm, she knew it from somewhere, yes, it was the same mark on her arm. What did this mean to her, was her last name made up by her grandmother to protect her? She had to know more, she had to find that cloaked man. Just then Shaun let out a whistle, like when your impressed by something.

"This guy was king of both the Fortune Cup and WRGP for years before failing to show up eighteen years ago, he hasn't been on the circuit since" Shaun read off the profile sheet.

"That would have made me one" Alice stated, looking at the screen.

"Alice, it's getting on, and using the computer isn't exactly cheap, we will come back another time" Shaun said, dragging Alice from the computer.

Alice didn't want to leave, she was fixed on this image of what she believed could be her father, the man she has been searching for ever since she could remember. Maybe if she could find that cloaked man, he would give her more information. She finally gave up to Shaun, and they headed out the building.

* * *

The darkness of the night began to sweep over the ruined city of Satellite. Alice and Shaun headed for the D-Wheel in a hurry, they better get home before all the thieves start to roam about, security gets tight and they didn't want to be in trouble. As Alice and Shaun headed for the D-Wheel, Alice heard the revving of a D-Wheel; it was getting louder and louder.

"Get down" Alice screamed.

As the two hit the deck, a D-Wheel screamed over there head and landed just in front of them before speeding forward. The D-Wheel made a quick 180 degree turn and stopped still.

Alice, now getting up off the ground, looked over at the long black D-Wheel, but it wasn't the style of D-Wheel, it was the guy riding it. Alice was shocked to learn that a cloaked man had just tried to run down her and Shaun.

"Right, just who are you" Alice shouted over towards the cloaked man.

He gave off slight smirk barley visible from under his hood.

"Duel me" he said calmly.

"You think I am just going to duel you right now, you have another thing coming" Alice replied, sounding seriously annoyed.

"Well, I will give you the option, either follow me and duel me, or not learn about that man you were researching" the cloaked man began, turning his D-Wheel around and beginning to drive off.

"Shaun, take the back route, I'm going after this guy" Alice requested.

"Alice, don't be stupid, let's go back" Shaun replied.

"No, I'm going after him, I have to" Alice went on, raising her voice.

"Ok then" Shaun replied softly, looking down to the ground.

"Thanks Shaun" Alice said, sounding very thankful.

Alice jumped onto the D-Wheel and started it up. She grabbed her new riding deck and slotted it into the deck zone. She slid the helmet and then turned to Shaun.

"Take care of yourself Shaun, I am sorry" Alice said.

"Go, before you lose him" Shaun shouted.

Alice nodded and began to speed off after the cloaked man.

Shaun stood there and watched as she disappeared into the darkness.

'You better take care of yourself' Shaun said to himself before turning away and headed home.

* * *

Alice had managed to catch up with the cloaked man, but he was going slowly for her to catch up anyway. Alice gave an evil glare towards the mystery man in the cloak and he began to laugh.

"I hope you know what you're doing" the cloaked man began.

"Tell me your name" Alice interrupted in a serious tone.

"Ok, they call me Ali, I have been sent to watch you" the cloaked man, now known as Ali, dropped his hood and revealed his face. His eyes, they seemed so lifeless and the marker that was down his face, showed that he must be a criminal. His face seemed to have had some scaring from past battles, or fire burns, she couldn't tell.

"Ok, I guess you know my name" Alice said.

"Now let's get on with this duel" Alice added.

"If you're sure you know what you're doing Alice" Ali began.

"I'm not a little kid, I know what I am doing" Alice replied, glaring at Ali.

"Well as they say in the old days when I was your age, It's time to duel" Ali shouted.

Both Ali and Alice touched there screen, both D-Wheels flicked into action.

'Dual Mode on... Auto Pilot Standing By' the machine began to say, as the Duel Disks on the D-Wheels flicked into their appropriate places and the area around them flicked into 'speed world'

The decks shuffled automatically, and both of them drew there five cards to begin with.

Alice's arm began to respond, now giving off its orange glow, her family crest, now showing in full. She could feel the burning; it felt a lot more intense than normal. She quickly glanced over to Ali and noticed a red symbol, also on the right arm, representing what looked like a fire.

'Who is this guy' She wondered.

"Riding Duel.." They both shouted.

"Acceleration" They then added.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Ali(4000)**

**Speed Counters - Alice(0) Ali(0)**

"I'll start" Alice said, drawing a card.

She quickly looked over the cards in her hand, still not completely sure what to do, she chose the one she thought was best and in one fluid motion placed it on the Duel Disk.

"I'll summon Holy Shield in defence mode" Alice called.

A bright light burst onto the field and formed in the shape of a large shield. (Def: 1400)

"I'll place two cards face down" Alice stated, placing two cards into the spell and trap zone.

"That ends my turn" Alice said, glancing over to Ali.

The speed counters increased by 1 as it becomes Ali's turn.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Ali(4000)**

**Speed Counters - Alice(1) Ali(1)**

"My move then" Ali said calmly, taking a card from the top of his deck.

Before making his move, Ali glanced over at his screen.

'All clear for now' he thought.

"Ok Alice, let's see what you can do" Ali shouted over at Alice.

"I summon my Solar Flare Dragon" Ali said, placing a card onto the duel disk.

A large fire wyvern busts out of the ground and follows along with the D-Wheel. (Atk: 1500)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack that little dust shield" Ali commanded, pointing his finger at the Holy Shield on Alice's side of the field.

The Solar Flare Dragon, snaking its way towards the shield, dives at the shield and then finally breathes fire onto the shield. The shield does not shatter.

"Holy Shield can negate being destroyed once every turn" Alice stated, shielding her eyes after the impact.

"I will place three cards face down and end my turn" Ali finished, placing his cards onto his duel disk.

Both speed counters raise by one, as it becomes Alice's turn.

**Life Points - Alice(4000) Ali(4000)**

**Speed Counters - Alice(2) Ali(2)**

"My turn, Draw" Alice said, drawing her card.

"Stop there" Ali called, pointing his finger over to Alice.

"Solar Flare Dragons effect kicks in, you take 500 points of damage during your standby phase" Ali began, laughing.

The Solar Flare Dragon, rose up in the air, and looked down on Alice's D-Wheel. It began to breathe fire, hitting Alice square on. Alice let out a scream as the flames licked around her body and D-Wheel, her life point counter dropping by 500 and her speed counters dropped by 1. (3500)

'Why does this feel so real' Alice wondered to herself.

"Next, I activate two of my face down cards, two Backfires" Ali added, as two trap cards raised, revealing the Backfire trap card.

Ali began to laugh as the two D-Wheels were speeding down the old Satellite highway.

"What's so funny" Alice asked.

"My final trap card" Ali replied, smirking. He reached over and pressed the button on his duel disk.

The card slowly lifted up to reveal another trap.

"Ring of Destruction" Ali screamed out.

"I'm selecting my own Solar Flare Dragon" Ali pointed at his monster as a ring wraps around it's neck.

Alice looked stunned; she knew that the backfires would finish her off. Ali began to laugh as his Solar Flare Dragon exploded by the Ring of Destruction. Smoke began to cover both of the D-Wheels, Ali feels his own life point's drop by 1500 and his speed counters dropping by 2. (2500)

Alice begins to scream as the fire licks around her body once again; the fire begins to burn her skin, her life point counter drops by 2500 and further drops her speed counters by 1 to make 0. (1000)

Alice pants as the steam comes off of her body, her eyes widen and seemed almost lifeless.

"How does it feel Alice" Ali asked.

"What the hell is this pain" She demanded to know.

"I will admit, I didn't think you would survive that, the pain of a duel in the fires of hell" Ali replied with a smirk.

"Hell Rider" Alice blurted out.

Ali just smirked and issued Alice to continue with her turn.

'Low life, no speed counters and damage actually hurts, what can I do' Alice though.

Alice looked over her hand, the card she just drew, it was Yago. She thought back to when it helped out against Crusher. But there were no monsters on his side of the field, he was wide open and with a monster on her side of the field, she would need to sacrifice Holy Shield in order to summon Yago.

'Right, I know what I must do' Alice thought.

"Win" Alice screamed out.

"First off, I sacrifice my Holy Shield to summon God's Soldier, Yago" Alice continued, slamming the card onto the duel disk.

The Holy Shield burnt into shards of pixels and then shot up into the sky. A flurry of light pulsed from the sky and a female soldier descended from the light in the sky. She landed on the ground, her long hair caught in the wind, her white paladin armour shining in the light. (Atk: 2000)

"I activate my trap card, Life after Death" Alice went on.

"I can remove a monster from my graveyard, like my Holy Shield to special summon a monster from my hand with equal to or less stars" Alice explained, as she was getting fired up.

Alice flicked through her hand and selected the monster she was going to special summon. She picked up the card and placed it onto the duel disk.

"Come forth, Phoenix, Bird of Fire" She called.

A large fire bird burst onto the field, soaring into the air. The birds beautiful long red feathers flapping in the win caused by the speed. (Atk: 500)

"No, a synchro summon" Ali questioned, raising his voice in surprise.

"That's right, I'm tuning the level 2 Phoenix with the level 5 Yago" Alice said, throwing her hand in the air.

Both of the monsters, Yago and Phoenix flew up into the air, both separating into rings of light and stars, they began to align with each other and a burst of fiery light appeared.

"When the valley of god reopens.. And they are needed once more.. I call them back.. Synchro Summon, Blaze! Yago, Princess of Fire" Alice cried.

The light slowly began to fade and a new creature stood, It was a small girl with red hair sitting inside half a phoenix egg, she popped her head out for a few seconds before returning inside the shell. (Atk: 2300)

Ali began to laugh, pointing over towards the monster.

"That monster isn't strong enough to finish me off Alice, I will win next turn, you watch" Ali began, declaring his victory.

"Now, Yago, Princess of Fire direct attack" Alice commanded.

A huge bird flew out of the egg and into the sky, it made a small screech and then fired a blaze of fire onto Ali's D-Wheel burning him in the process. Ali let out a small groan, as if he was enjoying the pain he was being put through. His life points started to drop till he only had 200 left. (200)

"I end my turn with that" Alice said smoothly, now letting the adrenaline fade.

Both Alice's and Ali's speed counters raised by 1, leaving them with 1 each.

**Life Points - Alice(1000) Ali(200)**

**Speed Counters - Alice(1) Ali(1)**

A light flashed on Ali's D-Wheel, he quickly looked at it forgetting the fact he was in a duel and was fixed on it.

'Damn, they are here, I'm going to have to end this quick' Ali thought.

"It's been fun Alice, but it ends here, Draw" Ali again declaring victory while drawing the top card of his deck.

"I activate my speed spell, Adrenaline Shot, when I have 3 or less speed counters, I can increase my counters by 3 until the end of this turn, but I must discard a card from my hand, thats make my speed counters 4" Ali placed the card into the duel disk and discarded a card from his hand.

'He has 4 speed counters now, whats he planning' Alice wondered.

"Next, I activate another speed spell, Explosive Rebirth" Ali went on.

"By removing 4 speed counters I can special summon 2 fire type monsters in my graveyard, I select my Solar Flare Dragon and Pyro Summoner" Ali declared, taking the cards from his grave and placing them onto his duel disk.

'What are some of these cards' Alice began to wonder who this guy was.

"Now, this is where you meet the monster of your destruction Alice, I tune the level 3 Pyro Summoner with the level 4 Solar Flare Dragon" Ali pointed into the sky.

The two monsters took off into the sky and burst into pixels of light, then forming into rings of light and bright stars. They alligned with each other before a bright light shot out of the allignment.

"With the power of my mark, I pray to the demons of the underworld, release my monster so it can do my bidding, Synchro Summon, raise from the pits of hell, Hells Demon, Tortured Baby" Ali threw his hand in the air and the ground began to shake.

The ground began to split and an opening could be seen. A baby with spikes through it's face and mouth that looked chared all over, like it had been burning in hell for a few years before being revealed again suddenly started to rise from the ground. It let out a huge wail before becomming still. (Atk: 3300)

"Tortured Baby attack her Yago, Princess of Fire with your Spikes of Eternal hHll" Ali screamed and then began to laugh.

The baby lifted up it's right arm which was covered in spikes, suddenly a few dislodged and shot towards Alice's monster. The first two spikes collided with Yago, Princess of Fire, which burst speared the young girl inside the egg twice, she then burst into a flurry of pixels. The final spike smashed into the back of Alices D-Wheel, this made the D-Wheel wobble abit.

Alice let go of the controls and grabbed her stomach, she was in terrible pain. She suddenly let out a painfull yell as her life points dropped to 0. (0)

Ali swerved his D-Wheel and took off down and alley away from the duel, the area around Alice, that was once speed world had gone and brought back to reality. Alice's high speed D-Wheel suddenly buckled and spun out of control, Alice let go of her painfully stomach and tried to correct the D-Wheel to stop it from crashing but failed to do so. The D-Wheel controls malfunctioned and the D-Wheel crashed head on into a pile of rubble at the side of the road.

A few minutes later and Alice opened her eyes, she felt the blood pouring down her face, the helmet was cracked in several places, she reached her hand forward, it was covered in her blood and dirt from the ground. She could begin hear sirens comming to her location, she had to get out of here, but she was in so much pain. Alice made an attempt to move before falling unconscious.

**

* * *

Authors Note:**

_I know this took a long time to write and it's probably not even that good but I have an excuse, yes that's right. I took a long leave to catch up on school work, and start Uni. Also I wanted to break and try new things. Of course this has made me rusty, so I apologies for the rubbish writing, It will get better. Please email and review your thoughts and comments on this chapter, I look forward to hearing from you._

_The duel cuts short, yes. I was starting to lose myself, between this, Bones and MSN talking about Airsoft skirmishing. I promise to get you an interesting duel if your patient with me. Once again I can give you partial deck lists for characters for you to read._

_I'm having a bit of a block at the moment, I had loads of ideas but the leave has left me with the titles as the only decent thing I have left. I will come back and make it more interesting!_

_Thanks for reading. I have some spare time now, I will get Chapter 5 out soon._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_Alice awakens after her accident, but what has happened to her, who are these people, where am I being taken to?_

_Next time, Episode 5 - 'Alice, Securities Wrath'_


	5. Alice, Securities Wrath

**Previously,**

_Alice and Shaun headed to the library to do some research on Alice's Parents. Once they had finished at the library, they were startled when a cloaked man by the name of Ali tried to run them down. Alice chased after Ali and the two began to do a riding duel. The duel was interupted when Ali had a blip on his screen and it ended with Alice in a accident. All is explained very shortly,_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter/Episode 5 - 'Alice, Securities Wrath'**

A man was walking down a long dark hallway, another following behind him, they were talking, but it wasn't clear to decribe what it was. They are heading for the room at the bottom of the hall, marked with the number 69. The two mean walk past a cell, where the sound of a singing man, who wasn't very good, could be heard. They finally stop at the cell numbered 69, the man in the front, places the key into the lock and unlocks the door. He moves to the side and lets the man behind him walk through the newly unlocked door.

"How are you feeling" the man began to ask the figure in the dark cell.

A voice female voice that sounded familiar began to speak from inside the cell.

"Who the fuck are you" the voice asked.

"My name is Jason, I'm going to escort you to your trial" the man in the suit now identified as Jason.

The girl sighed and stood up, she walked towards the man and into the light. The girl had long blonde hair, that was extremley messy. Her green eyes looked lifeless and she had bruises on her face. Her body was concelead with the orange jump suit that she was wearing, probably because this was a holding cell before trials. But the features left it to clearly identify the girl as Alice.

"Cuff her" Jason said, looking at Alice who was now staring into nothing, it was like she didn't care about anything.

The man who let Jason into the cell, walked in, unhooking the handcuffs from his belt and places them securley on Alice.

"Time to go get convicted scum bag" the officer said, dragging Alice by the cuffs.

They walked out of the cell, Jason closing the door behind him and headed back up the hallway to the main door into the court.

As Alice was walking down the corridor, she had flashbacks of her duel with Ali, The nightmares she has suffered from that monster, just what was it. Why did the duel hurt her so much when that monster attacked, it left her dead inside. She was then snapped back into reality when the officer pushed Alice through the door and into the court. Alice turned around and went to hit the officer but failed when he punched her in the face, sending her down. As the blood treacled down the nose of Alice, the officer lifts her up and looks at her.

"Seems you still have some fight in you, those last beatings havn't changed you one bit, has it?"

"Officer, why don't you just do your job and put her on the trial table" Jason ordered.

"Right away sir" the officer replied, lifting Alice up and placing her on the table.

Jason walked over to the table and clamped down the cuffs on Alices hands, feet and neck. He then reached down the side and pulled a lever, moving the table into an upright position, Alice was held into place by the cuffs.

"Perfect fit for you" Jason said, looking into Alices lifeless eyes.

"Sir, they are ready to begin" the officer interuppted.

"Good luck kid" Jason said with a smile before walking off.

Alice went into her flashbacks again, she saw the gigantic baby with it's spikes, there firing right at her, suddenly shes in pain. Those flashbacks they are getting more intense, she remembers the same flashback occuring, it was beginning to drive her insane.

Her flashback came to a halt and she whipped back into reality when a door slams. Alice looks up to see three men sitting before her looking at papers.

"So, Alice King, 19 years old, caught speeding and conducting riding duels in Satellite" the middle man read.

"Alice, you do know that although its been stated that Satellite and Domino will join, the laws for Satellite have not changed, it's against the law to conduct riding duels or even own a D-Wheel in Satellite" the man to the right explained.

"We have no choice, Alice King, you are being sentenced to 1 year in Domino's Correctional Facility, you will be marked and given punishment before you head to the centre" the man to the left made the decision.

The man in the middle pressed a button on the desk that he was sitting at. A large device lowered from the roof and postioned itself next to Alice's face. A yellow lazer fired out and began to make it's mark on Alice's face. It started on the right cheek and worked its way to near Alices nose. It stopped and then moved down towards Alice's chin. The whole way through this process, Alice was screaming in agony, this thing was burning into her skin. Once the process had finished, the machine retracted back up to it's postion on the roof. The smoke now rising from the burns that the marking machine had left, the pain was intense, Alice could feel every inch of the burn, it was designed to inflict large amounts of pain. Eventually she couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.

"Get this piece of trash out of here and on her way to the Correctional Faciltiy" the man on the left said, looking at Alice in disgust.

"Right away sir" a voice replied and an officer rushed to the scene to take Alice away from the court.

"Well, that didn't take long" the man to the left said.

"Thats how we should deal with them, quick and easy, no time to waste on those scoundrals" he added.

The man in the middle paid no attention to what he said, he believed that Alice should not have been convicted as it wouldn't be long before the laws of Satellite changed. With that, he packed up his things, said farewell to the other two men and walked out.

The officer that took Alice from the court room was now dragging her lifeless body towards a new cell marked, punishment room.

The officer left Alice lying in the middle of the room, picked up a bucket of water in the corner and threw it over Alice. Alice jumped up suddenly awoken by the freezing cold water.

"Wake up scum" the officer said, spitting down on Alice.

'My face hurts so much' she thought as she had a pulsing burning feeling on the right hand side of her face.

Before Alice knew it, the officer took a running kick and booted Alice in the ribs, causing her to fall back down to the ground face first.

"Get up and take your punishment" the officer shouted.

"Our records show that your a fighter, so show me your spirit and give me something fun" he added.

Alice couldn't do anything, scared by the force of Ali's monster. She tried to stand up once again, now clutching onto her ribs that had taken a steel toe cap boot full force.

The officer knelt down so that he was face to face with Alice. He had a mean look on his face like he was angry with Alice, like she disgusted him.

"Your a piece of trash that disgusts me" he began to say.

"You man me so angry, I could kill you right here" he added.

With that, he threw right hook that connected with Alice's jaw, her head being forced to the right and the blood spraying from mouth and nose. Alice was in so much physical and mental pain that within moments, she lay passed out on the floor.

"Hey Gary" the officer shouted.

"Get me another bucket of water" he added.

* * *

"You havn't spoke to Alice recently have you Shaun" Shauns mother asked, while Shaun and his parents were eating there dinner.

"No, but it's only been a few days, I'm sure shes just working" Shaun answered, not taking his eyes off his food.

"Well her grandmother hasn't seen her either, she called earlier saying she was getting concered" Shauns mother went on to say.

Shaun looked up from the table at his mother, a look of concern now dawned over his face.

"Whats wrong Shaun" his dad asked.

"Well, last time I saw here, she was about to begin a riding duel with some cloaked man" Shaun began.

"I tried to tell" Shaun added.

"You let her go do something like that Shaun, when you know that she can flair off like that, your supposed to watch her" Shauns father interupted with rage across his face.

"I thought she would be ok, honest" Shaun pleaded back.

"She could be either dead or worse, taken in by security" Shauns mum said, who looked rather worried.

"Security wont tell us if they have anybody in custody unfortunatly" Shauns dad said.

"We will have to go look for her in the morning" Shauns dad added at the end.

"I'm sure she will be fine dad, you know how she strays off sometimes" Shaun said trying to make it sound convincing.

"You, shut up" his dad replied.

* * *

Hours after the torture she had endured for her punishment, Alice awoke to find herself in the back of a van. She had a look around, any attempt to move hurt, so she decided to just sit there. She raised her hand and touched the side of her face, there was a indentation that the marker had left on her face.

She looked down on the floor, feeling sorry for herself again. She went back into the flashback of Ali's monster attacking her, the spikes and how much it hurt, the burning that she felt from the fires around her, all was so real, but isn't it just a game, Alice was quickly learning the dangers of the game.

The van suddenly came to a halt and Alice heard the doors of the van opening. Footsteps could be heard heading for the back doors of the van. Alice looked up as the doors opened, the light of the sun shining into the dark van. Alice lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she squinted and saw two guards standing there.

"Welcome to your new home you scum bag" one of the guards said.

**

* * *

Authors Notes :-**

_A nice short chapter, It was made to steer the story into the main storyline. Also there needs to be a break from Alice, so we can introduce new characters to the story. I realise there is no duel in this chapter, but it's just a quick simple one._

_I do realise that it may not be top quality, but I hope you read my story anyway, It would be nice if somone was reading it. Please give me your feedback and any ideas you reckon would be a nice feature._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR :-**

_It's time to see some new characters in the story. It's party time at the Kiaba Corp but who is this party crasher? A random challange made to the newly appointed head?_

_Next time, Episode 6 - 'Woman in the Red Dress'_

_"Duel me Ryan!"_


	6. Woman in the Red Dress

**Note,**

_This is still Yu-Gi-Oh HR. The chapters will be going into a couple of "filler" episodes. This is to make the story bigger and to introduce you to new characters. I don't know how many I will do but there will be for definite this chapter and the next. I hope you are enjoying my story, It's about to hit the main storyline where most of the mystery is uncovered, your almost there guys. So without me babbling on, let's get on with the next chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter/Episode 6 - 'Woman in the Red Dress'**

Even at night, the city of Domino was alive. The neon lights attached to the shops were blasting there colors upon the main street of Domino. Shops, they were still open, most didn't shut till after midnight, so all the workers could shop. There wasn't many people about but everyone was minding their own business, people fighting with one another, family arguments about the wife's parents, there was even a car or two whizzing up and down the road. A woman is walking down the road casually. Her long brown hair flowing in the cool night air. She was wearing a long strapless red dress. She approached a junction in the road, stopped and then looked up at the building she was closing in on. The tall building in the centre of Domino was none other than the massive skyscraper known as Kaiba Corp Headquarters. The Kaiba Corp Headquarters was lit up on the top floor, it was the celebration party for the new head of Kaiba Corp. The woman crossed the road and made her way to the party.

'I'm coming for you' she thought.

* * *

On the top floor of the Kaiba Corp building, the party was in full. The room was filled with all the important people of Domino along waiters, waitresses and of course the media, taking their photos of the newly appointed head who was standing next to more important people of the city.

"Congratulations Mr Steel" a man in a suit said as he walked up to shake his hand.

"Ah Gordon, How are you" Mr Steel said while shaking his hand.

Mr Steel was a tall man, always wearing a business suit. He is a descendant from a long line of farmers but he decided to make it into a business. He had short ginger hair, common in the males of his family. While he was speaking to the man known as Gordon a woman in a short black dress approaches Mr Steel.

"Mr Steel, the media would like a word" she whispered into his ear whilst taking his arm.

"Gordon, good chatting with you buddy, I have to take care of a few things." Mr Steel said, walking with the woman.

"The pleasure was mine Mr Steel and good luck running Kaiba Corp, I know you will do a great job" Gordon replied.

Mr Steel and the woman walked up to a line of reporters with their cameras and microphones, he stood in the middle of the reporters and fixed his appearance.

"I have time for a few questions people, try keeping it short" Mr Steel said.

"Mr Steel, will you be keeping Kaiba Corp as a gaming company or do you have bigger pans for Kaiba Corp" one of the reporters asked.

"Well, Kaiba Corp is way ahead of any other gaming company in the world right now, I have no intention of giving up that lead" Mr Steel replied.

"Mr Steel, Mr Steel. What is the current situation with you and industrial illusions" a jumpy reporter asked.

"We all know that last week, the head of industrial illusions passed away, let me tell you that we are still keeping a strong bond of friendship between the two companies and will continue to work with them when they get a new head" Mr Steel long windily replied.

"Mr Steel, do you have anything you wish to share with the status of what you're currently working on" a man in the back shouted as a man in a black suit and tie with sunglasses whispered into Mr Steel's ear.

"I have no comment" Mr Steel replied.

"If you will excuse me, I have other business" Mr Steel went on to add.

Mr Steel and some men that looked like security guards walked along side him as he began to speak.

"What's the situation on the intruder" Mr Steel commanded, in a more serious tone that had not been heard tonight.

"We don't have much Sir, the cameras picked up a glimpse before they cut out" one of the suited men said.

"I want you to check everywhere, get the guys to search every floor and protect the mainframe" Mr Steel commanded.

"Right away sir" another suited man said, quickly moving towards the lift.

"And be quite about it, I don't want to panic any of our quests" Mr Steel told them.

All the guards nodded and went down the lift. Mr Steel turned around and went back to the party, he was wondering what this intruder wanted. He picked up a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter and drank it down.

"Are you alright sir" the woman in the black dress from earlier asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine Natalya" Mr Steel replied, setting the empty glass down.

Mr Steel looked forward at the table opposite. There was a woman in a red dress sitting there on her own. She had long wavy brown hair and lovely looking blue eyes. What struck him most was, he didn't know who she was.

"What is it sir" Natalya asked.

"Who is that woman" Mr Steel demanded taking his eyes off the woman and looked up at Natalya.

"What woman would that be sir" Natalya replied in confusion.

"The woman sitting..." Mr Steel stopped suddenly. The woman he was just looking at was gone, no longer sitting there alone, was he loosing it? He had to wonder.

"Sir, Maybe you should go to your office and take a breather" Natalya gestured, holding Mr Steel's arms and guiding him to the office door.

Natalya and Mr Steel went into his office, the lights automatically turning on. The room was quite large with a wall of glass windows that overlooked the city of Domino. There was a desk, chair and computer near the glass wall and in the centre of the room was a 2 piece suite and a large flat screen television on the right wall. Natalya walked Mr Steel to his office chair.

"I will be right back sir, I will get you a glass of water" Natalya said, entering another room.

Mr Steel, already sitting in his office chair, turned it around to overlook the city of Domino; he loved looking at it at night.

"I'm a few days into this job and already I am loosing it" Mr Steel told himself placing and hand on his forehead.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first signs of madness Ryan Steel" a unfamiliar female voice said.

"Who is that" Mr Steel demanded as he turned around in his chair.

Mr Steel was shocked at who it was. A woman, in a long red dress with long flowing brown hair, with those clear blue eyes. She was standing at the entrance to the office with a calm smirking look on her face. She walked towards the head of Kaiba Corp who still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"My name is Laura" the woman said, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Well Laura, security will be here any minute to remove you" Mr Steel said, as he was pushing a button under his desk.

"That button isn't going to work Mr Steel" Laura said with a smirk, I cut all the security in this building, so we could have some private time alone.

"What kind of private time" Mr Steel asked.

"Duel me Ryan" Laura replied.

"I'm a business man, not a duellist" Mr Steel replied back.

"Cut the crap, I know all about how the Steels married into the Andersons and you inherited there prized duelling deck" Laura looked a little more serious, she didn't like being messed with.

"What deck would that be" Mr Steel asked.

"The Crystal Beast deck of course, I want a real challenge" Laura demanded.

Mr Steel stood up and walked over to a table. He picked up a glass vase of whiskey and poured it into a glass. He took a swig from the glass and then set the glass back down. Mr Steel opened a briefcase next to him and removed two duel disks and his own deck before shutting the case. While not saying a word, he tossed one of the duel disks at Laura, who quickly caught it. The other duel disk, Mr Steel secured tightly to his own arm before inserting the deck into the duel disk.

"That's more like it" Laura said, activating the duel disk.

Laura pulled up the dress on one side of her leg to reveal a deck strapped to her leg. She removed it and then placed it into the duel disk. Both duel disk shuffled the decks automatically and then both Laura and Ryan drew five cards from the top of their decks.

"I wouldn't count on you being able to go through with this" Mr Steel added before the duel.

"Once security comes in here, you're out of here" he then added.

"Don't worry; we will be done before they get in. I locked the doors" Laura said with a smirk.

"Then let's get this over with, I have a party to host" Mr Steel said.

"Duel" they both shouted.

* * *

"Natalya have you seen Mr Steel" a man in a suit asked Natalya as he approached her.

"He's in his office, I'm just getting him some refreshments" Natalya replied.

"He looked a little concerned, is everything ok" Natalya added.

"He can't be in the office; it's locked a man approached behind the security guy already talking to Natalya.

"Then look elsewhere" the suited man said to the approached man.

"Yes sir" he said quickly turning away.

"Look, don't tell anyone but there seems to be a break in and we can't find anybody, we think the person has come onto this floor" the suited man practically whispered to Natalya.

"Mr Steel asked me who this person was earlier, but I didn't see anyone" Natalya told him.

"That person is probably after Mr Steel" the man began, getting a little worked up.

He grabbed his collar and quickly ordered all his men to the top floor and begins a search for anybody not on the guest list.

"We best go and look for Mr Steel" the suited man told Natalya.

* * *

Back at the office, the duel is about to start.

"When they find me, you're going to be caught and taken to the correctional facility" Mr Steel said looking rather annoyed.

**Life Points - Laura (4000) Ryan Steel (4000)**

"If that is what you think" Laura said.

"I draw" she added, flicking the top card of her deck.

"What is your last name" Ryan asked.

"You don't need to know who I am" Laura said.

"I activate my field spell, Harpies Hunting Grounds" she then added.

The floor suddenly became a grassy field with mountains in the background. Mr Steel looked around his office.

"I have seen a Harpy deck many times" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Right, well I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack" Laura called, placing the card on the field and a giant insect looking monster burst onto the field.

"I will then place a card face down and end my turn" she added as a card appeared behind her monster.

**Life Points - Laura (4000) Ryan Steel (4000)**

"My move then" Ryan added, pulling the top card of his deck.

"I'll play my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" Ryan placed the card onto his duel disk and a large woolly mammoth appeared on his side of the field.

"I will place a card face down and then Amber Mammoth attacks her monster now" Ryan commanded pointing at Laura's monster.

The great big woolly mammoth charged towards the insect looking creature on the other side of the field, its horns then collided with the monster as the monster jerked back and exploded into pixels of light whilst Laura's life points began to drop. (3700)

"Now my monsters effect kicks in, I can summon a wind monster from my deck" Laura stated, taking a card from her deck and placing it on the field.

As her deck automatically shuffled a woman that had bird like features burst onto the field, its razor sharp claws in full sight. It let of a large screech before positioning itself on the field. (Atk: 1300)

"Due to the effect of my Harpies Hunting grounds, I can destroy your face down" Laura pointed at Ryan's face down card, which then shattered.

"Your monster is far too weak, even with that power up it will receive from itself" Ryan blurted out.

"I take it you end your turn" Laura suggested.

"Ha-ha, yes on you go" Ryan said while laughing.

**Life Points - Laura (3700) Ryan Steel (4000)**

'Maybe I was wrong, maybe he is just a business man' Laura thought to herself.

"My move" Laura said, drawing a card.

"You think my Harpie is weak" Laura asked.

"We'll watch as I summon another Harpie Lady 1" she added slamming the card onto the duel disk.

Another woman with bird like features appeared on the field. The two monsters were identical in looks. (Atk: 1300)

"This one powers the other one and vice versa" Laura said with a smile.

Both of the harpies screeched as a purple aura covered them and their attack points grew. The purple began to fade and the harpies stood ready with their new attack. (Atk: 1900) (Atk: 1900)

"Are they strong enough for you now" Laura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Harpie Lady 1, attack Amber Mammoth" Laura added with a command.

One of the harpies leaped into the air and kicked the huge woolly mammoth, the claws driving into it. The mammoth tried to fight back but failed as it burst into a flurry of light pixels. Ryan's life points began to drop. (3800)

"With Amber Mammoths effect, I place him into the Spell and Trap card zone" Ryan said, as an amber stone appeared on Ryan's side of the field.

"I'm not done yet, my next Harpie attack" Laura commanded, pointed at the wide open head of Kaiba Corp who looked surprised at how strong she was.

As the Harpie was about to attack, there was a knock on the door.

"Let us in now" a man's voice began to shout.

"We know you're in there" he added.

"I knew they would find us, your busted Laura" Ryan said laughing.

"We have time, now continue with the attack" Laura shouted, looking possessed.

The Harpie then continued driving it's claws into Ryan who fell back slighting as his life points dropped further. (1900)

"I end my turn" Laura said.

**Life Points - Laura (3700) Ryan Steel (1900)**

'I've got to keep this going until the guards get in' Ryan said to himself.

"Common" Laura shouted.

"Let's see your full power" Laura began to say.

'She's possessed on finding a challenge, I could use someone like that' Ryan though.

"My turn" Ryan said, drawing a card from his deck.

"Come forth Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" Ryan said placing the card on his duel disk. A white horse with yellow wings that had sapphires in them appeared onto Ryan's side of the field, it looked ready for attacking. (Atk: 1800)

"It's effect lets me place a crystal beast in my Spell and Trap zone" Ryan stated placing a card onto the duel disk as a yellow stone appeared next to the orange one.

"Next I activate my Crystal Beacon" Ryan called, placing a spell card on the field.

"With this I can summon my Ruby Carbuncle from my deck" Ryan stated, taking the card from his deck and placing it on the field in defence mode.

A little small mouse like creature appeared on the field with a red gem on its tail. (Def: 300)

"When this card is special summoned, I can special summon as many Crystal Beasts from my Spell and Trap card zone as I can" Ryan said, taking his two monsters and placing them back on the monster field.

The woolly mammoth that was on the field earlier reappeared on the field followed by a white tiger with black stripes and a horn. (Atk: 1700) (Atk: 1600)

"Now, Topaz Tiger, attack her Harpy Lady 1" Ryan commanded.

"Topaz's effect kicks in, it's attack increases by 400 when it attacks" Ryan stated as Topaz got it's power up. (Atk: 2000)

"You must be rust because you forget I have a trap card, go Mirror Force" Laura said after waiting patiently for Ryan's long winded combo.

"What" Ryan yelled.

Topaz dived at one of the Harpies but got blocked by an invisible barrier which then shot out beams of light, striking every monster Ryan had in attack position. Every monster that got struck by this light exploded into pixels and appeared on Ryan's Spell and Trap zone.

"I guess I end my turn" Ryan said, looking a bit worried.

They could both hear the door being bashed in, but they had not gotten into the room yet.

**Life Points - Laura (3700) Ryan Steel (1900)**

'Better end this quick before they gain entrance' Laura though.

"I draw" she said, swiftly drawing.

"You're not ready yet Ryan, well to satisfy my duelling needs anyway" Laura said.

"First off, I attack your Ruby Carbuncle with my Harpy Lady 1" Laura added, pointing at the little creature. The harpy was quick, diving on it like a homeless person in front of a feast. It exploded into light very quickly.

"Next, I end you with my final attack. Go harpy lady 1" Laura then added declaring victory.

The harpy leaped into the air and then dived at the open Ryan who fell back onto the floor as his life points hit 0.

"It's been fun Ryan, but I've got to use your emergency exit to escape before they get in" Laura said, dropping the duel disk and making her way to the emergency escape behind the bookcase.

"That's how you got in and about, how did you know" Ryan asked in amazement.

"I know a lot of things Ryan" she added before leaving.

"Wait" Ryan shouted as Laura turned around.

"What did you come here for" he added.

"You're like me, but you don't know it yet." Laura replied.

"When you're ready, I know you will understand, but for now, it's too soon" she then added before making her escape.

As the bookcase closed off security burst into the room. The men covered the entire room while the head of security and Natalya rushed to Ryan who was lying sitting on the floor.

"Mr Steel are you ok" Natalya asked.

"I'm fine, she is using the emergency escape" Ryan said, pointing at the bookcase.

"Get her before she escapes" he demanded.

"Right away sir" a group of men replied, rushing out the door.

"Let's get you cleaned up sir, send the guests home" Natalya suggested, helping Ryan off the floor.

* * *

In an alley not far from Kaiba Corp, Laura stood catching her breath, murder in these heels, why these ones she though. She looked down on her right arm at the eagle wings that were visible. Most people thought it was a tattoo, but she never had a tattoo. In fact it was a mark she had since birth, but was never told what it was. Laura looked in her hand at her deck.

"Thank you once again for your help" she said to the deck.

Laura smiled and turned back into the street and began to walk away. She could hear sirens begin as the security were beginning their search for her but she wasn't worried. Laura stopped at a door and unlocked it with a key, she then entered the building closing the door behind her while the security cars screamed down the street. She walked up the dark house stairs and into the bedroom where she fells onto the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Your drink sir" Natalya said, placing a glass of water onto the desk.

"Thank you Natalya" Ryan said who was looking out the window.

"She said something about me being like her" Ryan continued.

"She was a crazy duelling loon" Natalya replied, trying to help out her boss.

"Exactly, and I have an idea on how to get her to me again" Ryan said.

"How" Natalya asked.

"I know I said I was going to stop with the tournaments, but I am hosting a brand new tournament" Ryan said.

"That's a great idea sir" Natalya sucked up.

"What will you call it" she then added.

Ryan stood there, watching the streets of Domino, he was quickly thinking of a name for his tournament.

"I'm going to call it, The Kaiba Corp War Games" Ryan said.

"I will alert the media and the marketing department" Natalya said walking out the room.

'I will find you Laura' Ryan thought, continuing to watch Domino.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, so the duel, yeh. I did a real sim of this duel and that's the outcome, sucks doesn't it, was hoping for more action. I am getting there right? The fillers won't be going on long, just so you can meet the other characters and get a feel for the storyline, as confusing as you may think it is right now. I say this often but, bare with me. :)_

_Most of the people who know me will begin to know where I am going with this. If not, your only getting more confused, you can ask me when you see me or hit me up on MSN. I'm not saying I will tell you, but you can try._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_Deep in the desert lives a peaceful village, who is this new guy and what does he want with the town?_

_Next time, Episode 6 - 'Village Robbery, Lonely Flute Player'_

_"I don't want to hurt you but you better get out of this town now"_


	7. Village Robbery, Lonley Flute Player

**Note,**

_This is still Yu-Gi-Oh HR but a filler episode to make the whole story bigger. Also it gives me time to plot how it all turns out and will give you an idea on new characters that will be comming all together in the future of this fan fiction. My fan fiction chapters are becomming more and more infrequesnt. This is because I am writing them when I get the time or feel like it and then post them when they are done. Next I would like to add, me and my best mate who is also an author here, jaffaarchfiend have agreed to sort of join Fan Fictions. His fan fiction will be based on certain characters in this fan fiction while this fan fiction will be based on the decendants of his characters. Note that you do not need to read his first. The storylines are different but the characters are pritty much the same. Thank you for reading, right, time for next chapter._

**Chapter/Episode 7 - ****'Village Robbery, Lonely Flute Player'**

Deep in the desert west of Domino lies a forgotten village. Few know of it's exsistance but those who do know, say the people are friendly and loving. This village known simply as Lonley Village is a small place, the few shops that are there consists of a small time bank, general store, clothing shop and of course a small time dueling shop. The mayor of the town is a simple man who enjoys nothing more than living his life as a normal person and can be seen roaming the shop and talking to the general public. There is no secrets in the village, everyone is friends with everyone, the village is perfect almost. What makes it so perfect is the man guarding it. At this point, atop a mountain next to the town of Lonley Village stands a man. He is tall with long dirty blonde hair. His steely blue eyes watching the streets of Lonley Village. He wears a cowboy hat and a long brown coat which is rather worn out and slit at the bottom. He can be recongnised by the fact he is always seen playing a little silver ocarina flute, the villagers call him 'the lonely flute player'.

The melody played by the flute was in full bloom, it was a soothing peacful melody that echoed through the mountains and into the streets of lonely village. As this flute player continued with his melody a ghost like object began to form on his shoulders. The object managed to morph itself into the shape of a miniture Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As he continued with the melody a little boy ran up to him.

"Big brother" the little boy shouted. The man continued to play the melody choosing to ignore the little boy.

"Momma asks if you will be joining us for dinner again" the little boy continued.

For a brief moment the flute player continued to play the melody, it getting more and more intense. Finally he reached a stage and stopped playing, placing the flute into a pouch attached to his belt. He turned around and smiled at the little boy, raising his hand and placing it on his head.

"Nico, tell your mum I would love some of her fine cooking" he said with a smile, still patting the boy on the head.

"Yay, Yay, big brother is joining us for dinner again" the little boy known as Nico shouted with glee as he smiled back at the flute player.

"Comon Nico, lets head back, you will catch a cold up here" the flute player said, taking Nico's hand and leading him down from the mountain.

* * *

In the village closest to lonely village, on the edge of the desert, in the small store that they have, a robbery is taking place.

"Ok pal, you have three seconds to tell me where the cash is or me and the boys here are going to start cracking skulls and taking everything you own" a man shouted at the store clerk who as pinned to the wall by his throat.

The man was short and rather skinny. He looked old enough to be someones father. He had short black hair and had a visible marker down his left cheek. He wore black tracksuit bottoms with a biker top. Not the most fashionable but he made do with what he stole from others.

"I told you, we only have whats in the till, we don't make much money here, the only business we get regular is from lonley village west of here" the store clerk stuttered.

"Well it's nice to know that you have been keeping this village from us after all these years we have been comming here" the man began to say who was now pushing the store clerks throat harder against the wall.

"Please.." the store clerk began to beg while cry out in pain.

As the man was about to finish the store clerk off, another man bursts into the store in a rush. He was wearing black jeans and was also wearing a biker jacket. His hair was slighlty longer but still black. He stood much taller than the rest of them and also looked about the same age as the other man. He gasped and took a breath for a second before speaking.

"Gavin, it's security, there here" he let out.

The man who was holding the store clerk by the throat, now known as Gavin, dropped the store clerk who fell to the floor in a mess, you could notice a wet patch forming on his trousers. Gavin, turned to the man who had just spoke in a rush with panic written all over his face.

"Craig, get the men ready now, we have to leave" Gavin barked.

"We are ready, the boys want to know where to go" Craig asked quickly.

"Tell them to start heading west" Gavin began.

"Thats desert man, what are we going to find there" Craig questioned, looking puzzled at the order he was given.

"I have been informed of an untapped resource" Gavin answered with a smile.

"What are we looking for then" Craig was quick to reply with another question.

"Theres a village called Lonely Village" Gavin replied now smirking.

The sirens got louder and louder as security began to close in. The store clerk on the floor began to crawl for the back door, a puddle now in place of where he was lying.

"Quick, lets ride" Gavin ordered.

The men nodded and headed for their respective D-Wheels before riding out into the desert in search of the village.

* * *

"How is the steak" Nico's mother asked as the flute player was cramming food down his throat.

"It's delicious m'am" the flute player managed to utter before ramming more food into his mouth.

"I am so glad you enjoy it" Nico's mum said as she sat back at the table. She looked at him and smiled, she knew how his father used to eat and it was pritty much the same, a complete animal.

Nico finished his plate and put his knife and fork on the table in a nice manner. He looked over at the animal that was once the flute player, whenever he was faced with food he was like a rapid dog, he fails to see how it's possible for one personality to change like that. Nico looking over to his mother let out a smile before opening his mouth.

"Mummy, after desert is it possible for me big brother to teach me dueling" Nico asked.

Nico's mother smiled and then looked over at the flute player. She considered opening her mouth to speak, but it looked like he was alittle occupied with the food, so answering simple questions would be impossible. She finally decided to open her mouth.

"Mr Flute Player, would you be kind enough to teach little Nico here to duel, as you know his father passed away and I am sure it would mean the world to him" she asked.

The flute player hearing this, took a big gulp and swollowed the last of his meal, taking a big sip of his irn-bru and then letting out a huge burp. He then let the rest know his answer.

"It would be nice to have someone strong like Nico help me out" he said with a smile.

"Hooray, big brother is teaching me to duel" Nico shouted as he jumped out of his chair.

The flute player let out a laugh as Nico fell to the floor in his excitment. The night continued with the laughing and Nico learning a few new duel skills before Nico crashed on the floor and fell asleep. The flute player lifted Nico and took him to his room, he placed him onto his bed and then left the room closing the door behind him. Nico's mum was standing on the landing.

"Thank you for helping him Kai" Nico's mum said.

"Try not to use my name too much" Kai said.

"You are welcome though, it's nice spending time with someone like him" he added.

"You know Kai, you are just like your father, always helping others" she said, grabbing Kai's arm.

"My father abandoned me, I am nothing like him" Kai said as his tone suddenly changed to anger. He shrugged for Nico's mum to let go.

"It's bad enough I wear this family crest to remind me" he added, rolling up his jacket sleeve revealing a mark in the shape of a dragon on his right arm.

"He didn't leave you Kai" Nico's mum began.

"Yeh, he just got up and vanished" Kai finished before heading for the door.

"I have heard it all before" Kai added before exiting the door and vanishing into the night.

* * *

The night grew more and more, Lonely Village became totally silent, the whole village was tucked in bed asleep, except one man. The sweet melody from earlier began to fill the streets. Atop the same mountain as before, stood Kai. The sweet melody is all he can remember from being a baby, the only link he had to his mother. He played it to remind him of family. While he plays, he sometimes likes to close his eyes and think to himself of all the mysterys in his past and whats to come in the futute.

'He vanished' Kai thought as he began to close his eyes.

'How can someone just get up and vanish' he added, still playing the same melody.

'What does this mark on my arm mean' he asked himself.

Suddenly a large explosion occured in the middle of the village. Kai quickly opened his eyes and looked down on the town. The town's alarms and sirens were in full swing, letting out the loudest noises possible. The fire in the centre of town was huge, Kai quickly identified it as the bank.

'Robbers, here' Kai thought.

The village has never had robberies before, because it was so far from normal civilisation. Kai stopped playing the flute and placed it in the same pouch as earlier before turning around and heading down the moutain.

* * *

In the centre of town, the fire was fully ablaze. Men in biker uniforms were running in and out of the building loading up a large truck that was part of their convoy. For a small time bank, it was surprising the amout of cash they had stored. The people of the village began to panic as the rest of the gang began to hunt down the villagers. The men were beaten and the woman were raped and beaten badly, some even thrown into the truck. Two men stood watching the masacre and began to laugh. The two men, Gavin and Craig were rubbing their hands. All that cash, jewellary and a potential girl for the night.

"You were right Gavin, this is an untapped resource" Craig said.

"I am always right" Gavin replied as he bagan to laugh.

"You bastards, you hurt my boy" a woman screamed as she ran at Gavin.

Gavin swung the back of his hand hard, it connected with the face of the poor woman and she hit the floor hard. She struggled to get back up because of the beating the other bikers had given her earlier.

"Quiten down woman" Gavin shouted at the downed woman. Gavin, slowly raised is right hand and began to make a fist.

"Stop it" a voice yelled from behind.

Gavin and Craig both turned around and looked at the person who had just shouted. They were surprised to see a little boy standing there with a duel disk strapped to his arm. He had it activated and ready. Both Gavin and Craig began to laugh.

"My name is Nico and you better stop laughing because I am going to defeat you both" Nico claimed, pointing his finger at the two men who were laughing.

"Kid, if you do not leave here, we will hurt you" Craig said as the two men walked toward him.

"You will not" a woman threw herself infront of her son as she shouted.

"Mum, I can handle this" Nico said.

"You are just a child Nico, you cannot possibly think that" Nico's mum said.

"You scum bags better leave now" Nico's mum shouted at Gavin who was standing face to face with her.

Nico's mum suddenly spat all over Gavins face. As the saliva drippled down his face, Gavin's face suddenly got red with rage. He lifted his hand to go and slap Nico's mum but then he stopped. He could hear a soft melody, a melody he had not heard in a long time. He looked up and through the smoke of the fire he could make out the shape of somebody. Kai was walking towards them playing the same old melody. He got closer and close before stopping. He calmly stopped playing the melody, moved the flute from his mouth, looked up and then opened his eyes, looking Gavin and Craig in the eye.

"Leave this town right now, I don't want to hurt you" Kai said calmly.

"We are not leaving" Gavin said.

"Then lets duel, and I will force you out" Kai said activating the duel disk attached to his left arm.

Gavin began to laugh before turning serious.

"So whos going to duel, me or you Craig" Gavin asked turning towards his partner in crime.

Craig was stood there looking over the man who had just approched him. He got a sense that he knew who he was but was unsure, he had forgot everything that was older than twenty years ago. Realising he was being spoken to by Gavin he clicked back to his reality and began to speak.

"I'll sit this one out if you don't mind" he replied.

"Great, I hope he proves a good enough challenge" Gavin said with a slight smirk across his slimy face.

'Something tells me hes going to prove more than you can imagine' Craig thought to himself as he backed away from where the two were about to duel.

"Right, if I win, your going to leave this town and never come back" Kai demanded.

"Well if thats how it is, if we win, we want you out of here and to never come back leaving us to do as we please with this dump" Gavin replied.

Kai's anger began to flair as he opened his mouth, "Im not going to let you hurt these people anymore" Kai shouted as a surge or energy flashed from his body and collided with Gavin forcing him back a few steps.

'What the hell was that' Gavin thought to himself looking at Kai in shock at what had just happened to him.

"Right enough chat, lets get down to the business at hand" Gavin added after his thought.

Gavin activated the duel disk attached to his left arm while his deck was inside the disk, the lights flicked on and his deck shuffled before showing his lifepoints. He picked up his five cards and stood ready. With Kai's duel disk already activated he reached behind his jacket to a battered black deckbox, he opened it up to take out a old looking deck, like it had seen many battles in it's past. Before Kai slotted the deck into his duel disk he took a moment to look upon it.

'Deck, we don't see eye to eye, but we need to protect these people' Kai said to the deck as he closed his eyes slowly. He opened them after he spoke his piece to his deck and slotted it into the duel disk. The duel disk then shuffled his deck and displayed his life points. Kai's final step, he drew his five cards and stood ready.

"Lets duel.." Both of them shouted together.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Gavin (4000)**

"Winners get to go first" Gavin said as he drew a card from his deck.

Gavin took his time to check his cards, he liked to check them to find any excuse he could use to make it seem better than it actually was. He picked a card from his hand and placed it onto his field.

"First up, I summon Archfiend Solider in attack mode" Gavin said as the giant fiendish like monster with a cape burst onto the field ready for battle. (Atk: 1900)

"Then I'll place three cards face down on the field before ending my turn" He added as three reverse cards appeared behind the monster he had just summoned.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Gavin (4000)**

"I draw" Kai said, pulling the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand.

Gavin began to point and laugh at the state Kai's cards were in.

"You can't be serious with those tattered pieces of crap can you" Gavin asked chuckling to himself.

"What" Kai exclaimed glaring over at Gavin as though he was going to walk over there and basically punch him.

"These cards belonged to my family, it's all I have left and your mocking it" Kai added as he felt his anger rise up.

"It's going to be entertaining to see if you can beat me with them" Gavin replied still laughing.

"I mean just look at them, your family must of been some poor bastards to not afford any new cards" Gavin added.

Gavin then turned to Craig, "What do you think, mummy and daddy couldn't afford anything so they went to oxfam and scrounged cards from the street" he said.

Craig just stood there watching Kai, he found him to be familiar but couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

"You better stop laughing right now" Kai shouted, his rage now comming closer and closer to his snapping point.

"Oh look at this, hes starting to get angry boys" Gavin mocked as the gang started to gather around the duel.

All the guys began pointing and laughing at Kai who was filling up with more and more rage as the laughing continued. Kai went into a trance, all he could see was spinning heads laughing at him, mocking him, telling him that his family were poor and disgusting. He listened to the mocking continue, about how stupid his family was, how they deserve to die. Kai's rage was at an all time high. He wasn't just fighting for himself and the village, but for the family pride and the deck his family left him.

Kai's trance snapped as the rage sent him into a different person. His eyes filling up to a pure white glow. The roaring dragon head on his right arm began to glow white and he could feel the burning pain grow. His long hair launched itself into the air and stayed there all spiked up. His face went dark and his voice changed to a possesed kind of tone. He began to give off a evil sort of smirk.

'It can't be, could it be that his mothers powers were passed down to him' Nico's mum thought looking at the very different Kai.

"I hope you enjoy pain" Kai asked Gavin who was still laughing.

Gavin tried to speak but was laughing so hard at all the jokes him and the boys were making.

"I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm first" Kai said, slamming a card into the duel disk.

A huge stormy cloud appeared above the field and the whole spell and trap zone got flooded in the storm destorying anything that was set there.

"Then I am going to set two cards face down on the field" Kai continued, slamming two reverse cards into his duel disk. They then appeared face down infront of Kai.

"Im far from down, I acitvate Ancient Rules" Kai placed the spell card into his duel disk.

"This card lets me special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kai stated, placing the card onto his duel disk.

A big beautiful white dragon soared from the sky and appeared behind Kai, it let out a huge roar towards Gavin as he fell back from the force. (Atk: 3000)

Gavin who had stopped laughing because he felt the pain of the wind as Blue Eyes had roared and was now sitting on the ground.

'What is going on, is he cheating me' Gavin thought as he stood back up.

"You think I am done with you" Kai asked.

"Because I still have one card left in my hand" Kai continued as he placed it onto his duel disk.

"Come forth, Magna Drago" Kai finally said as this smaller dragon burst out of flames and appeared infront of Kai. It's small body didn't make it look less feirce than it already looked. (Atk: 1400)

"You wont beat me with those two monsters, I will still have life points to spare" Gavin stated pointing a finger at Kai and beginning to laugh again.

"Who said I was ready to conduct battle" Kai said with a smirk across his face.

"What do you mean" Gavin asked, now stopping his laughter.

"This is what I mean" Kai began raising his hand in the air.

"Im tuning the level 2 Magna Drago with the level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kai continued.

"Wait, a Synchro Summon" Gavin stammered looking in shock.

The Magna Drago on the field lept into action and became two rings of light while the Blue Eyes took to the sky and burst into a flurry of eight light stars. The stars and rings began to alling themeselves and a blaze of light appeared.

"When my prides been hurt and I need you help, I call upon you my friends, Synchro Summon, Show them pain Trident Dragion" Kai called.

A giant three headed dragon descended from the sky where the light had appeared and was now standing behind Kai who was starting to let off a red aura and smirking with pleasure. (Atk: 3000)

"You managed to use two monsters up for something that has the same attack power as your Blue Eyes White Dragon, how stupid" Gavin said, not looking impressed at this new creature.

"You havn't seen his effect yet" Kai replied, still smirking with his red evil aura shrouding him.

"I destroy my two face down cards so my dragon can attack three times this turn" Kai continued now staring directly over at Gavin who now jumped back in shock.

"Wait, three times" Gavin stammered.

"You must be cheating" Gavin stated.

"No, this is my decks answer to your slanderous words, feel the pain of my familys hurt pride" Kai shouted.

"Trident Dragion, attack his Archfiend Solider now" Kai commanded pointing over at Gavins monster.

The left head of the dragon raised into action and began creating a fireball at the end of it's mouth. Everyone could feel the heat of this fireball as if it was real. Trident Dragon then suddenly fired the fireball right at the Archfiend Solider who burst into millions of tiny pixels of light. The rest of the fireball scored Gavin right on his right arm creating serious burn damage leaving parts of his arm charred in a black colour.

Gavin let out a huge cry in pain as his life points dropped. (Gavins Life Points - 2900) This pain in his arm, he couldn't believe it but his arm had suffered real burn damage.

"What the hell is this" Gavin said in a worried tone as if he was about to cry.

"Look, Im sorry please don't attack again I give up" Gavin continued as he begged.

"It's too late for it that, You hurt my family, now I hurt you" Kai went on with the aura shrouding him more and more into darkness.

"Please I gave up already don't do it" Gavin begged as the pee ran down his trouser leg and onto the floor.

Kai began to laugh and he raised his hand to give the order. "Trident Dragon attack him.." Kai went on before being interuppted by a scream.

"Stop this now Kai" a woman behind Kai shouted.

Suddenly Craig realised who he was glancing over at Kai.

"You don't need to hurt him anymore, he will leave this place now" she continued.

Kai's eyes snapped back to his normal eyes and he turned to look at the person who shouted out to him. It was Nico's mum, she was standing up and looking extremly worried.

Craig was standing in shock, he knew who this guy was, why he looked so familiar. It was the son of one of his best friends.

Kai's voice went back to normal as he stared at Nico's mum who was standing infront of a very scared Nico. "Im so sorry" he said tears beginning to roll down Kai's eyes now he had realised what he was doing to now only Gavin but how it effected others he was surrounded by.

The shroud of darkness started to fade, Kai's hair falling back to it's normal position while the holograms started to dissapear. Kai quickly dropped to his knees, slamming his fist against the cold ground while his tears began raining down from his face. The birthmark on his right arm returned to it's normal colour and stopped it's glowing.

Nico's mum turned to face Gavin who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own piss crying his eyes out at what he had just experienced.

"I think you should leave and never return" she said softly to him.

Gavin just nodded as he scrambled for his d-wheel and took off into the night. The boys in the gang did the same thing and took off after him without saying a word except for one member. Craig remained standing there, fixed on the boy that he know knew who he was.

Nico's mum quickly diverted her attention back on Kai who was in the same position punching the ground.

"Nico, could you get me a blanket for Kai here" she said to her son. Nico just nodded and ran straight into the house to get what he was told to get.

"It's ok Kai, everything will be ok" she said, tyring to comfort Kai.

Craig walked up to the two who were on the ground and extended his arm.

"You must be Kai McCulloch, Im sorry about earlier I wasn't quite myself" Craig said in a rather apologetic tone.

"Who are you" Kai asked looking up at Craig.

"My name is Craig Rennie and I was one of your fathers best friends" Craig replied with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, this has taken me along time to upload, but I have had one hell of a tough couple of months and I have only just managed the time to get this finished and out to you guys. The duel does cut short for the reason of developing more of the story as you will find out later in the series, which I hope you are reading. =] Just a quick note to you guys and gals this time, I am trying my hardest to be more frequent._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'You knew my father?', 'You want to know what happened just come with me', 'Where to?', 'We are going to the city', 'I can't leave this place!'_

_Next time, Episode 8 - 'Truths revealed, To the City!'_

_"If you want to know everything that happened to your family, you must go to the city!"_


	8. Truths Revealed, To the City!

**Chapter/Episode 8 - 'Truths Revealed, To the City!'**

The sun was shining as a new day had arrived. The smouldering ashes of the torched buildings were still giving off glowing embers and the smoke was still lingering around the streets of Lonely Village. The villagers, forgetting about the events of last night were right at work fixing their precious town from the attack it had recently suffered at the hands of Gavin and his biker gang. Even the mayor of the town was getting his hands dirty helping the villagers in their efforts to restore the town. These men and women were not discouraged; in fact they were singing happy songs and keeping the morale going while being hard at work. The hero of the night, if you call him a hero was sitting in the kitchen at the table in Nico's house. Craig, a former member of the biker gang was sitting with him waiting for some breakfast while Nico's mum was busy cooking it up.

There was a long ongoing silence in the room before Craig decided to open his mouth.

"You know, I have this photo but I didn't recognise anybody in it but that's all changed" he said reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Craig opened his wallet and took out a crumpled photo and placed it onto the table.

"In this picture are your parents" he then went on to add, pushing the photograph towards Kai who was sitting opposite him.

Kai reached out and picked up the photo to have a look. In the picture stood three rather young people, two guys and a girl in the middle. The guy on the left was rather tall and skinny with short black hair. A marker could be seen on the right hand side of his face, two lines going straight down. Kai recognised this as his father as he could see the same mark on his right arm to the one he currently had. The woman in the middle was not as tall and had long black hair, Kai could easily tell she was very beautiful. The final guy to the right was much shorter than the other guy but had much longer hair. Similar to his father, this guy had a marker but looked more like Kiryu Kyosuke's (Kalin Kessler in the dub).

"The guy to the left is Burdock McCulloch, as you probably guessed, that is your father" Craig explained.

"The beautiful girl in the middle, her name is Jasmine, that is your mother" Craig went on, pointing at the picture Kai was holding.

"Finally, the man to the right was part of our group, the legendary deck hoarder Jaffa Jeffers" Craig said, now pointing at the guy on the right of the picture.

"These three were sort of involved in a love triangle, Jaffa and Jasmine dated but then she fell in love with Burdock during the time Jaffa was possessed and they went out, and then Jaffa and her dated again. Somehow during the time Jasmine was with each of them she got pregnant at first and had you, then I few years later she got pregnant again and she had a girl with Jaffa as the father." Craig explained.

"Chances are, you have a slightly younger half sister walking around the city" he went on to finish.

"Basically my mum was a slut" Kai mumbled.

"I would not say that, she had emotions that could flare at any second and I guess she just got caught up in the moment with these guys" Craig said trying to defend Jasmine.

"She was a great duelist and had amazingly powerful phsycic powers" Craig added on trying to make Jasmine sound like the good person she was.

"Iv never seen a picture of them before" Kai said changing the subject quickly.

"But they still abandoned me, for that I can't forgive them" Kai added slamming the photo on the table.

Nico's mum let out a sigh and was about to make a reply before she decided against it and went back to her cooking.

"Look Kai, I lost all my memories from before twenty years ago, however I have started to remember things since witnessing your duel last night" Craig tried to explain looking at the slightly angry Kai, he didn't want him to go off in a rage like the other night.

"What I do know is that your mother and father would never have abandoned you" Craig went on explaining more.

"The fact is, something happened, I don't really know as everyone seemed to vanish one by one but something did happen, something to do with those marks on each of your arms" Craig finished now holding his head like he was trying to remember.

"You mean there are more people with marks like mine" Kai asked looking more interested.

"Here you go boys" Nico's mum said placing two plates filled with food down onto the table.

"Thank you" Kai said with a weak smile.

Craig took a bite of the sausage before answering Kai's question. "Yes, there were six people in total with marks similar to yours" he said with a mouth full of sausage.

"I am sure that in due time my memory will fully return and I will be able to give you more answers" Craig added as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Look, I have an idea" Craig blurted out whilst everyone was eating their food.

"I don't know if my memory will come back fully so I suggest we take a trip to the city and figure this all out, I feel like I am in the same boat as you and we could both find out the answers together" Craig suggested as Kai glanced over to him.

"Why would I go to the city with you" Kai asked.

"I know you're interested in finding out more about your family" Craig replied.

"I can see it in your face" he added.

"Well I don't and even if I did, I can't leave the people of this village" Kai replied getting back to his food.

Nico's mum dropped her eating utensils and looked at Kai.

"I know you don't want to admit this Kai but I know that they are just excuses. You have been wanting to know the truth since I can remember" she went on to say reaching over to grab his hand.

Kai just sat there, looking at his plate, not moving or speaking, just thinking. Is this really what he wanted? The question repeated through his thoughts over and over. Just then Nico's mum interrupted his thought.

"I know your looking out for everyone in the village but it's time you left Kai, you were not made for this place, you have a bigger destiny, not to rot away in this place" she said squeezing Kai's hand. Kai just turned and looked at her.

"I want you to go" she added with tears beginning to form under her eyes.

"If this is what you think I am destined for, I will go with Craig to the city and uncover the secrets of my past" Kai replied with a slight smile on his face, Nico's mum returned the smile in kind.

"Then it's settled, we pack and head for the city after breakfast" Craig interrupted as he ripped a bit of bacon from his fork.

* * *

At the top of the Kaiba Corp tower in the centre of Neo Domino City was the office of Mr Ryan Steel head of Kaiba Corp who had been keeping busy after the recent incident involving him. He was now gazing out the window at the busy city hoping that his men will catch the woman who attacked him during the celebration party. He was taking a sip from his whiskey glass when Natalya walked in holding some files.

"Sir, we did some research on the Kaiba Corp databases but it has come up pretty scarce like someone has erased some of the information although we have all the basic information it is not fully complete" Natalya said.

"How does someone tamper with Kaiba Corp information" Ryan asked.

"Well in the search for birthmarks you requested after remembering what was on the arm of that girl that attacked you we found several matches and we found someone who might have been able to do that" she replied.

"Go on" Ryan said.

"Stuart James sir, the greatest duel king to grace the Kaiba Dome pro circuit" Natalya said.

"It says that he worked for Kaiba Corp as head of the technology department before leaving on his own terms, according to the records, he was more than capable of doing something like this" she added.

"Ok, so who else came up on the search" Ryan asked.

"Well we have Burdock McCulloch, Jaffa Jeffers, Ali Jeffers, Jasmine and Susan" Natalya replied flicking through some of the files.

"Do any of them fit the description I gave you" Ryan asked turning around now to face Natalya.

"Well according to our records they all went missing little over twenty years ago with Stuart mysteriously vanishing and failing to show up to the annual duel tournament nineteen years ago" Natalya replied as she flicked through the files for the one she wanted.

"However we found that Jaffa Jeffers had a similar mark on his right arm to the one you described to us" Natalya said placing the file onto Ryan's desk.

Ryan reached over to the desk and picked up Jaffa's file and began to read some of the information. His face lit up when he got to the part about children and siblings.

"Right here, it says here that he had a daughter by the name of Laura" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"The problem is sir, we couldn't find any information on this Laura, like she doesn't exist" Natalya pointed out.

"I think I understand now, before they went missing they made sure to erase anything that ties themselves with their families" Ryan went on.

"My guess is that Stuart didn't want to erase it all so just cut some of the ties by removing profiles of the children to help protect them" Ryan added.

"Well that would seem logical, those six were responsible for stopping the Twilight War and the Earthbound Worshippers" Natalya pointed to the file containing the information.

"But take a look at this file" Natalya said, pushing a file up the desk.

Ryan picked up the file and read from it.

"Alice King, 19 years old, born in Satellite" he read.

"Yes, during the screening process before she was put in the detention centre it was noted that she had a mark on her right arm" Natalya pointed out.

"But there was nobody else by the name of King in the records" Natalya added rather puzzled.

"That is because Stuart changed the name of his little daughter" Ryan answered now going for Stuarts file.

"You see in his file it shows his wife's name, Samantha along with the name of his three children, Emma, Sarah and the youngest Alice" Ryan began.

"Although in this file Alice's name is James, I could guarantee that he changed her file to King to remove the link" Ryan went on.

"I see what he tried to do, mess up the file system so we wouldn't understand anything but he didn't expect the genius of Ryan Steel to be on the case and figure it all out" Ryan added with a slight chuckle. Natalya joined in with the light laugh.

"Natalya could you please send this picture of Jaffa's mark and tell everyone to increase the search for someone with a mark similar to this" Ryan asked.

"Right away sir" Natalya quickly replied now heading for the door.

Ryan sat down at his desk and took all the files to begin an in-depth research on the files.

"I will get you bitch and throw your ass into the detention centre for your assault on me" Ryan said angrily whilst gripping onto his whiskey glass in front of him.

* * *

The room was dark with only a few candles light around the room. In the centre of the room was a round table with four people sitting around it. Each of the men were wearing hooded cloaks masking their faces so describing them in more detail was too hard at this point.

"It seems the new head at Kaiba Corp has discovered the files we tampered with Stuart" one of them said looking over to the one named Stuart.

"But that was our plan to begin with Jaffa, now the assembling of the chosen six can begin" Stuart replied looking at the one named Jaffa who had just spoken to him.

"I already duelled against Alice, she was nothing special, so I personally don't see what the big deal with these chosen six are, there easy pickings if you ask me" one of the cloaked men who was yet to be identified went on to say.

"Don't be so retarded Ali" Jaffa replied to him slapping him across the back of the head.

"You know as well as all of us that the chosen six have not awakened to their full power yet" Jaffa added on.

"Burdock, any news of your son in the village you left him" Stuart asked the final cloaked man to be identified.

"I felt his powers spike but they did not fully awaken to there maximum" Burdock replied looking at Stuart.

"It would seem that someone stopped him before he turned fully into his awakening form" Burdock added.

"But isn't that the plan also" Ali jumped in.

"To get the chosen to push into the realms of their awakened form, to taste the power we did and join us" Ali asked.

"But if they did it without our guidance they might not join us, we have to lead them into it" Jaffa noted to his little brother.

"We will not be able to fully do this until we get the chosen together and awaken them" Stuart mentioned as he stood up to talk to the others.

"Once the chosen assemble and awaken the Revelations War can begin between the Hell Riders and the Chosen Six" Stuart went on.

"The prophecy says that the Chosen Six were sent to stop the corruption of the Devil and his Hell Riders" he stated.

"However we know that if they lose the control of that incredible power of the chosen and go into the chosen form then they will be just as weak as if they didn't have any chosen power and then we can defeat them with ease" Stuart explained.

"Thats because nobody can control that much power" Jaffa added on to make more sense from the prophecy.

"Then nobody will be able to stop us" Ali added starting on his evil laugh.

Jaffa once again reached over and slapped Ali across the back of the head. "Would you just shut up for once while we try and act serious please" he asked.

"How do you propose we do this" Burdock asked while Ali held the back of his where he had been hit.

"The head of Kaiba Corp Ryan Steel is doing research on the chosen and there prophecy" Stuart began.

"I am sure if one of us approaches him and awakens him, he might try and gather the chosen to fight back" Stuart added on.

"I will take care of that task then" Jaffa said standing up.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a spell card. The writing was a little hard to work out but the picture seemed to be a sheep feeder. Jaffa gave a light laugh and smiled under his hood as he remembered the damage he caused with this card.

"I reckon if I reveal the truth behind his fathers death then he will awaken his chosen power" Jaffa mentioned now beginning to walk away from the table.

"Jaffa" Stuart shouted to him while he was walking away.

"Try not to cause too much damage like your little brother did last time" he added.

"I do not want the Hell Demons to be revealed so early, save your trump card for when it really matters" Stuart mentioned finally.

Jaffa gave off a chuckle before replying to Stuart. "Don't worry, I am not as reckless as my little brother is" he replied heading out the door.

Ali shaked a fist towards his brother walking away. "Just you walk away and shut up" he shouted.

* * *

The time was flying by and it was now getting dark. However Neo Domino City never slept so all the lights were still flashing away and the town was a busy as usual. Gavin and Kai had finally made it to the city after their long trek through the desert. Kai stepped on the high street leading to Kaiba Corp and stopped in amazement. He had never been to the city before and what he saw was just breath taking. People of all different shapes and size, different ages and different styles were busy with their own business of shopping and having a nosey in the shops. Craig walked behind Kai and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Welcome to Neo Domino City" he said.

"I never thought such a place existed, I thought everywhere was like Lonely Village" Kai said looking over his shoulder at Craig was smiling at his comment.

"You will get used to it but first lets go get some food" Craig mentioned as he walked towards a small cafe.

Kai's stomach began to rumble as he smiled and began to follow Craig. "I guess I am a little hungry after all that walking we just did" he replied as the two of them walked into the cafe.

The two of them sat down at a table by the window and picked up a menu. A waitress came along and took their orders before rolling off on her roller-skates, it seemed to be a very 80's themed cafe they were in. Kai naturally went for the steak while Craig settled for a burger and coke. The table next to them was a girl and boy talking rather quietly. The girl seemed to be wearing a heavy jacket and jeans. A cap with all her hair tucked into and sunglasses on, seemed to be a disguise really. The boy looked a bit younger and smaller with basic blue jeans and a white t-shirt on.

"I have to use the bathroom" Kai said to Craig as he stood up.

"I will wait here for the food then" Craig said nodding to Kai as he walked off.

Kai walked past the table with the two whispering people and suddenly a jolt surged through is body. He stumbled forward before regaining his balance and walking normally. The girl in the disguise quickly turned around like she had just gotten a large unexpected shock from someone and looked at the guy heading to the bathroom. She reached over and rolled up her right arm sleeve, looking at the eagle claw on her arm.

"What seems to be wrong Laura" the boy asked.

"It's nothing Oliver, just finish up eating and lets go before security finds me" Laura said.

"They still on the search, I thought they would have given up by now" Oliver said now beginning to laugh.

"Well so did I, but it seems Ryan is a bit more persistent than most people" Laura replied with a sigh.

"You managed to steal a copy of the files though, which is what really matters" Oliver mentioned.

"Yes, well hopefully it will give us more information on my birthmark, the disappearances of our parents and this whole Revelations War we have been looking into" Laura said now rolling down her jacket sleeve to hide the mark on her right arm.

"Well if the other information we gathered is anything to go by, this could be extremely deep" Oliver said swallowing some of his food.

"I am still finding it hard to believe that prophecy about six chosen people that will lead in what is mentioned as the Revelations War to stop the rise of the Hell Riders Corruption" Laura went on with a sigh.

"It does sound a bit like a fairytale of some kind but so does the information on the Twilight War we gathered" Oliver pointed out still munching on his food.

Laura gave out a big sigh before opening her mouth. "Yeh and our parents were apparently the ones that ended that war".

"I have been thinking that the part about six chosen might be correct" Laura added.

"Why the sudden change of heart" Oliver asked looking over at Laura who was looking around the room incase security were poking about.

"Oliver, I think the man who walked past me might be tied in with this as well" Laura began to say in a whisper.

"What do you mean" Oliver asked in his normal tone.

"Quieten down would you, I mean there was a pain comming from the birthmark on my right arm when he walked by, he could be connected, either as an enemy or friend" Laura began to whisper.

Oliver who has now lowered his voice began to speak. "So what do you suggest we do then".

"We wait till they leave and then follow them to see where they go to" Laura stated.

"Sounds like a plan, means I can order more food" Oliver said with excitement.

Laura slapped him across the back of his head. "Would you please stop thinking about food for one second and concentrate"

"Ouch, ok then" Oliver replied in a slight hushed whine as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look he is coming back now" Oliver added before sitting back.

Kai walked right past Laura and the pain shot up again, he managed not to stumble this time. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of the girl in the sunglasses looking right at him. He decided to just ignore her stares and figured that she might have never met someone who looked like him before so he headed to his table and sat down while his food was being put down on the table.

* * *

Kaiba Corp was locking up for the night; everyone had gone home except for one determined head. Ryan Steel was busy studying every file in depth to make sure he knew everything about the people mentioned and tried to make sense of the jumbled mess that Stuart had created by tampering with the Kaiba Corp databases. He found a really interesting file that detailed an ancient prophecy that talked about six chosen people that carried the different symbols each referring to a different power that would stop the rise of Hell itself. Ryan took the final swig of his whiskey glass before setting it on his desk. He let out a large yawn and stood up. Figured it was time to head home and get some rest now, he would be fresher in the morning to continue his research into the affairs. He picked up the files he had been studying and placed him in his briefcase along with his family's prized deck and duel disk before heading for the office door. He reached for the door handle when all of a sudden the glass windows behind him that looked out ont he city exploded into millions of shards of glass. Ryan quickly jumped around to see what had happened, what he saw was not what he expected.

"Who are you" Ryan asked the cloaked man standing behind his desk.

"How did you even get in here" he added.

The cloaked man just began to laugh and let down his hood. His face was slightly scared but his facial features could be seen. His eyes were cat like that gave off and eerie yellow glow. He had a marker similar to that of Kiryu Kyosuke's (Kalin Kessler in the dub) and his mouth was curled into a smirk.

"The name is Jaffa" he replied to Ryan.

"As for how I got in" he pointed backwards towards the shattered windows.

Ryan looked in shock, he was reading about him not long ago. "You can't be him, you have been missing for twenty years and your picture doesn't look that similar" Ryan stammered.

"Hell will do that to a person" Jaffa replied.

"Hell" Ryan blurted out.

"I am not one of those reborn from death, so you could say I am still alive" Jaffa began to explain to the puzzled Ryan.

"I am one of the lucky four chosen by Satan himself to spread the might of his corruption over this world so that he may rule" Jaffa added.

"Hell Rider" Ryan mentioned.

"It seems you have been doing your research Ryan Steel" Jaffa said rolling up the sleeve on his right arm to reveal a flame that went all the way up the side of his right arm. The mark was giving up a slight red glow.

"But didn't you save this world once" Ryan asked.

"Yes we did, we brought peace to this world but then" Jaffa explained with a smile.

"The devil himself noticed our powers and decided to hunt us down one by one making us into his Hell Riders" he added.

Ryan decided to be brave and take a step forward, trying to question Jaffa to get answers he desperately wanted. "But did you not wear the birthmark of the chosen" he asked.

"The minute we became Hell Riders, our marks disappeared and went into hiding in other people" Jaffa explained.

"People like you Ryan Steel" Jaffa added at the end with a smile.

Ryan decided to step back to his original position. "What, I am a chosen" he asked in surprise.

"It would seem that one of the six rests in your body yes" Jaffa answered.

"But unfortunatly for you that means I need to beat it out of you" Jaffa added now smirking as he raised his left arm which had a duel disk attached to it.

Ryan walked towards Jaffa and took the duel disk from the briefcase, strapping it firmly to his left arm. "Then it must be my duty to stop you" he said in a more serious tone as the duel disk on his armed sprung into life.

Jaffa began to laugh. "Oh I would love to see you try".

Jaffa now went into a serious tone, he knew he had to bring the death of his father into this if he had any chance of awakening him. "Lets see if you can prove to be more of a challenge than your useless father".

"What do you mean by that" he shouted.

"What does my father have to do with this" Ryan demanded to know.

"It happened after the Twilight War" Jaffa began.

"The chosen were being hunted down and recruited into Hell Riders" he continued.

"When I was turned he tried to stop me from going but the power was all to much to turn away" Jaffa added.

"Do you know what I did to him" Jaffa began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I tortured and killed him in a duel and then sent him to a life in hell" he added finally before bursting out into an evil possessed laugh.

"You bastard" Ryan shouted now curling his hands up into fists.

"Let me see if his son can prove a better duel" Jaffa said staring the angry Ryan in the eye.

Both duellists slotted their decks into the duel disks which activated and shuffled their decks. Jaffa and Ryan drew the five cards to start with and stood ready. Jaffa raised his right arm and the red glow that spread his right arm in the shape of a flame began to give off a much brighter glow. The duel area around them burst into a sea of flames licking around the whole duel area. Ryan looked puzzled at what was happening.

"There was no field spell activated" He asked.

"No, you are now duelling in a higher plain between the mortal world and hell itself" Jaffa mentioned now smiling.

"If you beat me then you can walk free, however loose and you could either die or be scared for life" he noted to Ryan.

"Do not worry, I plan on a victory" Ryan replied angrily.

"That is so good to hear, I would hate for a boring duel like your father gave" Jaffa mentioned.

"Shut up with your chit chat, let us duel" Ryan shouted.

'We will duel Ryan, and I will take you through the same hell your father experienced with this card' Jaffa thought looking at the spell card in his hand. It was the same card he took out his cloak earlier with the picture of a sheep feeder.

* * *

Craig and Grant had finished their meal and had paid the bill, Nikos' mum and the townspeople gave Kai money for the years of protection he gave the village. The two of them stood up and headed for the door leading out into the main street of Neo Domino City which was still blooming with activity. Laura made a nod to Oliver and the two of them also stood up and followed them out the cafe. Kai and Craig were just crossing the road as Laura and Oliver walked out the cafe. Once Kai had crossed the road he held out his hand motioning Craig to stop.

"We are being followed" Kai said, tilting his head back referring to the two across the road.

"How did you know that" Craig asked.

"I guess it is a sense I have" Kai mentioned before turning around.

"Busted" Oliver whispered to Laura who was standing next to him.

Laura did not reply to Oliver instead she walked straight over to Kai who was now facing them. As she walked across the road, she stopped in the middle of the road and rolled up her right sleeve to reveal the birthmark she had. Kai was going to open his mouth but upon seeing the birthmark he shut his trap right as he opened it. He was fixed on the mark she had on her right arm, it was similar to his, and could this be one of the people like him that Craig mentioned to him.

"I know you have a birthmark like mine" Laura said.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, No duel this time. This chapter is to get some of the mystery of the storyline out to everyone. It might be confusing now but that's what I am going for. Throwing a lot of the plot at you and then moulding it into a nice easy story. You notice as the characters gain the information so do you. Effectively your are learning what is happening the same time as the characters._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'My name is Laura and I know you have a birthmark like mine', 'What do you know about these marks', 'Jaffa you bastard I will have my family revenge!'_

_Next time, Episode 9 - 'We the Chosen, Ryan's awakening'_

_"It's time to duel!"_


	9. We the Chosen, Ryan's Awakening

**Chapter/Episode 9 - 'We the Chosen, Ryan's Awakening'**

"I know you have a birthmark like mine" Laura said still standing in the middle of the road.

Kai didn't say a word. Instead he grabbed the right sleeve of his long brown coat and pulled it up revealing the roaring dragon head birthmark that rested on his arm. Laura walked towards Kai, taking off her sunglasses and hat, her long brown hair falling down to its normal position. It was at this point Craig's head began to hurt; he quickly grabbed his head and fell back slowly crumpling his face as though he was in serious pain.

'Her face, why is it familiar' he thought to himself still clutching his head in pain.

It was at this point his head began to explode, his eyes filling up with a bright light, he quickly shut his eyes to shield the light. When he opened them, he could see a vision.

* * *

A baby started to cry. Craig was now looking through a glass window in what looked like a delivery room. His eyes still hurt from the light that flashed earlier; he squinted to see a man in a white coat holding a little screaming baby in his arms.

"Congratulations Jasmine, It is a little girl" the man said passing over the screaming baby over to the woman who was sweating buckets and panting like a dog, you could easily tell she was the one who had just given birth.

"Did Jaffa turn up" Jasmine asked worryingly while holding the baby in her arms as he promised he would be here for this.

She turned her head to the glass window. Standing in the waiting room looking through the glass window was two men and a little boy. One of the men was tall, skinny and had short black hair. The identification markers on the right hand side of the face, two lines straight down made it easy to know that this was Burdock. He was holding onto the hand of a little boy with short blonde hair, this must have been his son Kai. The other man was Craig who couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was just in Neo Domino City and now he was here. Craig turned to look at Burdock who was just shaking his head slightly with his eyes closed at Jasmine who was looking over to them in hope he was there.

"Hey guys, did Jas give birth yet" a man asked.

"Yeh, it is a little baby girl Stuart" Burdock said turning around to greet the man walking towards them.

Craig turned around to see Stuart who had just spoken. He was of normal height and was carrying a bit of weight on him but nothing serious. He had short black hair that was spiked a little, probably from wax or gel. He was wearing a pair of black jeans along with black shoes to go with it. He wore a red t-shirt with a grey/black thin front zip hoody that was unzipped and had the sleeves rolled up. His sunglasses propped away from his eyes and rested on his forehead. He was chewing gum as usual. The things that made him stand out from everyone was the marker on his face, it was very similar to Yusei Fudo's, and he also had a mark on his right arm.

"That's great to hear" Stuart said now looking through at Jasmine, he gave her a reassuring smile and a little wave.

"Where has Jaffa gotten too" he then asked.

"He should have been here, he was going to Ali's home first since we haven't heard from him in days and then he was coming right over" Burdock replied.

"Something must have happened, I do not think he would miss the birth of his first daughter" Stuart said.

"Well wherever he's gotten to, he's going to get an earful from Jas later on" Burdock joked.

Stuart just laughed. "Yeh, your right about that".

"Where about is Sam" Burdock then asked.

"She's had home looking after Emma and Sarah" Stuart replied.

"Those twins are a handful right now and she's expected to have another" Stuart added.

"How many do you plan on having exactly" Burdock asked looking over at Stuart who was staring through the glass window.

"We decided to name her Alice, this is probably the last one" Stuart replied.

"All these kids, how will you manage to stay on the pro circuit managing three kids and a marriage" Burdock asked.

"Truth is mate, I've been offered a job at Kaiba Corp, either as a technician or as a teacher at their Duel Academy" Stuart said with a sigh.

"I enjoyed the pro circuit but I need to find a more stable career path now" he then added.

"I think you would make a great teacher Stuart" Burdock mentioned before looking back through the glass at Jasmine who was cradling the now sleeping baby.

"Did they find a name for the kid" Stuart asked.

"Yeh, they decided on the name Laura" Burdock replied.

"Well" Stuart said.

"Let's just hope she's not as crabby as her mother and father" he added with a laugh.

Burdock joined in with the laugh. "Oh that's for sure".

Meanwhile outside the hospital in a back alley a duel was taking place. A huge explosion occurred as a Gravekeeper monster on the field exploded into millions of tiny shards of pixels. One of the men who was duelling was quite short and wearing a cloak masking his appearance, a giant baby like monster was standing behind him. The other man was of average height and skinny. His hair was medium length that was brown/blonde colour. He wore a marker similar to that of Kiryu Kyosuke's (Kalin Kessler in the dub) on the right hand side of his face.

"Ali why" the man with the marker asked dropping to the floor, his life points dropping down to 0.

The cloaked man named Ali just began to laugh in a possessed way watching the man drop to the ground, steam coming off his lifeless body. "Brother, do you see what I mean now".

"What we have been missing out on".

"What are you talking about" the man said holding out his hand towards his brother.

"Jaffa my weak brother, you will soon see what I mean" Ali said, smirking under the hood of his cloak.

"Time to take him away" he said holding out his arm towards his downed brother.

The ground in-between the two men started to crack and shift, a red glow started to form in the shape of satanic star. Suddenly several chains burst out from under the ground and wrapped themselves around the downed man named Jaffa.

"What the hell are you playing at Ali" Jaffa cried.

"Do not worry brother, you will not die"

"It will start to feel good soon"

"With your help we can turn the rest of the chosen" Ali explained to Jaffa who was beginning to freak out about now.

The chains that were wrapped around Jaffa now started to retract back into the ground, dragging Jaffa along the way. The satanic symbol seemed to open a portal in the ground and he was being dragged towards it. Jaffa was desperately trying to claw away but the chains were far too powerful and just continued to drag him. The chains finally dragged him through and under the hole which sealed up the second he passed through the portal in the ground. The symbol vanished and the ground returned to normal with Ali turning around and walking away from the alley laughing as he did so.

* * *

Craig's eyes started to fill up with the bright white light again to which he quickly shut them to shield again. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the streets of Neo Domino City with Kai and Laura facing each other.

'What the hell' Craig thought to himself.

He looked up at Laura who was walking straight towards them. Now he knew who she was, it was like what he saw unlocked a piece of his mind. He quickly walked past Kai and towards Laura.

"Laura, it is ok." he said.

"We are on your side" he added to Laura who was looking rather shocked as they had never met before.

"Just who the hell are you, I have never seen you before in my life" Laura asked looking over to Craig who had approached her.

"It is ok, I knew your father. My name is Craig Rennie" Craig replied.

Laura turned towards Oliver who was standing on the other side of the street and ushered him to come over to them. He didn't want to be hit again so he quickly bolted it over to them, although he was slightly older than Laura, she was incredibly bossy and he knew he had to do as he was told.

"I guess you know my name, I'm Laura Jeffers and this is my cousin Oliver Jeffers" Laura said as the boy walked over to them.

Kai picked up on the last name and remembered what Craig had said to him this morning about how he had a half brother or sister living in the city.

"I have to say I was not expecting to run into any chosen ones" she added looking over at Kai.

"We have come to find out more information on these birthmarks" Craig said.

"What do you know about them" Kai asked interrupting.

"Not much, I am hoping that the information I stole from Kaiba Corp will give me some more information" Laura replied to Kai.

"I did not catch your name" she said.

"The name is Kai" he replied still not sure about her.

"Since our families have been friends for years, I was wondering if you would share what you know with us" Craig asked.

"Yeh, I guess that can be possible" Laura said.

"Just not on the street, there are people out to get me right now after a little stunt I pulled".

"Come with me to my apartment".

"It is just up the road from here" she finished.

"Thank you" Craig said.

The group headed off the road and up the street towards Laura's house. What they didn't realise is that an undercover security member had spotted them and decided to spy on them from the alleyway. He had heard everything they had said and was eager to radio in for backup. He was so getting a promotion for this.

"Call for backup, I found her" the security man said with a smile curling up his face.

* * *

"So shall we begin" Jaffa asked.

"If you're sure you want to lose to me" Ryan replied.

Jaffa began to laugh a little. "I like your spirit".

"Enough chat" Ryan said.

"Duel" They both shouted.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (4000)**

"I will start, draw" Jaffa claimed taking the top card from his deck.

_Jaffa's hand: Hand Destruction, Lycan Warrior, the Sheep Feeder, Hand Destruction, Lycan Prince, and Lycanthrope__._

_Ryan's hand: Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Rainbow Gravity, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle._

Jaffa took a Hand Destruction from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I activate Hand Destruction"

"Now both of us toss two cards from our hands and then draw two cards" he stated.

Jaffa took the Lycan Prince and Lycanthrope cards and tossed them into the graveyard. He then proceeded to draw two cards from the top of his deck. (Lycan Warrior and Lycan Runecaster).

Ryan then checked his hand for what to discard, he decided it was best to collect his crystals in the graveyard and then pull out his Rainbow Dragon using Rainbow Gravity. He decided to toss his Emerald Tortoise and Amethyst Cat to the graveyard before drawing two cards from his deck. (Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and Crystal Promise).

"It looked like you had a hard decision there picking the cards to toss out" Jaffa said looking over.

"Allow me to make it even harder" he added placing another card onto his duel disk.

"I activate another Hand Destruction"

'Damnit' Ryan thought to himself looking over in his hand. He knew that it was a difficult decision to make.

Ryan flicked through his hand and sent Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to the graveyard. It was a difficult choice but he had to make one. He then picked up two cards. (Magical Cylinders and Feather of a Phoenix).

For Jaffa this was an easy choice, he grabbed the two cards he had just picked up and sent them to the graveyard. Afterwards he gave a smile towards Ryan before drawing another two cards. (Lycan Reversal and Feral Rage).

"Now we can start having fun" Jaffa said.

"Let me guess another Hand Destruction" Ryan muttered.

"No, but it is a spell" Jaffa replied selecting a card from his hand and sliding it onto his duel disk.

"The Sheep Feeder, activate"

The spell card appeared on the field and a weird looking object came from the card. It looks like a device that held sheep food but Ryan didn't really know much about farming although he came from a long line of farmers.

"Is that supposed to be a mention at my history of farmers" Ryan asked.

"Not really, I thought this would be a fitting card to inflict pain on you since this was the card that ended your father's life" Jaffa replied in a rather calm manner.

Ryan's eyes opened wide, he could not speak, and he was in too much shock to.

"Now, I can activate the effects of this card instead of conducting my battle phase, during my Main Phase 1 I can inflict 200 points of damage for every Normal Monster that is in my graveyard" Jaffa stated.

"But you don't have any Normal Monsters in your graveyard" Ryan mentioned.

"My Lycan's are counted as Normal Monsters while they rest in the graveyard" Jaffa replied with a smirk.

"I have three Normal Monsters in my graveyard right now" Jaffa added.

"So take your 600 points of damage"

The Sheep Feeder made its way to Ryan's side of the field. Ryan could feel his body being forced down into the sheep feeder where he was locked into place. A sudden jolt of electricity passed through the device and shocked the hell out of Ryan who began to cry out in pain as the electricity passed through his body. Once the damage was done he was released and returned to his normal duel position.

Ryan wiped his mouth as a treacle of blood ran down "Is that all you can do" he replied while he life points dropped. (Life Points - 3400).

"That was really just a taste of what's to come" Jaffa noted.

"I will summon my Lycan Warrior and place one card face down"

The monster came out onto the field; it did not look vicious though. In fact the monsters was just a man in ripped clothing that looked incredibly scared as he was shaking in fear. (Atk: 1900) A reverse card appeared behind him.

"Do not worry, his effect cannot be activated since I do not have the field spell in play" Jaffa noted.

"I end my turn" he finally said.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (3400)**

Ryan swiftly draws a card from the top of his deck. "My turn".

He quickly looked over and noticed it was Crystal Release.

'Bingo' he thought.

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" Ryan called placing the monster on his duel disk.

A beautiful white horse with yellow wings burst onto the field ready to attack. It had a horn made of Sapphire and two Sapphire jewels attached to its wings showing off its beauty. (Atk: 1800)

"With this cards effect I can place Ruby Carbuncle in my Spell and Trap zone" he noted as a red ruby appeared behind his monster.

He picked a card from his hand and placed it in his duel disk. "Activate Crystal Release" he said.

"Not so fast there" Jaffa shouted.

"Trap card open, Lycan Reversal"

"This continuous trap can negate a number of your Spell and Trap cards up to the number of Lycan's that I control" Jaffa mentioned.

"So I think I will negate that pesky equip card" he said as the spell card on the field exploded.

"I will play two cards face down and end my turn" Ryan finished.

'I can use two strategies here. He can attack my monster which I will retaliate with Magical Cylinders but he could just negate it. But if Sapphire Pegasus went into my Spell and Trap zone I can use Crystal Beacon next turn to get my final Crystal Beast and bring out Rainbow Dragon' Ryan thought to himself letting out a little smile.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (3400)**

"My turn now" Jaffa said taking the card from the top of his deck.

'Excellent, Lycan Cub' he thought placing the card into his hand.

"I activate the effect of The Sheep Feeder" Jaffa said pointing towards Ryan.

'He is not attacking me' Ryan thought in shock.

Similar to what happened last time the Sheep Feeder moved in closer to Ryan, locking him in and delivering the shock treatment before releasing him. Ryan let out another cry of pain and began to stagger a little as his life points dropped another 600 points. (Life Points - 2800).

Jaffa let out an evil smirk followed by a light chuckle. "How does it feel, me slowly picking away at your life" he said.

"I will not give in"

"I will win this for my revenge" he shouted.

'That's right, get rattled up and fight me' Jaffa thought to himself.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (2800)**

"It is my turn now" Ryan shouted pulling the top card from his deck. As he was drawing he felt his heart beat pick up and a sudden jolt of pain surge through his body.

Ryan drifted his eyes to the card he drew; he had drawn Magna Slash Dragon.

"I sacrifice my Sapphire Pegasus to summon my Magna Slash Dragon" Ryan said as the Sapphire Pegasus on the field was sucked up into a flurry of light and from that light came a vicious looking jade coloured dragon with massive blades attached to its arms. It had spikes from the top of its head all the way down its back. It stood ready behind Ryan. (Atk: 2400)

'Ok, so I can either take out his Sheep Feeder spell or stop him from negating my spells and traps'

'I can afford the damage but he's got my spells and traps locked down with that so I know what needs to be done' he thought.

"I activate the effect of Magna Slash Dragon, destroying my Ruby Carbuncle in the spell and trap zone to destroy"

Ryan pointed over at the Lycan Reversal trap card. "Lycan Reversal" he added.

The trap card that was face up on the field suddenly got assaulted by this huge dragon and with one slash of its huge blade like arms cut the trap card in half. The card exploded in a flurry of pixels and the wind from the blast pushed Jaffa back a little.

"I'm not done, Magna Slash Dragon attacks his Lycan Warrior" Ryan pointed at the scared man on Jaffa's side of the field.

The dragon's eyes lit up as he saw the shivering half naked man. The dragon lunged forward and in one bite destroyed Jaffa's monster sending an explosive towards Jaffa who lifted up his right arm to shield his eyes from the smoke and debris while his life points dropped. (Life Points - 3500).

"How do you like your own little sick twisted games effect" Ryan asked.

Jaffa moved the arms from his face and Ryan could see he was smiling. "I love this" he said.

"I end my turn then" Ryan said.

**Life Points - Jaffa (3500) : Ryan (2800)**

"Draw" Jaffa said pulling his next card from his deck.

'Not bad, Lycan Bite always helps' Jaffa thought adding the card to his hand.

'My guess is he will try and destroy the Sheep Feeder the second he gets a chance, I'm going to have to be prepared for some damage' Jaffa thought.

Jaffa took the monster card in his hand and placed it on the field. "I summon Lycan Cub" he said as a little baby werewolf like creature appeared on the field. It scratched behind its ears before standing on all fours ready to attack. (Atk: 600)

"This is a very special little cub since I do not need the field spell for his effect to work" Jaffa explained as the little cub leapt into the air.

"By sending this little cub to the graveyard I can special summon a level four or lower Lycan monster from my deck"

The little cub in the air morphed into a ball of light as a card came out of Jaffa's deck. Jaffa took the card and placed it on the field.

"Come out, Lycan Runecaster in defence mode" Jaffa called as this time a scared looking female woman in ripped clothes came from the light above and knelt down like she was defending, hard to tell this was a serious defend attempt since she was shaking with fear. (Def: 600)

"I will not conduct battle this turn so Sheep Feeders effect will activate causing you 1000 points of damage" Jaffa said pointing at Ryan.

Once again Ryan is locked in the Sheep Feeder this time being shocked an additional 400 points of damage. The difference in pain levels was huge; he was in so much pain it was hard to stay conscious. Once he was released from the device he was quick to drop down on one knee while his life point counter dropped. (Life Points - 1800)

Ryan with his eyes wide open looked at his right hand, it was blackened from the electricity passing through his body and there was steam emitting from his body. He could feel the blood from his nose drip down his face and onto the floor. He knew he had to win but Jaffa was using cards that were just firing damage at him it was hard to believe he hadn't even made an attack yet but caused so much damage to him. Jaffa began to laugh.

"Do you want to give up now" Jaffa asked.

Ryan who was looking at his right hand turned it into a fist and looked up. "I am far from ready to just throw in the towel against you".

"Good, now stand up"

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Jaffa said.

**Life Points - Jaffa (3500) : Ryan (1800)**

'If I could just draw Amber Mammoth' Ryan thought.

'He will not be able to stand up to my Rainbow Dragon, he only has one card left in his hand as well while I have Cobalt Eagle and Feather of the Phoenix'

"Ok, I know what I have to do" Ryan shouted.

It was at this point a small glow in the shape of a square formed on his right arm. Ryan quickly used his left hand to grab onto it as the pain started shooting up through his whole body.

'His powers are slowly coming out it seems' Jaffa thought.

"Draw" Ryan shouted pulling the card from the top of his deck. He quickly glanced over the card he drew, A Painful Return.

'Excellent, this card will copy all effect and battle damage I take during a turn and inflict it on my opponent' he thought placing the card into his hand.

"I activate my Feather of the Phoenix" Ryan said placing a card form his hand onto the field.

A giant feather sprung up from the ground and started to burn up in a sea of flames. "By discarding a card from my hand I can send a card in my graveyard to the top of my deck" Ryan said discarding the Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in his hand and placing the Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus to the top of his deck.

"Next, Magna Slash Dragon tear up his monster now" Ryan commanded pointing over at the scared defending monster.

"Before my monster is destroyed I activate the trap Lycan Bite" Jaffa said pushing a button on his duel disk.

"You take 300 points of damage for each monster with Lycan in their card name on the field" he stated as a large set of teeth came flying at Ryan and chomped down. Ryan screamed in agony as he once again dropped down to one knee again. He was getting used to pain now and the mark on his arm, although was just a chunk of light was helping ease the pain from his card effects. Ryan stood back up to continue with his turn. (Life Points - 1500)

The large dragon lunged at the woman and sliced down with its giant blade arms, ripping the poor woman into half vertically. The woman let out a scream before exploding into pixels of light. Once again the explosion caused Jaffa to push back a bit as he shielded his face from all the debris.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Ryan said as a reverse card appeared in front of him.

Jaffa lowered his arms away from his face and looked over at Ryan, his face full of determination and hate towards him. 'Excellent, he's progressing nicely' he thought.

**Life Points - Jaffa (3500) : Ryan (1500)**

"You're doing well Ryan, but it's my turn" Jaffa said drawing a card from his deck.

'I was expecting a monster but I guess this is just as good' Jaffa said looking at the trap card he had just drew called Lycan Defensive Position.

"I activate the effect of my Sheep Feeder spell card" Jaffa stated pointing over to the weakened Ryan.

'Here it comes again' Ryan thought to himself as he was forced into the sheep feeder.

The electricity began to surge through the device giving him an intense pain shooting through his whole body, there was more Lycan's in his graveyard so it was going to deal him a lot more. The final dosage of shock was issued before he was flung from the device and slid across the floor on his back. Clutching his stomach, he tried to stand up. His life points took a nose dive from the 1200 points of damage he took. (Life Points - 300)

"I'm not about to give in" he said.

The beam of light that was on his arm started to take form. The pain began to increase as the light morphed into a star shape. Ryan gazed at the now glowing white mark on his right arm.

'I really am a chosen' he thought.

'Finally he has awoken, now he's going to lose' Jaffa thought staring at the star.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Jaffa called as a reverse card appeared in front of Jaffa next to the activated Sheep Feeder that was face up.

**Life Points - Jaffa (3500) : Ryan (300)**

'This Jaffa is incredibly strong, I can hardly touch his life points and yet he has not attacked me once and nearly beaten me' Ryan thought to himself.

'I know my next card is Sapphire Pegasus, and that is my key to victory' he thought.

"I'm going to win, draw" Ryan shouted stumbling to his feet and drawing his top card.

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" Ryan said playing the monster on his duel disk. The horse like monster from earlier in the duel burst back on the field.

"Now I call Amber Mammoth to my Spell and Trap zone" Ryan noted as the amber coloured rock appeared in front of him.

"Trap card open, Rainbow Gravity".

"This lets me special summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck" Ryan called slamming the card he took from the top of his deck.

A large orb of light appeared above Ryan. It started to morph into a giant snake looking creature. Giant jade coloured wings burst out from its body, along with different coloured gems in the colours of the rainbow popping out down its neck. The large dragon landed behind Ryan and roared loudly. Jaffa had to raise his arms to shield from the wind being forced his way.

'Damn, I wanted to end this before he brought this sucker out' Jaffa thought.

* * *

"Take a seat while I get us something to drink" Laura said pointing to her messing dining room table set.

"Thank you again for sharing what you know" Craig said.

"Anything for a friend of the family" she replied with a smile before leaving to the kitchen.

Kai and Oliver sat down while Craig decided to have a look around the room they were in. The room was quite large with a long dining room table and 8 chairs, 3 on each side and 1 on each end. There was a large cabinet on one of the walls that was filled with expensive artifacts and dining ware, such as plates, bowls, cups and cutlery. The thing that brought Craig's attention most was the glass cabinet in the corner of the room. Inside the cabinet was a large trophy that read, _'Jaffa Jeffers, Member of Team Satellite'._ Next to the trophy was a card stand that holds a single card for showing off in glass cabinets like this one. Sitting on the stand was a level 7 Synchro monster of wind attribute that looked like a giant eagle.

'It can't be' he thought.

'It's Freedom Eagle'

Laura walked in at that moment and noticed Craig looking at the two items in the cabinet. "Do you like them" she asked.

Craig turned around to face Laura. "This was one of your dad's most powerful cards, why don't you use it"

"Its true that Freedom Eagle is one of the strongest cards my dad owned and how it resembles freedom but I am not worthy of such a card"

"I honestly do not believe I am even worthy of using his harpies deck he left me" she replied now holding the deck she took from the deck box attached to her belt.

"Looks like we share the same feelings towards our decks" Kai said standing up.

"I am sorry but I didn't catch your last name" Laura said looking over to Kai.

"My name is Kai McCulloch" he replied.

"This is going to be a bit of a shock for you two but you're actually related to each other" Craig said turning his attention away from the glass cabinet.

"You both share the same mother"

"I am not very good with soppy reunions so I just want to say it is nice to meet another member of my family" Laura said.

"Same" Kai said as he sat back down.

'Oh Jesus, such a cheery reunion' Craig thought.

'Let's hope they both do not have explosive tempers'

"Right I will just go and get the tea and then we will have a talk" Laura said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Craig and Kai sat down at the table with Oliver who was already sitting. It was like a long awkward silence until Laura walked in with a tray of biscuits and tea. She placed them down on the table before seating herself at the head of the table, taking a biscuit and munching down on it.

"Right well I am no story tellers but I will try and do my best" Laura began while everyone was enjoying their tea and biscuits.

"Over twenty years ago there was a war known as the Twilight War" Laura began.

She was suddenly interrupted by a large knock at the door along with some men shouting. "Oh shit they found us" she cried.

* * *

Back at the Kiaba Corp building Jaffa was faced with a rather large Rainbow Dragon staring him in the face, ready to eat him.

'Just keep your cool Jaffa' he thought.

He was well aware of the fact he only had two cards on the field, his magic card and his face down trap, if he could just get him to attack recklessly he could survive with his trap card. He decided to try that approach.

"Well come at me with everything you have Ryan" Jaffa shouted pointing at his Rainbow Dragon.

"Show me your revenge"

"Do not worry, I plan on showing you everything" Ryan shouted back, he was the one now smiling.

"I'm going to make sure I inflict as much damage as I possibly can do"

"Starting with my Sapphire Pegasus attack" he commanded pointing at Jaffa.

The white horse glowed a blue colour and then charged right at Jaffa. Jaffa watched as the beast ran right at him and then gave off a little smile.

"Thanks for that, I activate Lycan Defensive Position" Jaffa said pressing a button on his duel disk as the trap card lifted from its face down position.

"You wanted me to attack" Ryan blurted out shocked.

"Well yes and no, depending on if you forgot your monster effect" Jaffa replied.

"This card of mine requires me to remove half the Lycan's in my graveyard"

"Now your Sapphires attack is negated and any battle damage I suffer this turn is halved" Jaffa explained.

'He will survive this round' Ryan thought.

"I will still do you damage" Ryan shouted.

"Go Magna Slash Dragon, direct attack"

The larger jade coloured dragon lit up his eyes and lunged at Jaffa. Jaffa quickly raises his duel disk and intercepted the giant blades attached to the dragon's arms as he swung down. Jaffa's duel disk started to crack and he pushed the dragon off. His life points dropping by 1200. (Life Points - 2300)

"I'm not done, Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Gravity Beam attack" Ryan belted out pointing at Jaffa who was trying to recover from the last attack.

'Oh bollocks' Jaffa thought as the Dragon fired a huge multi coloured ball of light aiming straight at him.

Jaffa once again raised his arms to shield himself from the blast, this time him getting swept away and falling back towards the window. He clutched his stomach from the impact and stood back up, dusting himself off as he did so. Jaffa's life points dropped a further 2000. (Life Points - 300)

"How did that feel to taste the power of your own sick twisted duel conditions" Ryan asked.

"I rather enjoy it" Jaffa laughed as his voice went into his possessed tone.

"Unfortunately you left me with the victory, my turn" Jaffa said.

**Life Points - Jaffa (300) : Ryan (300)**

Jaffa drew the top card of his deck, he didn't care what it was, and he was going to end this with the Sheep Feeder spell card. Placing the card into his hand he pointed over to Ryan, his yellow cat like eyes now pulsing.

"Time to end this" he said.

"I activate the effect of The Sheep Feeder spell card"

"You lose this duel as you receive 600 points of damage" Jaffa said beginning to laugh as Ryan was once again strapped into the feeder.

The electric shocks started firing through Ryan's body once again, this time ripping more of his clothes to shreds and burning his body, charring his skin in a black colour. Ryan screamed in agony as he was once again flung from the sheep feeder to the floor. Clutching his stomach he slowly stood up, he was smiling over at Jaffa.

Jaffa saw Ryan smile. "What are you smiling for, I won this duel"

Ryan's eyes started to close as his vision started to blur. Before his life points hit 0, he pressed a button on his duel disk. A trap card sprung up from its face down position. Jaffa stared at the card in disbelief.

"That's, A Painful Return" Jaffa said.

'I receive damage equal the amount of effect and battle damage I inflicted to him this turn'

'It's going to be a tie' he thought.

Ryan just smiled as he dropped to the floor, his life points reducing to 0. The card generated a large ball of energy and fired right at Jaffa. The ball of energy then smashed into Jaffa at full force causing him to fall back and out of the window as he fell from the top of the Kaiba Corp building. Jaffa's life points also hit 0. The duel is decided as a draw and therefore nobody will be sent to hell.

"Argh, we will duel again Ryan" Jaffa shouted as he fell further down the side of the building.

**Life Points - Jaffa (0) : Ryan (0) "Result - Tie"**

* * *

"This is security, you have ten seconds before we knock this door down" a man shouted.

"We have to escape from here" Oliver said jumping up.

"There is no way out the back, we are in the middle of the city" Laura mentioned.

"Well this is just great" Craig said.

"Time is up, we are coming in by force" the man shouted in through the letterbox.

At that moment the window smashed in as a grenade landed in the room they were in. Gas started pouring into the room and everyone in the room began to cough and splutter.

"Sleep gas" Laura mentioned as she flopped down onto the floor.

Kai quickly took a deep breath and covered his mouth dropping to the floor trying to keep away from the gas as much as possible. Craig, Oliver and Laura were out like a light already and were collapsed on the floor. The gas finally stopped pouring out the canister and Kai got up uncovering his face. A man from security ran into the room only to be met by a punch across the face by Kai who was waiting by the door. Two more men burst into the room with batons and tried to take Kai down. Kai began to wrestle them off, grabbing one by the neck and flipping him over. Kai managed to take one of them down but the other managed to get behind and grab Kai, stopping him from using his arms. It was at this point a shot was fired from a stun gun. Kai suddenly hit the deck a small electric current shocked his body and he lay there spazzing out on the floor.

"I think you will get more time than these lot for assaulting security" one of men said with a smile across his face.

The first member of security that got punched in the face was now standing up. He took a large boot to the ribs of Kai before spitting on him.

"Son of a bitch" he said before walking out the room.

"Inform Natalya that we got them"

"I'm sure Mr Steel is going to be very impressed we found two people with marks on their arms" the man from security said looking around the room.

* * *

Natalya had just gotten word and was heading to the Kaiba Corp building in the centre of town. She looked up and looked in horror, all the windows to the boss's office were shattered and parts of the building on that level were blown to bits. She decided it was best to make haste to see what had happened. She reached the building to notice alot of people surrounding the building; she walked up to a group of security that were standing guard at the entrance.

Natalya waved her badge at the men standing guard. "Natalya Ghost, PA for Mr Steel and head of Security at Kaiba Corp".

"What happened here" she asked.

"We are not sure exactly, we had reports of explosions and smashing glass near Kaiba Corp and this is what we found" the guard said.

"There was even a cloak found at the bottom of the building" he added.

"I have to speak with Mr Steel, can I get in" she asked.

"The fire department has not deemed the building safe to enter, I am afraid we cannot let you in yet ma'm"

"I am sorry but it is for your safety" he replied.

It was at this point that an emergency stretcher was wheeled out of the Kaiba Corp building. The security guards leapt into action trying to force people away trying to find out who it was being wheeled out of here. One of the security guards that was inside the building walked behind Natalya and whispered in her ear.

"It is the boss, you better come with us"

Natalya just nodded and walked with the rest of the security as they climbed into the patrol cars. She had a look of worry across her face.

'Is he dead' she thought as they rushed to the emergency room.

* * *

Meanwhile Craig, Oliver, Laura and Kai were all sitting in a holding cell at Security Hq. The cell was tiny but they had to make due. Kai was worse off than the rest. He had his hands and feet tied so he didn't cause any more trouble.

"This is great" Craig said, lying on one of the beds.

"It could be worse, we call be tied up like Kai" Laura laughed.

"I am glad you find this amusing" Kai replied.

"Chill out brother, we do not have to be serious all the time"

"I would actually like to laugh sometimes" Laura said.

Oliver didn't really have much to say, well that's because he was asleep.

Laura looked over and sighed at Oliver who was asleep. "He eats craps and sleeps"

"I guess it is good to know he's not stressed or anything" Laura noted.

"However he will be seriously pissed off when he finds out they do not always feed you in this place" she added with a laugh.

"Wait, no food" Kai cried.

Craig and Laura began to laugh when a member of security walked past the cell. He noticed the laughing and smacked the bars with his baton. Oliver suddenly woke up from the rattle and smacked his head on the top bunk.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch" he cried.

The other three just laughed at him rubbing his head which had a red mark where he had bashed it.

"Shut up in there" a man from Security said.

Laura walked up to the man who was standing at the bars. She grogged up some spit and then spat right on the guards face. His face went red like a tomato.

"I cannot wait for your hearing" he said wiping the spit from his face.

"I am going to request I mark that pretty face myself"

"I am going to make it nice and painful"

"Remember my name kid, Scott" he said walking away from the cell.

"Sheesh, what a dick" Craig said walking over to Laura.

"Well I guess all we can do is making do with what comes to us" Craig sighed placing a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Craig I do not want to alarm you but your all over my sister who is like half you age" Kai said.

Craig dropped his hand from Laura's shoulder who was still not speaking, just staring out the cell. Craig walked back to his bunk.

'Damnit' he thought as he lay back down.

The eerie mood was then cut when Kai opened his mouth. "Erm guys, could one of you scratch my butt"

The others just laughed and hoped that he was not serious.

"Oh come on guys" he cried.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, I have to admit, I think I am quite proud of this chapter. I hope it's the best one I have written so far which could mean I am improving. Let me know in a review please. :) I managed to get a decent duel out to you guys liked I promised, I was starting to go crazy remembering all the cards in their hands and trying to get the deck list for the Lycan monsters off my mates. CRAZY! So you might ask yourself what the hell was the sheep feeder all about. Well it's actually a joke between me and my mates and I thought it would amuse them to see it mentioned. Our friend is actually a farmer boy and well, his cousins locked him into a sheep feeder and forced sheep food down his throat, this then circled around school, hilarious. :) So now you know the joke, yeh, it might not be funny for you but back then if you could see his face, it was funny. That's all folks, see you in the next chapter when the 'fillers' stop and we bring back the hero of our tale._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Sir your alive!', 'It takes more to kill me', 'We have the girl Laura', 'Bring her here and release Alice now', 'Why sir?!', 'It's time to gather the chosen', 'The who?'_

_Next time, Episode 10 - 'Gathering the Chosen, Alice's Release'_

_"Finally, fresh air!"_


	10. Gathering the Chosen, Alice's Release

_Quick Note:_

_I am aware of a few spelling mistakes in the duel last chapter. I changed it all on my backup copy on the computer. Also Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle got discarded twice that's because I made a mistake with the hands and had to go back and change a lot and it got missed out during the change. It should have been Crystal Promise that got discarded. For those of you who are duellists out there and could see that Ryan would have won easily, I know I saw it too guys. Thing is it needed to be a draw and Ryan is more of a business man than a duellist so doesn't see these things and therefore makes rookie mistakes which I think I showed. Right let's get on with the next Chapter._

* * *

**Chapter/Episode 10 - 'Gathering the Chosen, Alice's Release'**

A large man in a doctor's coat is walking down the hallway towards the waiting room. He is followed by two nurses on each side. He seemed to be carrying a large bed chart with scribbles all over it. They reach the waiting room and walk towards a very worried looking Natalya. Natalya looks up and hopes that the man is going to share some good news with her.

"Natalya Ghost" he asked.

"Yes, how is he doing" Natalya said.

"Well he is stable, will need to keep him in for a week or so just to make sure" the doctor replied.

"Several fourth degree burns down his back and left side of his body"

"Third degree burns to the right shoulder"

"What looks to be massive trauma to the head"

"With light charring of the skin to go with it" the doctor explained as Natalya looked in shock and what he was saying.

"He is awake if you would like to see him" the doctor offered.

Natalya stood up. "If I could, then please" she replied.

Natalya, the doctor and the two nurses headed back up the hallway into the emergency ward for extreme cases. They went into a private room in the corner of the ward. Ryan was lying there in casts attached to several parts of his body. The charring was clearly visible in several areas. Natalya walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"At least your face is not damaged" she said trying to cheer him up.

Ryan did not reply, so she decided on a different subject. "We found the girl who attacked you"

"She was with another man who shares a birthmark" she mentioned.

"We have them in a holding cell as we speak" she noted.

Ryan turned his head to look at Natalya. "Lift up the sleeve to my right arm" he simply said.

"Sir" Natalya said.

"Please, you have to see this" he said.

Natalya did what she was told to do by her boss. She rolled up the sleeve of the hospital robe he was wearing and looked in shock. There was a large star shape on his right arm.

"You have a birthmark as well" she asked.

"I got it while I was duelling last night" Ryan replied.

"So that is what you were doing up there" Natalya said.

"A cloaked man broke through the windows and challenged me"

"It was Jaffa from the records, I couldn't believe it" he explained.

"The duel was so twisted, every point of damage we took it actually hurt us both physically and mentally" he went on.

Natalya grabbed his right hand and tried to shush him. "You do not need to speak of what happened, you need to rest right now" she replied.

"I need you to do something for me" Ryan asked as he turned to look up at the roof.

"What is that sir" Natalya said, she would do anything for this man and now she would prove it.

"Release Laura and whoever else you captured" Ryan said.

"I also want Alice James who is in the detention facility to be released into Neo Domino City" he added.

"What on earth for" Natalya asked.

"If what I know is to be true, they are going to be facing a tough time for the sake of everyone on this planet"

"I am more than sure they cannot fill their purpose in a detention centre" he replied.

"We will get right on it sir" Natalya said as she stood up.

"Thank you" Ryan said as he drifted to sleep.

Natalya watched her boss for a second before heading out the door, closing it quietly as she did so. She reached into her bag and took out a mobile dialling a number into it as she did so.

"Security HQ, this is Natalya Ghost, I am coming by to make a prison release" she said before closing the flip on the phone.

* * *

"This is so damn boring" Oliver said lying down on the bed.

"Stop your whining Oliver" Laura ordered.

"Yeh, try being tied up like I am" Kai said while he was yawning.

"It is not exactly easy to sleep while being bound"

Craig was sitting at the edge of the top bunk twiddling his thumbs about. "So how long do you think we will be getting" he asked.

"Well my guess is that Mike Tyson over there will get the same time as me if not longer for his assault on security" Laura replied.

"I will be getting a fairly long sentence for breaking into Kaiba Corp, splicing their files and then spitting on a security officer"

"You and Oliver will only get a month or so for being accomplices" she explained.

Craig let out a sigh. "We only just got into town as well".

"This is some first visit to the city" Kai said.

"I am sorry guys, I did not think they would find me, I have dodged security before" she explained.

"Besides if your any relation to me you will have been to the city before" Laura added.

"Maybe but I was too young to remember" Kai replied.

A man walked up the cell door and began to unlock it. He was wearing a security uniform and was quite a large guy, both in height and size. He had a menacing look on his face while he started to open the door.

"Ok the girl first for a trial" he said.

Laura got up and walked towards the cell door. "You must be that Scott guy from earlier on" she said.

"Good to hear you remember my name, I am going mark that face so slowly" he replied smirking.

"Well let's get going then" Laura said as she kicked the cell door. The cell door flung open and smacked Scott right on the face causing him to fall backwards.

Scott who was now grabbing his nose stood back up. "Ouch you stupid bitch" he said as he raised his hand to make a fist.

"That's enough" a woman said as she walked into the room.

"Natalya, what an unexpected surprise" Scott said turning his attention to Natalya.

"I phoned the HQ and told them I was coming" she replied.

"I am sorry I was busy preparing for the trials of these little punks" Scott said pleading for some attention.

"There is a change of plan, they are to be released at once" Natalya ordered.

"Looks like you won't be marking my face today then Scott" Laura laughed as she walked towards Natalya.

"Why are you releasing us" she asked.

"This comes from the head of Kaiba Corp himself" Natalya replied.

"Well tell Ryan, I say thanks" Laura said.

"Let's go guys" Laura motioned towards the exit.

"We do not want to keep her waiting" Oliver noted as ran to catch up with Laura.

"Let's go then Kai" Craig said jumping down from the top bunk and leaving the cell.

"How about a little help here" Kai asked while his hands and feet were still tied up.

* * *

"Did you hear they are releasing Alice" Ali said who was sitting at the dark table.

"Well that is what we wanted" replied Burdock.

"So the chosen are finally gathering" Stuart said.

"Where abouts is Jaffa anyway" Stuart asked.

"Said he had something to do" replied Ali.

"Well thanks to Ali, Alice is in no state of mind to duel any of us" Burdock noted.

"Hey, I did what you lot told me to do"

"That is true"

"The fact is we did not see this coming" Stuart explained.

"What would happen if we could turn her right now" Burdock asked.

"Yeh, we could have another member and make this even easier to beat the chosen" Ali mentioned along with Burdock.

Stuart stood up from the table. "If we are going to turn Alice, I would like to do it".

"Fair enough" Burdock replied.

"Hurry back, and bring us some freaking pizza" Ali shouted as Stuart was walking out the door.

"You know I won't be long" Stuart said with a laugh.

"Get the usual" Burdock and Ali shouted together.

* * *

The corridor was dark and damp. There were people rattling the chains they were bound to and others who were singing. People with their heads sticking out of the bars they were confined to begging for something to eat or to be let out. Other complaining of the rat infestation while the rats happily played around in the cells. Two men were walking down this corridor, one of whom was carrying a file.

"Just down here" the one with the file said.

"What number did you say the cell was" the other man asked.

"Cell block F, 100203" the man with the file replied now reading the information on the file.

"Wonder why the boss would order a criminal to be released into the city".

"Well, he is the boss so we I assume he has good reason".

"Rumour has it he went loopy, his whole office was destroyed".

"I would not be caught talking like that if I were you".

"He was decorated a hero he was".

"We will soon see if it is true then".

"Well, here we are". The man with the file said as he unlocked the doors to the cell.

The two men walked into to see the 19 year old girl sitting on the floor, her eyes as cold and lifeless as ever. "She seriously does not move, does she?"

"Time to get up, you get released today" the man with the file said picking Alice up from the ground.

"We have had her in therapy because she refused to eat" he said while holding Alice up.

"It would seem that she suffered a serious trauma before ending up in here and she cannot seem to get over it" he added.

"Well she will not last long out in the city like that"

"That is truly not our problem now she is being released" the man with the file said shaking his head.

"You grew quite attached to her, didn't you" the other man asked.

"She has just got an interesting condition, being a psychiatrist I find it fascinating"

"Well like you said, she's no longer our problem now, let's drop her off outside"

The two men carried Alice out of the detention centre and threw her outside the front entrance. Alice stood up and looked around the area. All she could see was the building around her burning, people screaming in fear and a giant baby in the centre of town.

"Get out of here, your free" a member of security said throwing a bag full of her stuff at her.

Alice reached down and picked up the bag, her vision returning to normal and she could see everything normally again. Looking down at her right arm at the mark she was wearing she had one thought on her head. That thought was the intense pain she was put through in her most recent duel against Ali. She never wanted to feel pain like that again, she blamed it all on duelling and the mark she wore on her right arm. The mark she had grown to hate while she festered in that prison for months. She decided to head towards the centre of town and gets the underground to Satellite.

One of the security guards walked out to the two men and whispered into one of their ears.

"Direct orders just in, because of her state of mind she is to be followed by a member of security at all times until further notice"

"Very well, I will do that myself" the psychiatrist said now starting to tail Alice.

* * *

Oliver, Kai and Craig were standing outside as they watched Laura talk with Natalya in the lobby at Security Hq. They finished their conversation and gave each other hug before Laura started walking towards the group. She threw her guys at Oliver who stood there looking puzzled.

"You three go back to mine, I am heading to the hospital" she said.

"Why would you go there" Oliver asked.

"To speak to Mr Steel" Laura replied as she noticed Security pushing her D-Wheel out of the compound.

She slid her helmet on and climbed onto the fairly standard looking D-Wheel. "I will not be long" she said.

Laura pressed a button and the D-Wheel just sprung into life. She grabbed the handle and gave it a couple of revs, the engine roared loud. She just petted the front like a dog.

"Wont be long" she said as she sped off.

"So we have to walk across the city to get back" Oliver sighed.

The three guys let out a little sigh before beginning to wonder across the city to get to Laura's apartment, mumbling curse words about Laura which they dare not say to her face. Scott was sitting on a security pursuit bike on the highway when he saw Laura speed right past him.

"Oh you are mine bitch" he said as he sped after her.

Scott caught up with Laura who was heading along the highway towards the hospital. "Where does a criminal like you think you are going" he asked.

"That really is none of your business" Laura replied.

"Well I am rather bored so let's have ourselves a little duel" Scott said.

"Besides I want to repay you for what you did" he added pointing towards the bandage on his nose.

"I really do not have the time for this" Laura replied.

Scott just smirked. "Like you have a choice".

"Speed World, forced activation, set on" he said pushing a button on his pursuit bike.

The space around Scott and Laura lit up into the world of speed world. Both bikes flipped into their duel positions and shuffled the decks.

_"Duel Mode On, Auto-Pilot Standby"_ the D-Wheel's bellowed out.

'I really do not have time to amuse this idiot' Laura thought drawing five cards into her hand.

'You will learn to respect me punk' Scott thought as he placed five cards into his hand.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration" both of them cried as they sped along the highway.

**Life Points - Scott (4000) : Laura (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (0) : Laura (0)**

_Scott's hand: Assault Gundog, Search Striker, Jutte Fighter, Gate Blocker, Speed Spell - Count Up_

_Laura's hand: Harpie Lady 1, Flying Kamakiri #1, Speed Spell - Elegant Egotist, Speed Spell - Silver Contrails, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi_

"Let's do this, Draw" Scott said taking a card and placing it into his hand.

'Great, Speed Spell - Summon Speeder, I won't be able to use it yet but it could come in handy' Scott said.

'Time to lock her speed right down' he added in his head with a little laugh to himself.

Scott took the Gate Blocker from his hand and placed it on his disk. "I summon Gate Blocker in defence mode" he said as a large tablet looking thing with one eye appeared in front of Laura's D-Wheel. (Def: 2000)

'God damn pursuit decks' she thought.

"I will end my turn" he added.

**Life Points - Scott (4000) : Laura (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (1) : Laura (0)**

"Notice how your counter does not increase thanks to the effect of my Gate Blocker" Scott laughed.

"I will break down this and win" Laura said taking the card from the top of her deck.

'Excellent, Icarus Attack' she thought as she placed it into her hand.

'I can use this card to blow up his Gate Blocker and any other card he plays next turn but it means sacrificing my Harpie' she thought looking at her hand.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1" Laura shouted placing the card onto her duel disk.

A large bird looking woman with wing arms and claws burst out on the field and gave out a shriek ready for battle. (Atk: 1300) - (Atk: 1600)

"What the hell, why did your monsters attack points raise" Scott demanded.

"Simple" she replied.

"Harpie Lady 1 increases all WIND type monsters by 300"

'I should of remembered' Scott thought cursing to himself.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" as a reverse card appeared next to her D-Wheel.

**Life Points - Scott (4000) : Laura (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (2) : Laura (0)**

"My turn" Scott said drawing his card. He quickly glanced over to the Magical Cylinders he had just drawn.

'Chances are she has a counter face down so I will not attack yet, just keep my speed lockdown combo going' Scott thought with a smile.

"I summon Assault Gundog" Scott called placing a monster onto his duel disk. A giant dog with ammunition and a gun strapped to his back burst onto the field and began running alongside Scott and his D-Wheel. (Atk: 1200)

"I place one card face down and end my turn" as a reverse card appeared until Assault Gundog and then disappeared.

**Life Points - Scott (4000) : Laura (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (3) : Laura (0)**

'He is planning on locking me down with this speed trap' Laura thought to herself.

'No worries I can still use my trap now'.

"Draw" Laura shouted swiftly taking the top card from her deck. Her eyes glancing over at Hunter Owl she had drawn.

Laura with a smile across her face took a card from her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "I summon Flying Kamakiri #1" she said as a large green bug looking thing with wings and large yellow eyes buzzed out onto the field ready to attack. (Atk: 1400).

"Trap card, Open" she said.

"Icarus Attack"

Laura pointed at the Harpie Lady on her side of the field. "I sent my Harpie Lady to the graveyard, now I can destroy your face down and Gate Blocker"

"What" Scott shouted in shock.

Lighting fired from the sky as the Harpie Lady was swallowed away. Two strikes came flying down striking the monster in front of Laura and the face down card Scott had just placed.

"Next" she said pointing towards Assault Gundog.

"Flying Kamakiri attack his Gundog now" she commanded as the insect rushed at the dog. The dog's eyes bulged open as the insect took a mighty swing at it causing it to explode. Scott's life points dropped by 200. (Life Points - 3800)

At that point a portal opened and a second Assault Gundog burst out onto the field. (Atk: 1200)

"What" Laura looked in shock.

"Simple, when you destroyed my Assault Gundog by battle I can special summon another from my deck" Scott replied.

"Turn end" Laura said.

**Life Points - Scott (3800) : Laura (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (4) : Laura (1)**

'Damn she stopped my lockdown, well looks like it's time for the damage to begin' Scott thought reaching down to his deck.

"Draw" Scott continued taking his top card and placing it in his hand, Dark Resonator was not going to help him right now.

"Do not think I am an amateur" Scott stated.

"I summon Jutte Fighter" he said as a little Japanese looking man with a weird backpack burst onto the field. (Atk: 700)

"I tune the level 2 Jutte Fighter with the level 4 Assault Gundog, tuning" Scott commanded holding his hand up in the air.

The two monsters shot up into the sky. Assault Gundog becoming four stars of light while Jutte Fighter turned himself into two green rings of light. The stars aligned themselves inside the green rings and a white light burst from the inside.

"Synchro Summon, Goyo Guardian" Scott called as a Japanese Samurai with what looked like a lasso burst onto the field from the light. He had weird looking makeup on. (Atk: 2800)

'This cannot be good' Laura thought.

"Goyo Guardian, attack that little bug now" Scott commanded.

The monster swung the lasso like thing in the air before launching it at Laura's monster. The little bug's eye bulged out its head even further as the metal attached to the end of the rope collided with its face. The monster did not explode, instead it was wrapped tightly in Goyo Guardians rope as he pulled it to Scott's side of the field. (Def: 1200)

Scott began to laugh. "How do you like my monsters effect of stealing yours instead of sending it to the graveyard" he asked as Laura's life points dropped by 1400 and he speed counters dropped to 0. (Life Points - 2600) (Speed Counters - 0)

"I know about your monsters effect but you won't get a chance to use it" he added still laughing.

'My field is empty and I have; Speed Spell - Elegant Egotist, Speed Spell - Silver Contrails, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi, and Hunter Owl in my hand' Laura thought to herself.

"I end my turn there" Scott said still laughing.

**Life Points - Scott (3800) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (5) : Laura (1)**

'This deck is powerful but I know I can win against him' Laura thought as she reached down to her deck.

'Hes got my monster and his monster with no face downs'

"Draw" she said swiftly taking the top card, glancing over at the Silpheed she had just drawn.

"I summon Hunter Owl in defence mode" Laura said slamming a card onto her duel disk. A weird looking owl that was standing up wearing battle armour and holding an axe came swooping down onto the field and knelt down next to Laura's D-Wheel. (Def: 900)

"Next I remove the Harpie Lady 1 in my graveyard to special summon Silpheed" Laura continued taking the card out of her graveyard and placing it in her pocket. A sudden tornado stormed onto the field and a woman burst out from the middle. She was wearing white cloth like armour and had green spiky hair. (Atk: 1700)

"Silpheed attack Flying Kamakiri now" Silpheed leapt up with her weird shaped looking wand and pointed it at the bug looking thing on Scott's side of the field. Releasing the a huge hurricane that swept Flying Kamakiri off the field and straight into the graveyard. Silpheed then came back down next to Laura.

"Since I destroyed a monster you must discard a random card from your hand" Laura stated as a card ejected from Scott's hand.

'Damn, my Search Striker is going' he thought placing the card into his graveyard slot.

"I do not have a monster that fits the requirements for Flying Kamakiri's effect" Scott stated.

"I throw a face down and end my turn" she said as a reverse card appeared.

**Life Points - Scott (3800) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (6) : Laura (2)**

"Enough games now" Scott said.

"Draw" he quickly took his top card and checked it before placing it into his hand.

"Goyo Guardian destroy pesky bitch" he pointed at the Silpheed on Laura's side of the field.

"Trap card, open" she called activating the trap card by pressing a button on her D-Wheel.

"Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi" Laura shouted.

"What the" Scott cried.

"I send a monster with WIND attribute from my field to the graveyard and I can send Goyo Guardian packing" Laura stated.

She pointed over at Silpheed. "You did your job but time for you to go" as Silpheed vanished into a flurry of light. The light then shot straight at Goyo Guardian bursting it into a million pixels of light as Scott returned the card back to his Extra Deck.

"Damn you" he said.

"I summon Dark Resonator in defence mode and end my turn" a weird looking ghost appeared holding two weird looking metal objects which it crossed to look as if he was shielding. The monster went blue. (Def: 300)

**Life Points - Scott (3800) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (7) : Laura (3)**

'I know all about Dark Resonator's effect but I have 3 speed counters so I know what to do'

"My turn, Draw" Laura said taking her top card.

Laura quickly glanced at the card she drew and noticed it to be another Harpie Lady 1. She added it to her hand and did a quick scan of the situation.

'Right, He had Dark Resonator on the field and that's it. But the thing is it's a pesky defender monsters and I need to attack it twice so I am going to need three monsters to do some damage'

'I got just the idea' she smiled.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1" Laura said slamming a card onto her duel disk as a bird like woman identical to the one at the start of the duel screeched onto the field reach for an attack. (Atk: 1300) - (Atk: 1600)

"Activate Speed Spell, Elegant Egotist" she added placing a card into her duel disk.

"For each set of 3 speed counters I remove I can special summon either a Harpie Lady Sisters or Harpie Lady" Laura stated taking the card she wanted from her deck as he speed counters dropped by 3. (Speed Counter - 0)

"Come forth, Harpie Lady Sisters" as three bird like females burst onto the field. They looked similar to the Harpie Lady 1 next to them but there colours were slightly different to identify who was who. (Atk: 1950) - (Atk: 2250)

"I switch Hunter Owl into Attack Mode" Laura switched the battle position of the card and the beast got up from its kneeling position and prepared to attack. (Atk: 1000) - (Atk: 1300) - (Atk: 1800) - (Atk: 2300) - (Atk: 2800)

"Why did it get such a huge boost" Scott demanded to know looking at the beefed up monster.

"Simple" Laura said.

"He gets 500 additional attack points for every WIND attribute monster on my side of the field" Laura explained.

'This is not good' Scott thought to himself looking worryingly at the army Laura had built up.

"Harpie Lady 1 attack Dark Resonator" Laura commanded pointing over at the little thing guarding Scott. The Harpie leapt into the air and scratched the little monster however it did not explode, instead it staggered before going back to its defending position.

"You need to attack it twice to kill it" Scott stated with a smile.

"You think I did not know that, why do you think I built up my wind army"

"Now, Sisters finish it off now" Laura went on.

The three sisters looked at each other before leaping into the air. One by one they striked the chest of the little tuner monster, each time leaving a scratch mark. Once all three of them attacked the monster suddenly exploded in a flurry of pixels.

'Shit' Scott thought.

"I am not finished" Laura continued.

Tilting her D-Wheel to the side and pointing right at Scott she gave her command. "Hunter Owl direct attack"

The monsters eyes lit up as it charged right for Scott who just looked in horror as the owl raised its axe high into the air. With one swoop down he smacked Scott's D-Wheel causing his life points to drop by 2800 and his speed to drop by 5. (Life Points - 1000) (Speed Counters - 2)

"Turn end" Laura said.

**Life Points - Scott (1000) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (3) : Laura (1)**

Scott took a couple of deep breathes before continuing. "Draw" he said checking what he had drawn.

'No good, Montage Dragon' he thought.

He scanned over his hand and remembered the Shield Wing he drew earlier and forgot about, it could defend against all three of her monsters and was his only chance now, at least until he gained one more speed counter for Summon Speeder and attempt to bring out his Goyo Guardian again.

"I summon Shield Wing in defence move and end my turn" Scott said placing the card onto his duel disk. A little blue looking dragon with wings landed next to Scott and proceeded to use its giant wings to shield its face. Presumably this was how it defended itself. (Def: 900)

**Life Points - Scott (1000) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (4) : Laura (2)**

'Well I will not be able to end this duel next turn'

'He will then plan on trying to pull out Goyo Guardian again, I cannot let him do that again' she thought to herself.

'Guide me please' she asked as she closed her eyes and drew the top card of her deck.

Laura opened her eyes and checked the card. Her eyes widening with excitement as she drew it. "Speed Spell, Graceful Wings" she said placing the card onto her duel disk.

"I can activate this card when I have 2 or more speed counters"

"Target WIND attribute monster is the only monster that can attack this turn and has its attack increased by 300" Laura explained.

"So what" Said Scott.

"You just made it so you cannot blow up my monster and make your loss all that more real" he added.

Laura just smirked. "Did I mention this card gives my monsters a Penetration effect" she simply asked.

Scott just sat there shocked and speechless. He tried to open his mouth and think of something but he this was the end and he would lose.

"Hunter Owl, attack his Shield Wing now" Laura commanded, again tilting her D-Wheel and pointing at the defending monster on Scott's side of the field.

The overgrown owl fly up into the air and then dive bombed towards the monster. Taking out its axe it in one swing sliced the monster but failed to destroy it. A sudden flash of light sped towards Scott who took some damage as his life points dropped down to 0. Scott shouted out as steam ejected from parts of his D-Wheel as it came to a sudden halt. Scott started waving his first towards Laura who began to speed off into the distance.

"I will get you next time"

"I swear it" he shouted.

Atop of a building next to the highway where the duel had just taken place stood Jaffa, his new shiny cloak picking up in the wind. He had watched the whole duel and there was a slight smile on his face. Like he was proud of how strong his daughter was. He clapped his hands together before turning away.

"Well done my little girl"

"You have gotten much stronger with that deck" he said as he walked away.

**Life Points - Scott (0) : Laura (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Scott (2) : Laura (2)**

**Result - 'LAURA WINS'**

* * *

Laura pulled up at the front of the Hospital. Taking the deck out of the deck zone she glanced over her cards.

'Thank you' she thought.

Taking off her helmet and turned her head to the entrance of the Hospital where she planned on having a little chat with Mr Steel. She climbed off the D-Wheel and placed the helmet on the seat.

'Wonder what is so important he wanted me to come and see him in hospital' she thought heading into the Hospital.

"Stop right there missy" a member of security was standing at the entrance to the ward.

"My name is Laura Jeffers"

"I was sent here by your boss" Laura said.

"Just let me confirm that" the security member said, still holding out his arm in front of the door.

The man then whispered into a device attached to his collar. "Laura Jeffers here to see Mr Steel, is this correct"

"Standby for confirmation" the device said back.

"Oh come on, I do not have time to wait about" Laura whined.

"You can either wait or go home now" the man replied.

"I have a better idea" Laura said with a smirk.

In one motion she delivered a brutal kick to the balls of the man standing guard. He immediately reached down to grab his throbbing jewels as he dropped to the floor in pain. Laura simply stepped over him and walked through the door and into the ward.

'I love steel toe boots' she thought to herself with a smile across her face.

* * *

Alice was wondering towards town. She had to try and get back to Satellite and just live a normal life, no more following leads about her parents, they were dead and she should have listened to her grandmother. She found a dark side alley and decided to go into it. Once there she unzipped her bag and took out the deck that she was given, flicking through all the cards, tears rolling down the side of her face. She dropped to her knees while the cards spilt all over the floor.

"I cannot believe a daughter of mine is on her knees throwing in the towel" a man's voice came from within the dark alley.

Alice suddenly turned her head and looked down the alley. She squinted her eyes, her tears blurring her vision. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked on as hooded figure was walking towards her.

'Who the hell is this guy' the psychiatrist thought to himself now hiding behind a bin.

"Who are you" Alice cried.

The man took down his hood revealing his face. It looked fairly normal, he had green/hazel like eyes, his hair had been styled similar to Yusei Fudo's but was not identical. He had a yellow marker that was also similar to Yusei Fudo's down the left cheek. "You do not need to worry, Daddy is here" he said.

Alice still on the floor stared on in disbelief. 'Is this really my father' she thought.

Stuart, her father, held out his hand. "Come with me Alice, you will never need to feel the pain you felt again"

Alice reached out her hand to take her father's hand, he sounded to reassuring that she would do anything to stay away from that horrible pain. As she was about to take his hand the psychiatrist jumped out from the bin and shouted.

"Stay the heck away from her whack job"

Stuart looked up at the man staring over and pointing at him. "Excuse me"

"I have a duty to follow this girl and to make sure she is unharmed" the psychiatrist replied.

"You're saving her from her own father" Stuart asked.

"I know enough about this girl to know that her father went missing a long time ago, you cannot be him".

Stuart began to laugh. "Yet here I am, standing before you as alive as a normal man".

"Perhaps we can settle this with a friendly duel" Stuart suggested.

The psychiatrist dropped his briefcase and opened it up. Taking out and securing the duel disk onto his arm. "I think I can agree to that" he replied.

'Prepare to feel so much pain you will need your own psychiatrist' he thought in a loud tone through his head.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, I don't know if this one is longer but it sure took me awhile to write up. I surprised you all there with that little duel :P Before you ask, you will be seeing another Hell Rider in action next chapter, so be prepared._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'What is this incredible power!?! SO MUCH PAIN!', 'Alice come with me and I will protect you from the pain'_

_Next time, Episode 11 - 'Corruption, Stuarts Frightening Power'_


	11. Corruption, Stuarts Frightening Power

**Chapter/Episode 11 - 'Corruption, Stuarts Frightening Power'**

We return you to the dark back alley that Alice decided to go into after being released from the detention centre. A duel is about to start here between the Hell Rider Stuart and Alice's psychiatrist which we will soon identify during the duel. According to Stuart the psychiatrist is going to need a psychiatrist after this duel. The two men stand ready to duel, their duel disks activated, decks shuffled and cards drawn. We take a brief moment to look at the two stare each other down and their life points shown up on the bottom right. Both men have full points, (4000 for the purpose of the story)

"So are you ready" Stuart asked.

"I must warn you that you may never leave this alleyway the same way you entered it if you go through with this".

"Let's do this" the psychiatrist replied.

"Do not say I never warned you" Stuart said holding his right arm up into the air.

The whole alleyway lit up in flames that encased both Stuart and the Psychiatrist who was looking around wondering what was going on.

"You think you can play with my mind using cheap tricks" the psychiatrist asked.

"I am a god damn professional psychiatrist"

"This will not work on me" he continued to blab on.

"Believe what you want to believe really" Stuart said calmly his right arm now starting to glow in the same flame shape as the other Hell Riders had done.

Alice had noticed this and looked on through the flames at the man who claimed to be her father. 'Hes, hes, hes'

"One of them" she finally said.

"Tell me"

"What is your name" Stuart asked.

"I was thinking about calling you something like stalker since you were hiding behind a bin watching a little girl" Stuart stated.

"Well my name is Peter".

"Should I call you pedo since you have such a smooth line of daddy is here" Peter laughed.

"Why you dirty minded bastard" Stuart replied curling his fist up.

"That's my daughter; I would never do such a thing".

"Enough talk, lets duel" Peter said.

'I better calm down; if I use my possessed powers I could scare Alice'

'Besides Ali is the only crack pot lunatic on our team'

'Since he can never act so calm when duelling anymore' Stuart thought to himself.

"DUEL" both of them shouted.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Peter (4000)**

_Stuarts Hand: 'Fallen Angel of Sorrow, Griteria', 'Fallen Angel, Yago', 'Double Summon', 'Mirror Force', 'Hells Gate'_

_Peters Hand: 'Krebons', 'Synchro Boost', 'Emergency Teleport', 'Psychic Snail', 'Psychic Commander'_

"As a psychiatrist I am very interested in other people's strategies and decks"

"Therefore you can start" Peter gestured.

"Don't mind if I do" Stuart said taking his top card.

Stuart looked at the card he had just drawn, Goddess of Anguish - Angustia, he didn't need her for the purpose of this duel so he simply placed the card into his hand.

'I think it would be best if I ended this as quickly as I can instead of torture him' Stuart thought taking a card from his hand and placing it on the field.

"I summon Fallen Angel of Sorrow - Griteria" he said.

The ground cracked and shifted. Several chains fired downwards into the ground and lifted out a woman in ripped and torn armour. Her giant white wings looked dull and were tucked in. She looked to be weeping as she was dropped onto the field in front of Stuart. Although she was in attack mode she was just sitting on the ground crying. (Atk: 200)

He then took two cards and played them face down appearing behind his monster. "Two cards face down".

"I end my turn" Stuart finally said.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Peter (4000)**

"I am a psychiatrist therefore I read through your move" Peter pointed at the face down cards.

"The danger is in those two face downs" he stated with a smile.

Stuart just shrugged as Peter started laughing. "You think I am stupid, that's the oldest trick in the book" he said drawing his top card.

"This should do some good, go heavy storm" he added placing a card into his duel disk.

A huge storm cloud appeared above the field sweeping away all the face down and face up spell and trap cards on the field. No big deal for Peter who had no facedowns but Stuart just lost his Mirror Force and Double Summon.

"I knew it, Mirror Force" Peter pointed out.

"Next I summon Psychic Snail" he said placing a card onto his duel disk as a giant slimy snail with a huge yellow glowing shell appeared on the field. (Atk: 1900)

He took a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk. "I then activate Emergency Teleport" he said.

A weird looking blue teleport appeared next to one of the monster zones next to the snail. "Come out Psychic Commander" Peter called placing a card onto his duel disk.

A strange looking man riding a UFO looking object came whizzing out of the teleport and next to Psychic Snail and prepared to attack. (Atk: 1200)

Peter then took another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. "I activate Synchro Boost, equipping the monster Psychic Snail" he said.

Psychic Snail roared as his attack increased and his level went up by 1. (Atk: 2400) (Level - 5)

"I'm tuning the level 3 Psychic Commander with the level 5 Psychic Snail, tuning" Peter went on lifting his hand into the air as the two monsters separated into 5 balls of light and 3 rings of light. Quickly they aligned with each other before an explosion of light occurred revealing an oversized evil looking demon with its ribcage on the outside. It roared as it spread its huge green wings and prepared to attack. (Atk: 2800)

"Synchro Summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend"

"Your duelling does not compete against my psychiatrist style duelling"

"I managed to clear your trap and pull out my ace monster on my first turn" Peter explained.

He then lifted his finger and pointed at the weeping girl on Stuart's side of the field.

"All you have is that" he then said.

"So let me take care of that pathetic looking thing, Demonic Sphere attack" Peter called.

The large demon raised its left arm and a sword appeared in its hands. The monster then lunged itself straight at the weeping girl. Suddenly she lifted her head away from her hand to reveal her disfigured face, with evil purple eyes. She let out a crying shriek that forced the demon back onto Peter's side of the field and curl up into defence mode. (Def: 2300)

"The monster that attacks the weeping fallen angel of sorry is forced into defence mode and looses its effect for 2 turns" Stuart stated as his monster returned buried her head back into her hands.

'That was creepy' Peter thought.

"Turn end" Peter said.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Peter (4000)**

"I was simply interested in your duelling deck"

"I have seen it now, time to finish this duel" Stuart stated drawing his card. He placed the card into his hand.

'Excellent the card for victory' Stuart thought.

"How can you declare victory on your second turn" Peter asked.

'I cannot use the Hells Demon card to win as it would scare Alice, time to show her what turning to the Hell Riders can do'

"Allow me to demonstrate" Stuart began

"My frightening power" Stuart yelled as a huge wind began to pick up.

He slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I activate Hells Gate" he said.

"I select one monster on my side of the field"

"If I use it to summon a Hells Creature card then it counts as two sacrifices" Stuart explained.

"I sacrifice my Griteria to summon the dark tuner"

"Hells Creature, Nightmare Werewolf" Stuart said slamming the card onto his duel disk.

The weeping girl was suddenly wrapped in chain as she was pulled back into the ground. She let out a cry for help as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the despair below. In her place pounced a blackened charred werewolf that was on all four. It let out a howl before being ready. (Atk: 500) (Level: 9)

"Since I summoned this turn, I can special summon Fallen Angel, Yago" Stuart said.

"What" Alice looked up from where she was sitting on the ground.

The ground shifted and more chains flew down to grab another victim. This time pulling up a woman in ripped white paladin armour, some of it was burned and blackened. The beauty of this card was destroyed and her eyes were crying what looked like blood. (Atk: 100) (Level: 1)

Alice quickly flipped through her deck until she found it. She pulled out the card titled 'Gods Soldier, Yago'. She looked in horror as the two monsters looked similar, except the one her father was using was more of an evil version. It definitely didn't have the beauty as at least her card had all the armour intact.

"Dark Tuner" Peter shouted.

"Yes, I know they are a little outdated"

"But I found this monster your about to see a little too hard to let go" Stuart explained.

"I dark tune the level 9 dark tuner, Nightmare Werewolf with the level 1 Fallen Angel, Yago, dark tuning" Stuart threw his hand up in the air this time as the mark on his arm started to pulse.

The werewolf on the field let out a large howl before exploding into 9 dark stars. The stars flung themselves at Yago and she screamed as they were forced into her body. Yago suddenly exploded and the 9 dark stars began spinning around in circles in front of Stuart.

"Using the power of the Hell Riders, I release the seal on the underworld, Dark Synchro, Reap their souls"

"Yago, Queen of Oblivion" Stuart shouted as his voice began to change slightly.

Once again the ground started to shake and crack apart as a large gravestone started to emerge from the ground. The text on the gravestone read 'Peter'. Peter began to slightly freak out when he saw his name on the gravestone. A flash of lightening suddenly occurred and atop of the gravestone was a monster dressed in pure black. The bottom half of the monsters face was masked in cloth while the top half made it easy to see her glowing purple eyes along with the blood trickling from her eyes. Suddenly large black wings burst out and some of the black feathers started to drop from the monster. The monster carried a large scythe in its right hand. (Atk: 3500)

"What the hell is that card" Peter stammered.

"Why is my name on that gravestone" he demanded to know.

Stuart just started to smile. Peter now getting angry shouted back. "Answer me right now".

"Because that is your gravestone" Stuart replied.

"Stop it right now and tell me the truth, I am a psychiatrist" Peter began.

"I know fine well that these monsters cannot hurt me in anyway"

"Well let's see how real it is shall we" Stuart gestured.

"I activate my monsters effect"

"Once per turn my main phase 1 I can remove from play one monster on the field, in my hand, or in our graveyards" Stuart stated.

"Even if you remove my monster you will not win this turn" Peter jumped in and stated.

"Let me finish"

"Then my monster gains the attack equal to the monster I removed from the game" Stuart finished.

Peter took a step back as he realised that Stuart can in fact win this turn.

"Ok, now my monster removes Archfiend for me" Stuart asked.

Stuart's monster just nodded and leapt from the tombstone right at archfiend. The monster stopped and fired a large energy ball at Peter's monster, the energy ball collided with the monster and along with the ball of energy his monster started to make a swirl pattern as it was removed. Yago jumped back to the gravestone as her scythe started to glow an eerie purple colour. (Atk: 3500) - (Atk: 6300)

"Let's end this boring game" Stuart started.

"Yago, Queen of Oblivion attack him directly now with Death Reap"

Yago nodded and leapt into the air screaming towards Peter with incredible speed, she then stopped, floating just above him in front of his face. Peter looked up at the vicious looking monster, he noticed the tears of blood that she wept. Finally, with one swoop of her scythe she took Peters head clean off as his body dropped into one of the cracks in the ground and he fell into hell itself, his life points dropping down to 0. (Life Points - 0)

"Real enough for you now" Stuart asked as he deactivated his duel disk as the monsters vanished and the fire surrounding him disappeared.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Peter (0)**

**Result - "STUART WINS"**

Stuart held his hand once again towards Alice who was staring in disbelief at what she just witnessed. "Take my hand Alice"

"Do you want to go through what Peter did" he asked.

"Do you want to feel all that pain that he will be feeling for all eternity"

"If you come with me you will never have to face such fear and pain"

"I can finally look after you like I always wanted to"

"I can feel the hatred you have for that mark on your arm"

"We can fight the rest of them together and destroy all your pain"

"We can rid the world of pain and bring a painless rule to this world"

Alice looked up at her father, she knew this was him, taking her away from what she no longer wished to do, he was going to get rid of everyone who carried this horrible mark on her arm. She could beat them all and bring a world without pain, it was perfect. It was at this point the mark on her arm began to react, glowing white, it was trying to bring Alice back to a straight way of thinking.

"Arrgh" She cried out in pain.

"Fight it Alice" Stuart began

"You see, they are trying to hurt you again for resisting their wicked ways"

"You must fight it and come with us"

Alice closed her eyes, this pain was intense, like a miniature war going on in her heart. Her heart began to beat faster and faster and she could hear the words he father had said repeat time and time again through her head. Alice let out a final scream before opening her eyes. A red outline appeared around her eyes while her pupils went a dark red colour. The birthmark on her right arm went red and looked like it had caught fire with flames licking off the symbol. All the pain she had just felt suddenly disappeared and she started to feel good, really good. She let off smirk as she reached out and grabbed Stuart's hand.

"I am in" She said in a possessed voice.

"Good, then let us go back" Stuart replied as he pulled Alice up from the ground.

* * *

While these events were happening Laura was in the hospital ward meeting with Ryan Steel who had been taken there for serious damages that were inflicted by Jaffa during their last duel. Laura approaches the room that the nurses told her was his and she gave it a slight knock.

"Come in" came a voice.

Laura walked into the room. It was filled with life saving equipment that was busy doing its job. She looked around in shock at the amount of machinery being used to keep Ryan stable. Ryan just gave a chuckle as Laura went to stand beside him.

"I will be out within the week"

"Best equipment money can buy"

"New technology for speeding up healing"

"Technology is wonderful these days" Ryan blabbed on.

"I did not come here to be bored about technology" Laura said.

"You wanted to ask me a favour" she asked.

"Well I did keep you from going to the detention centre for a long time so you could do this for me" Ryan said.

"I am all ears" Laura said.

"Well" Ryan said before being interrupted by a large man bursting through the door.

"There you are" Scott yelled at Laura.

"What is the meaning of this" Ryan asked.

"This little skank was released from the holding cells while she was waiting for a trail"

"She then beat me in a riding duel along the highway which is a very dangerous place to conduct a duel"

"Then finally, we have an officer knocked out back there because she booted him in the nuts" Scott explained.

Ryan just sighed and then looked at Scott who was red with rage. "First of all, I ordered the release"

"Oh" Scott mumbled.

"Next, just because she beat your ass down does not give you the right to call her a skank" Ryan went on.

"Well" Scott uttered.

Ryan's voice was far too loud and drowned out Scott's attempt to talk. "Finally, get the hell out of my sight".

"Sir" Scott said as he gave a quick salute and left the room.

"You sure do like to keep Security busy" Ryan stated.

"I will try not to make a habit of it" Laura murmured.

Ryan just laughed. "You file does say you are one tough nut".

"So about this favour" Laura asked.

"Right, well as you can see I am not in any state to be doing anything for about a week so I need your help" Ryan asked.

"I want you to setup a tournament for me"

"A tournament" Laura said in shock.

"Yes and I want you to be the team leader for my team" Ryan replied.

"Our team" Laura asked.

"Yes, well if you have not noticed but I have a birthmark also" Ryan explained.

"It worked for Rex Goodwin, we host a tournament and gather the chosen one to fill in the prophecy".

"You believe in that old story" Laura asked with a laugh.

"How do you think I ended up in here" Ryan said.

"What" Laura's eyes widened with a bit of shock.

"I was confronted by one of the Hell Riders by the name of" Ryan said but then stopped.

"What was his name" Laura asked.

"This might come as a shock to you Laura" Ryan replied.

"Just tell me" she demanded.

"It was your father, Jaffa Jeffers" he replied.

Laura never replied. She walked towards the window that had the blinds closed so nobody could peak in. She looked down to the floor and tried to think straight before turning back and facing Jaffa.

"You're lying" she shouted, tears starting to form.

"I know it is hard, but we must gather the chosen and fight back" Ryan mentioned.

"Stop sprouting lies about my family you bastard" Laura shouted as one of the machines suddenly short circuited and exploded.

"Laura, please calm down" Ryan begged.

"I am trying to tell you what I saw"

"Then your vision is clearly screwed" Laura mentioned.

"You think it is easy for me" Ryan started.

"They killed my family with some messed up torture card" Ryan shouted at Laura.

"I reckon all our families are tied into this"

"It will be hard on everyone" shouted Ryan who also had a tear in his eye.

At this point Laura was in a state of bursting into crying, tears streaming down her face dripping down onto the floor. "I have to find out the truth" she shouted and ran out the door.

'She will come back when she cools off' Ryan thought as nurses and doctors ran into the room after they heard the noise.

"Is everything ok in here Mr Steel" one of the nurses asked.

"I am fine nurse, thank you" he replied with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

* * *

The guys had finally made it to Laura's apartment and were not relaxing in front of the TV. Oliver looked especially chilled out and was kicking back with a cold glass of irn-bru.

"Why so chilled dude" Craig asked.

"I find Laura incredibly bossy so whenever she is not here I can relax a bit" Oliver replied kicking his feet up on Laura's coffee table.

"I think she might kill you if you have your feet on the table" Kai mentioned.

"Wonder what the deal is with Laura going over to the hospital" Craig said.

"Probably had to run some errands for security to keep our asses out of the detention centre" Oliver said starting to down the bottle of irn-bru

Kai walked over to the cocky Oliver and snatched the bottle out of his hand. In one motion he quickly downed the rest of his drink.

"That was mine" Oliver shouted.

"I was thirsty" Kai said as he sat down.

"Bastard" Oliver mumbled.

"What did you say" Kai glared over.

"I said nothing" Oliver said with a smile. Giving a sigh of relief when Kai directed his attention back on the TV.

"I think we should go find out what Laura is up to right now" Craig said still thinking.

"Just relax a little" Oliver replied.

Kai turned his head back to Craig. "I told you, she's half your age, so drop it" Kai stated.

"She's also my half sister Craig" he added.

"Fuck sake, calm down I cannot help it" Craig stated.

"I guess your right thought".

"We should go and find her, it's been a long time since we heard anything from her" Kai said.

"Can I stay here then" Oliver asked.

Kai grabbed him by the ear and yanked him up to his feet. "I think you can come help look for your cousin".

"Just when I was starting to like the peace" Oliver grumbled.

The three guys walked out the front door with Craig locking the door behind them. They walked down the few steps that lead them onto the street. Looking both ways Craig and Kai stopped before turning to Oliver.

"Which way to the Hospital now" they both asked before laughing.

Oliver sighed before walking in a direction and motioning the two to follow him.

* * *

Alice was busy in a dark training room where Stuart had built a simulator. In it Alice was practising against decks he and Jaffa had designed along with the opponents to resemble the chosen ones so Alice could get used to the strategies and playing style of the people she would be facing. Stuart was in the control room when Burdock walked into the room.

"How is she doing" he asked.

"You can tell where she got her duelling talent from" Stuart replied.

"She is incredibly skilled, I think this will make our rise that much easier".

"I thought you might want to know we ate all the pizza" Burdock said.

"I thought I asked to be disturbed when there was important news" Stuart said.

"Well when the pizza is gone, that kind of is important".

Stuart just sighed as he placed his hand on his face. "Is there anything else or was that it" he dared to ask.

"Well Jaffa has not returned yet".

"That kind of sounds more important than pizza Burdock" Stuart mentioned.

"Just because you did not get any this time".

"Oh and we watched your duel Stuart" Burdock mentioned.

"Was it really necessary to use that card" he asked.

"I mean taking someone's head off it quite cool but".

"Did you think how it might traumatise your daughter" he asked.

"I am sure she will be just fine, see for yourself" Stuart replied motioning towards the screen.

"That is impressive, she has nearly defeated every deck in the system" Burdock said in an impressed tone.

"How long has she been in there"

"Couple of hour's maybe" Stuart replied.

"Couple of hours" Burdock said before choking.

"Jesus Christ how the hell"

"What were you saying about traumatising" Stuart asked with a smile.

"Never mind, I see you managed to fire her up"

"Did you check on that guy Peter" Stuart asked.

"He seems ok, Shasa and Leman sewed his head back on and he's now curled up in a ball down below" Burdock replied.

"Well at least his head went back on"

The two of them started to laugh. Alice had won another duel and was stepping out from the machine. She walked up to the door and looked up at the camera.

"Open this damn door" she commanded.

The door slid open and she walked out. She headed down the corridor and headed for her room when she passed Ali, who was leaning back against a wall. She stopped just after she passed by him in the hallway.

"I guess I should welcome you" Ali said with his arms folded, back against the wall.

"I do not know if I want to rip you apart right now for what you caused me"

"Or if I should thank you for giving me the tools to gain this power" Alice said.

"You, rip me apart" Ali laughed.

"Do not make me do it" Alice replied in a low angry tone whilst making fists.

"I am shaking" Ali replied.

"You just watch your back" Alice said as she walked away.

Upon hearing the threat Ali unfolded his arms and stood away from the wall watching Alice as she walked off.

'Tsch, me watch my back' he thought, his face crumpling up with anger.

* * *

Laura was now running down the street from the Hospital, tears rolling down uncontrollably. She didn't know that she was being watched from above atop of a building. A cloaked man was watching as Laura ran from the building in tears, he made a fist and then jumped from the building. Laura was not worried about her D-Wheel or anything she just had to get out of her head what Ryan had told her. How could she believe that a man she was always told saved the world would become someone that threatened to destroy it. She continued running, her eyes blurring her vision from all the tears in her eyes. She could hardly see a thing and then she bumped into someone sending her down to the ground.

She wiped her eyes and looked up. "I am" she then stopped.

"Dad" she said.

Indeed stood Jaffa wearing a long robe and his hood now down. The yellow cat like glow from his eyes were gone and his looked normal. Laura knew this to be her father, she had pictures of him and then there was the picture that Kai had from Craig, so this had to be him.

"It took me twenty years before I could meet my little girl" Jaffa finally spoke in a normal voice.

Laura jumped up and gave her dad a huge hug before letting go. "I cannot believe it is really you". Tears of joy now filled her eyes.

Jaffa took his finger and wiped away the tears forming under her eyes. "There is no need to cry little one".

"I thought you were dead" Laura said.

"I am very much alive Laura" Jaffa replied.

"But I have to say"

"I cannot stay long Laura" Jaffa said.

"Wait, why" Laura asked looking up at her father.

"I am afraid what Ryan told you about me is true" Jaffa replied.

Laura's face just dropped as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, No, No" she screamed.

"I was always told you were a good person" Laura said.

"What happened to you".

"You saved the world for Christ sake now you want to blow it all up".

"I am sorry Laura, you just do not understand".

"Understand what exactly" she screamed back as tears streamed down her face.

"The power I now have".

"I am consumed by such power".

"You have never felt such power".

"This life is not always about power" Laura screamed as she backed away from her father. She was still shaking her head left and right.

"You have to understand" Jaffa began.

"Understand your power, I refuse to" Laura screamed.

"It all started after the Twilight War and the Earthbound Worshippers were destroyed".

"The thought the birthmarks would disappear and return when they were needed again"

"But they stayed Laura and we could not figure out why" Jaffa tried explaining.

"The truth is every mark has positive and negative energy".

"Even the one on your arm right now".

"What you see is the marks neutral state".

"Depending how you use that power it can change".

"We did not realise we would be targets for the devil".

"He got to Ali first" Jaffa explained.

"They pissed him off to the point he released the marks power and used it for revenge".

"He lost to the devil and was dragged to hell where he became a Hell Rider".

"What about you" Laura asked.

"I was second on the hit list" he began.

"I was on my way to the hospital to see you as you were born".

"But Ali stopped me in the alleyway and forced me into a duel".

"He defeated me with the power of the Hells Demon cards he had been given".

"I never witnessed such power".

Laura had managed to calm down a bit and was listening to what her father had to say. "So what happened then" she asked.

"Once I lost I was dragged into hell where I was forced into a second duel against the devil".

"He put Jasmines, your mothers soul on the line if I lost she would be taken".

"I used all my strength to win".

"I put all my rage and anger into the duel to try and win but". He stopped.

"But what" Laura asked as she noticed her father looking into the nights sky.

"I lost the duel" he finished.

"There was still two more to get".

"Our best friends who helped us in the war".

"And we got them finally".

"Who would have guessed that the marks that symbol the chosen, that can bring this world into peace can have such a negative side" Jaffa finished.

"You see now, you have to duel against us for the fate of this world" Jaffa then went on.

"If you value this world for what it is then you will face us"

Tears started to roll down Laura's face again, staring at her father's face. "How can I face you" she asked.

"I realise it will not be easy for you but you must face us" Jaffa said as he went to hug Laura.

The two stood there embraced in a hug with Laura in an uncontrollable crying mood. They stood there for could be many hours before Jaffa released the hug and took a step back. Shadows started to envelop Jaffa as he continued to walk backwards. Laura held out her hand as the tears from her face continued to stream down.

"Father" she shouted.

"We will meet again Laura" Jaffa's voice fading lower and lower until he was gone.

Laura flopped down onto her knees and stared at the ground. Gasping for air as the tears rolled off her face onto the floor. She tried to think about what she was told and how she did not want to believe it, but she knew it was the truth, that she would one day have to face her father for the fate of the world. When that time came, she was going to win.

* * *

The three guys had managed to make it to the hospital and were wondering around looking for Laura. Her D-Wheel was outside so she must be in here somewhere.

"Over here guys" Oliver shouted as the other two headed over towards him.

"It is just a guy throwing up in a bucket" Craig said pointing out the guy sitting on the chair with an ice pack against his groin and a bucket in front of his face which he was throwing up into.

"Yeh, but this screams Laura considering he had his balls booted back into his body" Oliver noted.

"Ouch, she must kick hard" Kai mentioned.

Kai nudged Craig in the ribs. "You wanted to get with someone that could do that in a heartbeat".

"Good luck to you cause I sure will not be anywhere near her now" Kai added.

Craig took a big gulp. "Me either".

"I am sorry but nobody can come through here" a man said walking through the emergency ward doors.

Craig stared at the member of security before holding his head again. Looking forward his face was familiar but it was so hard to remember anything. "Argh" he cried out.

"Is that you Craig" the man from security said.

"Yeh it is me" Craig said shaking the man's hand.

"You would be" he asked.

"Erm, it's me Scott" Scott said.

"That's right, that's right". Truth is he still had not remembered everything yet and was having trouble telling who he was.

"We are looking Laura" Kai asked.

"Is she here" he added.

"That slut ran out of here earlier on in tears" Scott laughed.

Kai suddenly lunged out and grabbed Scott by the throat pinning him against the wall. "Do not dare talk about my family like that again" he roared.

Scott just nodded, he had been the target of abuse all day today. Kai's right sleeved rolled down slightly to reveal to Scott the symbol on his arm.

"I am sorry, please come in" Scott said.

"What was that" Kai asked.

"I was ordered to let anyone in who wore a mark like yours" Scott replied.

"Could you please let me down I am getting kind of nervous" he added as he farted from the nerves.

"Kai just drop him would you, we do not want to go back into that cell again" Craig asked.

Kai let go of Scott as he brushed himself off in a dignified way and headed into the emergency ward. "Come on you three" he said.

The three boys just shrugged their shoulders and followed Scott into the room. Inside they noticed a machine that was busted and several other machines all running next to the bed with a man rested in it. Oliver and Craig knew it was the head of Kaiba Corp but Kai had no clue.

"You brought us in to see some guy sleep" Kai asked.

"Watch what you say Kai" Craig said.

"Yeh that's the head of Kaiba Corp Ryan Steel, he is a decorated hero they say" Oliver noted.

"I did not realise he was asleep" Scott said pointing towards the door.

"We best leave and come back when he wakes up".

It was at this point the door suddenly swung open, nearly hitting Scott across the face again as it did so. The door slammed viciously against the wall causing Ryan to wake up. He turned to the door to see the three boys, a waving with a very apologetic smile on his face Scott and finally behind them a seriously pissed of Laura who had tears running right down her face.

"Ryan, I will get that tournament organised for you right now" she yelled.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, a quick duel because I wanted to show that the Hell Riders are indeed powerful and don't always tie with people. I also needed to try get a lot of the plot pushed out as the first load of chapters build up confusion with all the answers being revealed slowly now. Please drop me a review with some comments. I don't mind negative, I look at it as a way to improve myself and make my fan fiction more enjoyable for others._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'So what are we doing again?', 'Oh Oliver we are setting up the tournament', 'Ok but during our practise, who the hell is that?'_

_Next time, Episode 12 - 'Tournament Invitational's, Mysterious Woman'_

_"Who exactly are you?"_


	12. Tournament Invitational's, Mysterious

**Chapter/Episode 12 - 'Tournament Invitational's, Mysterious Woman'**

Satellite, the rundown part of Neo Domino City that broke off during the events of Zero Reverse. That is where I take you now, we leave the clean city of Neo Domino City and return to Satellite where out tale began to look at quick glance at a team that will be entering the Kaiba Corp tournament that will be named in time to come. The opposite side of Satellite and the Deadalus Bride is a junk yard, still in Satellite but on the other side. This is a place that Security refuses to go; it's a place that some criminals would never go. You may ask why, there are old legends of ghosts that roam around, who knew that these people were so superstitious? Inside the junk yard came the sounds of a D-Wheel, nothing scary there. A D-Wheel that looked to be made out of junk was riding around a track. The helmet vision at the bottom of the screen flashed, 'Voice Only'.

"You are slowing down"

"What is the matter with you girl" the female voice said through the communication helmet.

"I am fine" the D-Wheel replied, the voice sounded like another female.

"Since when do you slow down during a test run" the woman said down the communication set.

"It was nothing, I am fine"

"Honestly" she replied back down the helmet.

"Well alright then, but hurry up"

"According to the timer, you are doing worse than the last run" the woman said.

The female D-Wheeler just revved up the engine and began to pick up speed. "We will see about that".

"That's better, keep this up".

"I am turning the radio off".

"Ok, I will be in soon". The communication broke off between the two.

'There is definitely something wrong in the city'.

'What has happened to you'?

'My little girl'.

*Insert FanFiction intro here*

* * *

Laura stood in the doorway to Ryan's hospital room. She was gasping for breath, like a pant and appeared to have been crying a lot. The three guys, Craig, Oliver, and Kai turned around, noticed how annoyed Laura was and started to cover their groin region and take slow side steps out of her path towards Ryan.

"Tell me how I do it" She demanded, glaring over at him.

"Something has her fired up" Oliver whispered, nudging Craig in the ribs slightly.

Ryan looked over towards Laura. "It will be easy, trust me" he replied.

"Then instead of just staring at me in that bed you can actually tell me right now" Laura said as she walked towards Ryan.

Kai grabbed Laura and pulled her back as she looked like she would kill him. "Calm down Laura".

"Let go of me right now Kai" she screamed.

Laura kicked back intending to do some damage to Kai but luckily missed. She then dropped down onto the floor and began crying.

Craig walked over and knelt down to comfort Laura. "It is ok Laura".

'So not cool Craig' Kai thought.

"What happened to you" Oliver asked walking over.

Laura looked up. She noticed that these people were surrounding her, giving her support. Is this what friends were, to have all this support. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, Craig following her on the way up.

"It does not matter anymore" She replied.

"I have all of you to help me"

"So let's get this tournament organised" she said with a smile.

"That is the spirit" Ryan noted.

"I have had time to sit and think about how we can do this tournament" Ryan mentioned.

"There were tournaments held in the Middle Ages" he added.

"But they were fought with swords and giant spears of death" Oliver mentioned.

"Well I do not mean for the actual tournament"

"I meant for the actual layout" Ryan replied.

"I do not follow you" Oliver said.

"Would you be quite and listen" Laura snapped, smacking Oliver across the back of the head.

Oliver in silence rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit several times and proceeded to listen.

"There was a one on one sword fight and a jousting competition back in the Middle Ages" Ryan stated.

"We have six chosen ones"

"So we need to format it around a six person team" Ryan noted.

"We do not even know who all six of us are" Kai mentioned pointing out the only ones he knew of so far.

"Yes, there are only three of us in here right now" Ryan replied.

"That is why we have the tournament in one year's time" he added.

"This would give us plenty of time to gather, train and form a team with them"

"That is a good plan" Laura said.

"But how do we format this around six of us" she asked.

"Well, here is the idea" Ryan started.

"We have a one on one duel competition".

"We have a two on two tag team competition".

"Finally we have a three person D-Wheel competition". Ryan explained.

"It does sound like a good idea" Oliver said.

"I see what you are thinking now Ryan" Laura said.

"You plan to split the Hell Riders up" she added.

"Well that is the general idea behind it" Ryan noted with a slight nod of the head and a smile across his face.

"Of course this is just a thought, we do not have to reveal a format until a couple of months before the tournament" Ryan said.

"We could gather the chosen and then figure everything out to our advantage".

"I do not deal in taking advantages" Kai said.

"Well it is not exactly an advantage" Ryan said shaking his hands towards Kai and giving a very sorry smile.

"Why don't I just tell you how to invite my top list of teams" Ryan quickly changing the subject so not to upset anyone else's beliefs.

"I need you to invite the top 98 teams leaving our team and the hell riders making 100 teams" Ryan added.

* * *

Back at the Hell Riders dark dining room. The table seems to be littered with empty pizza boxes, beer and Irn-Bru bottles and what looks to be the evidence of milk. Only one of them still seems to be gorging himself in food while the others sit around waiting for him to finish his food.

"Seriously, you eat like a pig" Alice motioned towards the smallest of the Hell Riders Ali who was shovelling pizza down his throat.

"It is not like you need any more pizza anyway" she added.

"What the fuck did you say to me" Ali asked standing up from the table.

"Calm down Ali" Burdock reached over towards Ali to motion him to sit back down.

Ali sat back down and glared across the table at Alice. She was sitting there smirking, swinging on the chair with her arms crossed.

"There is no need for you two to be fighting" Stuart mentioned.

"We are supposed to be a team" he added.

"Like I would team up with him" Alice blurted out as if she was about to laugh at the thought.

"What does that mean" Ali said now standing back up, his face filling with rage.

"Give it up brother" Jaffa said, taking a swig from his glass.

Alice stopped swinging on her chair, standing up and turning away from the table. "I do not team up with weaklings" she said.

"You forget who won our last duel" Ali mentioned waving his fist.

"Well" Alice started.

"How about we duel again and I will show you how much stronger I have become" she added.

"You are on" Ali replied reaching over for his duel disk and strapping it tightly onto his arm.

Alice laughed and proceeded to walk out of the room. Ali just glared over at her and wondered where she was going.

"I see you are walking away from me" Ali shouted.

"As if" Alice replied.

"Right, that is enough" Stuart finally said.

"You two will need to learn to get along" he added.

"I agree with Stuart" Jaffa said.

"We need to be a full strength and working together if we plan on defeating the chosen"

Alice just let out a small laugh and then walked out of the room. Ali, who looked like he was going to explode with rage started following her. Jaffa jumped up from his seat and held out his arm to block Ali's path. Ali glared towards Jaffa who was just shaking his head to motion not to rise up to it. Ali just made a fist and then walked back to his seat.

"What news do we have on the chosen anyway" Burdock asked trying to change the subject.

"It would seem that there are only four of them revealed" Stuart replied.

"Do you think Oliver could be one of them" Jaffa asked, looking over at Ali. Ali just sighed and made a huffing noise.

Stuart looked over at Ali; he knew he was in a huff. "You should not take what she says to heart".

"This is just how she is coping with the trauma and the added pressure of the birthmarks inner dark side corrupting her slowly" Stuart explained.

"Yeh Ali, you remember what you were like" Jaffa asked.

"Even against me you were a crazy psycho duellist that could not control his power"

"I do see what has changed" Burdock mentioned.

The three men laughed at Ali's dispense but it was all in an attempt to cheer him up.

* * *

_"You have new mail"_ a voice on the computer rang.

"Wonder what that is" a female voice said as she walked over to the computer.

The girl sat down. She was slim and extremely pretty. She had deep green eyes and medium thick black hair. She was wearing a black mini skirt that was held in place by a large belt with a skull and crossbones buckle along with a white strapless top. She wore biker like boots with black and white strip tights that ran up to her thigh. She wore a black biker jacket that was unzipped.

"Kaiba Corp would like to invite you" She began to read.

"The members of Team Saviour"

"To attend the reopening of the Kaiba Corp World Riding Grand Prix"

"That will formally take place in one year"

"A register along with a dinner party will be hosted next week" the woman read.

As she finished reading another woman walked in. She looked very similar in facial features to the other the other girl except she dressed a bit differently. This one wore black jeans with black trainers. She had black vest like top but was covered but a white coat that was also unzipped and had bits of pink stitching around the sleeve and pockets of the jacket.

"Hey Emma, what are you reading" she asked.

The girl at the computer now known as Emma turned around to face the other girl. "Ah Sarah, come have a look at this".

The girl who just walked in, known as Sarah walked over to Emma who was sitting in the computer chair. Emma spun around in the chair to face to computer screen as Sarah bent over her shoulder to have a read.

"Looks like Kaiba Corp is hosting another tournament" she said.

"Certainly a surprising move from them after what has happened recently" Sarah mentioned.

"Maybe they think that a new champion would bring in some extra money" Emma suggested as Sarah walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"That would not surprise me one bit" Sarah replied.

"We all know the Steel's are money robbing bastards" she added.

"I will hack into Kaiba Corp and see what they are up to" Emma said, spinning back around to the computer and beginning to type.

"While you attempt to hack into one of the biggest companies next to Industrial Illusions"

"I will take a small nap" Sarah said as she closed her eyes.

Emma did some typing and then finally hit enter. "Ok, that is me in" she said.

"What the heck" Sarah said climbing off the sofa and walking over towards the computer.

"How did you manage that" she asked.

Emma looked over her shoulder at a shocked Sarah. "Must be a talent I have" she said with a smile.

Emma flicked her attention on the computer and began to read what was on the screen.

"Looks like they have accessed secure files on Twilight War and Earthbound Worshippers"

"Along with criminal databases from both Neo Domino City and Satellite"

"Get this, they even checked every person in their database for birthmark on arm" Emma said with a laugh.

"What would Kaiba Corp want people like that for" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea" Emma began.

"But what I do know" she began with a smile.

"Is that we have been invited to a dinner party next week".

"Oh I love these sorts of things" Sarah replied rubbing her hands together.

"Sarah, inform the rest of the team" Emma said.

"We are going to the city".

* * *

"Direct Attack" Alice shouted as a large monster smashed into a hologram program.

Large explosions occurred as the building started to shake. "Slow down Alice, this is no race" Stuart yelled down the microphone.

The door behind Stuart opened and Burdock walked in. "What is with all these earthquakes".

"They are coming from Alice" Stuart said.

"She has been hammering this machine constantly, lashing out at it with all her power"

"I do not know how much this machine can take" Stuart said.

"It was designed to handle mine and your cards" he added.

"But she just seems to be going insane".

"Well, glad she is on our side" Burdock mentioned.

Burdock walked over to another machine that was giving a list of every card in play, in the hands of each player, in the graveyards and a copy of each decklist. Burdock pressed a few buttons and made scrolling motions on the screen. Reading the information being displayed.

"She is displaying that power without a Hells Demon card" Burdock exclaimed jumping back from the screen.

"One of the reasons I have not given her one yet" Stuart mentioned.

"If we gave her one now then it would surely help ease the corruption process"

"But it could drive her to insanity and she would over power herself" Stuart explained.

"You make a good point" Burdock said walking up beside Stuart.

"Jaffa went out again" Burdock added.

"To watch over his kid again" Stuart asked.

"There is a high probability"

"Either that or keeping tracks on Ryan" Burdock replied.

"You think this tournament will come about" Stuart asked.

"Well if Jaffa is doing his job then I am sure Ryan will set up a tournament sometime soon" Burdock replied.

"Jaffa and job do not go in the same sentence" Stuart joked.

Burdock just laughed. "Yeh, your right".

Another large explosion came about and the building began shaking violently. Stuart checked the screen and noticed that Alice had just wasted Ali's old style fire deck without losing a single point.

"Whoa, that was something else" Burdock mentioned.

"Your telling me, even I had to take some form of damage from that deck" Stuart said.

"I think we all did"

"How did she manage not to" Burdock asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Stuart replied.

"If that is her power, we will have no problem eliminating the chosen" Burdock noted.

"Yes, this was indeed a great idea to corrupt her" Stuart said while slowly making a fist.

"Everything ok Stuart" Burdock asked as he noticed Stuart looking away from the screen.

"Yeh, no need to worry" Stuart replied as his eyes flicked into a possessed look as a burning fire appeared inside his iris. They flicked back as he looked back up.

"Good" Burdock said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"I would keep an eye on her though" he added as the door slid open.

"Do not worry mate, I will" Stuart replied as Burdock walked out the room, door sliding shut behind him.

Another explosion occurred and again the building began to shake. Stuart dived for the microphone. "Calm down Alice, we want a house not a heap of bricks".

* * *

"Harpie Lady, attack him directly now" Laura cried as her monster leapt forth and slashed Oliver.

Oliver's standard looking D-Wheel let out steam as his life points reached 0, spinning out and smashing into the side barrier. Craig and Kai were watching on the sidelines. Craig watching the computer screen at the statistics while Kai played with his little silver ocarina watching the duel on the large TV in the room.

"She keeps getting more and more aggressive" Craig said.

"Must be from her mother" he suggested.

Kai put down his ocarina as he looked over at Craig. "You sound a little worried there Craig".

"Is it not a good thing she is fired up and ready" he asked.

"Well of course it is, it's just".

"Just what" Kai asked.

"If she is like her mother then there could be some serious accidents during the tournament if she gets too fired up" Craig explained.

"I do not follow you" Kai said.

"Her mother was a psychic" Craig said.

"She could inflict real damage during a duel if she got angry enough" he explained.

"I just feel that this could happen to her and we could endanger a lot of innocent people" Craig mentioned.

"These Hell Riders sound like they will do anything and go anywhere to win".

"You think they could anger Laura enough to cause damage on innocent people" Kai asked.

"Yeh, that is right" he replied.

"But I think you might have it to Kai" Craig began.

"During your duel against Gavin you caused some serious damage".

"It could happen again" he mentioned.

Kai was about to open his mouth when Oliver came in pushing his D-Wheel. He took off his helmet and threw it onto the floor. "Why can I not win for once" he moaned.

"Do not worry Oliver, you just need some more practise" Craig replied with a smile.

"According to this computer".

"You have increased your skill by a lot" Craig continued pointing at the screen.

"Laura is just in a league of her own" Kai mentioned making some attempt at being supportive for his cousin.

Oliver nodded at them with a smile. "Thank you guys".

"When can I get some real competition" Laura asked as she rolled in on her D-Wheel.

"If you are looking for some competition trying duelling Kai" Craig suggested.

"You up for it then brother" Laura asked looking over at Kai who was sitting on a sofa with his arms folded.

"I guess it would be fun to beat you" Kai replied with a slight smirk across his face.

"That is definitely fighting talk going on there" Laura said now giving her own smile.

"You can take Oliver's D-Wheel" she said pushing Oliver away as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, I do not have a riding deck" Kai said.

"Well I guess it can be a ground duel then" Laura sighed.

Oliver got himself off the floor and brushed off some of the dirt he had on his shirt. He looked out at the track and saw five D-Wheel's pull up. "Hey guys" he began.

"Are we expecting anybody" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean" Laura asked.

Oliver pointed outside. "Well those five D-Wheelers there".

Kai jumped to his feet and Craig rocketed off the chair as they rushed to the door. Laura walked out towards the five D-Wheelers and stopped at the side of the track. The D-Wheeler at the front of the pack got up from her D-Wheel and took off their helmet revealing a female.

"Well hello there Laura" she said.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_I am sorry that this is a short chapter. I wanted to get a duel in but I decided to move a much bigger duel into the next chapter. I hope you loyal readers can forgive me and continue to read this. =]_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'So who exactly are you people'? 'We are Team Saviour', 'How about some names?'_

_Next time, Episode 13 - 'We are Team Saviour'_

_"How about a friendly duel Laura?"_


	13. We are Team Saviour

_Hey readers. I first want to apologise for how long it took me to release this chapter. I have just done a huge move and been trying to settle back in to my life so not had much chance to do writing, sadly. Also I decided to physically create all the made up cards that are used in this fan fic. I used the online Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker if you want to know how I did it. The Dark Synchro required some Photoshop work though, but that's easy anyway. So let me introduce to you the Chapter 13._

* * *

**Chapter/Episode 13 - 'We are Team Saviour'**

Alice is standing there is an empty black space. There is nothing around her, only darkness. She stands there and looks around with her dark red eyes only to see exactly nothing. All of a sudden she hears a girl laughing. Alice turns her attention to behind her, spinning her whole self around. She hears the laugh again, turning completely around once again.

"Who is there?"

"Answer me" she demanded in her possessed tone.

The girl let out a giggle before whispering in Alice's ear. "Do you not recognise my voice" she asked.

"It is me, Alice" the voice added.

Alice's whole body just shook with fear, she bolted upright almost. Looking straight ahead of her trying not to think about what she had just heard. A figure appeared out of the darkness behind her. It looked exactly like Alice except this figure was completely white from head to toe, even the hair and skin was white. The only thing not white was the eyes. They were an eerie glowing purple colour that had a complete lifeless feel to them. What made this version even weirder was the way she tilted her head 45 degrees as she spoke and smiled.

"That is not possible"

"Who are you really" the real Alice asked.

The white Alice who was behind the real one vanished and reappeared in front of the real Alice, tilting her head as she spoke.

"See, it is me Alice" she replied.

Alice looked on in shock and slowly began taking her steps backwards. "How is this possible?"

"You have heard of a person's dark side right" the white Alice asked.

"Are you the dark part of my birthmark that my father was on about" the real Alice asked.

The evil Alice let a weird evil giggle. "No" she replied.

"I shall explain to you"

"Each of the six chosen birthmarks is led by one spirit of the element"

"How you act good or bad will depend how the birthmark evolves into light or darkness"

"This will affect the outcome of the Revelations War" the evil Alice explained.

"Is that why my dad wants to corrupt the chosen" Alice asked.

"Yes, that would be correct" the evil Alice replied.

"So if you are not part of the birthmark, who exactly are you" Alice asked looking at the pure white version of herself.

"I am of course you" she replied.

"Every human on this planet whether they want to admit it or not has a dark half" the evil Alice explained.

"I am but the darker reflection of you"

"What do you want" Alice demanded now her dark energy building confidence.

"That is it Alice, feed your darker emotions"

"Make me stronger"

"So I can take over that body of yours and complete your corruption"

"You will never be able to become a normal person again" the evil Alice explained while starting to giggle.

"You take over my body" Alice asked.

"What a joke" she added before her darker half could answer.

"Continuing to build up that anger is what I want you to do" the evil Alice said.

"You will never take over my body, it is mine" Alice answered.

"I do not need you my weak little dark side"

"And I especially" Alice held up her right arm to reveal a mutated version of her previous birthmark. It was starting to look more like the Hell Riders flame mark.

"Do not need this piece of crap" she finished.

"So get out of my mind" Alice screamed.

The whole dark room just lit up for a brief few seconds to revealing a weird looking city that was in ruin. The light became too bright and the whole room filled up with a huge white light. Alice opened her eyes and fell out of the bed, the sweat pouring off her body like a Scottish rain shower. Her possessed eyes staring down at the floor wide open. She began taking deep breathes as she thought about what she had just seen. She looked over at her alarm clock, revealing middle of the night and she knew she had something important to do later on that day. Getting back up, she headed for her bed, crashing out back to sleep as she did so.

* * *

Down by the test track booths stood Craig, Kai, Oliver and Laura who were looking at the mysterious female and the other four D-Wheelers that had just turned up out of the blue. What made it worse, the woman who had just shown herself knew Laura's name. The woman was fairly short with long flowing brown hair. She had a small mouth that was curled into a friendly smile and beautiful green eyes that stared out at the group of heroes. She was wearing a white D-Wheel race suit like she was ready for a duel. The other four D-Wheelers got up from their bikes and took their helmets off. They were also dressed in similar white race suits but what the scary thing was; they were wearing odd looking masks. Oliver stared at the four D-Wheelers who were wearing the masks before opening his mouth.

"So what is with the masks" Oliver asked.

"We have our reasons not to reveal our faces to you all yet" One of them answered who could now be recognised as a female by the sound of her voice.

"So why do you not have a mask on" Laura asked looking at the only one without a mask on.

"I figured if we were going to duel each other you should have the honour of seeing my face" she replied.

"Duel you" Laura asked almost bursting into a laugh.

"Listen lady, I do not even know you"

"Like I would duel you grandma" Laura added.

"You may not know me but I surely know everything about you Laura" the woman replied.

"Well let me start to get to know my stalker a little more" Laura said.

"Care to give me a name" she asked.

"There is allot of fire in you" the woman replied.

"Just like your mother had" she added.

"You can call me Samantha"

Craig grabbed his head and took a few steps back. He could feel another burn into his head but there was no visions coming back to him. Maybe he did not know this person, he felt he did but there was nothing. The burning started to ease and he was able to fight the pain and stand back up. One of the masked D-Wheelers took a quick glance over at Craig before looking back over at Laura.

"Well Samantha, what made you decide to come all the way to the Kaiba Corp practise circuit just to challenge someone like me" Laura asked curiously.

"I am just looking for some new competition that is all" Samantha replied.

"A little game to practise for the new Kaiba Corp tournament" she added.

"You have an invite to the tournament" Oliver asked.

Samantha turned her head towards Oliver. "Ofcourse we have"

One of the masked riders walked forwards slightly. "We are team Saviour"

"Your team Saviour" Oliver asked with a shocked look.

"There third on the Kaiba Corp ratings" Craig mentioned.

"So how about it" Samantha then asked with a slight smile on her face.

Kai who had been quite up till now walked past Laura and up towards Samantha. "How about I take you on" he said.

"Kai are you insane, you do not have a riding deck" Craig yelled.

"Not to mention they are one of Kaiba Corps top rated team" he added.

Samantha looked up at Kai, straight into his eyes. She could see his father's determination and the fire of his mother. "Sure thing Kai, I will face you if that is what you want"

"Creepy, do you think she knows all our names" Oliver whispered at Laura.

Laura took a swing to the back of Oliver's head sending him crashing down. "Shut up while we have a serious moment Oliver" she snarled.

"Since you do not have a riding deck, I will give you time to prepare one" Samantha stated pointing over to the shack they had just been chilling in.

"We will wait out here for you to be ready" she added.

The group headed into the shack and closed the door behind them. Oliver peered out of the blind before being suddenly dragged away from the blinds by Laura. Samantha turned around and headed for her group, the others watching her.

"You gave up your name"

"Now you are going to reveal your deck" one of the masked riders asked.

Samantha reached into a satchel and pulled out a deck. "Not quite, this is called a test deck"

"I will use it against Kai and see how good these kids are getting" Samantha explained.

"You do know they could be watching us right now" another masked woman mentioned.

"Let them watch us then" Samantha replied.

"It might make them reveal themselves more if we do this" she added.

Samantha took the deck and scanned through it, making sure the four normal monsters and the one effect monster that builds her main strategy rested in her deck.

"Chances are you will lose with that deck" one of the riders said.

"Well it is just a test"

"To evaluate their skills" Samantha explained.

Back in the shack the team are trying to build Kai his first riding deck while Laura trys her hardest to explain how to use a D-Wheel. Since Kai does not have his own yet, Laura has lent him hers for the purpose of this duel.

"So here are the controls" Laura began.

"Accelerate here, turn here, deck slot there" she went on.

Laura suddenly slapped Kai. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am" Kai replied.

"Then stop looking at the food while I help you" Laura said.

"You are going to need to be on your best to beat a member of team Saviour" she added.

'That's not all I will need' Kai thought looking over at his deck as it was being ready for a riding duel.

"Right, let's continue and pay attention" Laura snapped.

"I think she likes the roll of leader" Oliver joked nudging Craig who was concentrating on finishing Kai's deck.

Laura snapped a glare at Oliver who straightened up in fear and shaking his head. Craig was just too busy to realise he had been spoken to. Ryan had given them a huge crate of cards that they could use to prepare themselves for the tournament and get in the practise. He had been taught how to build fairly decent decks but he was not the best at it, come to think of it, he has no clue how he had that ability to build decks. He looked up at the closed blinds wondering who they were and why he had a sudden jolt of pain in his head like it was trying to remember something. He realised there was no time for that and returned to preparing the deck.

* * *

Alice was walking down the dark corridor towards the usual meeting room. Her long robe sweeping across the hard floor. Her deep red eyes standing out in the dark candle lit room, while her feet clash onto the hard floor. She gets closer and closer to the door when the birthmark on her right arm starts to react, an intense pain shooting up her arm as it started to glow. The half moon and sword shape that was slightly bent and mutated started to mutate further into a set of flames shooting up her arm. The beautiful white glow it once had started to pulse a dark red colour.

'Argh' she thought hammering her fist off the wall.

She heard a slight giggle as the evil pure white Alice appeared behind her.

"Does it hurt little Alice" she asked.

"Shut up" Alice roared in her possessed voice.

The evil white Alice tilted her head slightly and her eyes suddenly flashed. The mark on Alice's arm started to glow brighter as she dropped onto her knees clutching onto her right arm that was in intense pain now.

"How about now" the evil Alice asked.

Alice let out a slight cry in pain and she looked up, opening her possessed eyes as they flashed between her deep red eyes and the eerie purple colour that the evil Alice has. Suddenly Alice felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and looked up with her dark eerie evil eyes. Her father was standing there, she smiles, knowing he was here to help.

"Do not let it control you" he said with a smile.

Stuart knelt down to where Alice was kneeling and took her hand. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and took out two cards and placing them into Alice's hand.

"Maybe these will help" Stuart said as he stood up and headed for the main room.

Alice stared at the two cards that had been handed to her. She had already received cards to add to her deck, more than she had wanted, well she did want the monsters her father had resting in his deck. When she watched him duel that one time, all that power, she wanted it. Clutching the cards she slid them into her pocket and stood up, brushing herself off and followed Stuart.

'Seems that you are struggling little Alice' Ali mused in the shadows.

* * *

Down at the Kaiba Corp practise ring, Kai and Samantha are at the start line ready to begin their duel. Kai was sporting a Kaiba Corp spare biker suit along with riding Laura's standard D-Wheel. Samantha was revving the engine of her scrapped like D-Wheel ready to go.

"You ready for this Kai" Samantha asked turning her head at Kai.

"Lets do this" Kai replied.

"You sure about this Kai" Craig asked.

"This is your first riding duel"

Kai never even replied, instead he revved up his engine and shot off onto the test track.

"Eager one" Samantha said with a smile as she shot off after him.

Samantha caught up with Kai who turned his head behind him. Both of them nodded to each other and pressed a button on their D-Wheels. The bikes sprung into life and a voice echoed on each.

_"Duel Mode On, Autopilot Standby"_ It said.

Both Kai and Samantha drew five cards from the top of their deck and placed it into the hand holder, their life points setting to 4000.

"Duel" They shouted simultaneously.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (0) : Samantha (0)**

_Kai's Hand: 'Luster Dragon', 'Lord of Dragons', 'Masked Dragon', 'Speed Spell, Overboost', 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'_

_Samantha's Hand: 'Exodia the Forbidden One', 'Left Arm of the Forbidden One, 'Sangan', "Witch of the Black Forest', 'Speed Spell, Angel Baton'_

"Kai, let me see how you duel" Samantha gestured.

"Ok then" Kai replied drawing his card.

Kai looked over at the _'Magna Dragon'_ he had just drawn. "Not quite what I need"

"I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode" Kai said placing a card onto the field.

A bright light appeared on the field next to the D-Wheel and a small dragon formed from the light, it started to roar. (Atk: 1400)

"I end my turn" Kai said.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (1) : Samantha (1)**

"Not much of a turn Kai, my move" Samantha said taking the top card from her deck.

Samantha looked over at the _'Negate Attack', _she nodded to herself and then placed it into her hand. She took another card from her hand and placed it onto the duel disk.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode" Samantha called as woman in a long black robe burst onto Samantha's side of the field. Her long purple hair was flowing in the wind, her third eye green and wide open. (Atk: 1100)

She then took another card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"I place one card face down" Samantha stated while a reverse card appeared next to her before going invisible.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (2) : Samantha (2)**

"I thought I didn't make much of a move" Kai said.

"And there you are doing as much as me" he added looking behind him.

He noticed Samantha smiling at him. "My turn" he said drawing his top card.

Kai placed his _'Tri-Horned Dragon'_ card into his hand before thinking about his next move.

'I get a bunch of cards that could be handy if I had the other card to complete the combo' Kai thought.

'Typical of this deck' he added to his thought as he grabbed a card in his hand.

"I will summon Luster Dragon now" Kai stated slamming a card onto his duel disk.

Like earlier a light formed and another dragon emerged from the light. This one looked slightly different. This dragon was dark purple with a stone like chest. It looked far more vicious than his previous dragon. (Atk: 1900)

"Time to deal some damage. Masked Dragon attack her witch" Kai commanded pointing at the witch looking creature as the dragon dived at its target.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack" Samantha quickly said pressing a button.

A reverse card lifted up to reveal the trap card as a swirl fired out of the card stopping the dragon's assault in its tracks. The masked dragon then moved itself back to Kai's side of the field.

Kai just growled like his dragons. "Turn end"

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (3) : Samantha (3)**

"My turn then" Samantha cried pulling the top card of her deck.

'Reckless Greed' she thought adding the card to her hand.

"I summon Sangan in defence mode" She said placing a card sideways onto her duel disk.

Revving the engine as a white portal appeared and a furry figure burst out, covering its eyes and turning a dark blue colour. (Def: 600)

"Next I switch my witch into defence mode" Samantha added turning the position of her card.

The witch then knelt down next to the curled up Sangan. Similarly she used her arms to defend and turned a deep blue colour. (Def: 1200)

"Finally I will end with a face down" she added finally slamming a card into a slot on her duel disk. A reversed card appeared next to her on the D-Wheel before vanishing.

* * *

"This duel is running so slow" Craig said looking on at the monitor.

"I guess this will help Kai instead of something fast paced" Laura noted.

"Something is not right though" Craig added.

Laura turned to look at Craig. "I know what you mean"

She turned and looked at the four masked women watching the other monitor. "They are supposed to be the third ranked in the world"

"But this is like amateur riding duel performance" Laura mentioned.

"Well let's see how this turns out" Oliver butted in.

'Something is going on here' Craig thought looking at the masked women.

* * *

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (4) : Samantha (4)**

"My turn then" Kai said drawing his card whilst loosing balance of his D-Wheel. He quickly managed to correct it and revved up.

"Do not dare crash my bike Kai" He heard a female voice yell at him down the headset.

"I was not going to crash it" Kai yelled back.

"Well if you do I will kick some very tender body parts" Laura yelled back.

Samantha laughed. 'Just like their parents' she thought.

Kai looked at the card he drew, finally his deck was talking to him. He turned off the headset and placed the,_ 'Speed Spell, Flute of Summoning Dragon' _into his hand.

Kai placed a card into his duel disk. "Activate Speed Spell, Overboost" he said.

The D-Wheel he was on kicked into overdrive as he began to pick up speed. Racing down the circuit. His Speed Counters picking up by 4. (Kai Speed Counters - 8)

"Next I summon Lord of Dragons" Kai called placing a card from his hand onto his duel disk.

A familiar light formed as a robed man flew out from the light. His whole armour looked like a giant dragon. He stood ready to attack. (Atk: 1200)

"Next I activate the Speed Spell, Flute of Summoning Dragons" Kai placed another card into his duel disk.

"I remove eight Speed Counters to special summon two dragon type monsters along as I control my lord of dragons on the field" Kai explained.

"Typical combo of your family Kai" Samantha replied.

A spell card formed next to him showing a flute. The flute came out from the card and the Lord of Dragons monster grabbed the floating flute. He gave it a blow and a noise bellowed out of it. (Kai Speed Counters - 0)

"Now I special summon my Blue Eyes and my Tri horned Dragon" Kai explained slamming the two monster cards onto his duel disk.

This time two light portals appeared. A large silvery white dragon roared out and took to the sky. Its eyes glowing a lovely blue colour. The second of the dragons was a dark blue colour with a red chest. Spikes road down the side of his body and its eyes were a dark purple colour. Both the dragons were soaring high ready to attack. (Blue Eyes Atk: 3000) (Tri-horned Dragon Atk: 2850)

"Now time to do some damage" Kai called pointing at the defence monsters.

"Show me your strength Kai" Samantha shouted out.

"Luster Dragon and Masked Dragon attack those two monsters now" Kai shouted.

The two monsters looked at each other, as if to be offended by Kai's shouting. They decided to do as they were told. Both dragons leapt into the air and fired a huge blast towards Samantha's monsters. The two blasts merged with each other and then struck each monster once causing them to explode.

Samantha let out a yell as her two monsters exploded into shards of light. She placed the cards into her graveyard.

"When you destroy my two monsters I can add these two cards to my hand" Samantha explained taking the two cards from her deck to her hand.

"Luckily I am not finished, Blue Eyes, Tri-horned, Direct attack right now" Kai ordered with his eyes flaring up white for a second.

Both dragons that were flying above Kai's speeding D-Wheel turned around to face Samantha who was looking worried at what was about to happen. Both monsters tilted their heads back charging up for a blast.

'Here it comes' she thought.

"Trap card open" Samantha called in time swiftly pressing a button.

"Reckless Greed"

"Letting me draw two cards" Samantha explained picking up her two cards.

'Please be here' she thought.

'Damit" she then added.

The dragons finally fired their huge blasts streaming towards the open Samantha. Similar to earlier the blasts merged together and collided with Samantha whose D-Wheel popped open its vents and let the steam pour out while her D-Wheel slowed to a stop.

Samantha shrugged to herself. Looking at her hand she had all the piece of exodia sitting right there. Right when the attack was about to go she activated that trap and drew the final piece.

**Life Points - Kai (4000) : Samantha (0)**

**Speed Counters - Kai (0) : Samantha (0)**

**Winner - Kai**

* * *

"That was interesting" Ali said standing atop of a building with the rest of the group.

"How the heck was that interesting" Burdock yelled slapping Ali across the back of the head.

"That was not even her real deck" Jaffa explained.

"You would know" Ali said.

"What does that mean" Jaffa replied getting angry and raising his hand.

Ali went to protect his head. "Nothing"

"What is your take on this then Stuart" Burdock asked.

Ali dropped his hand. "Stuart" he asked.

Jaffa noticing Ali dropping his hands lunged at the advantage and smacked him right across the head.

"Stuart" Jaffa then asked.

"Is he going to be alright" Ali asked while rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about" Stuart bellowed smacking Ali once again.

"Why the hell do you guys keep hitting me" Ali raged.

"Stop whining baby" Alice said walking up to the group.

"What does that mean" Ali questioned in an annoyed tone.

"You do have a giant baby for a monster" Alice mused.

"She has a point bro" Jaffa laughed.

"Screw you guys" Ali shouted as he stormed off.

Burdock turned and watched Ali walk off. "Hang on a minute" he said.

"Hes going for the last slice" He shouted and ran after Ali.

Jaffa patted Stuart on the shoulder. "I will follow them"

Jaffa turned around and followed the other two. Stuart stood and watched the people going about their business. Alice stood by her father and watched.

"You alright dad" Alice asked looking up.

"I am fine" Stuart replied.

"Just seeing your mother again" He added.

"If I am honest, I thought mum would be stronger" Alice said.

Stuart just laughed. "That was not her real deck"

"So what deck does she have" Alice asked looking up at her father.

"That's the thing, nobody really knows it" Stuart replied.

"Well how did the guys know it was not the real thing" Alice then asked.

"Long story kid" Stuart replied as he turned to walk away.

'I am going to find out for your dad' Alice thought to herself, clenching her fist.

* * *

Samantha and Kai returned to the start line. The masked girls walked over to Samantha while the group ran over to Kai.

"Great work Kai" Oliver shouted running over to Kai.

Oliver was suddenly knocked away down to the floor as Laura walked over to Kai. "Well done there brother"

Craig walked down and grabbed Kai's hand. Making a weird handshake similar to that of Team Satisfactions.

Laura sighed. "Boys"

"Get them next time Sam" One of the masked girls said approaching Samantha.

"So did you contact our final member in the hiding" Samantha asked.

"Oh yes, we tracked him down" A masked girl replied.

Samantha got off her D-Wheel and walked over to Kai. Offering her hand Kai took it and they shook hands.

"I take it you will be at the party tonight" Samantha asked.

"Sure we will" Oliver replied.

"Quieten down" Laura bellowed smacking Oliver.

One of the masked girls just laughed. Samantha turned around and climbed onto her D-Wheel along with the masked riders. She placed her helmet on and then turned her head to look at the group.

"Maybe we will get a chance to talk then" She said with a smile.

"About what exactly" Kai asked.

"About your destiny" Samantha replied as she sped off on her D-Wheel.

* * *

_"You have new mail"_ A computer voice said.

Craig Follis from Satellite walked over to his desk were his computer was sitting. He opened the email and read from it.

"So Samantha needs my help again" He mused.

Craig reached into his desk and took out a deck box. He opened it up and flicked through some of the cards. He then placed the deck into his pocket and headed out of the room.

"Shaun" Craig yelled.

"We are going to the city" He added.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_As I said at the beginning I am sorry about how long it took to release this chapter. Also the duel is rather short, I have no idea why, other than I had more thoughts on future duels instead of filler ones. I think fellow writers might have experienced something similar._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the tournament party'. 'Is that Ryan all healed'. 'What are you doing here?!'_

_Next time, Episode 14- 'The Night of the Party'_

_"Anyone get the feeling Team Chosen and Team HR know each other?"_


	14. The Night of the Party

**Chapter/Episode 14 - 'The Night of the Party'**

Ryan Steel's final day at the hospital has arrived. He is preparing for his massive party that will showcase the three top teams along with two brand new teams to enter the tournament. He planned on making the huge announcement that he himself will be taking part in the tournament. Ryan was standing looking out his window at the calm day before him. A man dressed in a black suit walked into the hospital room.

Ryan clenched his hands into a fist. 'I will get you Jaffa' He thought.

"Excuse me sir" The man interrupted.

"I thought you should know that the preparations are in order for tonight's event" He added.

"Excellent, I take it Laura held up her end and has the guests invited" Ryan asked still looking out the window.

"Laura has completed her end perfectly" The man replied.

"Excellent" Ryan said.

"Shall we leave for the tower then" Ryan asked.

"The car is waiting for your order sir" The man replied.

Ryan turned around from the window, made his way across the room and towards the door. "Well let us go then"

* * *

At Laura's apartment, the group is getting ready for tonight's event. Kai, Craig and Oliver were all smartly dressed in a suit while Laura was wearing her beautifully bright red dress she had previously worn when crashing Ryan's party. Felt weird this time around actually being a guest at the party. Oliver was now lounging around on the couch while Kai and Craig were in the kitchen grabbing some food. Laura was standing in front of her father's trophy cabinet in the corner of her dining room.

'Freedom Eagle' Laura stared at the card on the stand.

'Something is telling me I am going to need your help'

Laura gazed upon the card which then seemed to wink at her. The bird wings birthmark on her right arm started to react with a glowing green glow. She reached down and grabbed onto her arm that was beginning to throb with pain. Laura's eyes flickered into that of eagles beady eyes but these were green. She felt a sudden loss of something, like there was someone or something missing.

"Laura we better go if we want to get to party on time" Craig yelled.

Laura suddenly came too as the pain started to recede and her eyes flicker back into normality. She took a moment to once again gaze at the card in the cabinet. Something was calling to her, but she was not sure of it.

"Were about's are you Laura" Craig yelled again.

"We got to go" He added.

Laura turned around as Craig entered the room. "I am just coming" Laura said with a smile.

Craig headed out of the room while Laura started to follow on behind. She stopped in the middle of the room, turned around and walked towards the cabinet. Opening it, she took the card from its stand and placed it into her deck box. Making her way out of the room with a slight smile.

"I do not think your cousin wants you placing your feet on her stuff" Kai said walking into the room.

"She is not going to know anything" Oliver said confidently.

"I am not going to know what exactly" Laura bellowed.

"Oh shit" Oliver snapped as he moved himself.

"Nothing, Kai was just messing" Oliver explained.

Laura walked over and looked at Oliver in the eye. Laura raised her right hand to go in for the head slap while Oliver was quick on the defense. He used his hands to form a shield like position around his head.

"Please don't" Oliver pleaded.

Laura dropped her hand as Oliver took a sigh of relief.

"Liar" Laura suddenly shouted slapping Oliver clean across the head.

Oliver whimpered like a little girl. "Ow"

Craig walked in from the kitchen. "Kids" He simply said.

"Let us get going instead of messing around" He added.

Craig walked past the others and towards the door, as he walked past he took a swing at Oliver and once again connected hard to the back of Oliver's head who quickly grabbed it in pain, tears strolling down his eyes.

Kai and Laura looked at each other and simply shrugged. The two of them walked on following Craig with the weeping Oliver getting up and trailing behind them. They headed up the busy main street towards the party. The Kaiba Corp building was easy to define from the others. It was lit up like a giant Christmas tree, obviously loved being centre of attention, Ryan did, not the building.

* * *

Atop the building, watching over our heroes stands four cloaked men. These men will also be attending the party, but for what reasons? What could go down in this hostile environment with hatred and vengeance in the air?

"You think we should head to the party ourselves" Jaffa asked.

"We are invited right" Ali asked.

Burdock took a swing at Ali. "Of course we are"

"If we are not we could also crash the party" Jaffa mused.

"That will not be necessary" Stuart replied holding an invitation.

"How did we get that invitation anyway" Ali asked rubbing his head.

Jaffa went to slap his younger brother. "Do you always have to ask complicated questions" He asked.

"I thought that is what you did" Burdock replied about to smack Jaffa this time.

"Calm down you lot" Stuart said looking behind him at the three of them arguing.

"Makes me wonder why you lot were chosen for this" He added.

"Come on, you know why we were selected" Jaffa went on.

"We have such awesome talent" Burdock butted in.

"Some more than others" Jaffa said looking over at Ali.

"I am not the least talented" Ali replied with a shock.

"That Alice acts all tough but she is the weakest" He added.

Burdock and Jaffa took at step back as they saw the look appearing on Stuart's face. He had a look of next to pure rage at the fact Ali had just slagged off his daughter.

"What did you say" Stuart roared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ali pleaded covering his head.

Stuart took a huge swing with his hand and slapped the back of Ali's head with full force. Ali stumbled for a moment as he felt dizzy. Walking was more like waddling as he got closer to the edge of the building.

"Might want to watch your step" Burdock mentioned but it was too late. Ali fell from the top of the building to the street alley below.

Jaffa laughed. "What a dumbass"

"Luckily the bafoon will survive" Stuart mentioned.

"Ever notice his son gets the same treatment" Burdock noted.

Stuart held up his hands. "That is not my fault in anyway" He said.

"On the subject of your daughter" Jaffa said.

"Exactly where about's is she" He asked.

"She is supposed to be coming with us right" He added.

"She will meet us there" Stuart replied.

"That's good" Jaffa said.

"Shall we get going?"

The three cloaked men gave each other a nod before setting off towards Kaiba Corp. They knew who was going to be there and each person had a bone to pick with another. The party already seemed tense and we weren't even there yet, how will this go down. We are getting closer to that time.

Ali raised his arm from a dumpster in the back alley. "Can I come too?"

* * *

Alice was perched atop the security building next to the Kaiba Corp tower. She held the cards she had been given, carefully thinking to herself what she was to do with herself. The evil white figure of Alice appeared behind her.

She tilted her head 45 degrees. "What you thinking about their Alice"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Alice replied.

"I am you, so therefore I know what you are thinking" The evil Alice said with a weird giggle, her eyes flickering the eerie purple colour.

The evil Alice flicked around to face the real Alice. "I see it now"

"You're struggling with yourself" She said.

"Struggling between right and wrong"

"You have not spoken to her in a long time" The evil Alice said.

"Who are you talking about" Alice asked.

"The spirit of your birthmark of course" She replied in a tone as if to say she was being silly.

"It is almost like the words that she speaks to you do not enter your ears"

"Like you would care" Alice replied with a sigh.

"Of course I care about the condition you are leaving my new body" The evil Alice went on.

"Shut up, you're not making any sense" Alice screamed as a sudden stream of energy flickered off her body, her eyes pulsing between her normal possessed eyes and that of the evil Alice's eyes.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Kaiba Corp Tournament party where we will introduce to you the main teams that will be participating in this glorious event" The MC screamed down the microphone.

"Let me introduce to you the star of this event"

"Give it up for Mr. Ryan Steel" The MC screamed.

The whole crowd of people erupted into cheers and claps as Ryan walked out from the stage curtains and waved at the people. He walked over to the MC and shook his hand before taking the microphone from him and holding it to his lips.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here today as we reveal to you Kaiba Corps newest tournament" Ryan spoke.

"I know what people are thinking"

"You are all thinking this will be a normal Kaiba Dome 6 man team tournament" Ryan went on.

"However this is a new revolutionary tournament where the world is the stage" Ryan revealed.

The crowd's interest picked up as Ryan walked over to a presentation board that was draped in cloth. He then lifted the microphone to his lips once again.

"As you all know that Russia and other snowy countries around the world have lost out on the Mr. Kaiba's final invention before his passing, the D-Wheel"

"I would like to reveal to you Kaiba Corps newest machine that makes dueling at high speed in the snow a possibility" Ryan said as he pulled away the cloth.

"I give you the D-Snow" Ryan revealed.

"This one of a kind snowmobile machine runs the same as an ordinary D-Wheel except on snow"

One of the news reporters in the crowd shouted. "Why would we need to know this for the tournament?"

"I am glad someone asked that question" Ryan replied with a smile.

"Next year will be the start of the true world championships"

"Were different parts of the tournament will be in different countries" Ryan revealed.

The crowd looked shocked and suddenly began to clap away. Many of them in the crowd whispered to each other and started to wonder what would become of this tournament.

"I can understand there may be confusion" Ryan said.

"I assure you everything will become clear when locations will start to be revealed" He added.

The crowd once again began to clap and cheer at the idea. More whispering and conspiracies began to arise.

"Teams from all over the globe have been registered into our systems databases" Ryan announced.

"We have called forth the toughest teams as they battle it out for the crown" He added.

The crowd began clapping and cheering, even whistling to this idea.

"Finally before we let you continue with this evening I would like to introduce to you the teams" Ryan announced.

Ryan walked over to the MC who had been standing at the side of the stage waiting for Ryan to finish his speech. He gracefully handed the microphone back over to the MC who smiled at Ryan as if to thank him. The MC then walked back to the centre of the stage and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He began.

"Please welcome the top ranked team" The MC said.

"Team 5D's" He cried holding his arms out towards the curtain.

Six people walked out from the curtain. The legendary team of Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua and Ruka. The six people started to wave and smile at the crowd that were in huge amounts of cheers and claps, this was the favorite team to win. Team 5D's then walked off the stage and towards the backstage party were the teams would gather, this prevented the media getting to them.

"Next is the second best team in the world" The MC began again.

"Please welcome, Team Unicorn" The MC shouted with enthusiasm.

The crowd started to cheer and clap, whistle and shout as three men walked out onto the stage. These were the original members of the team, Jean, the founder. Andore and Breo. I think the crowd wanted these guys to win just as much as they wanted Team 5D's to. They like the previous team worked their way to the back. Yusei and the rest greeted their old friends with a warm welcome as they began to exchange stories and events that have happened since their last meet.

"Now we have our top two teams revealed" The MC started back up again.

"Let me introduce to you" He added.

"The third best team on the Kaiba Corp list"

"Give it up for Team Savior" The MC added.

The crowd did not clap, nor cheer. The fact is, Team Savior were a very secluded team, not to be heard of for some time, maybe 20 years, so why were they the top team. Five masked women walked out and waved. One of them had to be Samantha, infact you could tell that from the fact one of the girls had the same hair. The crowd started to whisper and talk as the team walked off the stage and into the back were they sat at one of the tables in the corner.

"Well that does it for the top teams" The MC went on.

"How about I introduce two new teams that will participate in next year's world championships"

The crowd started to go crazy as the MC twirled the microphone in his hands before throwing his right hand out towards the closed curtain.

"Please welcome"

"Team Chosen"

"And Team HR" The MC shouted down the microphone.

The crowd seemed to have mixed reactions as four cloaked men walked out onto the stage, did not wave, did not smile. They simply walked off the stage and went to sit in the furthest corner of the room. Several glances to each other could be seen. Jaffa and Ryan's eye met as Ryan knew who he was. Several of the masked girls took a quick glare and then returned to their general chit chat. Team 5D's and Team Unicorn that were talking but now seemed to draw their focus on these four men. They sat down without saying a single word.

"Where did Alice go" Jaffa whispered to Stuart.

"It has been twenty years" The masked women whispered.

"I get a bad feeling from them" Yusei said.

Craig, Kai, Oliver and Laura walked out from the curtain. They smiled and waved at a quite crowd. They seemed to still be wondering who the last team were to bother with this team that looked like random people put together.

"No applause" Oliver whispered.

"We are not exactly a well known team idiot" Kai replied in a whisper.

"Better just walk down and join the other teams" Craig motioned also whispering.

The group agreed and nodded as they walked off the stage and towards the room where all the other teams were hanging around in. Team 5D's and Team Unicorn both approached our heroes and greeted them with a warm smile and friendly handshake. Yusei and the guys definitely had a good feeling about them. The MC was still stunned from the look of Team HR. He turned his head to Ryan who was nodding his head in agreement and for him to continue. The MC wiped the sweat from his head and raised his microphone.

"That's all ladies and gentlemen" He said.

"Please enjoy the rest of this evening" The MC continued.

The crowd dispersed and created social groups talking about the announcements that had been made. Ryan nodded to a security guard who spoke into his jacket and walked out the room. Ryan then turned his attention to the lift as he approached it and went in. He pressed the button to go up to the roof.

Meanwhile in the team's social room, Stuart nods to Jaffa who gets up and walks out the room. The masked team Savior are chatting away to themselves, team Unicorn are eating and chatting to themselves as well and finally Team 5D's and Team Chosen are having a conversation.

"I cannot believe we are talking to the Yusei Fudo" Oliver said with excitement.

Yusei just laughed. "And you Jack Atlus" Oliver continued jumping around the team.

Laura snapped and belted Oliver who hit the floor. "For god sake" She yelled.

The whole lot of them has a good laugh while Oliver sits on the floor rubbing his abused head. He stands up and brushes himself off while showing a scowl on his face. Yusei looks down and notices a birthmark on Laura's arm.

"I see you wear a birthmark" He asked.

"It is a family mark" Laura replied.

"I am not sure what it means really" She added.

"Perhaps we could help you" Yusei mentioned while the other members agreed.

"That would be a great help" Craig said walking forward.

"We know it has something to do with those cloaked men over there and some prophecy about a war" He explained.

"Yusei is good at finding out stuff" Crow noted patting Yusei on the shoulder.

"Do you think it involves the crimson dragon" Jack asked pulling up his jacket sleeve revealing a birthmark of red dragon wings.

"I do not think so" Laura said.

"I mean, the crimson dragon has been dormant for some time now" She added.

"I am sure we could use the crimson dragon to help" Ruka mentioned.

"Why would you want something so weak to help" A female voice shouted.

The two teams turned their attention towards the entrance to the room where the voice had come from. Standing in front of them was Alice, dressed in the Hell Riders robes, her marker, instead of yellow was a deep red colour. Her eyes possessed as always. She walked towards Team 5D's and Team Chosen. Team Unicorn stopped eating and turned their head towards what was going on.

"Alice" One of the masked women said standing up from the table.

Another one of the masked woman grabbed the other one by the hand and motioned her to sit back down, shaking her head as she did so.

'What's going on with you' the masked woman thought.

"Talk about an entrance" Burdock said.

"Typical of her" Ali huffed.

'What are you doing Alice' Stuart thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Laura yelled.

Alice laughed. "Duel me chosen"

Ali and Burdock stood straight up from there table. Stuart just shook his head and the two sat back down.

"Like I asked before, who the hell do you think you are" Laura asked again.

Alice held up her right arm, her sleeve falling down revealing her mutated birthmark. The flames licking up around her arm, the former glory of her birthmark was no more, it was becoming too late now.

"She's a chosen too" Kai said walking up next to Laura who was facing off with Alice.

"That is definitely not a good mark" Rua noted pointing at the mutation.

"Notice that it was once normal" Oliver noted.

"It has no meaning what it was" Jack said.

"Look at it now, she must be crushed" He added.

"Hang on guys" Yusei said.

"There is still a strong bond in her with someone" He added.

"I can feel it"

"Ha, do not make me laugh Yusei" Alice mused.

The other teams were staring on in amazement at what was going down. Team Savior were paying close attention while two members of Team HR were diving into the food, Well one of Team HR's members was paying close attention to what was going on.

"Yusei" Aki asked walking forward.

"Remember when you tried to help me"

"You brought the bonds through and cleared my mind"

"Do you think we could help her" She asked.

"We do not even know this person" Crow mentioned.

"Why would we help her?"

Yusei turned to crow. "Because she is being controlled against her will"

"Controlled by pain"

"By fear"

"By anger"

"We cannot leave someone like that"

"And you know it Crow" Yusei explained.

"Not to mention she was once a chosen" Craig said.

"We need to gather all six of them"

"This must have been the one in prison that Ryan mentioned" Oliver mentioned.

Laura who was listening to all this. "I will duel you" She said.

"No"

"That is my job" A man's voice called.

* * *

The top of the Kaiba Corp tower is now a helicopter landing pad. Ryan Steel is heading to his private helicopter which is ready to take him to a meeting he has for tournament arrangements. Ryan and his bodyguards are walking to the helicopter when he hears a voice calling his name.

"Ryan comes down from there you coward"

"Who said that" Ryan asked looking down towards the emergency exit door.

Ryan stands there stunned when he notices the man standing there. "Jaffa" He simply said.

Jaffa smiled his hood down to reveal his face. He walked forward activating his duel disk as he did so. Ryan looked over at him and smiled gripping onto his briefcase.

"Take off and pick me up when I call you" Ryan ordered.

"But sir" One of the bodyguards started.

"No, leave me now"

"I have business to take care of" Ryan said walking down from the landing zone to meet Jaffa.

The bodyguards got into the helicopter that has its rotor blades spinning. "Take off"

"Right away" The pilot said as the helicopter lifted off from the landing pad.

"So then Jaffa" Ryan started.

"How about I get my revenge here" He asked with a smile.

"Fine by me" Jaffa replied with an evil smirk.

'If only you knew what was in store for you this time little Ryan' Jaffa thought laughing to himself.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Right readers. Short chapter to setup some story to get more duels out to you. I was not expecting much from my party chapter anyway. I hope my next couple of duels make this more interesting as we reach the peak of the corruption saga. Thanks for reading and do not forget to review__._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'You will pay for what you did to my family'. 'Come on duel me with everything you have'_

_Next time, Episode 15- 'Revenge, Jaffa vs. Ryan'_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"_


	15. Revenge, Jaffa vs Ryan

**Chapter/Episode 15 - 'Revenge, Jaffa vs. Ryan'**

The helicopter that took off was now hovering, circling around the Kaiba Corp tower. Ryan and Jaffa facing off at one another ready to duel. Ryan dropped his briefcase and opened it up. He strapped his standard duel disk onto his left arm and took his deck from a slot inside his briefcase.

'I have a nice surprise for you Jaffa' Ryan thought clutching his deck.

"Enough staring at your deck" Jaffa roared.

"Nobody wants to see you do that"

Ryan stood up; gripping onto his deck he raised it to his face. 'I hope these changes work'

"Let's do this Jaffa" Ryan said placing his deck into the duel disk.

"Someone is in a hurry" Jaffa mused as he activated his duel disk.

"Yes"

"You could say I am in a hurry" Ryan replied also activating his duel disk.

Jaffa and Ryan walked back a bit to make duel space. The activated duel disks started to flash as the life point counter started to climb to 4000. He decks started to shuffle and they both drew their five cards, holding their duel disks up ready to start.

"Duel" was shouted simultaneously.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (4000)**

_Jaffa's Hand: 'The Sheep Feeder', 'Lycan Castle', 'Field Barrier', 'Lycan Warrior', 'Lycan Runecaster'_

_Ryan's Hand: 'Future Fusion', 'Crystal Blessing', 'Crystal Promise', 'Dragon Storm', 'Rainbow Path'_

"Let me make this more interesting" Jaffa said holding up his right arm.

Sudden bursts of flames started to lick up around the duel area, encasing Ryan and Jaffa inside a circle of flames. Ryan could feel the heat pulsing from the flames around him. He tried to not let it get to him and started with his turn.

"I will start" Ryan said drawing a card.

'Magna Slash Dragon, this will help' Ryan thought sliding the card into his hand.

Ryan took a card from his hand and slammed it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, future fusion"

Two giant skyscraper like buildings rose from the ground and started sparking, ect. Ryan shifted through his deck for 8 cards. He then held them up in front of Jaffa.

"I send Cyber Dragon along with Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" Ryan said long windily.

"You're sending all your crystals to the graveyard" Jaffa said rather shocked.

"Yes, this is all part of my new combo" Ryan replied.

"Due to Future Fusion on my 2nd main phase I can special summon this" Ryan explained holding up a fusion monster.

"Where did you get that card" Jaffa stammered.

"It took me a long time to get this card" Ryan replied.

"But I am sure it was worth it" He added placing the held up fusion monster back into his pocket.

"Whatever, you did yourself in when you tossed all your crystals to the graveyard" Jaffa pointed out holding a finger towards Ryan.

"True, but I recalibrated this deck some more" Ryan replied with a smile.

He took another card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I activate Crystal Blessing"

"I can add my Sapphire Pegasus and Ruby Carbuncle from my graveyard back into my spell and trap zone" Ryan explained placing his monsters into the slots.

Two strange looking rocks appeared in front of Ryan. One was glowing red like a ruby while the other was glowing blue like a sapphire. They had an eerie glow about them, like something was inside of it.

"Rocks won't save you Ryan" Jaffa said.

"We will soon see" Ryan said placing another card onto his duel disk.

"Crystal Promise activate" He called as a card rose from the ground.

A zap of red lightning flashed and striked the red glowing rock. A bright light flashed and a weird looking rat like monster popped out. It was kind of purple with a red ruby at the end of its tail. The eyes suddenly flashed and the blue looking rock suddenly cracked and a beautiful white horse burst out with gorgeous yellow wings that had sapphires embedded in the wings. (Sapphire Pegasus Atk: 1800) (Ruby Carbuncle Atk: 300)

"Let me explain this to you Jaffa" Ryan said.

"My Crystal Promise spell card lets me special summon one of my crystal beasts that was in the spell and trap zone" He began.

"Then when my Ruby Carbuncle was special summoned, I could special summon every crystal beast in my spell and trap zone" He added.

"Now for the next part of this" Ryan said.

"You certainly have long winded combos" Jaffa mentioned.

"Whatever due to Sapphire Pegasus being summoned I can place Topaz Tiger from my graveyard into my spell and trap zone" Ryan explained.

Ryan took a card from his graveyard slot and then placed it onto his duel disk, into the spell slot. Another rock similar to the others started to form in front of Ryan and behind his monsters. This one had an orangey topaz colour pulsing from it.

'What the hell, this is new" Jaffa started to worry.

'I do not think my last combo is going to work' He thought staring down at his cards.

"You think I am done with you yet" Ryan asked.

Jaffa glared up at Ryan who was smiling away. He raised a card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. His Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle flew up into the air and dispersed into light particles and a portal started to open. A giant white dragon crawled his way out of the portal, it had huge blade like arms. It started to roar in the crisp night air. (Atk: 2400)

"For your slow mind Jaffa, I sacrificed my ruby carbuncle so I could summon my magna slash dragon in attack position" Ryan explained.

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn" Ryan ended with a relief.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (4000)**

"Then it my turn" Jaffa called pulling the top card of his deck.

'Excellent' Jaffa thought sliding the _'Lycan Defensive Tatics'_ card into his hand.

Jaffa took a card and placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon my Lycan warrior in attack position"

'Here they come' Ryan thought.

The monster came out onto the field; it did not look vicious though. In fact the monsters was just a man in ripped clothing that looked incredibly scared as he was shaking in fear. (Atk: 1900)

"Jaffa that thing can't stand against my powerful dragon" Ryan stated with the dragon starting to roar into the air.

"I also know that monster is just a normal monster"

"Your not going to surprise me with any special abilities" Ryan added.

"Maybe now but I have another trick" Jaffa said with a smirk taking a card from his hand.

He placed the card onto his duel disk. "Lycan castle activate"

The ground behind Jaffa started to rumble and crack as a large building that looked like a castle started to rise up from the ground. It was a very dark looking castle, damp with no lights. The only light to light up the building was the giant moon that rose above it. The monster on Jaffa's side of the field turned and looked up at the moon. His eyes started to widen and his body started to mutate and transform. Hair spread all over his body and his body changed into a dog/wolf like creature. Armour started to form and a giant sword rose from the ground, he grabbed it and swung it to the ready. (Atk: 1900 - 2400)

"What the hell is going on Jaffa" Ryan roared.

"When my field spell Lycan Castle is activated then all my Lycans have their effects activated and gain an additional 500 attack points" Jaffa explained.

"Now for some protection" Jaffa began.

"I activate my Field Barrier" He said placing a card onto his duel disk as a giant bubble encased his castle.

"You think you have it sorted Jaffa" Ryan said.

"Well just look our monsters have equal attack points" Ryan stated.

The two monsters squared off, the Lycan let out a screeching howl where the dragon's nose flared up with smoke and let out a mighty roar.

"You have a point there Ryan" Jaffa said

"I guess I will have to set one card face down and end my turn" Jaffa then added placing a card onto his duel disk. A reverse card appeared behind his Lycan monster.

**Life Points - Jaffa (4000) : Ryan (4000)**

'My plan is for him to attack really'

'Rainbow Path and then devastate him with Rainbow Dragons power' Ryan thought reaching down for his deck.

"My turn" Ryan called taking a card from the top of his deck.

Ryan glared over and looked shocked as he placed the _'Rainbow Dragon' _cardinto his hand and started to continue with the rest of his turn.

'None of us have done any damage yet, but the real fun is about to begin really' He thought.

'Unfortunately this is still only my first standby phase and will need to wait again before summoning my creature'

'Rainbow Dragon will be perfectly good for destroying all his monsters' Ryan thought beginning to laugh at himself.

"What is it that is so funny Ryan" Jaffa shouted over.

Ryan took a card from his hand. "Oh you will see"

"I summon Rainbow Dragon" Ryan shouted as he slammed the card onto his duel disk.

'Here it comes' Jaffa thought to himself looking worried.

A large orb of light appeared above Ryan. It started to morph into a giant snake looking creature. Giant jade coloured wings burst out from its body, along with different coloured gems in the colours of the rainbow popping out down its neck. The large dragon landed behind Ryan and roared loudly. Jaffa had to raise his arms to shield from the wind being forced his way by the mighty dragons roar. (Atk: 4000)

Ryan dropped his head towards the ground, the birthmark on his arm of the shining star began to glow a bright white colour, and he gazed up at Jaffa, his eyes now burning with a bright light.

"Take this Jaffa, Sapphire Pegasus attacks his Lycan Warrior now" Ryan pointed over.

Sapphire Pegasus looked at Ryan for a second before nodding his head in trust. It turned its head towards the giant beast and charged head on. The Lycan intercepted the mighty steeds charge with a huge slash of its sword, causing the beautiful creature to screech in pain and disperses in a glimmer of light. (Ryan's Life Points - 600)

"You wasted your own monster Ryan" Jaffa mused.

"You do not see what I am trying to do" Ryan asked with a maniac laugh.

The sapphire Pegasus formed a blue coloured rock in front of Ryan next to the topaz looking rock.

Jaffa's eyes burst wide open. 'I get it now'

'He is going to use his dragon's ability' Jaffa said in a worried voice in his head.

"I think you figured it out now" Ryan said still laughing away.

"Magna Slash Dragon activate, use topaz tigers rock to destroy field barrier" Ryan pointed over at the bubble encasing Jaffa's field spell.

The dragon nodded to the command and reached over towards the topaz coloured rock, grabbing it and crushing it with its giant hand thing that dragons have. His eyes began to fill up with a topaz coloured light as it charged for the field spell. With one slash of its giant blade like wings the bubble exploded into millions of tiny pixels. The wind from the impact picked up and Jaffa quickly shielded his eyes.

"I'm not done yet" Ryan roared.

"Magna Slash, use your effect once again this time use Sapphires rock and get rid of that castle now" Ryan pointed once again.

The dragon like before nodded and grabbed onto the sapphire coloured rock, destroying it with its mighty paw thing. This time the dragon's eyes lit up with a powerful sapphire blue colour as once again it made the charge for the field spell. This time instead of hitting a bubble it directly impacted the castle field spell of Jaffa side of the field. The castle started to fall and crumble behind Jaffa. Jaffa turned around and shielded his eyes as all the debris and dust came flying at him as the castle crumbled to the ground.

"What have you done Ryan" Jaffa shouted.

The Lycan Warrior on Jaffa's side of the field that was a huge vicious looking werewolf was now shrinking back into his scared little human form. The ripped clothes were replaced with armour that was way too big for him and a giant sword lay next to him. (Atk: 1900)

Ryan started to laugh. "Now Magna Slash attack his warrior"

The dragon came charging along at Jaffa's monster that was all defenceless apart from one face down card. Jaffa who had shielded his face let down his guard and had a grin on his face.

"Why the smile Jaffa" Ryan asked.

"I am about to kill you and take revenge for my family and you are grinning away"

"You will never take revenge against me Ryan" Jaffa replied.

"Your family is so weak and pathetic"

"Like how your father squealed like a pig as I killed him"

"Let's not forget your mother" He added with an evil smile.

"You bastard" Ryan roared as streams of light emitted from Ryan's body, his hair flew up into the air and his eyes started to shine brighter than before.

The dragon slashed down with its mighty wing ripping the defenceless monster right down the middle of the monster. The man screamed in pain before shattering into shards of light. (Jaffa's Life Points - 500)

"Now Rainbow Dragon direct attack now" Ryan screamed.

"End this duel and give me and my family vengeance"

'He would make a terrific addition to my master's army' Jaffa thought.

'All that hatred'

'But let's continue this duel and see if we can rattle him up anymore'

"I activate my trap card, Lycan Defensive Tatics" Jaffa said with a smile now realising he was getting on Ryan's nerves.

"This old friend appeared in our last duel remember" Jaffa mentioned.

"Do not remind me of that time" Ryan roared.

The rainbow dragon that had begin building up its huge devastating blast then released it with one fire from the mouth as a huge multicoloured stream of light burst forward towards Jaffa. The trap card on Jaffa's side of the field started to glow as create a barrier in front of Jaffa. The beam collided with the shield however part of the beam broke through and struck Jaffa, sending him back onto the ground. (Jaffa's Life Points - 2000)

"Lucky" Ryan mentioned.

"I end my turn"

Meanwhile in the helicopter circling Kaiba Corp, the security guards were watching. One of the men had just finished speaking on the radio while the others were watching the duel very closely.

"This duel is intense" One of them said.

The man put the radio down and looked down at the duel. "What has been going on?"

"Well it seems that sir is winning"

"He already has Rainbow Dragon out and has a powerful dragon in reserve for next turn"

"I do not know guys"

"What do you mean" One of them asked.

"This Jaffa reminds me of the old tournament champion from Team Sattelite"

"If that is anything to go by then he is just toying around with Ryan down there"

"You know he does look abit like him"

"So what is that freaky fire field spell card all about" One of them asked.

"Its not a field spell, it appeared right as they started the duel"

"Like a shadow game or something" One of them replied.

"You don't seriously believe in all that shadow game stuff"

"Well Mr Kaiba started to believe in it"

"Mr Kaiba became a crazy old man" Another one of them mentioned.

"That is only because he could not defeat Yugi Moto"

"Drove the poor guy mad" One of them explained.

"One a less depressing issue and into current affairs"

"I have alerted Natalya and the rest of security about this duel up here"

"They will be here in no time" The man from the radio explained.

"Excellent but what about all this fire" One of them men asked.

"I'm sure we can figure this out" One of them pondered.

"Might as well continue watching" Another said.

The men and the pilot agreed and gazed down at the duel that was beginning to heat up down below.

"This way guys" Natalya shouted as she was charging up the stairs towards the roof exit.

The security men and Scott following behind were panting and gasping for breath as they tried to follow a very determined Natalya all the way up to the roof.

"Where is she getting the energy to charge up these stairs so quick" Scott panted.

"Guys could you give me a piggy back ride" A man from security asked.

"Do not be such a lazy bum" Scott shouted.

"Look at me, I am running up here"

A couple of them behind him started to joke and laugh. Scott stopped, turned and glared at the two men who then shut up. Scott then focused on getting up the stairs and following his love Natalya.

'I am coming for you Ryan' Natalya thought.

'Natalya sweetheart, wait for me' Scott thought to himself, the love in his eyes.

**Life Points - Jaffa (1400) : Ryan (3400)**

Jaffa started to pant as he held the arm that Rainbow Dragon had blasted. Treacle's of blood started to run down his arm as the sleeve was burnt and blasted away revealing his pasty white skin. Jaffa looked over at Ryan and could feel his vision start to go.

'What is wrong with me' Jaffa thought grabbing his head.

"Need some help" A strange voice called in his head.

'Sindor get out of my head I can do this' Jaffa said to himself.

A shadow of a Lycan warrior appeared in front of Jaffa in his mind. "We have been partners for awhile now"

"You can trust me and let me help" Sindor said.

"Oh not you remember what happened last time you duelled in my place" Jaffa said.

"Times have changed Jaffa"

"We now fight for the same cause" Sindor explained.

"Well I guess we can try it" Jaffa said.

"But if I do not like it, you are out of here" Jaffa explained.

"Understood" Sindor replied extending his hand.

Jaffa accepted the hand as both Jaffa and Sindor started to glow as one big white bright light. Next thing Jaffa knows he is facing Ryan in a duel.

"Spaced out abit there Jaffa" Ryan asked.

"The thought of losing too much for you" He added.

"Not on your life" Jaffa replied in a voice that sounded like two together.

"What the hell happened to your voice Jaffa" Ryan demanded.

"You will see the power of our combined strength, draw" Jaffa roared. As he drew his card from the top of his deck a sharp wind picked up and struck Ryan this time cutting the side of his cheek slightly.

Jaffa then gazed at his new found card. _'Lycan Synchron' _was then placed into his hand as Sindor appeared behind him like a spirit and began to speak.

"I hope you like your new card" Sindor said.

"What exactly does it do" Jaffa asked.

"Well let us find out" Sindor replied.

"I summon Lycan Synchron from my hand" Jaffa called as he took the card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk.

A black shadow pounced onto the field, the light of the night now shone down on it revealing a very black wolf creature with beady eyes. The distinctive mark of a red scar down the left eye of the wolf. It began to howl. (Atk: 900)

"I seen the effect now" Jaffa said as Sindor just nodded.

"What does it do" Ryan asked.

"Well the synchro material for this card can be from my hand, field, and graveyard or even removed from play cards as long as they have Lycan in their card name" Jaffa explained.

"You removed that Lycan Warrior as well" Ryan stated going back in his mind to when Lycan Defensive Tatics was activated.

"That's right Ryan I am going for a synchro summon" Jaffa stated pointing at his tuner monster.

"I tune the level 4 Lycan Synchron with the level 4 Lycan Warrior in the remove from play zone, tuning" Jaffa said throwing his hand in the air.

The wolf leaped into the air and began to howl. Suddenly as the wolf howled the Lycan Warrior emerged from the ground and floated up, suddenly dispersing into four bright lights. The wolf then split itself into three rings of light and aligned themselves with the four stars that were now vertically on top of each other.

"Arise from your slumber mighty lord. Arise and rejoice in the slaughter! I call you forth" Jaffa chanted along.

"Synchro Summon"

"Come forth, Sindor the Lycan Lord" Jaffa finished.

A flurry of light burst out and a giant silver haired werewolf pounced out from the light and howled up into the night's air. It stood up as red lightning flashed down onto the monster. Generating runic like amour and giving him a giant sword to wield. (Atk: 2900)

'This must be his ace monster' Ryan thought to himself.

'It looks like it transformed without the help of his field spell'

'Does that mean it has its effect' Ryan thought.

'Whatever it does it can't compare to my awesome might' Ryan chuckled.

"You ready for this" Jaffa roared.

"You forced me to use this card"

'Forced me to rely on Sindor'

'The bastard' Jaffa thought.

"Bring it on Jaffa" Ryan shouted.

"I am ready to take on everything you have"

"Then I will strike back with all my vengeance" Ryan added clenching his fist.

"Here I come then" Jaffa roared.

"Sindor attack Magna Slash dragon now" Jaffa commanded pointing at Ryan's dragon.

Sindor nodded and leapt forth, he drew his sword and went straight for Magna Slash dragon who saw the attack coming, the dragon leapt up into the air as Sindor landed in front, he looked up and then began to follow the dragon into the air, catching up with the scared looking dragon and delivered a mighty slash causing the dragon to roar out loud and explode. The force and wind from the explosion pushed Ryan further back towards the flames. The flames started to lick up the back of Ryan who yelled out in pain, the previous burn damage coming back to haunt him. (Ryan's Life Points - 500)

"You still cannot defeat Rainbow Dragon" Ryan claimed clutching onto his arm as he flopped to his knees.

"How did that feel Ryan" Jaffa asked panting. He was aware that every time Sindor attack it was taking energy from him, simply because Sindor and Jaffa were one.

"As for your rainbow dragon" Jaffa said his face curling into a smile.

"I activate an effect of Sindor" Jaffa commanded.

Sindor turned around and looked at Jaffa, he seemed concerned as this was affecting Jaffa's life energy and he didn't want to put him in danger.

"Jaffa are you sure you want to continue using me" Sindor asked.

"What options do we have Sindor" Jaffa asked in reply.

"Ryan has become a true chosen as is very powerful"

"We have to pull out all stops" Jaffa explained.

"Does that mean even that card" Sindor asked rather shocked.

"Yes, it does mean using that card" Jaffa replied.

"You said you would never use it" Sindor said looking rather shocked.

"The situations have changed Sindor" Jaffa said.

"He has become too powerful for me to continue toying with him"

"It's time to show him the consequences of being a chosen" Jaffa claimed.

"Well I am behind you all the way" Sindor said with a nod.

"Then let's do this" Jaffa replied.

"Stop stalling and get on with your turn" Ryan shouted over.

"I do not see what your rush is" Jaffa said.

"Sindor's effect activates allowing me to remove a Lycan from my graveyard and have Sindor gain it's attack points until the end of the turn" Jaffa explained.

Sindor's eyes started to glow as he raised his sword. A beam of red light fired down and collided with his sword and it started to glow. Sindor swung his sword down to the ground as the Lycan warrior once again raised up from the ground but this time merged with the sword. Sindor then took his newly powered up sword and stood ready, nodding to Jaffa. (Atk: 2900 - 4800)

"That is powerful" Ryan said with a shock.

"Now Sindor attack his Rainbow Dragon" Jaffa commanded.

"Dark Sword Slash" Jaffa said as he kneeled down in pain. The energy being zapped out his body.

Sindor looked behind him and saw Jaffa kneel over. He was about to go over and check on Jaffa but noticed him shaking his head to signal he was ok. Sindor turned his attention to the giant dragon on Ryan's side of the field. He leapt forward and stood in front of the dragons head. The Rainbow Dragon roared loudly as Sindor went in for the kill. Slashing down and right down the neck of the long dragon. Each inch down the neck the dragon roared and exploded into light. The force of the explosion pushed Ryan even deeper into the flames. His body starting to burn where he had recently been healed. He began to cry out in further pain as more of his life was drained. (Ryan's Life Points - 800)

Sindor returned to Jaffa's side of the field. His sword stopped glowing and his attack returning to its original value. (Atk: 4800 - 2900)

"I think that is enough damage" Jaffa mused as he stood back up.

"Turn end" He then said.

**Life Points - Jaffa (1400) : Ryan (2600)**

'Ok, this is time to reveal my ace monster' Ryan thought.

'I will crush this stupid Lycan and get on with my revenge'

'He will not survive this' Ryan chuckled.

"My move" Ryan stated taking the stop card of his deck.

He stood up from the previous hit and wobbled forward to his duel position, placing the card into his hand. It was a _'Cyber Phoenix'_ but he did not need the card so he put it into his hand. Ryan pointed over at Jaffa.

"This is my second standby phase and I will now unleash my monster to devastate you" Ryan stated.

Jaffa's eyes were wide open. 'The fusion card'

'I had almost forgotten about that'

'He is not planning on summoning it'

"Jaffa, meet my newest dragon" Ryan called.

"Come forth now my precious"

"Cyber Rainbow Dragon" Ryan called now throwing his hands in the air.

A light appeared above the playing field and the two skyscrapers of future fusion now shot out streams of energy, feeding the light. A long silvery machine looking dragon with yellow bits started to come down from the light. It roared in a strange machine like roar instead of a natural dragon roar. It made its way behind Ryan and prepared for attack. (Atk: 2000)

'Crap, he summoned it' Jaffa thought.

Sindor looked over to him. "Maybe we should use that card"

The new dragon's eyes started to glow. Jaffa could see the images of all the monsters Ryan sent to summon this card. The monster roared as it increased in size, its attack increasing significantly. (Atk: 2000 - 4800)

"What just happened" Jaffa asked.

"Simple, for every other fusion material I send but Cyber Dragon, my monster gains 400 additional attack points when it is fusion summoned" Ryan explained.

"That is seriously powerful" Sindor stated.

"You think I don't know that" Jaffa said.

"Now Cyber Rainbow Dragon attack Sindor now and end this duel with you Cyber Gravity Blast" Ryan called pointing over.

"Oh crap" Jaffa simply said.

The dragon roared as it charged up a huge blast. The yellow parts attached to the side of its face started to flick into mirrors that increased the charge of the blast. In one fluid motion the monster fired its devastating blast that then collided with Sindor who smashed into millions of shards of light. There was giant thick smoke surrounding the field, Ryan could not see a thing.

"This duel is over Jaffa" Ryan said.

There was no reply. The smoke started to clear up and Ryan squinted his eyes. His eyes suddenly burst into shock as he saw Jaffa standing there with life points to spare. (Jaffa's Life Points - 1000)

"How did you survive that" Ryan asked.

"Simple I used Sindor's effect and used my Lycan Synchro to increase his attack by 900" Jaffa explained.

"Keeping me in this duel" Jaffa added.

Jaffa looked down at his graveyard. 'Thank you Sindor'

"Never thought you would thank me Jaffa" Sindor said as the spirit reappeared behind him.

"Well erm" Jaffa stammered.

"It's ok Jaffa" Sindor said.

"Like I said earlier, we have had our differences but now we are fighting together as a team"

"So use that card with everything you have and end this duel" Sindor added.

Jaffa nodded as Sindor's spirit merged back inside Jaffa. "My turn yet Ryan"

"Damn you, damn you, damn you" Ryan yelled.

"I will kill you right now" Ryan continued yelling.

'Such a shame, his anger would make him a nice asset to have' Jaffa thought.

Meanwhile at the exit door Natalya was bashing to door trying to get it to open. He looked down the staircase and yelled.

"Hurry up you lazy brutes I need some power to get this stuck door open"

Scott and the other security members that had not given up and gone back down then looked up.

"What is her problem" One of the security members asked.

"No idea and do not want to ask" Scott replied.

"Well we better rush up there before she has a fit"

"Good idea" Scott said as they picked up the pace.

"Oh Ryan please be safe" Natalya pleaded as she tried to bash in the door.

**Life Points - Jaffa (400) : Ryan (2600)**

Jaffa looked over his hand. He had, _'The Sheep Feeder' _and _'Lycan Runecaster'_. So nothing was really going to help him much. He had pulled out his ace monster, well there was one more. But he was having trouble deciding if he should use it. It was hard to control and so much more. Even Stuart was scared of using his. He did not see any choice in the matter. He braved himself up and continued with his turn.

"My move" He exclaimed.

'Bingo' He thought as he placed _'Lycan Draw'_ into his hand.

He took a card from his hand and activated it. "I activate my spell card Lycan Draw"

"What does it do" Ryan asked.

"Well I discard my whole hand and draw a card for every card that has Lycan in its card name"

Jaffa discarded his two cards that were in his hand and then counted the cards he needed. _'Lycan Castle', 'Lycan Defensive Tatics', 'Sindor the Lycan Lord', 'Lycan Runecaster'_. So he counted four.

"I count four" Jaffa said taking his top four cards.

He placed the _'Hells Gate', 'Monster Reborn', 'Lycan Warrior' _and _'Hells Demon, Lycaon Hound of Hell'_

'I have everything I need to crush him right now' Jaffa thought.

"You ready for this Ryan" Jaffa asked.

"What are you talking about" Ryan asked.

"This, I activate Monster Reborn" Jaffa stated slamming a card into his duel disk. A holy symbol burst out onto the field and started to glow. A women in ripped clothes fell out from the symbol onto the field in front of Jaffa. She looked incredibly scared and was shaking in fear. He ripped clothes catching in the breeze. (Atk: 1200)

"What is that going to do to my dragon" Ryan laughed.

"Its effect doesn't even work" He added while laughing.

"You have even used your ace monster up" Ryan stated.

Ryan pointed towards Jaffa. "You have nothing left"

"This duel is mine" Ryan was still laughing.

Jaffa smiled. "You're wrong"

"I activate the continuous spell card, Hells Gate" Jaffa called.

A giant gate with a skeleton hanging above rose up from the ground and behind Jaffa. It had an eerie glow and black mist was bellowing out of it.

"What does that do" Ryan asked nervously.

"Any dark attribute monster counts as two when sacrificed for a high level monster" Jaffa explained.

"Wait, you have another monster up your sleeve" Ryan asked.

"Oh yes indeed" Jaffa yelled.

"Now I sacrifice my Runecaster to bring forth the most devastating monster in my deck" Jaffa called throwing his hand into the air.

A storm cloud hovered over the duel area and thunder fired down and stricked the field. One of the bolts collided with the Runecaster and exploded it into millions of pixels of light. A led light beamed from Jaffa's chest and straight up into the storm cloud. Jaffa heard his heart beating faster and faster, the birthmark on his right arm of the flames picked up in colour and shone brightly in a dark red light. He clutched onto his chest and yelled out in pain.

"What are you doing Jaffa" Ryan shouted.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jaffa took a card from his hand and managed to slam it onto his duel disk.

"Come out my very soul, Hells Demon, Lycaon Hound of Hell" Jaffa cried in pain.

Lightning strikes began to picks up and zap down onto the ground. Jaffa rose up from the ground as a shadow like object started to seep out of his body were the light was attached. Still crying out in pain he closed his eyes. A strange ancient music started to be heard from the sky and red lightening struck the centre of the duel field causing a crack. A strange ancient tablet then started to rise up into the clouds. Jaffa then opened his eyes, now filled with red, blood flowing out his tear ducts. The shadow burst out of his chest and up into the cloud. Suddenly a giant werewolf descended from the cloud and behind Jaffa who now was kneeling on the ground, the red light attached to him and his monster. The monster let out a mighty roar as giant black bat like wings burst out of its back. (Atk: 4500)

Ryan took several steps back. "What the hell is that?"

"This is the monster hidden deep within my corrupted soul"

"A monster of terrible destruction"

"A monster who served its life in the depths of hell"

"A monster known as a Hells Demon" Jaffa explained his voice slightly deeper while his eyes remained red.

Jaffa then stood up like a stiff. He then took a card from his graveyard and placed it into his pocket.

"I remove my Runecaster to activate my monsters effect" Jaffa explained.

"I remove your dragon"

Lycaon with its huge hand plugged into the ground and pulled out a dead looking woman. He then proceeded to place the monster into his mouth and eat the dead monster. He then swallowed it without much chewing. Lycaon took one glance at the Cyber Rainbow Dragon which then roared and imploded, shattering into pixels of light.

Ryan looked behind him. "What the hell is going on here" He stammered.

"I am not done with you just yet" Jaffa laughed.

"Lycaon direct attack now" He shouted.

Jaffa's heartbeat picked up and he felt pains in his chest. With each attack his monster made would extract more energy from his soul. The red light that attached the two started to wobble about as the energy transferred up into his monster. The monster felt the energy flow through into him, his eyes glowing the same red as Jaffa's. The monster then reached his huge arm forward, holding his palm out towards Ryan's face. The monster began to laugh. Ryan looked over at Jaffa who was laughing uncontroably, black bags forming under his eyes like he was consumed with power.

"Jaffa stop this now"

"This is not right" Ryan pleaded.

"There is something wrong with you and this monster"

"Shut up Ryan" Jaffa said in a weird voice.

"You were trying to kill me"

"Now you will pay the price" Jaffa continued.

"Stop it please Jaffa" Ryan pleaded as he dropped onto his knees. His suit torn from all the damage he had suffered throughout the course of this duel.

"I quit, I quit"

"It's too late for that Ryan" Jaffa stated.

"Lycaon end this" Jaffa simply said.

Lycaon simply nodded and then took a swing with its claw. The claw collided with Ryan's chest as his shirt burst open from the scratch, Blood started to squirt and spray out from the scratch wounds deep impacting Ryan's body. Ryan was flung back and this time straight through the flame barrier that was shielding anyone from entering or leaving the duel. Ryan continued to fall back and ended up falling right off the edge of the Kaiba Corp building.

The exit door suddenly burst open. Natalya and Scott came running through just in time to see Ryan falling off the edge of the building, his cards falling out of his duel disk and scattering in the cold air.

"Ryan" Natalya screamed running towards the falling Ryan.

Scott ran after Natalya and grabbed onto her, as he was right at the edge of the building, watching Ryan plummeted to the ground. Jaffa began to laugh as the monsters started to disperse into light and vanish, the flames going along with them.

"I killed a chosen"

"I killed a chosen" He began to chant.

Natalya who was watching the frightened face of Ryan plummeted to his death and he hit the floor turned around with anger towards the chanting Jaffa only to see nobody there. Natalya then broke down and began to cry with Scott putting his arms around her in comfort.

Ryan's body hit the cold pavement below in front of the Kaiba Corp building. The lights of the helicopter shining down on his lifeless body. The pilot and the members in the helicopter did not say a word; they gave a moment of silence for the events that had occurred.

Ryan then let out a gasp.

**Authors Note:**

_Hello there my faithful readers. Hopefully you enjoyed this long duel that took up a whole chapter. There will be another duel like this coming up soon so look out for it. I hope I wrote up to standard. Been busy with Monster Hunter Tri and been thinking about that at the same time, owell. Have fun and look out for my next chapter. Read and Review please._

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Mr Steel are you ok', 'Not much time, listen to me', 'Save your breathe'_

_Next time, Episode 16 - 'Death and Rebirth'_

_"Alice, It's my duty to stop you know"_


	16. Death and Rebirth

**Chapter/Episode 16 - 'Death and Rebirth'**

* * *

The night was cold, silence was about. Everyone was in shock from the events that had taken place. Well maybe there was some noise, Natalya crying her eyes out, the people in the building unaware of what had happened and of course helicopters do make noise. The helicopter landed back down onto the landing bad, the security men climbing out frantically and rushing to get down the stairs.

"Move out now" One of the security men yelled.

One of the security men ran over to Natalya. "Miss Natalya I know this is a bad time but we need you to take control right now"

Natalya looked up with tear filled eyes and nodded. "Are you sure this is appropriate" Scott said.

"I am sorry sir but it would be best if someone took charge and cleared out our guests" The man replied.

"I will get it done" Natalya then said in a small voice.

"Thank you mam" The man then replied before shooting off to join his group.

Scott had his arm around Natalya still trying to comfort her. "Everything will be ok"

"No it won't be, he's dead" Natalya replied sobbing.

Natalya burst into more tears while Scott embraced her in a hug. "Come on, everything will be ok"

At the base of the Kaiba Corp tower lay Ryan, his body broken and shattered, mangled in all different places. He lay there trying to grab an announce of breath while laying in a sea of his own blood, his deep claw wounds to the chest still squirting out the remainder of blood still in his body. Shaun was walking along to the party; he had gone ahead of his father because he had important business, so Shaun was left to walk the busy streets of Neo Domino City alone. As he walked he noticed Ryan's lifeless body and headed straight for him, picking up speed as he felt something was seriously wrong. He reached Ryan and realised how bad of a state he was in.

Shaun knelt down next to Ryan. "Hold on I will call for some help" He said fumbling for his mobile phone.

"Please listen" Ryan muttered.

"I have failed in my tasks" He added.

"Please sir save your breathe" Shaun said in a rushed and very frantic tone.

"Please listen" Ryan said as he cried in pain.

Shaun dialled into his phone for the emergency services; he went to raise the phone to his ear when Ryan mustered the strength to smack the phone out of his hand.

"There is not much time" Ryan said weakly.

"I need you to do something for me" He added.

Shaun took Ryan by the hand. "What is it sir" He asked.

"This is a hard thing for me to ask" Ryan began in a weak voice.

"Especially since we have never met before"

"But I sense there is goodness in you"

"That is all I need to know" Ryan added.

"Please try and save your strength" Shaun pleaded.

"Its far too late for that" Ryan managed to say.

"I am afraid I will die right here"

"Do not say that" Shaun shouted, he could not help but shed a tear for this person.

"I need you to carry out the tasks set for me that I am unable to fulfil" Ryan said.

"I am one of six" Ryan managed to say and then cried in pain.

"Please do not speak" Shaun said.

Ryan held up his right arm to reveal the shining star on his arm. "Chosen people to help" He said before starting to close his eyes.

"Not much time to explain" He managed to say in a low voice.

"I do not know how long I have left" Ryan pushed to say.

"So please let my chosen power of light guide you" Ryan managed to say placing his right hand onto Shaun's chest.

Ryan's right arm started to glow and the shining star started to disappear. A flicker of light flicked through Ryan's fingers and up onto Shaun's body. A flurry of light surrounded the two of them; Shaun could feel a burning feeling all through his body. He turned his eyes to his right arm and he could see a bright shining star similar to that of Ryan's now on his arm, it had not been there before and reminded him of the mark that had appeared on Alice's arm. Shaun let out a shout as light escaped out the mouth and eyes of Shaun, all he could see was a bright light before he was stood in a strange room filled with doors.

* * *

"Where am I" Shaun said looking around.

Shaun's arm started to burn and he reached down to scratch it. He noticed the star shining brightly with a bright white light. He thought he might be dreaming.

"This is no dream Shaun" A voice came, it sounded like a woman.

"Who are you" Shaun asked.

"That is not why you are here Shaun" The voice replied.

"You are here to learn your destiny" The voice then started.

"You are a chosen"

"It is what you were born to become"

"It was your destiny to find Ryan dying"

"And it was your destiny to inherit the chosen powers of the light from him" The voice explained.

'So it was not a dream then' Shaun thought.

"That is right, just like this is not a dream either" The voice replied to Shaun's thought.

"How can you tell what I am thinking" Shaun demanded.

"Because I am inside your head of course"

"Maybe you should listen to yourself sometime" The voice replied.

"Perhaps we should continue with me explaining to you what must be done Shaun" The voice suggested.

"Then can I leave" Shaun noted.

"Are you in a hurry to find your friend" The voice asked.

"It has been some time since you have seen little Alice" It added.

"I am afraid to tell you that she is in danger" The voice then said.

"And I know you have felt that for a long time"

"Because the bonds of the chosen are that strong" The voice explained.

"Then tell me how to save her" Shaun shouted now looking around the room for the person talking.

"And you will save her Shaun" The voice replied calmly.

"For that is your task"

"You keep talking about a task" Shaun said.

"What exactly is my task all about" He asked.

"I am so glad you asked me Shaun" The voice said.

"Like I have said to you"

"You are a chosen"

"More specifically the chosen of light" The voice stated.

"I am the guardian and spirit of the light"

"I am but an aid and voice to help you in your task"

"That's all fine but what the heck is my task" Shaun started to get impatient.

"I am just getting to that" The voice said.

"Keep your panties on their Shaun" The voice mused.

Shaun said nothing.

"This will begin to sound like an old problem" The voice started.

"Because it seems every problem is started from an ancient time"

"But I swear this is the truth to you"

"Since the beginning of time there has been a war raging between the celestial forces and evil forces" The voice started to explain.

"Like a heaven and hell war" Shaun tried to make it simple.

"Well yes, that would cover it nicely" The voice replied.

"But you see at the beginning of time there was only the angels and warriors of the celestial forces"

"The demons and souls of the underworld forces"

"And of course the masters of the elements that bound the universe together"

"The masters did not interfere with the affairs of the universe as it would be too dangerous"

"But when war struck between the two forces in existence and threatened to destroy what they swore to protect then they stepped in"

"They sent a shockwave of power through the universe"

"Forcing the celestial forces up the way"

"Condemning the underworld forces down the way"

"And to make sure they did not clash again"

"They placed a whole series of galaxies and planets in-between them" The voice explained.

"The whole universe broke into a peaceful place, with planets like earth starting to create life"

"But peace can only last so long" The voice sighed.

"The leader of the underworld forces found a gap in his prison and managed to break up into the galaxies above him"

"He unleashed evil and corruption throughout the worlds" The voice explained.

"Soon people on earth became infected"

"Greed, aggression, jealousy, revenge all started to fill the heads of people"

"War, terrorism, murder, drugs and so much more started to form"

"The celestial forces above could not take what they were seeing and tried to interfere" The voice explained.

"The only thing they could do was send messages in the form of whispers into the heads of men"

"There prison must have been abit stronger in containing them" The voice suggested.

"So then what happened" Shaun asked who was rather interested at this point.

"Faith and religion started to sproute to try combat the evil that was spreading across the world" The voice replied.

"These powerful forces were now using the creation of mankind to start fighting each other once again" The voice continued.

"The masters of the elements thought that there was no need to step in as the forces could not escape there prisons"

"Well so they thought that is" The voice said.

"It seems that the leader of the underworld found a powerful way of bringing himself to world of the living"

"Using his creation of evil and corruption he found ways to summon demons and souls using symbols and ancient chants inscribed into ancient rocks created by the elements" The voice explained.

"Now he plans on using the world's corruption to summon him using the power of his newly acquired elite warriors"

"He will then ride throughout the universe and spread his evil"

"Creating a new rule for himself and tipping the balance of the universe"

"This goes against the rules that bind the universe" The voice stated.

"The masters of the elements realised they could not interfere in the living realm that the devil wants to invade"

"They tried to interfere with the living world before" The voice went on.

"But only brought almost totally destruction upon the planets"

"Causing the ice age and many other events that are historical to you humans"

"So what did they do" Shaun asked.

"The masters of the elements decided to transfer their power into magical symbols"

"This way they could enter the world of the living and implant their powers into selected humans"

"So that one day they will awaken and carry out the task set before them"

"Once awakened and powered up with the chosen element"

"The chosen will step forward to stop the rise of the underworld forces and their leader"

"Before he corrupts the universe and destroys everything in existence" The voice added.

"That is some story" Shaun mentioned.

"What about these celestial forces" He then asked.

"What part do they play in this?"

"That is a good question Shaun" The voice replied.

"Just like their forever enemies" The voice started.

"The celestial forces have found away to send their warriors down into the realm of the living"

"Their goal is to send their four strongest warriors to the four corners of the universe"

"And destroy everything in existence"

"To finally stop their long time nemesis" The voice said.

"But that means that both good and evil are"

"Well basically evil" Shaun stated.

"We would have to stop them both"

"That is what it would seem" The voice said.

"The angels will only attempt to destroy the universe if the underworld succeeds in rising from their long time prison in the flames" The voice explained.

"Well no pressure then" Shaun mentioned.

"We either stop them or die trying"

"How very cliché" Shaun added.

"There is one more thing Shaun" The voice then said.

"What would that be" Shaun wondered.

"The masters of the elements are not good nor are they bad"

"They are but a powerful force that binds the universe together" The voice explained.

"That means the mark you wear on your arm can be used for good"

"Or it can be converted into evil" The voice stated.

"This is where you have the choice" The voice said as two doors appeared in front of Shaun.

"What is this all about" Shaun asked.

"You have heard the tale of the Revelations"

"An ancient story once inscribed on a stone tablet"

"You now have the choice Shaun"

"Will you pick the door that leads you to the path of evil?"

"Where you will serve the lord of the underworld as one of his elite riders and attempt to revive your master" The voice explained.

"Or will you pick the other door"

"Where you will help the masters of the elements stop the rise of the underworld and his hell riders" The voice then explained.

"Time for you to choose your destiny" The voice said as it faded.

Shaun reached his hand forward to select a door. He paused for a second, not sure what door to take. The doors were not marked so it was a 50:50 chance of going evil. He knew somewhere inside him that he did not want that but he could not be sure he would not pick it. Struggling with his inner emotions he stalled and stopped as he reached for a door. He heard a voice inside him, guiding him to a door.

"Feel it Shaun"

"Just feel and know what you want from your heart"

"You will make the right choice"

"Clear all the doubts in your mind"

Shaun shook his head trying to clear his mind. He then closed his eyes; with his eyes closed he could see two long ribbons floating around. One was white and attached to the right door and the other was red, this was attached to the left door. He reached forward in his mind and grabbed onto the white ribbon. Shaun then opened his eyes, when he did; he could see he had pushed open the right hand door. A bright light was shinning, starting to engulf Shaun as it got brighter.

"Perhaps next time you will learn my name" The voice called in the distance.

* * *

Shaun's eyes returned to normal and he could see again. He could see with his right hand he was hold onto Ryan's right hand. In his left hand he held a Synchro Monster card that was blank. He looked at Ryan who had his eyes closed and was smiling. Shaun checked his pulse to see that he was no longer alive. Ryan looked over at his right arm, noticing he still had the star shape on his arm, the same as what Ryan had on his arm. The story he had heard must have been true and he knew what his task was.

He quickly grabbed his head with his right hand as a series of screeching noises filled his head.

"Alice is in trouble" He said to himself.

Shaun stood up and took one last look at Ryan's body. The body started to suddenly cover itself in a white light and bubble around Ryan's dead body. Suddenly Ryan started to break up and disappear into flurries of light particles.

"Rest easy Ryan" Shaun said, his voice sounding more confident.

"I know what my destiny is"

"What I was born to do"

"With the power of my arm I will do as I have been tasked" Shaun said to himself, clutching onto the black card and looking at the new mark on his arm.

Shaun slid the card into his deck box and turned around for the Kaiba Corp building entrance. He took a deep breath and then headed up for the building and towards his destiny.

"I am coming to save you Alice" He said aloud.

* * *

"Ok"

"Let's duel" Laura said, standing with the large group who were facing down Alice.

"Perfect" Alice said with a curling smile.

Jaffa walked in from the back entrance and sat back down next to the other cloaked men. He gave a nod to Stuart who took a quick glance over towards him. Stuart just smiled and then turned his attention back to the confrontation in front of them.

"What the hell is she playing at" Ali asked wanting to stand up.

"What did I miss then" Jaffa then asked over the top of a fuming Ali.

"First of all" Burdock started.

"Shut up Ali before I slap you again" He added.

Ali just touched the back of his head and reminisced about the pain he would have to endure again. So he decided to not bother with the painful route and just button his mouth.

"Notice how much nicer it is when he closes his mouth" Jaffa mused.

"Why you" Ali started as he began to stand up from the table.

Ali quickly shut up with Stuart gave an evil glare at him. "Never mind" He said quietly as he sat back down.

"You were saying Burdock" Jaffa asked.

"Yes, well it seems Alice has decided to crash this party" Burdock went on.

"Shame, I was starting to enjoy myself" Jaffa mused.

"Well it seems she thinks she has the right to go and challenge the chosen" Ali muttered.

"I will take your mutter as a sign of input" Jaffa noted.

Ali just grumbled and tried not to think about the future head slapping he will get for his decision to speak.

"Well she can do what she likes" Jaffa added.

"Besides if she succeeds and does defeat one of the chosen"

"It makes life allot easier for us" Jaffa mentioned.

"Anything that makes this whole thing quick and easy will do" Burdock said.

"Having to sneak about and not be seen is so annoying"

"That demon pizza place is awful as well" Burdock mentioned.

"Then why do you continue to eat from there" Jaffa asked surprised by this.

"Because its food" Burdock shrugged.

"Fucking pig" Ali mumbled again.

"Like you can call anyone a pig" Jaffa mused across the table.

"What does that mean" Ali asked.

"Exactly what I said is what I mean" Jaffa replied with a smile.

Stuart who had been silent. "Ali shut the hell up right now" He said.

"Jaffa please do not wind your brother up" Stuart then added.

"No fun" Jaffa moaned as he crossed his arms.

"Can we focus on whats going on" Stuart asked.

"Too hungry" Burdock said as his stomach rumbled.

"We'll stop by Demonic Pizza on the way home" Stuart sighed.

Burdocks interest picked up. "So what is it we are listening to" He asked.

Across the room from the bickering but supposed to be scary and lethal Hell Riders were our Heroes and their new found friends who had come face to face with our hero who has taken the wrong turn. Yusei had tried to explain that she can be helped but it seems that only he, Laura and the other chosen are interested in helping.

"Shall we get this duel underway" Alice asked as she placed a duel disk securely on her left arm.

"Lets do this" Laura replied.

"Oliver gets me my duel disk" She snapped.

"No need for that" A voice called.

"It is my job to save Alice" The voice said again.

The words that were spoken rattled through Alice. She knew who was speaking those words. She turned herself around to see Shaun. Standing there with his usual baggy clothing and slick hair, he was carrying a duel disk on his left arm like he was ready to duel someone. He was not smiling, he looked serious and had evidence of tears like he had been crying earlier. Alice's and everyone else in the room's attention was instantly drawn down to the mark on his right arm that bared the symbol of a star. Shaun then raised his right hand and pointed at Alice.

"I the new chosen of light"

"Challenge the filthy hell rider you"

"To a duel" Shaun said in a serious voice.

Burdock and Ali both turned and stared at Jaffa who looked at them as if to say 'What?'

"I thought you had taken care of light boy" Burdock mentioned.

"I did" Jaffa said shocked.

"I saw him with my own eyes get tossed off the building with the Hells Demon" Jaffa explained.

"Then who the hell is that standing over there" Ali asked.

"Seriously brother" Jaffa began.

"You are getting at me for not taking out a chosen when you failed just as much as me" Jaffa asked.

Ali said nothing. "That is what I thought" Jaffa replied.

'You are one clever person element of light' Stuart thought.

"Ryan must have been a decoy chosen so we would reveal our power" Stuart explained.

"But we haven't given away all of it" Jaffa noted.

"I beg to differ" Burdock said.

"You did use the Hells Demon card" Burdock noted.

"Not to mention your powerful Synchro cards and deck strategy" Burdock added.

"You fail bro" Ali laughed.

Jaffa raised his hand and suddenly Ali just stopped laughing and hung his head down.

"Quieten down" Stuart said.

"We have all been tricked in some way to reveal parts of our deck" Stuart said.

"Burdock is the only one right now who had not revealed anything" Stuart noted.

"But there will be a time when he will have to step up"

"The elements are basically feeling us out" Jaffa said.

"You're seriously sick" Ali joked.

"Oh come on" Jaffa started.

"I am trying to be serious here"

"Is that what you said to that poor innocent f" Ali started.

Jaffa gave an evil glare over to Ali and curled a fist. "I swear to hell Ali"

"If you mention that again I will" Jaffa went on.

"Calm down guys" Burdock butted in.

"I want to finish listening to get some pizza" He said.

* * *

"Look at them over there" One of the masked girls said.

"Just like old times with them" The one mentioned.

One of the masked girls was trying to eat a grape through the mask and was having alot of trouble. "I was too young to remember all that crap" She said.

"Same with me" Another girl said.

"Just shows how old you girls are" She laughed.

Samantha was dead focused on the events unfolding in front of her. She was not interested in the Hell Riders right now. What concerned her more than anything in this world was the condition of her little girl. She must have been in some shock for her to join forces with them and she wished she could stand up and walk over there right now. But she could not risk the Hell Riders interfering before the chosen had all fully awakened and had to let the events unfold without parental interference. She then quickly glanced over at the Hell Riders to see Stuart giving a weak smile over towards her.

'Could he still be with us' she thought.

'If Alice could be saved, can they' She wondered.

'We must be able to save them'

'That is why we formed this team'

'To save our loved ones'

'I just pray that it is possible to pull someone from the brink of corruption' She wondered as she turned her attention back on Alice.

* * *

"Shaun you are a chosen" Alice asked looking weakly at him.

Alice felt some tears start to form, this was her best friend, and she still remembers the times they had. How could she face him? All these doubts started to flood her mind. Then the white evil Alice started to form as a spirit behind Alice.

"Stop your tears"

"All chosen must die"

"If you are not up for this task"

"Then let me take control"

Alice quickly grabbed her head and she dropped onto one knee grinding in pain. She let out a scream as she struggled with her evil self for control. Her head and mind started to swirl and bubble as the darkness and corruption began to set in and take its control. The marker on her face became a deep purple colour and the colour around her corrupted eyes that were red got darker as the black night of corruption swept across her face. Finally everything just seemed to stop and Alice stood up smiling.

"You are a chosen"

"Therefore you will die by my hands" Alice screamed.

"That's not freaky at all" Ali said.

"That's not freaky at all" Oliver said nudging Craig.

'Alice why did you let the corruption take control' Stuart thought.

'Fight the noise in your head, my baby girl' Samantha thought to herself.

'Oh I think I will have the fried goblin pizza' Burdock thought.

'I so want to just walk up to the buffet and grab some grub' Kai thought.

"It will be interesting to see how Alice fairs against a chosen" Jaffa said.

"This should be an interesting duel" Laura mused.

Shaun's face was in shock. His best friend was basically saying she wanted to kill him. First he gets forced a very important task onto him and now his best friend wants to kill him he failed to see how it could get any worse really. He could not been seen to be weak, he had to stay strong and fight for his friend. He knew she would fight for the bonds they shared. They had always believed in their bond of friendship the moment they first heard Yusei Fudo talk about it. It was time for him to help his friend.

"Time to duel Alice" He said with a strong voice.

"Good to see you have the guts to go through with this" Alice mentioned.

Just then a man from security burst into the room. He had a look on panic on his face and was obviously rushed with an important task.

"I regret to inform you that the head of Kaiba Corp wishes you to leave due to an emergency"

"We hope you have fun and prepare for the tournament" He read out.

'Great, I should have never thought if this day would get worse'

'It's cold and dark out there'

'And I have to duel Alice'

'Just great' Shaun thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, so you have the filler chapter that tells you abit more about the storyline. But I guess you need to wait to find out more about these element master people. Keep reading as it is just about to pick up with interesting duels and great storylines. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. =]_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Cold and wet yet I duel my best friend in a life or death situation', 'Stop moaning and duel me', 'Come forth..', 'STOP'_

_Next time, Episode 17 - 'Bonding Friendship'_

_"The corruption in my head is growing!"_


	17. Bonding Friendship

_Hey there faithful readers. I want to start off this chapter apologising for the difference in font/formatting in the last chapter. Something went seriously wrong for some reason. I did start writing it on Ubuntu with Open Office and finish it on an xp machine with WordPad and office2007 to do the spell/grammar check, but there should have been no problem there. I just wanted to make that apology and also to apologise for the fallen in my chapter's length. I realised this just recently but juggling my moving life with fan fiction does that to you. So let's just see where my chapters go from here. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you. =]_

**Chapter / Episode 17 - Bonding Friendship**

So we start off outside Kaiba Corp tower and in the dark and cold environment outdoors. Everyone seemed to have been removed from the building but nobody but the Hell Riders really knew why, Kaiba Corp did not give the reason simply because mass panic and media would be all over the place and this needed to be dealt with calmly and away from the journalists. Shaun could not believe the situation he was in, a life or death duel with his best friend and not only that but if he survived this he had many more on the way as this was a task he was set, not asked for but set to do by some masters that he never knew. So where is everyone at right now? Well the Hell Riders buggered off and are now watching the action from their usual spot, the roofs of buildings. Team Saviour and Team Unicorn are catching the action from the balcony of their expensive hotel room and of course Team 5D's would be right into the action getting close to it all. Both Alice and Shaun were both standing ready, duel disks activated and life points set and ready.

"You think they are going to be all cliché and say duel and some trash talk" Ali asked.

"What the hell kind of opening liner is that" Jaffa snapped as he slapped his younger brother across the back of the head.

"Here we are trying to create a serious and tense atmosphere and you are joking around like a clown" He added.

Ali who was rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of clowns, Uncle R" Ali started.

Burdock took his turn at belting Ali across the back of the head. "That is getting a little old"

"Besides you haven't even seen the movie it comes from yet" Burdock added.

"Why do you people keep smacking me in the head" Ali asked in pain.

"Guys, you think we can focus on this duel" Stuart asked.

"Oh I forgot Alice was duelling" Ali said walking towards the edge of the building.

All three of the other Hell Riders saw a perfect opportunity and seemed to silently dare one another to do it. Ali was quick to realise and turned around. "No, not again"

"I am not getting knocked off a building again" He screamed.

The other three of them just laughed.

"Never thought I would be doing this" Shaun sighed.

"What does that mean Shaun" Alice snapped in a rather crazy tone.

"Well I mean we would duel each other at some point"

"Just never thought about it as being a life or death situation" Shaun explained.

Alice laughed lightly. "Don't tell me your scared Shaun"

"Not a chance" Shaun replied raising his duel disk.

"Then let us begin" Alice cried as flames burst out from around her body.

The flames that burst from the body of Alice swirled and created a large flame circular barrier around both players in the duel area.

"Duel" Alice and Shaun shouted.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (4000)**

_Alice's hand: "Fire Spirit", "Elemental Reshift", "Water Spirit", "Double Summon", "Gabriel, Messenger of the Otherworld"_

_Shaun's hand: "Magical City of Endymion", "Breaker the Magical Warrior", "Dark Magician", "Skilled Dark Magician", "Magical Cylinders"_

'I will save you Alice' Shaun thought as he looked over his hand.

'Seems like a reasonable opening hand' he thought to himself.

"Ladies first" Alice called as she drew a card.

'Excellent, Tuners Call for Help' Alice thought sliding the card slowly into her hand.

'I can use this card to quickly bring out a Synchro monster'

"First up I summon my Water Spirit in attack mode" Alice called placing a card onto the duel disk.

A typhoon of water shot up from the ground and swirled around, a figured started to form in the eye of the storm. It was a woman figure, white skinned, human looking. She wore ripped clothing, most likely from the storm she was standing in and had long blue flowing hair. In her right hand she carried a staff with a strange blue glowing gem inside the tip of it. (Atk: 1600)

"This monsters effect lets me add Turtle, Protector of the Ocean to my hand" Alice explained as she took the card from her deck.

The Water Spirit monster turned around to face Alice. He eyes flickered blue and the staff started to glow. She pointed the staff towards Alice's deck.

'She summoned a monster and kept her original hand size' Shaun thought.

'Could she be trying to do some form of hand control' He thought.

"Listen up Shaun because I am not done yet" Alice snapped.

"I remove my Water Spirit from the game" Alice said pointing at the monster on her side of the field.

A whirlpool started to form at the base of the Water Spirit monster. Her monster had no idea what was going on and started to panic. Suddenly a large blast of water flung up and wrapped itself around the monster which burst into shards of light as it was taken from the field. In its place left a shining light.

"I can remove a monster of the same attribute to special summon my Turtle, Protector of the Ocean" Alice said placing another card onto her duel disk.

The bright light that was hovering in place of the monster that was once standing there started to mold into an object. What looked to be a very old looking turtle crawled out from the light. This one seemed special compared with a normal turtle because of the weird symbol on its back along with the white beard it wore on its little face. (Def: 2000)

Alice gave off an odd grin. "I place two cards face down and end my turn" She said as two reverse cards appeared behind the oddly looking turtle.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (4000)**

'Odd turn she did there' Shaun thought.

'I was expecting her to be insane and demolish me within a few turns'

'Whoa Shaun, stop thinking like that' He thought to himself.

'Think, Think, And Think' He repeatedly thought.

"My turn then draw" Shaun said taking his top card swiftly.

Looking over his newly drawn _Magical Dimension _he had just drawn, he calmly slid the card into his hand. Checking over his options Shaun started to think to himself again.

'Good few combos I could try'

'Thing is she has two possible nasty face downs'

'Don't want to get tied down with them'

'So I have to use breaker' He decided in thought as he took a card from his hand.

'But first I must play this'

"I activate the Magical City of Endymion" Shaun called placing the card into a slot at the side of his duel disk.

The ground started to shake as a large tower started to rise from the ground behind Shaun. Several purple rings of light started to pulse from the top of the tower and ripple their way down to the bottom, this was on a constant loop, like magical energy emitting from the tower. Attached to the tower were lots of little unlit gems paved into the stone of the building.

"Now that the field spell is played I am going to play this" Shaun said taking another card from his hand.

Shaun placed the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Break the Magical Warrior in attack mode"

An orb of light appeared in front of Shaun and a man walked out dressed in red armour spellcaster armour. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready with a deep red coloured shield attached to his left hand. (Atk: 1600) - (Atk: 1900)

"Breakers attack rose because" Shaun began.

"I know about that stupid cards effect" Alice barked.

"You have changed so much Alice" Shaun started.

"Don't start with that crap Shaun" Alice said.

"You don't even know half the things that have happened to me" She yelled.

"So just get on with your turn so I can finish you off" She added.

"If that is how you feel" Shaun replied.

"I use breakers effect to destroy the card on your right" Shaun commanded pointing at one of the reverse cards.

Breakers eyes lit up as one of the lights on his shield began to fade. Breaker took his sword and leapt into the air, coming down with a mighty slash cutting the chosen reverse card on Alice's side of the field. (Atk: 1900) - (Atk: 1600)

"No matter" Alice shrugged.

Shaun hung his head. "You used to believe every card had its purpose"

"Now you talk like you don't even care" Shaun shouted lifting his head up high.

"You're not the real Alice" Shaun declared pointing at the grinning girl across the duel field from him.

"And I am not going to stop till I get to her" He added with a tear strolling down his cheek.

"Do I have to repeat myself to you Shaun" Alice asked.

"Stop with the water works and giving me your crap"

"Duel me now" She yelled.

"Fine let's do this" Shaun yelled back pulling a card from his hand.

He slammed the card into his duel disk. "I activate Magical Dimension" He called.

A large coffin looking object that was wrapped in steel chain started to pull itself out of the ground in front of Shaun. Suddenly a light lit up on the stone castle behind him. Breaker turned to Shaun who nodded at him and then walked right into the coffin that had started to open. Once breaker was securely in the coffin closed shut.

"With this cards effect I sacrifice a spellcaster on my field and then I can special summon another from my hand" Shaun explained taking another card from his hand.

"So come out my Dark Magician" Shaun commanded slamming the card down.

"What card did he just say" Gagged Jaffa.

"How did he get a hold of that card" Ali gasped.

"How do you think he got the card" Burdock said.

"Well I know that there was only a few of them made" Ali said scratching his head, making a change from the abuse it was used to.

"Well I know for a fact Yugi Muto and the descendants of the Muto family own one" Jaffa noted

"Yes and we know that Stuart owned one and passed it down meaning Alice would have it" Ali pointed out.

"But I just can't quite think of anyone else" Ali went on.

Stuart then out of the blue once again smacked Ali right on the back of the head. "Then don't think as it seems to be hurting you"

"Even I know of someone else who owns one" Jaffa smiled mockingly to his younger brother.

"Oh really Jaffa" Burdock mused folding his arms.

"Well erm" Jaffa stammered.

"Perhaps look at Shaun's father" Stuart noted.

"Ah Craig, one of the best uses of the spellcaster type" Jaffa then realised.

"Exactly" Stuart said.

"He must have given Shaun that card before he entered into this duel" Stuart explained.

"So what if he has Dark Magician anyway" Ali butted in.

"So help me Ali I will" Jaffa said waving his hand.

"What did I do this time" Ali moaned.

"Perhaps we should focus on the duel a little more" Burdock said.

"We all know why you want to focus Burdock" Jaffa then said.

"You just want to focus so we take you by Demonic Pizza" Jaffa pointed out.

"Hey" Burdock started.

"I got me some munchies for tasty goblin toppings"

"I sometimes worry about you" Ali sighed.

"Like you can talk" Burdock yelled about to smack his teammate across the back of the head.

"I think we should just all calm down" Jaffa suggested.

The coffin slowly opened and a male with purple hair, purple armour and a pointed hat appeared from the coffin. He was carrying a green staff with a purple gem on the top. (Attack: 2500)

"Well this just got more interesting" Alice mused.

"Interesting" Shaun shouted.

"How can this interest you" He asked.

"Life and death duel and you're interested in me bringing out one of my best monsters"

Alice laughed. "That right"

Shaun sighed. "Well let's get this over with"

"Dark Magician dark magic attack" He commanded pointing at the turtle.

The Dark Magician then raised his hand up into the air as a light formed at the palm of his hand. He leapt up and grabbed onto his staff with both hands. A strange energy blasted out from the staff and collided with the turtle that seemed to have its mouth wide open in shock as the energy ripped it to shreds separating the turtle into tiny light shards. Alice lifted her left hand to shield her eyes from the debris coming her way from the blast.

"Nice shot" Alice smiled.

Shaun did not even answer that comment. Instead he took a card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. As the Dark Magician landed back down after his attack a reverse card lit up and appeared right behind his monster.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" He said.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (4000)**

"My turn then Shaun" Alice said pulling her top card.

She tilted her head and looked at the card in her right hand that she had just drawn. _Light Spirit_

'I was half expecting you Yago' Alice thought as she placed the card into her hand.

'But then again we aren't speaking much anyone' She smiled in thought.

'So you are hiding inside my deck'

'No matter I have ways to bring you out' she yelled inside her head.

"Get ready Shaun" Alice shouted.

"Because this is a long winded combo" She smiled.

Alice took a card from her hand. "I activate double summon first off"

A light orb appeared above Alice's head. This card allowed her to gain an extra summon but she knew she didn't need it yet. Alice then took another card from her hand.

"First summon goes to my Fire Spirit" She called placing another card onto her duel disk.

This time, similar to when the Water Spirit was summoned a tornado started to form. This was not made of water though; this was like an eruption volcano right in front of Shaun's eyes. He gazed upon the sight before him and could see a glimpse of a human inside the fire. She was in ripped clothing similar to that of the Water Spirits and carried a sword instead of a staff. There was a red gem embedded into the hilt. She swung the sword and the volcano explosions and hurricane swirling fire just stopped. (Atk: 1300)

"First of all I get her effect letting me add Phoenix, Bird of Fire to my hand" Alice stated taking another card from her deck.

'Is she going to summon the tuner monster now' Shaun thought.

'Could she be working towards a Synchro summon'

"I now sacrifice my Fire Spirit" Alice started.

'What, I thought she would bring out her tuner' Shaun thought in amazement.

"To advance summon my Light Spirit" Alice continued.

The orb above Alice suddenly shot down and struck the Fire Spirit who quickly let out a sudden scream before exploding into the same shards of light. The light from the shards stayed and started to form another orb. The orb of light then took shape as another female this time dressed in fully clothed white gown walked out from the light. She was carrying no weapons and seemed to be at peace instead of ready for war. She had a tiara on with a light crystal embedded into it. (Atk: 2100)

"That was a nice try Alice" Shaun said.

"But she does not match up to my Dark Magician's strength" Shaun continued.

"Who said I was finished" Alice asked.

"What" Shaun stammered?

"Like all my other Spirit monsters I can add a card from my deck or graveyard to my hand" Alice explained.

"This one lets me add a card called Elder of the Light to my hand" She went on.

'Damn it seems that all these spirit monsters have the ability to add some form of tuner to her hand' Shaun thought.

He was desperate on knowing this decks strategy, he had only seen it once and it was pretty powerful. 'So do all the tuner monsters have that special summon ability' he continued to wonder.

"So now I activate the effect of my Elder of the Light" Alice said.

"By removing a monster of the same attribute I can special summon this card" Alice explained.

The Light Spirit on Alice's side of the field turned to Alice who had an evil grin across her face. The monster shook her head before suddenly exploding into light shards. These shards once again reformed into a light orb. It took awhile for this monster to climb out of the light portal orb thing. Suddenly a glimpse of an old man with a walking stick slowly made his way onto the field. He was hunched over and had long silvery hair. His wrinkled old skin showed that he must be seriously old. (Atk: 1400)

'So she did bring out a tuner monster' Shaun thought.

'But she has nothing to tune with'

'Unless' Shaun was in shock.

'He other face down is the key' Shaun continued obviously in shock as he destroyed the wrong face down.

"I activate my face down card Tuners call for Help" Alice called pressing a button on her duel disk.

'Time to show your face that is hiding in that deck Yago' Alice screamed to herself.

Alice's deck started to glow as the light from the trap card was transferring itself into her deck. The light transfer suddenly stopped and a beam of light shot out from the trap card. A female paladin walked out onto the field next to the old man. She had white paladin armour on but it was not shiney this time, it was dull looking like it had not been taken care of. Her white cloak was torn and ripped at the base and her sword was beginning to rust. (Atk: 2000)

"Let me explain Shaun" Alice said.

"My trap card can be activated if I have a tuner on my side of the field"

"I can special summon a monster with less than 2000 attack but you have to attack it on your next battle phase"

"Or if I used it during your battle phase you would have to attack it" Alice explained.

"As you can see I have chosen my monster Gods' Soldier - Yago" Alice then said.

'What is she doing to you Yago' Shaun thought.

'Last time I saw you, you were beautiful'

'Now your all dull and down looking' Shaun went on.

'Listen chosen of light' Yago began to say in Shaun's mind.

'There is not much time'

'You must listen to the voice inside your head if you are to unlock the full powers of the chosen' Yago began to say.

'Only with the full power of the chosen will you be able to unlock the grip the corruption has on Alice'

'You mean that card I got earlier' Shaun asked.

'Yes that very card' Yago replied.

'But it's just a blank card' Shaun noted.

Yago chuckled slightly. 'That card is not blank'

'In order to see and harness the power of that card you must listen to that distant voice in your head'

'You have to save Alice' Yago said as he voice disappeared.

'Listen to the voice inside my head' Shaun thought.

'What the hell does she mean'

"Now it's time for some Synchro summoning" Alice called as she threw her hands into the air.

"I am tuning the level 4 Elder of the Light with the level 5 Gods' Solider - Yago, tuning" Alice called.

The old man and Yago leapt up into the air. Yago burst into five seperate stars of light while the elder formed itself into four separate rings of light. They began to align with each other as the stars vertically sat on top of each other and the rings of light started to surround them.

"Clustering elements create a bright new force! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon!" Alice chanted.

The aligned stars and rings exploded in a sea of light as a beam of light shot down from the sky. A beautiful looking woman with long purple hair started to fall down from the sky. She wore a long white dress with white high heel shoes. She had a solid silver tiara resting on her head with diamonds glistening from all different parts of it. Her staff was an intricate design with a purple gem resting on the top. She slowly landed on a throne right in front of Alice. (Atk: 3000)

"Descend from the Heavens! Yago, Goddess of the Light!" Alice shouted.

'Ok that is some monster' Shaun thought.

"Why did she summon the goddess of light" Jaffa asked.

"Because she is not going to use her ace cards right at the start like you do Jaffa" Burdock replied.

"The corruption is not fully set it yet" Stuart explained.

"So she is duelling like a normal duel and that is a normal card she would play" He added.

"Goddess of light attack his Dark Magician now" Alice screamed.

"Not so fast Alice" Shaun declared.

"I activate my trap"

Alice laughed. "You can't activate traps and spells in front of a god"

"The Goddess of Lights ability negates all Spell and Trap cards that you decide to play" Alice explained.

"So don't even try it"

'What the hell kind of crazy ass card is that' Shaun thought.

"Now continue to destroy that magician" Alice commanded.

The Goddess of light just nodded and clicked her fingers. First of all it seemed like nothing had happened, well that was a wrong assumption. A stream of light shot down like a blur and ripped the Dark Magician into shards of light, he didn't even get a second to scream, he was just gone. Shaun fell back from the force of the wind as his life point counter dropped for the first time in this duel. (Shaun's life points - 3500)

'Ahh this shit is intense' He screamed to himself.

"Turn end" Alice smiled.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

'Shaun' a voice called.

Shaun shook his head. 'What the hell' He thought.

"My turn draw" Shaun said taking the top card of his deck.

'Well it's not a duel breaking spell or trap card' Shaun thought.

'But it's not like I can play them anyway' He added.

"I summon Royal Magical Library in defence mode" Shaun called placing the newly drawn card onto his duel disk.

The weird looking library of books appeared onto the duel field and began to float around. The books came off the shelves and floated around the duel area with unlit gems embedded on the wooden shelves. (Def: 2000)

'The defence is weak compared to her monster but I have to just hold on' Shaun thought.

"I have to end my turn" Shaun said.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

"Quick turn you had their Shaun" Alice said reaching down to her deck.

Gripping onto the top card. "Playing defence won't save you" She smiled.

Alice drew her top card swiftly quickly glancing over to the card she had just drawn. 'Angel Synchron, not what I need right now' She thought.

Placing the card next to the other card she had in her hand she then began to point at the library. "Goddess destroy that monster now" She commanded.

Once again the monster clicked its fingers and in moments the same stream of light game crashing down blowing up the library as paper and bits of wood scattered everywhere. One of the splinters came flying towards Shaun who saw it coming and dived out of the way.

"What the hell" He shouted.

Alice just laughed. "Just having a bit of fun with you" She smiled again.

'That smile is getting rather creepy' Shaun thought.

"Since I can't do anything else I will have to end my turn there" Alice snapped in disappointment.

'Hold on Shaun' the voice began to call again.

'Who the heck is saying that' Shaun wondered as he turned around.

The masked women were watching intently at the duel below. Discussing it was definitely the topic of the day.

"Why is he looking behind him" One of the girls laughed.

"Doesn't he know his opponent is in front of him" Another joked.

"Calm down ladies" Samantha said.

"Oh I forgot" Another said.

"That's your daughter down there all possessed" She added.

"Would you shut up sister" The masked women besides her roared smacking her.

"Talk about keeping that topic on the low and just enjoying the duel would be best" She added.

"It's quite alright" Samantha replied with a smile as she turned around.

Samantha then walked into the room from the balcony and headed straight for the table. When she reached the table she looked down at what was on the table, a duel monsters deck just sat there. Samantha reached down and picked it up, scanning through the cards till she reached a specific trap card.

'It's the same deck Stuart used before he left' she thought.

'I made this deck to combat him and bring him from despair' She continued to think as she looked up.

'But what happened I did not expect' She sighed in though.

Samantha then suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

**Life Points - Stuart (900) Samantha (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Stuart (3) Samantha (7)**

"Whoa, I do not believe my eyes" The MC shouted.

"Could the kings wife be the one to take finally dethrone him" He continued to shout.

"I would not count on it" Stuart shouted back in a possessed tone of voice

Samantha had flashbacked to a time where Stuart had just been possessed and was still in the pro circuit. This was his final duel in this stadium and it was against her. The riding duel was heating up and Samantha had her deck tailored to defeating Stuart's elemental style combos that he had. She simply had a continuous trap card in activation called. _'Rights of the Witch Tribe'_ this card prevented Stuart from using the effects of all attributes apart from DARK attribute monsters. Since she thought that Stuart had no DARK attribute monsters then she was safe.

Currently on Samantha's side of the field was a lone monster called, _Saviour Knight Paladin _a level 8 Synchro monster that required Saviour Dragon as Synchro material. The monster was a tall man with four giant white wings coming out his back, two on each side. He carried a shield with the holy cross bared across the front and in his other hand was a claymore like sword he carried with one hand. The monster had a long white beard with matching long white hair. (Atk: 3200) Samantha had no face down cards and only that trap card in play. She had four cards in her hand.

Now on Stuarts side of the field was no monsters, he had just lost them in Samantha's last turn and it was his turn. He had one card face down and also had four cards in his hand. The duel was heating up and the crowd was going mental.

"That pesky trap card of yours had definitely done me in" Stuart admitted.

"But you forgot to factor in one thing" Stuart mentioned.

"What would that be hunny" Samantha shouted.

"I have a completely new type of card" Stuart shouted back as he began to laugh.

"My turn draw" He then said taking the top card of his deck.

Stuart and Samantha both revved up their engines and shot off around the course for another lap. Both of their speed counter rose by 1. Stuart looked over at _Gods' Soldier - Yago _he had just draw and placed it into his hand. He then took a card and played it onto the field.

"Since you have more monsters than I do me can special summon my Gods' Soldier - Yago" Stuart said.

An orb of light appeared next to Stuarts speeding D-Wheel as a portal started to open. A female paladin walked out onto the field next to Stuart. She had white paladin armour on but it was not shiney this time, it was dull looking like it had not been taken care of. Her white cloak was torn and ripped at the base and her sword was beginning to rust. (Atk: 2000)

"Yago looks so sad" Samantha mentioned.

"Don't be so stupid" Stuart roared.

"Next I activate my trap card" Stuart pressed a button on his D-Wheel.

'So he is finally using that card that has been face down since the beginning' Samantha wondered.

"Plummeting Abyss" Stuart called.

"This lets me special summon a Fallen Angel type monster from my graveyard" Stuart explained.

"But I do not remember sending one of those to the graveyard" Samantha shouted.

"Explain to me now" Samantha demanded before she suddenly stopped.

Samantha remembered near the beginning of the duel she played the speed spell version of Dark World Dealings to get one of her saviours into the graveyard to use its effect. So that was the card he tossed right at the beginning of the duel, how could she have forgotten.

"Come out from the grave, Fallen Angel of Revenge, Aisatsu" Stuart shouted.

A strange symbol like a star formed on the ground next to the speeding D-Wheel. Several chains plummeted into the ground. They suddenly started to retract up and pull something up along with it. A strange looking female wrapped in black cloth that was cuddling herself was pulled up from the ground. Her hair fell across her face so it could not be seen and her wings were blackened and decayed. (Atk: 1000)

"This monster is also a tuner monster" Stuart noted.

'No way' Samantha said to herself.

'Does he really have a dark attribute Synchro monster' She wondered.

"I am tuning the level 5 Yago with the level 2 Fallen Angel of Revenge, Tuning" Stuart commanded throwing his right hand in the air.

Yago and the Fallen Angel leapt into the air and dispersed into light particles. Yago became five glimmering stars of light while the fallen angel became two rings of light. The stars started to align vertically while the rings surrounded the aligned stars.

"In the new world even angels are dragged into the darkness! Demonstrate my meaning! Synchro Summon!" Stuart chanted.

A blast of light came from the aligned rings and stars and a portal opening in the air. A large slender female robot came descending down. Not like these big clunky things this thing hand slim legs and a perfect women's body shape. Metal hair could be seen, it was quite a weird sight. This thing had no arms, just large blaster like cannon objects where the arms should be. She stood incredibly tall. (Atk: 2600)

"Rage in the War! Fallen Angel of War, Eirei!" Stuart finally said.

'I thought it was more overpowered than that' Samantha laughed to herself.

'I will just blow it up on my turn'

'Maybe it has a magic and good effect' She suddenly wondered.

"I end my turn" Stuart said.

'Perhaps not then' Samantha thought.

**Life Points - Stuart (900) Samantha (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Stuart (4) Samantha (8)**

"Unbelievable" The MC shouted.

"The king was in a tight spot but managed to pull out a combo and get a Synchro summon"

"What could this new monster of his possible be able to do?"

"I am not scared of that thing" Samantha stated.

"My monsters attack is way higher and your life points are way lower" Samantha laughed.

'She is beginning to get cocky and this will cause her the duel' Stuart thought.

"Draw" Samantha said.

She placed the card straight into her hand without paying attention to it. "Saviour Knight Paladin, attack his fallen angel and send it to the graveyard" She pointed.

"What a reckless attack" The MC shouted down the microphone.

"If there is one thing you should never do in this duel"

"Is be reckless and underestimate the king" The MC added while the crowd was chanting for Stuart.

"The mc is right Sam" Stuart said.

"You attacked me recklessly and that is your downfall"

"I activate the effect of my Fallen Angel of War" Stuart said pointing at his monster.

"While my monster is in attack mode and you have equal or more monsters than I do" Stuart started to explain.

"It will destroy all monsters in attack position on your side of the field" Stuart explained.

Samantha's face went into shock as the MC reached for his microphone. "Oh my god, what an effect" The MC bellowed.

"This is why you do not underestimate the king" He continued to say.

The Fallen Angels eyes lit up like a machines as though program code was being executed in its brain. The machine turned around at the monster making its way towards Stuart's monster. The Fallen Angel lifted up one of its blasters and fired three shots. Colliding with all the monsters on Samantha's side of the field sending them into their particles of light and to the graveyard.

"No my monster" Samantha shouted.

"Now you give me my victory" Stuart declared.

"Draw" He said.

**Life Points - Stuart (900) Samantha (2600)**

**Speed Counters - Stuart (5) Samantha (9)**

"Now that your field is empty let me deliver the final blow now" Stuart said with a smile.

"Fallen Angel of War attacks her now" Stuart commanded.

Like before the code started to execute in the brain of the machine, slightly different code, this code was to attack. The angel then turned around like it did before and this time fired off one single shot. The blast hurled its way straight for Samantha who was looking rather stunned at this point. Like a deer in the headlights sort of thing.

"Why Stuart" She shouted.

The beam clashed into the front of her D-Wheel sending the front wheel out and into the crowd. The machines steam came burst out as the life points hit zero, but more importantly the whole machine just caught fire as she crashed into the barriers at the side of the field. Stuart began to laugh as he sped off into the pits and took off. (Samantha's life points - 0)

"Winner" The MC began to shout.

"Stuart James is still the king" The MC shouted.

The crowd went wild as the MC reached down for the phone. He quickly dialled the ambulance number as a medical team rushed towards the burning wreck at the side of the field.

**Life Points - Stuart (900) Samantha (0)**

**Speed Counters - Stuart (4) Samantha (3)**

**Winner - Stuart**

* * *

The next thing you know we are back at the hotel room and Samantha is holding the deck with the trap card in her hand. The deck was slightly damaged at the corners, most people would think from use but we now know it was from the fire. The trap card she held, _Rights of the Witch Tribe _seemed to have had the most damage done to it. She clutched onto the card as tears dropped down onto the cards.

'I failed that day'

'Because I was too reckless' Samantha thought.

'I should have stuck to my plan and played it calmly'

'But I just wanted him back'

'I had no idea he had those dark cards in his deck'

'No way of calculating that into my plan' she went on.

'I just hope you can save my little girl Shaun' Samantha thought as she headed for the room door.

'Then we can work on saving the rest of them for the grip of corruption' She added as she walked out the door clutching onto her deck.

* * *

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

Back at our duel in the cold wet outdoors next to Kaiba Corp, Shaun is about to make his move. But with 1 card in his hand and no monsters with a face down he cannot activate while he stares down a 3000 attack point monster. Shaun was beginning to run out of ideas by now.

'What the heck am I supposed to do'

'Believe in your deck Shaun' a voice called.

'Seriously who the heck is saying that' Shaun wondered.

'Like a voice in my head or something'

'What was Yago trying to tell me again' Shaun wondered.

"Hurry up Shaun" Alice roared.

"I thought this duel would entertain me but it is just boring me now" Alice declared.

"We will just see about that then" Shaun said with slight rage.

"My turn then" Shaun declared drawing a card from his deck.

'_Apprentice Magician, _Excellent' Shaun thought.

"I place a monster card face down on the field and end my turn" Shaun said as a monster reverse card glowed on the field.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

"These are some pretty quick turns" Jaffa mentioned.

"Well there hands are small and the only thing Shaun can do is play defensive" Burdock mentioned.

Ali could not say a word because earlier on both Jaffa and Burdock decided it was best to tie him to a chair so they could watch the duel in peace.

"What was that Ali" Jaffa said holding his hand up to his ear and moving close to Ali's mouth.

"I am sorry I can't hear you" Jaffa joked.

"Enough guys" Stuart said.

"Stop making it worse than it already is"

"You know he is going to kill you when he gets out that chair" Stuart mentioned.

"Yeh but I am having fun while I am still breathing" Jaffa mused.

"Playing defensive again are we Shaun" Alice asked as she began to laugh.

'Seriously that laugh is just plain creepy' Shaun thought.

"My move then" Alice declared taking her top card.

'_Separate Paths _can always help me in a tricky situation' Alice thought.

"I place a card face down" Alice called slamming a card into her duel disk as a reverse card appeared in front of her.

"Next up my monster is going to destroy your defence monster" Alice pointed.

Like last time the monster sitting on the throne just clicked her fingers. A similar beam of light came crashing down and collided with the face down card that shattered into shards of light. Shaun just smiled as the dust and debris from the attack shot past him.

"What is with the smile" Alice shouted.

"You destroyed my apprentice magician so I can take this card from my deck and place it face down on the field" Shaun explained as he held up a card.

'That's'

'That's'

'That's Old Vindictive Magician' Alice thought in shock.

"I can tell you know what the card is" Shaun said.

"You and your father are not the only people to own one" He added as another reverse card took the place of the destroyed monster.

"Whatever Shaun" Alice shouted.

'At least I have my face down' Alice thought with a grin.

'There she goes again with that smile' Shaun thought.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

'Shaun you must listen to me' a voice started to call.

Shaun ignored the voice this time as he was unable to hear it. "My turn" He said.

'Perfect, _Defender the Magical Knight' _He thought.

'With a spell counter placed on this card and one of my tower behind me I can stop my monsters being destroyed up to two times' Shaun thought.

'This could be my saving grace' He smiled.

"Lets do this then Alice" Shaun said as he took the card he had drawn.

He placed it onto his duel disk in the defence position. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight in defence mode" Shaun called.

Similar to Breaker, this creature walked out the portal of light wearing spellcaster armour but unlike breaker, it was blue instead of red. Instead of a large sword he had an oversisezed shield to protect himself with a tiny knife for offensive moves. (Def: 2000)

The gem on his shield then lit up. "You know this cards effect surely" Shaun mentioned.

Alice just smiled. "So continue with your turn"

"I am just getting to that" Shaun replied.

"I flip up my Old Vindictive Magician" Shaun declared as he flipped the card.

A weird looking midget that was dressed in what looked like war hammer 40k space mariner terminator armour with a long blue coat sprouted out from the reverse card. It carried a crooked old staff and had wrinkles all over its old face. (Def: 600)

"This monsters effect lets me destroy your goddess" Shaun declared pointing at the monster.

The Old Vindictive Magician just leapt into the air and gave off this old man laugh as he waved his old staff. Shards of dark magician like knives flew out the Goddess of Light who started to panic a little. Alice just smiled away.

"I activate my trap card, Separate Paths" Alice declared pressing a button.

The Goddess of Light then started to grow and become a giant bright light. The bright light started to separate into two smaller orbs of light as the attack from the Old Vindictive missed its target. Yago and Elder of the Light then suddenly burst out from the different floating orbs. (Atk: 2000) (Atk: 1400)

"Clever" Shaun simply said.

"As you might guess my trap card separates a Synchro or fusion monster that was selected as an attack target or by any monster effect" Alice explained.

"However you can now choose which one of my monsters you want the effect to hit" Alice said.

'He is reckless and dumb enough to choose my tuner monster because he won't want me to bring out goddess again' Alice thought.

'But I have a wee surprise for him' Alice mused.

'Shaun choose her Yago monster' the voice tried to tell him.

Shaun was unable to hear the advice and went on. "I select your Elder of the Light" He pointed.

'No Shaun listen to my voice' the voice said.

The blast from the Old Vindictive suddenly began to turn around and shoot straight back, colliding with the Elder of Light as it returned. The old man screeched out as he exploded into pixels of light. Dust and debris then came straight towards Alice who shielded her eyes with her left hand.

"Nice choice Shaun" Alice complimented.

"Was that a compliment" Shaun asked.

"Well it was sort of" Alice started.

"Then I was going to say it was actually the wrong choice" Alice explained.

"I think I made the right one" Shaun shouted back.

"You cannot bring out your goddess leaving me able to activate my Spells and Traps again" Shaun pointed out.

'But that is not the monster you should be afraid of Shaun" Alice laughed to herself.

'Whatever she says does not matter, I have two defence monsters and magical cylinders' Shaun thought.

'I got this covered easily'

"I end my turn Alice" Shaun declared.

"Let's see how you come back from this" He added.

"Do not worry Shaun I will" Alice roared.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (3500)**

"Draw" Alice drew her top card.

She glanced over at the card she had just drawn, _Corruption Synchron._ Alice instantly recognised this card as the one her father gave her one day while she was training. This was just one of many cards in her new deck build that would punish Shaun and any other chosen who stepped in her way. Alice took the card and placed it onto the field.

"I summon Corruption Synchron" Alice declared.

"Corruption what" Yusei spat out after being quite through the whole duel.

Jaffa turned to Stuart. "Did you have something to do with this" He asked.

"I might have" Stuart replied.

A monster that looked almost identical to Junk Synchron came flying out of the portal. Instead of engine backpack was demon wings and the eyes were not of a normal kind, they were blackened with a deep red glint to them. The monsters whole outfit was pure blacks and greys. So not like your normal Junk Synchron. (Atk: 1400)

"Wait that is a tuner monster" Shaun stammered.

"You noticed" Alice said.

"You were so busy thinking about my Goddess card that you forgot I had other tuner and other Synchro monsters" Alice laughed.

'No way' Shaun thought.

'Why did I not think of that' Shaun added.

'Because you are not listening to yourself' the voice called but Shaun did not hear it again.

"Next I tune my level 4 Corruption Synchron with the level 5 Gods' Solider - Yago, tuning" Alice declared.

Corruption Synchron flapped his wings as a gust collided with Yago causing her to explode into the five stars of light. They aligned horizontally while the corruption Synchron became four black rings and started to surround the stars of light. A weird eerie black mist emitted from the rings and caused the stars to go black.

"What the heck is with that Synchro summon" Shaun asked.

"In the new world even angels are dragged into the darkness! Demonstrate my meaning! Synchro Summon!" Alice chanted.

This time it was a dark black light that burst out from the aligned stars and rings. Lightning flashed down and a woman in black armour with giant demon wings floated down in front of Alice. Two swords rose out from the ground and the monster just grabbed onto them tearing them out of the ground, holding them ready with the eerie blue glow coming out the blade. (Atk: 2900)

"Spread your corruption, Goddess of Corruption Yago!" Alice finished.

"What the heck" Shaun blurted out.

'Another card like a goddess' Shaun thought.

It was it this point Samantha had approached the fire from her hotel room. She was standing behind Shaun and could see him through the flames.

"Shaun get out of there now" Samantha cried.

"You cannot even understand the power of the card she is messing with" She added.

Shaun who turned around. "Who are you?"

"That is not important right now, stop the duel" Samantha yelled.

"I can't" Shaun started.

"Not until I save Alice" Shaun cried as he turned back round.

"Go on with your turn Alice" Shaun yelled.

"As you wish Shaun" Alice replied as she reached for a card in her deck.

"Since Corruption Synchron was used for the Synchro summon of a dark attribute Synchro monster then I can add one card from my deck to my hand" Alice explained holding up a spell card.

"I have never seen that card before" Shaun noted.

"Then let me show you" Alice roared as she placed the card onto her duel disk.

"I activate the spell card Deaths Dealings" Alice called.

A skeleton figure started to rise out from the ground before Shaun. He was wearing a black cloak but you could see he was just all bone. He had a bowl filled with organs on his lap and he had a flute to his mouth.

"With this card I can pay half my life points to destroy all cards on your side of the field" Alice explained.

"No way" Shaun shouted.

Alice's life points dropped by half. (Alice's Life Points - 2000) The skeleton started to play a tune and suddenly large winds started to pick up and form into several tornados. All that could be heard from inside the dust was exploding cards and pixel shards flying out from the dust and debris surrounding Shaun and his duel field. When the dust cleared all that remained surprisingly was Shaun and his two monsters still in defence mode, however the light on Defenders shield was now gone. (Def: 2000) (Def: 600)

"Clever Shaun" Alice admitted.

"Using defenders effect to save your monsters"

"Well I guess you and my dad taught me some tricks" Shaun panted.

"Lets continue then" Alice ushered.

"Now my Goddess of Corruptions effect kicks in" Alice declared.

"Turning all monsters on the field into dark attribute monsters" Alice explained.

"So what" Shaun asked.

"Well you see now the next effect run in" Alice smiled.

"Increasing my monsters attack by 200 for every dark monster on the field" Alice explained.

The slight glow on the swords started to get brighter and the wings on the back of the monster started to flex and grow bigger as the attack points started to rise. (Atk: 2900) - (Atk: 3500)

"Unbelievable" Shaun shouted.

"Stop this duel Shaun" Samantha shouted again.

"Now I will do some damage" Alice smiled.

"How can you do damage when my monsters are in defence mode" Shaun asked.

"Are you really that dumb" Alice asked.

"My monster can do penetration effect" Alice stated.

"No way is that card seriously overpowered" Shaun exclaimed.

"I told you she is playing with incredible power" Samantha yelled.

"Pull yourself out of there" She added.

"Goddess of Corruption attack his Old Vindictive with vengeance rain" Alice pointed.

The monster flew up into the air and flexed her wings back the way. The wings then fired forward sending black tear drop liquid out and straight at the defending old man. There was no time for screams and screeches as the rain covered the old man completely and crushed him until he exploded into light shards. The rest of the rain then came straight at Shaun which caused him to fly backwards off his feet and land on the ground next to Samantha who was watching on. His life points now dropping by 2900. (Shaun's Life Points - 600) As one of the monsters had been destroyed Goddess of Corruptions sword started to have less of a glow as her attack points dropped by 200. (Atk: 3500) - (Atk: 3300)

"Shaun" Samantha shouted.

"Get up now" She added but Shaun was not moving an inch.

"Please get up" She cried.

Shaun's eyes were completely closed and he seemed to be someplace else because that blast knocked him down hard. He opened his eyes and tried to pull himself up from the ground. Alice who was laughing looked over at Shaun who had cuts and bruises all over his body now.

"Oh what fun" Alice laughed.

"Shaun just pull out"

"This is not worth your life" Samantha yelled.

"I agree" Yusei walked up next to Samantha.

"You should pull out and rethink your strategy"

Shaun just laughed. "Is that what you would do Yusei" Shaun asked.

"Just pull out and leave your best friend in pain"

"Or would you stay and fight till your last breathe to save them" He shouted.

"Just listen to yourself Shaun" Samantha yelled.

"You are talking nonsense here"

Yusei placed a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "No he has a point"

"Shaun this is your battle"

"I can see that now" Yusei said with a smile.

"Now go and save the bonds of friendship with her" Yusei added.

Shaun nodded and turned his head towards Alice. "You hear that Alice"

"I am not backing down and I am going to fight for the bonds between us" He yelled.

"All I have to do is listen to myself" He belted out.

'Wait a minute' Shaun thought.

'That is what Yago was on about'

'Listen to what I had to say'

'Listen to the voice in my head'

'That is where the voice is coming from' Shaun realised.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the noise. 'Shaun' He could begin to hear.

'I can hear that voice and all I have to do is listen' Shaun thought to himself.

'Shaun you can hear me now' the voice said.

'Wait you're the voice from earlier on explaining to me the tasks of the chosen'

'That is right Shaun' the voice replied.

'Now I am here to guide you'

'It is time for us to fight together and help save Alice' the voice went on.

'Just tell me what to do' Shaun asked.

'You already know what needs to be done' the voice replied.

'So let's get cracking' the voice added.

Shaun opened his eyes and suddenly realised what he was supposed to do. 'I never caught your name this time either' He thought.

'Do not worry because you already know it' the voice replied.

The voice was right and Shaun did in fact know the spirits name. It was time to fight back. "My move" Shaun yelled as he drew the card.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Shaun (600)**

'_Monster Reborn_' Shaun thought.

'I get it now'

'I use it to bring back the light in Alice's graveyard'

Shaun took the card and placed it onto his duel disk. "I activate Monster Reborn" Shaun declared.

A portal of light appeared in front of the spell card on the field. To Alice's amazement it was the Elder of Light that came walking out and not the Dark Magician or some other card that in Shaun's graveyard that she might have expected. The old man now stood ready to do battle for Shaun. (Atk: 1400)

"You brought back something you yourself destroyed" Alice asked.

"Not only did you bring back something useless to you but you managed to seal your own fate and increase the power of my monster" Alice laughed as Goddess of Corruptions sword lit up again and her attack points rose. (Atk: 3300) - (Atk: 3500)

"Laugh all you want this is where it ends for you" Shaun declared.

He threw his hand up into the air. "I tune the level 4 Elder of the Light with the level 4 Defender the Magical Knight, tuning" Shaun said.

"Wait you are going to do a Synchro summon" Alice stammered.

"Since when did you have a Synchro monster" She asked.

"It was not long ago that I gained the power of this card"

The Elder of the Light leapt into the air with the Defender following him. The defender calmly separated into four stars of light while the Elder peacefully separated into four rings of light. Like all Synchro Summons the stars aligned themselves and the rings encased the stars.

"The symbol of my task! The elemental beast that is unequalled in the world of the light! Secure my future of victory! Synchro Summon!" Shaun shouted in chant.

The aligned stars and rings burst into a powerful bright light. All of a sudden a mighty roar could be heard as a blue eyes white dragon came screaming out from the light. What could be seen was a naked women curled up onto of the dragon. The blue eyes lit up and dissolved as it joined itself with the women. The head became a helmet and left a gap to reveal her face. The front claws became shoulder pads and gauntlets while the rest of the body formed the rest of the armour. Bright wings formed on the back of the armour as she gripped onto her staff. The women then fired herself straight down and collided with the field. Standing readily behind Shaun, she turned around and waved her hand while all the cuts and wounds on Shaun healed. She nodded in motion for him to call out her name. (Atk: 3000)

"Show yourself, Elemental Master of the Light, Kisara" Shaun called.

"No fucking way" Jaffa screamed.

"That is where she has been hiding then" Stuart said.

"We thought she was lost all those years ago" Jaffa mentioned.

"Well does it look like that now" Burdock said sounding worried.

"This is a freaking elemental master we are talking about" He added.

"Yes this is a problem but let's calm down" Stuart said.

'This could spell some trouble for you Alice' Stuart thought.

Alice began to laugh. "All that and she is weaker than my monster for a start"

"Sorry Alice but that is where you are wrong" Shaun mentioned.

"You see I remove a monster from my deck and have my Kisara here gain the attack and effect of the monster" Shaun explained.

"Also I can do this up to the number of times equal to the number of Synchro material I used"

"I count two" Shaun stated.

"So I remove my Dark Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician Girl" Shaun said taking the cards out of his deck and placing them into his graveyard.

Kisara's whole body and armour lit up as she raised her hands and staff into the air. Two steams of lit connected with each end of the staff as it started to fill up with the power of the removed monsters. He lowered her hands and held her staff out. Alice could see Kisara's eyes had just flooded with a bright white light, looking over to Shaun she saw the same thing. Kisara's attack points started to climb. (Atk: 3000) - (Atk: 7800)

"What is going on" Alice screamed.

"I will tell you what is going on" Shaun yelled.

"I am going to defeat you right now and pull you my friend from the brink of corruption" Shaun called.

"Now Kisara attack the Goddess of Corruption" Shaun commanded.

Kisara nodded at Shaun as if to say well done and then flew up into the air. With her empowered staff she pointed it straight at the Goddess of Corruption and a very nervous Alice.

"Ready" Shaun called.

Kisara nodded. "White Lightening attack" Both Shaun and Kisara cried at the same time.

"I am going to save you Alice" Shaun yelled.

Kisara fired off the blast from the edge of her staff and straight at the Goddess of Corruption who made some form of attempt to dodge. Stuart then dived off the top of the building he was watching from. He raised his right hand and the flames on his arm started to glow.

"Where are you going Stuart" Jaffa yelled.

'I am not going to let this continue' Stuart thought.

"I cancel this duel in the fires of hell with my symbol of the hell riders" Stuart yelled.

The flames that encased Alice and Shaun in their duel suddenly imploded and a whirlwind of fire spread across the field causing everyone on the duel field to disperse. An explosion occurred in the centre and both players were sent shooting off from the area. Shaun went flying back as Yusei dived out and caught him. Alice landed right next to her D-Wheel with a thud as she hit the ground. Stuart then landed in the centre of the field where they were just duelling.

"That was some freaky shit" Oliver mentioned.

Laura belted Oliver across the back of the head. "So inappropriate in the time of a serious moment"

"Can you not say something like that when it's not a serious moment" Laura yelled.

Oliver just kept his mouth shut.

"Father what on earth did you do that for" Alice screamed.

"Get out of her right now and we will talk when you get back to HQ" Stuart said without turning around.

Alice sighed and climbed off from the ground. "Fine" She yelled.

Alice climbed onto the D-Wheel and turned it on; she took a quick glance to her father who was still not facing her. She placed the helmet on her head and sped off down the highway. Stuart then walked away from the duel area.

"Stuart" Samantha yelled as she ran over to him.

"Don't even say it Sam" Stuart replied.

"You can thank me for keeping our daughter alive another time" He added.

Samantha just stared over at him as Stuart walked away and into an alleyway. She sighed and then turned to the highway and saw Alice speeding off. Quickly she ran over to Shaun who was sitting on the ground holding his head. Samantha approached him and knelt down.

"Shaun I need to borrow a card from you" Samantha said.

"Sure thing" Shaun replied as he handed her the card.

Samantha almost ripped the card out of his hands and ran straight for her D-Wheel. Putting on the helmet as quick as humanly possible she turned on her D-Wheel and without a second thought sped off down the highway.

"Where the heck is she off to" Laura asked as she approached Yusei and Shaun.

Yusei looked down across the highway. 'You go and mend sew the bonds that Shaun put in place'

"Not a clue" Yusei replied.

"I guess we should be welcoming you to Team Chosen" Laura said as she stretched out her hand.

"Shaun was it" She added.

Shaun took Laura's hand as she pulled him up. "That's right"

"That was a pretty interesting duel and you were going to win too" Laura noted.

"All thanks to this card" Shaun admitted holding onto the Synchro card that was once blank.

Now it had a picture of that woman in blue eyes armour that goes by the name Kisara.

"Come back to my place and we will get you fixed up" Laura smiled.

"Can we stop by and get some food on the way back" Kai asked.

"There is plenty in the house" Laura noted.

"How come he can say something inappropriate like that and not be hit for it" Oliver asked.

"Shut up will you" Craig said as he slapped Oliver across the back of the head.

'I hate this abuse I get' Oliver sighed to himself.

**Life Points - Alice (0) Shaun (0)**

**Duel Result - Tie due to Interference**

* * *

Samantha was speeding like no other trying to catch up with Alice. She had a mission to carry out and based on what she had seen, she had the plan to take her out and bring her out of her father's control. She had finally managed to catch up with Alice who was starting to doubt her new goals.

Alice turned her head. "What do you want?"

"Alice" Samantha started.

"Listen to me your mother"

Alice just started in amazement.

"I am going to pull you out of the despair that you are in" Samantha declared.

"Time to duel" She shouted.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well wasn't that fairly interesting? Just when you thought our main hero was going to join the good side once again this happens? How do you think Samantha will fair against Alice's new deck? Please leave a review. =] Ok so this chapter took me almost all day, not like I have anything better to do, applying for jobs and colleges at home while writing fan fiction is always fun. Although I should really be doing that now. Ok so leave a review and look out for my next chapter. Also apologies to the original inventor of Kisara as I changed the card, part of the effect. But I made an explanation that Kisara was hiding again, so tried to work it out. Now you can do some form of chapter about how she runs away or whatever. =P_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Duel', 'Just because you're my mother doesn't mean I will go easy on you', 'Listen to me', 'No you abandoned me!'_

_Next time, Episode 18 - 'Family Ties, Mother vs. Daughter'_

_"I am going to pull you out of that darkness and despair!"_


	18. Family Ties, Mother vs Daughter

_I would like to start off by explaining why it has taken me over three weeks to complete this. Well I would like to say I have been taking a break from writing, although I have been imaging the chapters to come. I spent a few weeks with my dad and I have been going to the Airsoft club at weekends now, so I am loosing time to write, but I will complete this fanfiction. Well here we are at chapter 18. I would like to thank everyone who had read up to this point. I know my earlier chapters are not so good but I am making plans to go back and change them. Well not change them but beef them up abit using the skills I have learned to get myself this far. Once again thank you to all who have read up till now. Also last chapter happened to be my largest chapter yet at 10,699 words. Wooohoo. =] Ok, let's roll on with the next chapter; I give you a very personal duel._

**Chapter / Episode 18 - Family Ties, Mother vs. Daughter**

"That was some freaky duel tonight" Oliver said as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

Shaun who was sitting on the chair opposite just smiled. The rest of the group walked in from the kitchen.

"How many times have I told you about feet on the table" Laura roared.

"Meh, Do I care" Oliver replied.

Both Craig and Kai took a few steps back away from a fuming Laura. Shaun looked on as if to think what the heck was going on since two guys were slowly making their way out of the room. Oliver just turned his head and looked up at a bright red faced Laura looking down on him. Shaun realised he should not be in here and quickly bolted it to the other room where Craig and Kai had taken shelter.

"So is she always like that" Shaun asked as he dived into the room.

"What are you doing with that Laura" Oliver shouted from the other room.

"Pretty much" Kai replied with a cringe as he wondered what she was about to do.

"Hey keep that away from me" Oliver shouted.

"So Shaun what brings you to the city" Craig asked trying to make conversation and drown out Oliver's cries for help.

"What makes you think I am not from the city" Shaun asked surprisingly.

"Oh for the love of god" Oliver shouted in pain.

Craig cringed from the last cry for help before he spoke. "I know alot more than you think"

"So please continue with the rest of your story" Craig ushered.

"Well original I came with my father" Shaun replied over the noise of screaming.

"But he said he had an urgent errand to run and I was to meet him later" Shaun added.

"He is probably just meeting old friends" Craig suggested.

"He has alot of friends in these parts" He added.

"Please not that" Oliver then cried out.

"I did notice something though" Craig then pointed out.

"Your right arm bears a star symbol birthmark"

"Ryan Steel had the exact same birthmark on his right arm" Craig noted.

"Please no more" Oliver began to beg.

Shaun began to think about what had happened covered the birthmark with his other hand. "Perhaps is not the best time to explain what happened" He replied staring down to the ground.

"So what is the deal between you and that psycho that wants to kill all chosen" Kai asked.

"She's not a psycho" Shaun then roared.

"Her name is Alice"

"Ok chill out" Kai replied holding his hand out to usher him to calm down.

"Yes I meant her" He added.

Shaun took a seat at one of the dining room chairs. "She was my best friend" Shaun began.

"One day we took a trip to the library to gather some information on her parents"

"When we ran into this cloaked guy challenging her to a duel" Shaun went on.

"Put that down now" Oliver yelped.

"She rode off on my D-Wheel after him and that was the last I heard of her" Shaun sighed.

"I knew something was wrong"

"But I just could not figure out what" Shaun's temper began to flare again as he hit the table.

"Who the hell is bashing my stuff in there" Laura shouted from the other room.

"Nobody hit anything in here" Kai yelled back.

"Ok then" Laura replied calmly and sweetly.

"Back to you now" She then said rather sadiscadly.

"Oh for christ sake please no" Oliver cried.

"Should we maybe make sure that guy is alright" Shaun asked.

"Do you want to confront her" Craig asked.

"No" Shaun quickly replied.

Craig began to laugh. "Well neither do we"

Kai remembered the card Shaun used in his duel with Alice and wanted to ask him about it. "That card you used at the end of your duel" He began.

"I have never seen any card like that before" Kai added.

Shaun reached into his deck box and pulled out the card. He held up the Synchro monster card. "You mean this card" Shaun asked.

Kai looked forward to inspect the card held in front of him. "That would be the one indeed"

"How did you obtain such a kick ass card" Kai asked rather jealous.

"Well it is kind of a long story" Shaun admitted.

"Well we have plenty of time" Craig mentioned.

He quickly looked at his watch. "She won't be done for a while yet" Craig then joked.

"Well I was getting these voices in my head" Shaun began.

"At first I could hear it as clear as day and it was explaining this whole story about a war between two forces" Shaun remembered.

"She was on about the chosen having a task by stopping the rise of these Hell Riders"

"Wasn't that a similar story that both Ryan and Laura have said" Kai asked towards Craig.

"Well anyway" Shaun went on.

"The voice I had heard just vanished after it told me to save Alice and remember this voices name"

"During my duel with Alice there was a faint voice trying to talk to me and help me"

"It was only during the end I began to hear it clearly" Shaun admitted.

"Then the rest is as they say history" Shaun said.

"Well I guess it sounds like this card was destined for you" Craig stated after listening to the story.

"Well it might not have been destined for me" Shaun admitted.

"What do you mean" Craig asked.

"Well when I was talking to the voice it gave me a choice"

"It said that the mark I wore could be used for good or evil"

"And how our actions choose the path we follow" Shaun explained.

"Do you think all the chosen have one of those fancy cards" Kai asked getting rather excited now.

"There is that possibility" Craig replied.

"Excuse me but are you chosen as well" Shaun asked curiously.

"Oh I am not" Craig admitted shaking his head.

Craig then pointed at Kai who was rolling up his sleeve. "He is though" Craig added as the rocky looking roaring dragon head was bestowed upon Shaun's eyes.

"Welcome to the team" Kai jumped with excitement as he stretched out his hand.

"May I have a better look at that card of yours" Craig then asked.

Shaun handed over the card. "Sure" He replied.

Craig had a quick scan over it. "It is a very interesting card" Craig admitted.

"You were very lucky that the monsters you used were light attribute"

"Since it needs light attribute material" Craig stated.

"I also see that this cards original attack is 0"

"But gains its strength from the attack of the material monsters used" Craig pointed out.

"Don't even get me started on this wacked out effect she has"

"I just hope I get a fancy card like that" Kai sighed.

"There is time for you yet" Craig laughed.

Shaun just hung his head down to the ground with a sigh.

"Whets wrong Shaun" Craig asked.

"It is just everything that has happened within the space of short hours" Shaun sighed.

"I am part of this group of chosen duellist destined for saving the universe"

"I was just in a life or death duel with my best friend that has joined a group of people who want to destroy the chosen"

"When she is a chosen herself"

"Does that mean what happened to her could happen to me" Shaun wondered.

Shaun then felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up from the ground and looked at Craig and Kai who were smiling at him. What he noticed is their hands were not upon his shoulder, their hands were with them. He turned his head slightly and there stood the women dressed in the blue eyes armour. This ghostly spirit gave a smile to Shaun before disappearing into the air.

"Listen Shaun" Craig said.

"We will save your friend Alice"

"Whether she is a chosen or not makes no difference"

"You have the support from my dragons" Kai added on with a confident tone.

Shaun smiled at Craig and Kai as the room fell totally silent. The three guys lifted their heads to see if they could hear anything at all.

"Hey did you notice that it has suddenly gone quite in the other room" Shaun asked.

"Shall we go see what happened" He added.

"I think it will be over by now" Craig mentioned looking at his watch once again.

"You have to buy me a pizza if say he is mangled on the floor" Kai betted.

"I will take that bet" Craig said.

"I bet he is in worse shape" He added with a laugh.

The three guys then walked out of the dining room and into the room next to them where Oliver seemed to have been badly beaten by a very angry looking Laura.

"Oh god what did you do" Kai barfed.

* * *

Down on the dark highway Alice and Samantha were speeding down at maximum speed. Both of them were fully concentrated on each other and nobody was giving up pole position by the looks of it. The wind from the speed was beginning to form around the D-Wheels. The D-Wheels then sprung into life as the duel was about to take place. Alice reached down and took out her riding deck from her deck pouch, carefully placing it in as it shuffled. Samantha took her riding deck that she had from the table and held onto it. She then reached down and took the card she had borrowed from Shaun. Saying her prayers she slotted the card in and straight into the duel disk, which then shuffled. Both players drew five cards and then slotted them into the card hand holder.

"Let me see what you can do then mother" Alice roared.

"Alice it is time to break free from the evil that is keeping you prisoner in your own body" Samantha declared.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I am not prisoner to myself" Alice yelled back.

"Just listen to yourself" Samantha spat.

"What happened to that baby girl I held in my arms all those years ago" Samantha asked.

"She grew up and realised that her parents had abandoned her" Alice roared.

Samantha was lost for words as she tried to say something. "That is what I thought mother" Alice then said.

"You can't even explain why you did it" She added.

"You're pathetic"

"Listen to me" Samantha began.

"No, you abandoned me all those years ago" Alice shouted.

"Why should I listen to someone like you" Alice added.

"If I cannot get through to you with my words" Samantha began.

"Then I will do so in a duel" She added.

"I would love to see you try mother" Alice laughed.

"Duel" Samantha and Alice both said as they revved their engines.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (0) Samantha (0)**

_Alice's Hand: 'Angel Synchron', 'Elemental Reshift', 'Magical Cylinders', 'Earth Spirit', 'Speed Spell Summon Speeder'_

_Samantha's Hand: 'Saviour Knight', 'Saviour Blast', 'Rights of the Witch Tribe', 'Saving Grace', 'Saviour Warrior'_

'Good opening hand' Samantha thought.

'I could of done with better but I can make do' Alice thought.

Samantha revved her engine once again and sped past Alice as the wind from the speed increased. Her speed was way over the limit by this time, plus it could only just get quicker as her speed counters began to pile up. Her only hope was to be first to she could set her Rights of the Witch Tribe trap card and seal off any of Alice's Synchro effects. Alice realised she was trying to get the first move and started to give chase, increasing her speed. Alice and Samantha were neck and neck coming to the first corner but then Samantha just blasted ahead and around the first corner.

"I make the first move draw" She declared drawing a card.

'Here it is' Samantha thought holding the card.

She placed the, _Saviour Healer_ into her hand. Samantha then took a card from her hand and sent it to the graveyard.

"I send my Saviour Warrior to the graveyard to special summon" Samantha began as she took another card from her hand.

She placed the card onto her duel disk. "Come out Saviour Healer" She called.

Samantha began to pick up more speed as a portal opened beside the speeding D-Wheel. A small women dressed in white robes with long glowing blonde hair came wondering out of the portal. She held a small staff in her right hand that had a medic symbol at the top. She stood ready for combat. (Atk: 1400)

"If that is not enough" Samantha said.

"I use my Saviour Healer's effect now"

The monster on her side of the field lifted up her staff as the symbol started to glow. She then pointed the staff at Samantha's graveyard as it also started to glow.

"This lets me add one card in my graveyard to my hand with Saviour in its card name" Samantha declared as she took the card she had just discarded and placed it back into her hand.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn" Samantha said while two reverse cards appeared either side of the speeding D-Wheel and then vanished.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Samantha (4000)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (1) Samantha (1)**

Alice revved up her D-Wheel and started on her turn, shaking any doubts she may have. "My turn then"

"Draw" Alice continued now drawing a card from her deck.

Alice then placed the _Holy Shield_ into her hand. She then selected another card from her hand and slammed it down onto the duel disk.

"I summon Earth Spirit in attack mode" Alice declared.

Dust and debris started to pick off the ground and twirl around in the motion of a tornado. Inside the eye of the tornado stood a female with long brown hair and ripped clothing. She was holding a staff in both hands which had vines running up the staff to the top. The vines were then attached to a glowing brown gem. The tornado suddenly stopped and the monster burst out of it standing ready. (Atk: 1900)

"Now for the effect to kick in" Alice stated.

The Earth Spirit just raised its staff ready.

"Not so fast Alice" Samantha butted in.

"Trap card open" Samantha said as one of the reverse cards appeared and lifted up from the ground so it could be seen.

"Rights of the Witch Tribe" Samantha then said.

The card glowed and so did the Earth Spirit. Suddenly the monster just stopped holding her staff in the air and just stood there with nothing happening.

"What the heck is going on" Alice roared.

"My trap card prevents any monster on your side of the field with any attribute other than dark to have its effect activated" Samantha explained.

"So you will not be adding your tuner to your hand" Samantha stated.

"Fine then I will just have to attack" Alice roared.

"Did I mention that the trap was also continuous" Samantha asked.

"Earth Spirit attack her healer now" Alice pointed now in total rage.

The Earth Spirit dived forward at lightning speed ready to destroy the monster on Samantha's side of the field. The monster pulled her staff back and in one fluid motion flicked it forward again sending a stream of energy straight for the Saviour Healer. The beam collided with the monster as she exploded into pixels of light. Samantha's life points dropped by 500 and then she lost a speed counter causing her D-Wheel to fall back closer to Alice who was trailing behind. (Samantha's Life Points - 3500) (Samantha's Speed Counters - 0)

Samantha just smiled. "Is it my turn yet"

"I also place two cards face down and end my turn" Alice declared as she took two cards from her hand and placed them on the duel disk.

"Very well then" Samantha said still smiling.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (2) Samantha (1)**

"Here I come draw" Samantha said taking a card from the top of her deck.

"It is the card I got from Shaun" Samantha stared in amazement.

'I could have used my trap card against her attack' Samantha then thought placing the card she just drew into her hand.

'But she could possible bring out something stronger that I have not seen yet'

'So might as well keep it for an emergency' Samantha went on to herself trying to decide what it was she was going to do next.

'My only option is to play this' Samantha then thought taking the card from her hand.

"I summon my Saviour Warrior" Samantha declared placing the card on her duel disk.

An orb of light came out onto the field and opened up a portal next to Samantha's speeding D-Wheel. The portal opened and a male walked out from within. He wore light leather like armour and was carrying a sword. He had soft eyes and short black hair. It was apparent he was not in too many battles. (Atk: 3000)

"3000 attack" Alice shouted.

"How is that possible?"

"Well my monster does have an effect saying that aslong as its attack is over 2000 he cannot attack" Samantha stated.

"Which leads me into showing the powerful effects the Saviour monsters have" Samantha shouted.

"I remove 1400 attack from my Saviour Warrior" Samantha declared.

The monster on Samantha's side of the field raised his sword into the air as a bright light descended down upon it. Once the sword was fully glowing in light he pointed it down toward Samantha's graveyard. Another monster portal opened up on the other side of Samantha's D-Wheel. A familiar white robed looking monster came bursting out the portal holding onto her staff. (Atk: 1400)

The saviour warrior lowered his sword and panted as the size of the sword shrunk as his attack points started to fall. (Atk: 3000) - (Atk: 1600)

"Be reborn my Saviour Healer" Samantha cried.

"How did she get back on the field" Alice asked.

"Simple, my Saviour Warrior can remove his attack points equal to the attack of a Saviour type monster in my graveyard and special summon it" Samantha stated.

"Since I can't destroy your monster and clearly cannot perform any other move I will end my turn right there" Samantha then went on.

'I just have to hope that she goes for the attack' Samantha thought as her mind raced into deep concentration, trying to remember everything she was taught.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (3) Samantha (2)**

'Her trap card was designed to lock this deck down' Alice thought angrily.

'I guess I have no choice but to fire full guns blazing' she admitted to herself as she reached down towards her deck.

Alice forceful pulled the top card of her deck and placed it into her hand without much thought, It was _Corruption Synchron_, She knew fine well this was the card that would not be effected by the her mother's Trap Card and would be perfect for launching an attack before her mother pulled out her stronger monsters. She quickly scanned the field at her options right now, her only monster was a level 4 and with corruption Synchron being a level 4 would not be able to Synchro Summon for her monster. She then looked over her hand options, there was a speed spell but required 4 speed counters for her to use it, and she was in a tight spot right now and decided it best to play defence with the offensive attack of her monster.

Alice grabbed a card from her hand. "I play Holy Shield in defence mode" She called slamming the card down.

A portal opened up next to Alice and a shield that looked like it was made from a cloud floated out and placed itself in-between the two duellists. The shield turned blue as an indication it was in defence mode. (Def: 400)

Alice then proceeded to point towards one of Samantha's monster hovering next to the speeding D-Wheel's. The bike tilted slightly and skidding along its side as Alice called for an attack.

"Earth Spirit attack her healer once more and send it packing" Alice commanded.

The Earth Spirit monster obeyed the commanded and lunged forward towards the recently reborn monster on Samantha's side of the field. The monster pulled her staff back and charged what looked like a brown ball of energy, she then released it as it zipped forward about to collide with the monster. A large explosion could be heard with dust and debris launching into the air creating a smoke shield which Alice could not see through. Alice then heard the sound of a D-Wheel as it was being revved and Samantha came bursting out the smoke with her two monsters still intact.

"What how is this?" Alice asked with a stammer.

"My trap card known as Saving Grace" Samantha replied with a smile while a trap card that was once reverse was no in plain sight.

"During the turn this card is activated all monsters with Saviour in their card name cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and all battle damage is reduced to zero" Samantha explained with a grin.

Alice raised her arms and made fists, quickly slamming them down onto the screen in a flurry of rage. "I end my turn then" she spat.

**Life Points - Alice (4000) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (4) Samantha (3)**

'Well that stopped her briefly' Samantha though as she began reaching towards her deck.

'But I must go all out before she brings out her goddess of corruption card' she wondered and thought back to when she used it against Shaun and shuddered at the thought of facing it.

"My turn draw" Samantha went on without any more hesitation, pulling that top card and staring over at it.

'Speed Spell - Typhoon would be very handy' she thought. Especially since it could destroy one of Alice's face down cards.

Without placing the card into her hand she knew what she wanted to do and placed it on her duel disk. "Speed Spell activate" she called.

"Speed Spell Typhoon, when I have three or more speed counters it destroys one of your set spell or trap cards" Samantha explained before Alice could ask what it did.

Thunder roared down as a large hurricane started to form out of the winds the riding duel was producing, the hurricane made its way to the right side of Alice's D-Wheel were it collided with one of her reverse cards causing it to explode without it being revealed.

'Drat she managed to get my Magical Cylinders' Alice admitted to herself.

'No worries I will still be able to pull my ultimate card next turn' Alice laughed to herself at the thought.

"I am not done yet Alice" Samantha called as she noticed Alice was smirking.

"What?" Alice yelled back.

"It is quite clear you have no monsters to take out my spirit" Alice stated.

Samantha took a card from her hand and held onto it, taunting Alice at the fact she was wrong. Without anymore hesitation she placed the card onto her duel disk.

"By sending my Saviour Warrior to the graveyard I can advance summon out my Saviour Knight in attack mode" Samantha called.

The Saviour Healer started floating up into the air and dispersed into pixels of light which rained down onto Samantha's side of the field, the light rain formed and orb which moved itself to the side of her D-Wheel where a portal then opened up. A man in white paladin armour and a long white cape came walking out; clearly of knight status he held a giant sword at the ready. (Atk: 2300)

Alice just stammered, lost for words as she had been made to eat her previous statement, she realised then she was being too confident against Samantha. Maybe she was better than she had thought? Maybe it was time to actually take this duel with abit of seriousness. Her attention was then drawn to what Samantha was about to do next on her turn.

"Saviour Knight attacks that Earth Spirit now" Samantha commanded.

The monster just nodded as he knew what to do, he leapt forward and unsheathed his sword and in one swoop of his mighty blade sliced the Earth Spirit in half. The Earth Spirit gave out a shriek from the pain and the two halves exploded into a flurry of pixels, some of them colliding with Alice as she felt the sting of her life points dropping. Alice's D-Wheel kicked as it began to slide left and right on the road surface, at high speed, she did not need this right now. Alice revved the engine in an attempt to sort out her problem and eventually managed to centre her D-Wheel again ready to continue. (Alice's Life Points - 3600)

"Next my Saviour Healer will attack your Holy Shield now" Samantha continued without much hesitation after her daughter had almost fallen off and potentially killed herself at this speed.

Similar to the lack of hesitation by Samantha the Saviour monster did likewise and lunged forward towards the bright shield that was floating next to Alice. The Saviour monster with a flick of her wrist fired a stream of white energy that collided with the blue defending shield which caused it to explode within seconds.

"Since my Rights of the Witch Tribe negates all your monsters effect, it dies without getting the effect of preventing it from dying" Samantha explained.

"Here comes my main phase two" Samantha shouted after Alice just managed to take a breather.

'She's coming at me again' Alice wondered with a shock, who the heck was she with this kind of power?

"I am tuning the level 2 Saviour Healer with the level 5 Saviour Knight tuning" Samantha declared.

"A Synchro summon" Alice shouted.

"Surprise" Samantha smiled as she lunged her right hand into the air.

The Saviour Knight held his sword in front of him with honour and flew up into the air dispersing into 5 glowing stars. The Saviour Healer leapt up into the air and waved her staff, causing her to become two rings of light. The light and the rings started to align with each other in a horizontal fashion; this was a riding duel after all. Samantha revved her engine and speed up faster as she began her chant.

"Blinding light consumes the earth, ready to help to maintain justice! Synchro Summon!"

This time a monster looking very similar to that of the Saviour Knight Samantha just had on her side of the field except this time the monsters sword was slightly shorter and a shield could not be seen attached to the opposite hand of the sword. The shield held the same symbol as the healing symbol placed on the Saviour Healer that was once also on the field. The monster walked out of its light portal created from the Synchro summon and knelt by Samantha's side ready to do battle for her. (Atk: 2600)

"Save the land Saviour Paladin!" Samantha yelled.

Alice turned her head and looked at the monster than was standing before her. "Impressive" she mustered.

"Just wait till you see what he can do" Samantha admitted.

"Oh I can hardly wait" Alice went on sarcastically.

'I will have to end my turn now and attack on my next turn'

'Also might not hurt to pray for the one card I need' Samantha added in thought.

'Better play it safe with this card though' she added reaching for a card in her hand.

"I play one card face down and end my turn" Samantha declared.

**Life Points - Alice (3600) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (5) Samantha (4)**

"Here I come then mother" Alice laughed as she ripped another card off the top of her deck.

'Can't hide forever can you Yago' Alice laughed to herself.

Alice didn't slide the card into her hand; she went right ahead and played the card onto her empty field in attack position.

"Since you control more monsters than me I can special summon my God's Solider Yago" Alice stated.

An eerie glow started to form into a portal. Women in dull looking white paladin armour came shooting out of the portal and stood ready for combat, but the sword looked alittle blunt and her eyes shown clear signs of pain. (Atk: 2000)

"Yago..." Samantha whispered, she was having images of when she used to fight alongside someone she held dear in her heart.

Alice gave off her evil smirk and then reached down for another card in her hand. "Here comes the next part of the puzzle" she roared tearing the card out her hand.

"Come out Corruption Synchron" Alice commanded now slamming the card onto her duel disk.

A monster that looked almost identical to Junk Synchron came flying out of the portal. Instead of engine backpack was demon wings and the eyes were not of a normal kind, they were blackened with a deep red glint to them. The monsters whole outfit was pure blacks and greys. So not like your normal Junk Synchron. (Atk: 1400)

'Not this again' Samantha though going over in her head the events that took place earlier. Was she going to bring out her new ace monster? She wondered about the events that were about to occur, she turned her head to the left of her D-Wheel and glanced slightly up at the Saviour Synchro monster who was giving her a calming nod for reassurance. Samantha was quickly drawn back into the centre of the duel when Alice threw up her hands in the air.

"I am tuning the level 4 Corruption Synchro with the level 5 God's Soldier Yago tuning" She declared with a slight evil laugh in her voice.

Similar to earlier on when she last summoned this card, Corruption Synchron flapped his wings as a gust collided with Yago causing her to explode into the five stars of light. They aligned horizontally while the corruption Synchron became four black rings and started to surround the stars of light. A weird eerie black mist emitted from the rings and caused the stars to go black.

"In the new world even angels are dragged into the darkness! Demonstrate my meaning! Synchro Summon!" Alice chanted.

An eerie dark black light burst out from the aligned stars and rings, which is odd since it is normally a bright light. Lightning flashed down and a woman in black armour with giant demon wings floated down in front of Alice. Two swords rose out from the ground and the monster just grabbed onto them tearing them out of the ground, holding them ready with the eerie blue glow coming out the blade. (Atk: 2900)

'Here it comes' Samantha thought sounding quite worried to herself.

"Spread your corruption, Goddess of Corruption Yago!" Alice finished.

Samantha just smiled, Alice noticed this rather quickly and did she have something to say. "What are you smiling at?" She spat.

"Oh nothing really" Samantha replied innocently.

'Wont be long now' Samantha thought to herself as she closed her eyes slowly, she must be made because at the speed these bikes were going, well we just don't want to know what would happen to her and she was uneasy at this thought as well. But she had to focus on her strategy, in order to win this she needed that card. She glanced down towards her deck and in thought pleaded with the deck to bring her what she needed.

"Well we will see how much you smile after my monsters effect activates" Alice declared as she pointed at the monster resting on Samantha's side of the field.

A dark mist started to envelop the world of speed the two were merged with, every inch of their duel started to taint with corruption and jealousy. Drips of the black mist dropped onto the monster on Samantha's side of the field, he roared out as the mist was melted into his very being, slowly turning him dark with the power of the corruption. The Goddess of Corruption monster on Alice's side of the field stood and watched with an evil grin wiped across her face, her blades starting to glow a brighter blue as the power of her attack began to rise. (Atk: 2900) - (Atk: 3300)

Samantha then looked at her monster; he was bent over gripping onto his chest, panting, exhausted from whatever was attacking the inside of his very soul. Probably not the best time to note this but Samantha was able to connect with Duel Spirits and with that ability she could feel the pain of her monster. With her right hand she reached out towards the monster in comfort.

"Your suffering will not be for long my friend" She spoke to it.

Alice just laughed. "Quit speaking to that pathetic monster and let me continue with my turn" She yelled.

A card ejected from Alice's deck, she swiftly grabbed the card and held it up into the air. "Since I used Corruption Synchron for the Synchro Summon of a Dark attribute monster I can add one card from my deck to my hand" She stated as she then lowered the card and slid it into her hand.

Revving her engine once again to pick up speed she shot off down the narrow straight bit of road layed out ahead of them. Alice then tilted her D-Wheel in the same fashion as before to declare her attack, due to the high speeds of this duel, sparks began forming as the metal of the black and eerie D-Wheel scrapped across the hard concrete of the road. Samantha had to equally rev her engine just to catch up before she shot off too quickly, she was unsure how much more speed her engine had, after all this was a D-Wheel made out of scrap parts in Satellite hers was brand new and large, similar to Carly's Dark Signer D-Wheel.

"Goddess of Corruption attack her monster now" Alice demanded.

"Vengeance Rain" She declared with a point.

The monster flew up into the air and flexed her wings back the way. The wings then fired forward sending black tear drop liquid out and straight at Samantha's monster who was knelt over in more unbearable pain, his possible destruction was actually being looked forward to as the pain was becoming so hard to bear. All the tears collided with the ground as dust and debris shot out from the ground and clouded the duel area once again with debris. The slight sound of a card being activated took place at this time, Alice hearing this turned her head back towards her Mother whose side of the field was littered in dust.

"What did you do" Alice yelled back, she knew the second the click happened that monster would not be destroyed, all too familiar things happened recently.

"Trap card open" Samantha started off saying, her voice was getting more serious. She knew fine well that Alice had activated her ability to make damage real. What she couldn't understand is how she got that power, both of her parents and grandparents had no signs of Psychic Duellists so how could she possibly have that power? Then it suddenly dawned on her that she was now learning how to use that power of corruption that kept her prisoner in her own body.

"Saviour Blast" Samantha stated still thinking about how serious that blast could of been.

The dust was now beginning to settle as instead of one monster, there were two monsters; Saviour Healer and Saviour Knight were standing face up on Samantha's side of the field once again. Alice was staring in disbelief at the two monsters were back, how did they get back on the field? Her thoughts were getting carried away by now so she tried to focus. Samantha just smiled.

"Saviour Blast can be activated when a Saviour Synchro Monster is selected as a target. I negate whatever is targeting the card and can send my monster back to the extra deck in exchange for the two monsters I originally used" Samantha explained after taking a deep breath as she knew this was some long explanation.

'So why did she choose to separate them?' Alice wondered to herself this was just going to boost her monsters attack, nothing would then be able to stop her. Alice laughed at the thought before turning her attention back onto the duel at hand.

Samantha sighed to herself and then looked down at her deck once more. 'I just hope this works' She thought to herself, having no confidence now was a big mistake, but she couldn't help it.

Alice could feel her blood begin to boil from the anger, she wanted to do damage, no idea why but she wanted to do some. "Well at least my monsters attack points raise since another monster is present on the field" She declared trying to get a dig or a comment somewhere. Goddess of Corruption's sword started to get a bit brighter to signify the power increase. (Atk: 3300) - (Atk: 3500)

"I end there" Alice then huffed speeding further down the long straight they were on.

**Life Points - Alice (3600) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (6) Samantha (5)**

"Here goes nothing" Samantha muttered to herself in a whisper.

"My move then Alice" She suddenly roared out.

Before Samantha took her turn she looked over what she had. Two monsters on the field with no face down protection, she had the one card Shaun had given her to use and that was it. This draw was everything and she knew it. She lowered her hand towards her deck, slowly going for the top card, hoping, praying for the card that could save her. In one more swift fluid motion she drew her top card gazing over to what she had just drawn. This wasn't exactly what she had hoped but she might be able to make do with this card.

Samantha looked up quickly at the track and noticed a sharp bend approaching, realising Autopilot was disengaged she had to turn this manually. She placed the newly drawn card alongside the other card in her hand and took full control of the D-Wheel, turning into the sharp bend at the furious speed of the duel, this bend was not made for such speed and cornering but somehow managed to pull through, Alice on the other hand managed to glide through it nicely and just laughed at the difficulty her mother was having.

Once the bend was past, she noticed the very long straight before the next hard corner and was glad it was a good few miles away, but at their quick speed it would only be a turn or maybe two at a push till they reached it. Samantha then proceeded to close her eyes and focus on how she was going to do this. She remembered when Stuart taught her to duel all those years ago, about believing and how any card can be used to turn a situation around, she always knew he was wise when it came to this sort of stuff and she tried to do it here. She started mentally connecting cards into her head before she hit her ace monster, realising what she was to do she snapped her eyes open, she was ready now.

Taking the recently drawn card from her hand she placed it onto her duel disk to activate it. "I activate my Speed Spell, Speed Draw!" Samantha declared.

Furious wind started to pick up and both duellists had to shield their eyes from the intense gale forces that had spread across the duelling area. Samantha reached down and took two cards from the top of her deck, watching her Speed Drop down by two as she did this. (Samantha's Speed Counters - 3)

"Basically for every card I decide to draw from my deck I lose one speed counter" Samantha then calmly explained after his earlier outburst. She glanced over the cards and noticed she had gotten at least one of the cards she needed, the other was a nice _Negate Attack_, this was going to help make her strategy work even better now. Samantha then placed the two cards into her hand and reached over for the card Shaun had let her borrow. Now was the time to play it and she knew it. Taking the card she placed it onto her duel disk.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to advance summon" Samantha went on to say.

The two Saviour monsters turned to each other and nodded, after that they proceeded to look at their master and gave her a smile and nod, whispering not to give up and fight on with everything to save her little girl. The two monsters zapped up into one giant orb of light. Purple mist started to emit and a male figure burst out onto the field. He was wearing a weird looking purple armoured suit with a long pointed purple hat. He carried a green staff with a gem set on the top. Did this guy like purple or something? He even had purple hair! (Atk: 2500) This in turn meant that Alice's Goddess of Corruption got weaker due to one less monster being present. (Atk: 3500) - (Atk: 3300)

"Come forth Dark Magician!" Samantha declared.

The mention of that monster, Alice's head just spun around and glared. "What!" She burst out her mouth. Not that card!

"Why do you bring the Dark Magician into this?" Alice yelled.

Samantha had no intention to answer that question. Instead she reached down and took the last two cards in her hand, placing them face down on her duel disk. "I place these two face down and end my turn" She simply said. This ignoring of Alice was making her go insane.

**Life Points - Alice (3600) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (7) Samantha (4)**

"Answer me right now" Alice demanded as she ripped the top card of her deck off the top, sliding it into her hand. She knew the situation, her all powerful card and useless face down with two cards in her hand, she had this won, maybe she should toy with her? So many evil thoughts were crossing her mind right now.

Alice then shook her head. 'Who needs to think of the situation I can win this with my all powerful cards' She yelled to herself.

"Goddess of Corruption knock down that pathetic excuse of a monster now with Vengeance Rain attack" Alice had anger, sadness and corruption all in her voice there as she yelled at the top of her voice, thrusting her arm out towards the target.

'She is actually going to attack this card' Samantha thought. Dark Magician gave a whisper in her ear but she already knew what needed to be done right now.

"You should really think of the situation Alice" Samantha started with a smile, pressing a button on her Duel Disk.

"She may be a powerful card but sometimes power is not everything" She added as the trap card rose up from the ground.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled but she was shocked to see the trap card rising up from the ground.

'Negate Attack' ran through Alice's mind like a speeding train, something as basic and common as that card caught her out, was she really rushing everything because of this card?

The raining down hailstorm of tears collided with an invisible barrier protecting the Dark Magician who gave off a nice relaxed smile of relief after thinking he was about to become a dead man. Samantha on the other hand had a more serious look on her face and proceeded to press another button on her duel disk.

"Trap card open" Samantha said in a serious tone.

"What now" Alice barked before she noticed the next card slowly rising up from the ground once more.

"Materialisation" Samantha declared.

"This card lets me target a Synchro Monster that declared an attack this turn, I can special summon one of the monsters used to Synchro Summon that card onto my side of the field" Samantha explained with a smile, she knew exactly who to bring out.

"So come back to the light" She started as she raised her hand, a large white portal opened up in the air.

A beautiful women with glowing white paladin armour came racing out of the portal; instead of the dark, damp and dirty armour she was wearing earlier, this showed pure elegance and beauty. She flicked her long blonde hair out of her face and floated down next to Dark Magician who gave alittle wink to the beautiful warrior angel. She turned her head to at least acknowledge Dark Magician. (Atk: 2000)

Alice just laughed. "You brought out another useless monster with not enough attack power to destroy my monster and also you increase my monsters attack"

Sure enough the Goddess of Corruption standing silently had her sword grow that bit brighter as once again the attack rose. (Atk: 3300) - (Atk: 3500)

Samantha hesitated before replying to what Alice had just said and then turned to Yago, these two were hardly friends. They both fought over Stuart awhile back of course Samantha won because of the fact Yago was merely a spirit but I guess the two girls decided to call a truce and fight for the sake of Alice right now.

"Samantha" Yago simply said.

"Yago" Samantha quickly replied before returning to the Duel.

"I can't believe my daughter believes that cards are useless" Samantha went on now focusing on the duel and not the spirit which she didn't really like.

"Of course I believe that" Alice snappily replied with a laugh.

"Look at the power of my ultimate beast again your two not so ultimate piles of crap"

Samantha was starting to get annoyed at the way her daughter spoke of these two monsters, Yago the guardian spirit of the celestial element, the one that promised to protect her. Then there was Dark Magician, she had one with the deck she was left as a baby all those years ago also this was her best friends card, how could she not care? She eventually settled that it was the corruption talking and was more determined than ever to win this duel.

"I end my turn anyway" Alice laughed on, her eyes getting a more dark and deep red as the corruption once again started to spread over her body, the flaming mark on her right arm, growing up to her shoulder.

**Life Points - Alice (3600) Samantha (3500)**

**Speed Counters - Alice (8) Samantha (5)**

It was Samantha's turn and she was going to make it count but first she really wanted to try and get through to her daughter, but first that turn came up alot quicker than expected, probably because of the speed. Once again Alice glided around the corner without much effort but then there was Samantha who struggled around before powering through, she had to slow down slightly before the corner, otherwise she was going into the deep ocean that was beneath them, yes they were out on the bridge, but wasn't the bridge still under construction since it was destroyed? Samantha wondered.

"Alice please listen to me" Samantha started, trying to get through to her daughter.

"The corruption is keeping you prisoner, they are taking over your body" Samantha cried.

"You must fight them, bring yourself into control"

"Listen to these spirits who have shown up to save you" Samantha went on, unshed tears starting to form under her eyes.

"They care about you Alice" Samantha went on.

"Well that is a rather big mistake because I don't care about them" Alice began to laugh more and more.

"Please listen-" She tried to say before being cut off.

"No you listen to me mother" Alice barked out in pure anger, her eyes starting to pulse.

"You threw me out and ran off to start off with"

"I was told you and dad had died"

"My own grandmother kept this as a secret from me and would not tell me of my parents"

"And now you suddenly want to help me?" Alice screamed.

"Well screw you!" She yelled before Samantha could reply.

"We were protecting you from all this" Samantha yelled.

"We kept you hidden so that the corruption wouldn't find you at an early age" Samantha made an attempt at an explanation, trying to hold the tears back.

"But we failed to keep it away even when you did become old enough to fight them yourself" Samantha added hanging her head low.

"So you did some fantastic job saving me" Alice barked back to counter the words of her mother, to make her more upset, this was fuelling Samantha instead.

"Face it; you abandoned me all those years ago"

"And now you think you can just come into my life again with all sorts of pathetic excuses to back yourself up as a horrible parent" Alice questioned in rage.

"Please just listen to me, you are a good person" Samantha yelled, those unshed tears started to run down her face.

"I don't want to duel you, I never did"

"I just want my little girl back!" Samantha then screamed at the top of her voice.

_I just want my little girl back_ began ringing through the brain of Alice; there was a sudden dawning upon Alice as he eyes flicked back to her original deep green eyes, and she blinked for a second to assess the situation. She looked around and then behind her at the weeping women, she noticed Dark Magician and Yago hovering next to her ready for battle, this was a duel she thought what the heck she was doing here. She then looked at the D-Wheel she was riding, this wasn't hers and Shaun's, she had never seen this before and the weird black leather styled suit she was sporting she had never seen before either.

"What is going on?" Alice question in a small voice.

"Yago what is this" She asked looking over towards the floating warrior angel.

"Alice" Yago muttered looking over.

"Alice" Samantha cried.

"Is that really you?" She said in an excited tone, she had never been happier in her entire life.

"Mum?" Alice then replied, her head was spinning for some odd reason and she was just feeling exhausted, her eyes began blurring up her vision.

"Alice surrender the duel and banish what evil you have inside you" Samantha yelled.

"Alice put all her might and energy into moving her arm towards her deck, she knew how to surrender, put your hand over your deck and that was it, time to surrender and do whatever it was her mother was babbling about, what evil was this? That strange white girl she remembered seeing, was that the evil person that came to her in her dreams? Whatever it was she didn't want any evil and figured this was best.

"What do you think you are doing?" The squeaky evil Alice asked appearing in front of her.

"Oh no!" Samantha cried.

"Alice!"

"I am not going to let you just surrender, we can win this" The evil Alice continued.

"Think about what she has done to you all your life"

"Crush her with everything you have and send her to the fiery depths of below right now before I do!" The evil Alice boomed.

Alice was holding her head now; this was all too much for the tired little eighteen years old. What she did know is that she wasn't going to listen to that evil voice, she can remember the last time she listened to it, she ended up duelling her mother and probably a bunch of other people without her even knowing about it, her memory was blank between then and now and that is probably what was hurting her head the most. So Alice decided to continue lowering her hand towards her deck.

"I am not listening to you anymore" Alice then replied as she felt alittle better, must of been some weird soul switching motion sickness right there she was getting.

"That's a girl Alice" Samantha cried with joy.

"Fine, we can just do it the hard way" The evil Alice mumbled as she disappeared.

Alice then suddenly grabbed her head once again in intense pain. She began letting off little yelps of pain as she could feel the evil Alice push herself back into control again. The marker on Alice's face went from the usual yellow to the deep red, her eyes then transformed back to the pulsing deep red as the beautiful green eyes suddenly went once again. The flames up her arm started glowing once again; Alice then slowly closed her eyes. Finally opening them with force, the evil Alice was back in control; Samantha was in complete shock now.

Alice just laughed on. "I am back now mother" she mocked.

"No bring her back!" Samantha yelled.

"Bring her back!" She exclaimed with a hint of pain in her voice.

It was at this point another miracle of the night happened; light began forming at the top of Samantha's deck. Samantha looked down for a moment before throwing her head back up; passion was filling her eyes as she knew her goal. She then looked up and saw Yago and Dark Magician hovering over her pointing towards the deck. Both of them nodded to each other and then whispered the instructions lightly into the sobbing mother's ear. She in turn nodded and looked towards Alice.

"I came here to save you" Samantha pointed out.

"And that is what I am going to do right now with all my power!" She yelled.

"Draw" Samantha then went on pulling the card that was decorated in light from the top of her deck. She glanced quickly to the card in her hand, bingo it was the final card, the spirits and cards had answered her cries of sorrow and the will to save her daughter. Without much hesitation she went to play the card slamming it down in a forceful rage.

"Come at me then mother" Alice laughed, her laughing started to take control and soon looked like a laughing psychopath that needed to be locked up.

**"Warning Bridge end approaching please turn around"**

'Not good' Samantha thought but then got reassuring words from both her monsters, they must be insane, even duel spirits won't be able to help her from that kind of drop, unless they mean it would end.

"Speed Spell activate" Samantha roared continuing without much thought for the warning.

"Speed Fusion" She continued looking serious.

"There is a fusion between these two monsters" Alice exclaimed.

"That is not even possible"

"But it is possible when you believe" Samantha roared.

"Now I fuse my Gods Solider Yago with the Dark Magician" Samantha declared as the two monsters rose up.

The monsters image began to swirl and connect with each other in this swirly mess before a larger swirl was present, swirls? Anyway, the swirl started to unswirl itself to create the newest monster. A slender bodied female walked forward, she had a plated armoured skirt and breast plate covering her breasts only, her fair skin and stomach showing. Two giant wings sprouted either side; they were golden and shone beautifully in the night sky. She held a weird looking staff with a pulsing purple jewel resting on top. The monster then brushed her long white hair out of her face revealing her petite and perfect features. (Atk: 2400)

Once more the Goddess of Corruption's attack score changed. (Atk: 3500) - (Atk: 3300)

"Be born Divinity Angel" Samantha called.

Alice then laughed, noticing the attack points of this new monster and the monster she had, what a joke she thought actually she was going to say it. "What a joke!" She exclaimed.

Samantha smiled. "Is that what you think then?"

"Of course, just look at the-" Alice then stopped.

The monsters attack began to climb, each point of increase added increased the size and glow from the gem resting on her staff. Alice's face dropped as the attack points climbed higher and higher, she had no idea it was but it was and that was the horrifying truth she had to deal with, what if it surpassed her monsters attack, wait it did! (Atk: 2400) - (Atk: 6900)

"What the heck!" Alice screamed, her evil side was beginning to worry itself.

"Is that strong enough for you" Samantha cried as tears ran like a tap down her face.

"For every monster of light and dark attribute on the field and in our graveyard this card gains 500 attack points" Samantha explained with a serious tone, she was ready to end this now.

Alice gave out an evil sighed mixed with a scream of anger. "I am going to lose this!" She exclaimed.

"That is right you psychopath who had taken over my daughter!" Samantha shouted.

"Now give me my daughter back right now!"

"Divinity Angel attack now with Celestial Magic Attack!" Samantha then pointed at the Goddess of Corruption which was showing serious signs of concern right about now.

**"Warning please slow down, Bridge end approaching rapidly!"**

The duel was at the final heat of things so the warning was ignored. Divinity Angel rose up into the air and pulled her staff back. In a fluid motion she threw her staff forward, the gem pointed down towards the Goddess of Corruption. The monster then straightened her body to a stiff upright position, her off hand held behind her. Large waves of white energy pulled out from the tip of the staff and came crashing down on the earth below, several shots collided with Alice's monster that went screaming into the abyss of the night's air. One of the blasts then collided straight into the back of Alice's slender D-Wheel which caused Alice to cry in pain as her life points began to drop rapidly. (Alice's Life Points - 0)

With that the steam began bellowing out of Alice's D-Wheel as she had been defeated, her screen emphasising to her what had happened. The evil Alice let out a cry of immense anger before vanishing, the deck of cards spilling out into the night air and littering the bridge. It was at this point Samantha noticed the steam bellowing out the D-Wheel was not just steam but smoke from what looked like a fire had started in the engine bay. She screamed as the D-Wheel suddenly caught fire and tilted to its side, Alice falling off and rolling across the cold floor. The black D-Wheel now in complete flames slid across the ground and off the edge of the bridge, plummeting into the cruel ocean below.

Samantha hammered the brakes and turned the D-Wheel to a dramatic effect as she also slid across the ground, getting closer and closer to the end. Samantha managed to stop just at the edge, she ripped off her helmet as the holograms started to fade and she rushed straight for her downed daughter who lay motionless on the hard road surface. She lowered herself down onto her knees and hugged her daughter in a tight embrace, the tears now blurring her own vision there was that many.

"The second time I have dramatically come off one of those things" Alice weakly said trying to joke.

Samantha just looked down in relief she was ok. She gazed into her deep green eyes that had replaced the evil red stare from earlier and realised this was her daughter, back from wherever she was in her mind and the evil was gone, for now. Unable to say anything at all she just quietly continued hugging her daughter who she had not held in eighteen years as the night grew and the cool crisp night air began to blow through. There was nothing around but her and her daughter, or so she thought that is.

* * *

"How dare she betray us" Ali roared as he stood alone on top of the building watching over the bridge.

"Alice" Ali began clutching his hands into fists of rage, his eyes flickering in his possessed fire eyes, he was anger and humiliated by this girl and she was going to pay for it.

"You will pay for this dearly" He said as he turned away and walked.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, this took me a long time to write up, not because it is long but because I was taking a writing break and trying something new, you can check out my chapter one for Bleach fanfiction I tried to write, review this and that one please! =) So I wrote this duel through the weeks I was on a break so some of it might not make sense, I do apologise if you get to a bit like that, I really am sorry. There has been a request that Oliver has not had much of a chance to show his stuff, other than become a bully victim of course. (I am against any and all bullying for the record and this fanfiction has no malicious intent on anyone or anything I base my stories on) I hope to see you all next time when Chapter 19 reaches, we have some surprises and weird ass duelling coming up, well we always have that in my fanfiction. =D_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Anyone know where Ali went?', 'Alice will pay', 'What country is that?', 'Boom!'_

_Next time, Episode 19 - 'The Heated Duel, Crash Landings'_

_"Let's see you match up to the power of fire!"_


	19. The Heated Duel, Crash Landings

**Chapter / Episode 19 - The Heated Duel, Crash Landings**

Alice's eyes sprung open blurred from the light that had just fired into her once closed eyes. She blinked briefly as he eyes started to fuzz up before her eyes started to return to normal and she could see. She looked up at the ceiling, looked fancy to her like whoever owned this was rich judging by the chandelier. Alice sat upright so she could get a better look at where she was, she was lying in a large double bed inside a singular room which had fridges, TV's and all the other high tech equipment needed in modern day society, Alice could quite easily tell this was a very expensive hotel room. She turned herself around and placed her feet on the soft warm carpet that covered the room, how she loved the feel of carpet, such a rare thing where she was from. She pulled herself up and was now standing straight, admiring her usual clothes of short skirt, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket that kept her nice and warm. She reached her hand around to her back, there was no deck box, where was her cards? In a mad panic she rushed around the room only to find that they were left on top of the table along with a few other bits.

Alice first of all strapped on her deck box firmly, patting her cards. "Safe and sound guys" she smiled, was she even aware of what she had been doing recently?

She gazed at the next two items that were lying before her, it was two cards. She picked up the first card; it was just a blank Synchro card, what the heck? She was wondering to herself.

Placing the first card down she reached for the second card lying beneath it, to her surprise it was just another blank card. Whoever left these out for her must be trying to have a serious joke she thought, placing the second card back down next to the first.

Alice began wiping the sleep from her eyes, she was still slightly tired and had an awful headache, just what did she do last night that roughed her up this bad, was she out on the drink again? She opened her eyes again and gazed at the next item on the table, a folded letter with her name clearly written across it with a key sitting on top, holding the letter firmly to the desk. Alice picked up the key and twiddled it for a second; quickly identifying it was a key for a D-Wheel, but none she had seen before. She held onto the key in the palm of her hand and grabbed the letter. She began to read.

_My little girl Alice,_

_I am glad to see you have woken up but it is now that you are needed more than ever as the balance that once held the universe together falls apart._

_I realise you will have no idea what I am talking about as the corruption that once had hold of you has erased any knowledge of what you did when you were_

_Serving them. Among the items I have left you, I ask you to take special care of those cards you see lying on the table before you. These cards were the last thing_

_your father gave to me before he was taken into the heart of the corruption and now they will be passed onto you. I realise you see no use for them now but in _

_due time you will unlock the power behind those cards and will rid the world of this evil that haunts us so. The next item you will see is a set of keys, these also belonged_

_to your father. They are the keys to your fathers D-Wheel that I will leave outside for you._

_Now we must move on to the next part. You will need to head to the centre of the city, towards the Kaiba Corp headquarters were we will meet again. It is there_

_that I will tell you of a most important task._

_I will love you always, Mum xx_

Alice looked over the note a couple of times, just to take it all in. What the hell did she mean, there was nothing controlling her? What stood out to her the most was the fact it was sent from her mother, but she had never met her mother, unless. Alice's eyes opened up wide, like in shock. Unless what the note said was true in which case she had met her mother. How was this possible? There were so many questions she had; it was like she was going to explode at this point. It was then a strange but familiar voice spoke.

"Confused much?" the voice laughed.

"Yago!" Alice exclaimed turning around to see the familiar ghostly figure of a white paladin smiling over at Alice.

"What the heck is going on here" Alice asked.

"Why do I not remember meeting my mother for the first time?" Alice asked before a reply and the tone of her voice was rising.

"What the heck does it mean about this corruption!" Alice finally asked this time really loud.

Yago laughed lightly and gave a little smile off. "I think we better have the talk" she quietly replied.

"I am eighteen years old Yago, I don't need to have the sex talk" Alice glared.

"Oh, no, not that talk" Yago stumbled while turning slightly red at the thought.

"Yago, just what is going on?" Alice asked in a concerned tone. She was grasping onto her head as there was pain pulsing throughout her skull.

"Come listen, I will tell you everything you need to know about the Corruption and the Revelation War that your mother speaks about" Yago said softly.

* * *

SMACK!

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Oliver howled as he clutched this throbbing head which had been repeatedly smacked by his older cousin Laura.

"That really hurt Laura!" Oliver yelled in pain, still clutching the large lump on his head.

"Well that's what you get for being a pervert!" Laura screamed in anger.

"I was looking at her face" Oliver explained.

"Try a few inches down the way, perv" Laura stated.

Natalya laughed at the two fighting, even though she had caught him glancing at her chest on more than one occasion.

"Ok, let's try and act like grownups please" Craig stated as he witnessed the two bickering.

Kai and Shaun were walking towards the group of people carrying what they called 'supplies'. They were all standing outside the Kaiba Corp tower in the heart of the city. Standing there were Craig, Laura and Oliver of Team Chosen while the six members including Sam of the Team Saviour stood just away from them watching the proceedings. They were all joined with Natalya who was currently acting Head of Kaiba Corp and continuing on with the wishes of the former Head who had recently met with a tragic end at the hands of the unforgiving Hell Riders. Scott was standing as the 'body guard' of Natalya, but everyone knew he just had a big crush on her.

"When is this secret member going to arrive?" Scott asked impatiently. It was obvious he was just cold.

"Keep your panties on, she will be here soon enough" Laura snapped a glare at Scott who looked raging.

"What did you say to me" Scott's obvious temper began to flare up but he quickly backed down when he caught the glimpse of Kai ready to strike if he even thought about it.

"That's right, back down looser" Oliver added with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Laura went for a backhanding swing which he swiftly dodged with a quick duck. He gave a sigh of relief as he stood back up realising he had not be struck.

"Don't add to a conversation you have no business being in" Laura snapped angrily, it was clear she was pissed at something, although she seemed pissed at everything.

* * *

"And that is the whole story up until now" Yago finished with a silent Alice sitting in front of her.

Alice took a deep breath as she tried to take in all that she was told, her eyes lost in deep thought, clutching tightly to the two blank Synchro cards that had been left for her on the table. Now would be a good time to mention them she thought.

"So why exactly did my mother leave these cards for me?"

"What cards?" Yago's voice sounded surprised.

Alice held up the two blank cards with anticipation that Yago would be able to answer. "These cards"

"I have never seen these before Alice, where did you say you got them?" Yago wondered.

"They were just lying on this table here for me, but they are just blank?" Alice replied.

"Well whatever they are, I am sure we will find out soon" Yago said.

Alice stood up from the bed where she sat listening to the story told by Yago. She headed over to the table and picked up the set of keys lying there, spinning them around on her finger clearly showing signs of joy. Yago knew what she wanted to do.

"Wait just a sec Alice" Yago said.

Alice raising her head towards her guardian spirit. "What?"

Yago just smiled. It was at this point the deck box attached to Alice began to glow with a bright holy light. Alice quickly opened her deck box and pulled out a glowing blank card. Alice had no idea where this came from by the glow started to fade and what looked like the card began to form into the actual card. Alice read the cards name out loud.

"Celestial Dragon"

Alice could feel a weird vibe flowing through her as she held her newest Synchro monster tightly in her hands. She slid the card back into her deck box and looked at Yago.

"This card will keep you safe against the corruption" Yago explained.

"I should have given you this card sooner, I could have stopped most of this from happening" She sighed.

"Don't worry about it Yago" Alice replied with a smile.

"I am not going anywhere now and together we will bring the Hell Riders down and restore balance to the universe"

Yago smiled. "You have guts, just like your dad"

"Shall we go?" Yago continued.

"Sure, let's go check out what daddy left me" Alice winked.

* * *

Deep within the dark hallways of the Hell Riders hideout sat a little psychopath known as Ali. He sat clutching onto a card emitting an eerie mist as he listened to all the voices that were in his head.

"How dare she?"

"She humiliates you like this and then betrays us all!"

"She must pay for this"

"We will kill her if we have to!"

"Burn"

"Burn"

"Kill"

"Make her pay for what she did"

Ali's eyes lit up like a raging fire as he shouted, getting up from his seated position he ran for the exit in a fit of fury and rage. As he charges his way across the dark hallways Jaffa is standing there watching.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going little bro" Jaffa questioned looking puzzled.

"Get out of my way now" Ali shouted shoving Jaffa to the side.

Jaffa collided with the wall hard and slid down the side of the wall into a heap on the floor while Ali charged off, the voices in his head getting stronger and more violent by the minute. Ali rushed to the door that was sign posted as 'Roof Access' kicking the door open as he marched his way to the roof of the Hell Riders complex. Jaffa pulled himself up from the ground he was lying on and proceeded to rush after his younger and more aggressive brother as he also headed up to the roof.

"Let's kill the bitch!"

"Burn her"

"Revenge is what you deserve"

The voices deep in Ali's head began to speak up louder and louder as he was building himself up into a ball of fiery fury. There was a helicopter sitting on the roof of the complex as Ali proceeded to climb in. There was a man sitting in the cockpit, he just seemed to sit and gaze out of the window, not even moving an inch. What could be seen of this man were stitch marks around his whole neck, like it was sewn back on after being brutally cut off with force.

"Take off now!" Ali screamed at the motionless pilot.

The helicopter began to lift off the ground and into the sky as Jaffa burst out onto the roof. Jaffa didn't waste much time now; it was time to tell the others that Ali had taken off somewhere. Without any more delays he turned around and darted back into the complex heading towards the Hell Riders' common room where Stuart and Burdock were keeping busy eating pizza and chilling.

'What the hell is Ali up to now?' Jaffa wondered.

* * *

"I think it is about time we got to business" Scott demanded, getting frustrated with waiting for this mystery player.

"You really are impatient" Laura noted.

"Are you that impatient with all women?" Laura then asked, obviously now trying to wind up Scott.

"Maybe that's" Laura started before being cut off.

"What?" Roared Scott, it seemed whatever Laura was doing was obviously pushing the right buttons to wind up Scott.

"Please, let's try and be friends here" Samantha finally spoke up as she walked towards the crowd.

"I don't see why you are even hanging about here"

"This is none of your business" Scott spat as he spoke to Samantha.

"Infact isn't your daughter some evil possessed maniac bent on bringing the world into complete chaos and having the devil rule the universe?" Scott questioned.

"No, I believe that would be my husband and his friends" Samantha started.

"The ones you walked away from" She continued.

"Wait" Scott started.

"What did you just say?"

"So you guys didn't know?" Samantha began.

"Know what?" Kai asked stepping forward.

"Well" Samantha started.

"These Hell Riders that you are destined to destroy are really your parents, the original Team Satellite" Samantha revealed.

Kai and Oliver's jaw dropped down to the floor. "What?" they both said in union.

"Anyone else knew this?" Kai said.

Laura and Shaun turned their heads away from the group; they both knew what was at stake but never had the heart to mention it to the group.

"That's just great, maybe we should have known that before" Scott noted sounding slightly worried now.

"Now do you see why we need to wait for the next member of your team?" Samantha asked the once impatient Scott who had a worrying look across his face.

"You will need all the power you can get to bring down them"

"There is no need to rush anyway" Natalya finally spoke up after listening to the conversation.

"I called ahead and they are prepping the plane ready for takeoff the minute we arrive there" she continued.

"Plane?" Laura mentioned.

"Yes, that is why I called your team here" Natalya replied with a smile.

"You are going to be one of the faces of the tournament" Natalya began to explain.

"That means we need you to travel to certain countries and promote the tournament along with the new D-Snow"

"You will be flying out to London as soon as possible" Natalya finished as she stood in front of a crowd of stunned chosen duellists.

"Nice to see we get notified with a little time to think about it" Laura finally said after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

"I am sorry Laura" Natalya replied.

"But this is what Ryan had written down before his passing"

"He thought this way there was no time for the Hell Riders to plot anything nasty while you were gone or travelling" She added.

"Don't worry about it Nat" Oliver spoke up.

"We can do this"

"Besides it might be kind of cool to see the world and that" He added finally.

"I have to agree with Oliver there" Craig agreed as Laura stopped herself from beating Oliver over the head for his butting in.

Kai nodded. "Lets do this, I just hope they got good food out there" he added rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate" Scott added pointing towards the empty containers and wrappers in a pile.

"So?" Kai shrugged.

Shaun laughed as he too had been stuffing his face with snacks. "This looks like it could be a fun trip and plenty of time to brush up on foreign techniques"

"Well I think I should go as well" Scott then said.

"Just to keep you kids safe" He added.

Laura laughed before getting an evil glare from Scott. "Pack it in you two" Natalya said.

"If Scott is going with you guys then you will need to learn to be in each other's company" Natalya mentioned.

"It's going to be tough but I think I can manage" Laura mused.

"Ha-ha" Scott added.

"Great, looks like everyone is riled up and ready" Craig mentioned.

"Not quite, there is still one more person to join" Samantha noted.

"Who is this mysterious person then?" Craig asked.

"Could you mean me?" A girl's voice rang from behind the group.

The whole group turned at once towards the voice and saw Alice standing there in her normal clothing, all signs of her corruption were clearly gone and she was smiling. Samantha lunged herself over and embraced her youngest daughter in the biggest hug she could manage. Tears began to roll down Samantha's face as she the two had finally be reunited since all those years ago when she was forced to leave her daughter at her mother's doorstep all those years ago. When the two finally detached from each other, Shaun walked over to Alice.

"Good to see you back" Shaun said with a smile after doing their secret handshake.

"Good to be back really" Alice laughed.

"You will have to introduce me to everyone now" Alice then added looking around at all the unfamiliar faces.

The group laughed. "There will be plenty of time for that" Samantha said wiping the tears from her eyes whilst laughing.

"First of all, let's get you lot on that plane" Samantha added.

"Plane?" Alice asked.

"Do I have to explain all that again" Natalya groaned.

Once again, the group just laughed.

* * *

Inside the dark dusty common room of the Hell Rider's complex, Burdock and Stuart were sitting around the table. Burdock was clearly munching on some form of Pizza like food while Stuart was messing around with some of his cards on the table.

"You know" Burdock began.

"That pizza place sure knows how to fry up goblins" He continued munching down on the crunchy pizza before him.

"I still don't see how you can eat those things" Stuart mentioned almost throwing up at the thought.

"It tastes so good though!" Burdock yelled spraying some of the contents of his mouth towards Stuart.

"First of all, I asked for the news, not the weather" Stuart said wiping some of the half chewed crust off his cloak.

"Next I was going to mention how you take cannibalism to a whole new level" He added pushing a card up the table.

"Guys Guys" Jaffa yells as he runs into the room.

"What?" Burdock sprays another load of pizza from his mouth this time at Jaffa.

"Say it, don't spray it!" Jaffa yelled as the chewed up goblin finger ran down his cloak.

"What's wrong Jaffa?" Stuart asked looking up from his cards.

"Ali, do you know where he went?" Jaffa said managing to speak between pants and gasps for breathe.

"He took off with the Helicopter in quite a rush, did you send him somewhere?" He added.

"No, I did not send him anywhere" Stuart replied standing up.

"You said he took off with the Helicopter?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah, he shoved me to the side in the corridor and then ran up to the Helicopter and then just took off" Jaffa explained.

"Odd" Burdock said, this time there was no food present inside his mouth.

"Maybe those voices in his head were speaking to him again" Stuart mentioned.

"You know how crazy he gets"

"Well he is the crazy one around here" Burdock noted.

"Talking to his Hells Demon card definitely counts for craziness" Jaffa added.

"Well whatever he is doing or listening to we better go and bring him back before he causes harm" Stuart suggested.

"Whats wrong with causing harm to the humans anyway?" Jaffa asked puzzled.

"I didn't mean them" Stuart replied.

"I meant to himself" He added.

"Ah, that makes much more sense now" Jaffa said.

"Well I will bring him back" Jaffa added.

"Hes my brother, I can handle him"

"If you're sure" Burdock said, secretly he just wanted to stay and finish his pizza.

"Don't worry, I will be back in no time" Jaffa said.

"Who's worrying?" Stuart said sitting back down whilst Burdock laughed to himself.

* * *

Team Chosen along with Scott had now boarded the plane and were flying high through the clouds by now on their way to their first stop on the Tournament Promotional Tour. Alice had now met everyone and had satisfied Scott that she was not possessed in any form and was not going to tamper with the plane; I don't think he was enjoying the flight much.

Oliver kicked his seat back and placed his hand behind his head. "Ah, now this is class!" He pointed out in what seemed very to be a comfortable chair.

"You can say that again" Kai added who was sitting next to Oliver.

"This reminded me of the chairs back home" Shaun pointed out as he was next to both Kai and Oliver.

For the rest of the group around the plane was all silent. Scott was focusing on something other than being in the air right now, there were a couple of filled up sick bags beside him. Laura and Craig were discussing a few ideas but nothing could be heard, could she be preparing for a deck upgrade? Alice was sitting at the back of the plane gazing out the window at the snowy ground below. Yago, the ghostly spirit was sitting cross legged, eyes shut behind Alice. She was thinking about the events to come and how everything will unfold to the new chosen few. She couldn't help but think about why there is only five chosen right now, where is the sixth?

"You alright Yago" Alice said quietly.

"You seem to be troubled in thought"

"How?" Yago answered before Alice tapped the side of her head.

"Oh of course" Yago added.

"Well yeah, I am troubled" Yago began.

"This fight is not going to be any old fight"

"These are terrible duel conditions you will be fighting in where the loser's soul is taken for all eternity in the deep depths of hell" Yago mentioned with a gulp from Alice.

Alice smiled. "I guess we won't lose then"

"Fighting spirit, just like your fathers" Yago mentioned.

"Which makes me ask?"

"Go on" Alice wondered.

"How do you plan to face a man you called dad?" Yago asked.

Alice looked away for a second before turning her head back to Yago; she had to think about this one. "Hes not my father" She simply said.

"It's some psychopathic nut job in my father's body, nothing more" Alice said with a hint of anger.

"So when I duel him"

"I will not kill him"

"I will bring him back from the brink of corruption like my mother did me" Alice stated sounding confident.

"Lets just hope your right then" Yago replied.

"Don't worry about it, with the two of us working together we won't be beaten so easily" Alice smiled.

Yago laughed before being interrupted by Oliver who was yelling. "Hey check the snow out down there"

The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and checked out what Oliver was fussing about, well Scott just stayed glued to his seat.

"Where about do you think we are" Oliver asked.

"Well it snows there, that's for sure" Kai noted.

"I believe we are flying over Russia right now" Scott mustered out holding onto his seat.

"Whoa really, it's so high from up here" Oliver said with excitement.

Scott headed for the puke bag as Oliver had reminded him of how high he was from the ground. "Stop it" he mustered.

Laura laughed as Scott threw up once more into his sick bag. Scott looked over at Laura with his evil stare then he remembered what Natalya had told him before takeoff and he decided just to back off. Alice got up and walked over to the group and next to Shaun who was gazing out the window; he had never been out of Domino and Satellite before so this was obviously all new to him. Come to think of it, she hadn't either but she didn't seem fazed. The plane then suddenly jerked to the side as a red light started to flash. Sirens began to ring inside the passenger bay as the plane seemed to collide with something. Everyone was flung from one side of the plane to the other with vicious force.

"This is your captain speaking" A voice started from a box in the corner of the passenger bay.

"We seem to be under attack from a Helicopter to our left" it added.

Alice got up from landing on top of Shaun and ran over to a window so she could see. She saw a cloaked man she recognised as that guy from the library ages ago, what was he doing here? Yago's spirit appeared behind Alice at this point.

"It's a Hell Rider, isn't it?" Yago asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeh, it's the one they call Ali I believe" Alice tried to think for a minute.

"He is probably looking for you" Yago mentioned.

Alice stood still as the rest of the group ran up to where Alice was.

"Alice" the cloaked man boomed from outside the noisy plane.

"Get out here now"

"It is time for you to suffer for your betrayal" Ali roared.

"Betrayal? Does he know you Alice?" Shaun asked.

"Yes, he is one of the Hell Riders" Alice answered.

"His name is Ali" Alice added.

"Like my father's name?" Oliver mentioned.

"That's because he is your father" Alice pointed out.

"What?" Oliver screamed.

"It's a long story" Alice replied.

"You coming out or what!" Ali roared again.

"Don't make me dismantle this who plane just to get you out here!"

Alice moved away from the window. "I am going out to face him"

"You are crazy" Scott yelled still clutching his seat.

"The wind out there will blow you away" He added.

"I will be fine" Alice said.

"So how do I get on the roof of this old thing?" She added.

Scott sighed and pointed to an emergency hatch on the roof of the room. "You can get access via that hatch"

Alice walked over and pulled the hatch open, the room immediately filling with cold air. Alice climbed up the few ladder steps and poked her head outside; the wind force from the plane was like thousands of knives slapping her across the face. Alice tried to resist the wind pressure and pulled herself out of the plane. Her birthmark began to glow and formed a protective bubble around her to shield her from the wind. Alice walked over to face Ali who was smirking.

"How kind of you to join us Alice" Ali mentioned.

'Us?' Alice thought.

'He gets crazier by the day'

"What do you want Ali?" Alice asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Ali answered.

"We came here to bring your betrayal to justice"

"You can't mock and humiliate me like that and walk away from the Hell Riders"

"So I am going to bring you down" Ali added as he pulled off his cloak.

Now, without his cloak you could see that Ali was wearing black shoes with black jeans and a belt wrapped around his waist. Attached to the belt was a deck box, which obviously had his deck inside. He was wearing no top and you could see his full body. His once chosen birthmark on his right arm was twisted and had become pure flames that ran up his arm; all over his body and then down his left arm. Ali's eyes began to glow a fiery red as the flames started to glow red. Ali let out a roar as his muscles bulked up and the flames got brighter. He reached over and strapped a duel disk to his arm securely and reached for his deck, slotting it in place. Ali then reached down and picked up a second duel disk, tossing it to Alice who caught it whilst still staring down Ali.

Alice strapped on the duel disk and reached for her deck. She picked up her new card and gazed at it, hoping it will aid her she said her deck into her duel disk. The disk light up and sprung into life flicking into the duel position, the deck being shuffled she was ready to go. Yago appeared behind Alice just then to check she was really up for this.

"I know what I am doing Yago" Alice said.

"If I don't duel him he will tear this plane apart and kill us all"

"I have no other choice" She added.

Yago nodded. "Let's do this then"

Alice looked over to Ali again. "You ready?" She asked.

"One more thing" Ali smirked lifting his right arm high into the air.

A ring of fire began to pulse around the two duellists, Yago feeling the energy disappeared before she let out a cry in pain. "Yago!" Alice yelled.

Ali laughed. "Prepare to duel me once again in the fires of hell!" he roared.

"Let's do this!" Alice shouted back.

"Duel!" They both said together.

**Life Points - Ali (4000) : Alice (4000)**

_Alice's hand: 'Water Spirit', 'Angel Synchron', 'Holy Shield', 'Tuners Call for Help', 'Elements Unite'_

_Ali's hand: 'Backfire', 'Backfire', 'Hells Demon - Tortured Baby', 'Pyro Synchron', 'Solar Flare Dragon'_

'Looks like I got lucky' Ali smirked to himself.

"Ladies first" Alice yelled. "Draw!"

'Gabriel, Messenger in the Otherworld, could come in handy but not right now' Alice thought as she slid the card into her hand.

Alice took a card from her hand and placed it down on her duel disk. "I summon my Water Spirit in attack mode!" she called.

A typhoon of water shot up from the ground and swirled around, a figured started to form in the eye of the storm. It was a woman figure, white skinned, human looking. She wore ripped clothing, most likely from the storm she was standing in and had long blue flowing hair. In her right hand she carried a staff with a strange blue glowing gem inside the tip of it. (Atk: 1600)

"This cards effect lets me add my Turtle, Protector of the Ocean to my hand!" Alice stated pulling a card from her deck.

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn" Alice ended placing the card into her spell and trap card slot.

**Life Points - Ali (4000) : Alice (4000)**

"My move now" Ali said his voice getting deeper into his corrupted voice, his eyes flaring with rage and fury.

'Well this card will come in hand' Ali mused to himself as he placed the card down.

"I activate pot of greed, letting me draw two cards" Ali explained as he took his top two cards from his deck.

'What luck I have here' Ali began to laugh to himself before bursting out loud with evil and psychotic laughter.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, just I have the combo for your defeat!" Ali roared with pleasure.

"Bring it whack job!" Alice replied with a smirk of her own.

Ali growled. 'None of my weaker monsters in my hand can take that monster down sadly' he thought.

Ali picked a card from his hand. "I summon out Solar Flare Dragon!" he called slamming the card down hard.

A larger wyrm like monster burst out from a portal and stood next to Ali. It suddenly burst into flames and began to roar loudly, ready for battle. (Atk: 1500)

"Next" Ali began with a smile.

"I play my double summon spell card!" Ali slammed the card into the duel disk slot.

"Now I can summon another monster" Ali stated as he picked another card from his hand.

"I know just the one" He added smirking, he then slammed down the card.

"Come out Pyro Synchron" He called.

This time the portal opened up and a man dressed in red robes with a long wooden staff walked out. He wore shoulder guards that were on fire and his eyes were filled with the same fiery rage that Ali bore in his. (Atk: 1200)

"Finally I am going to place three cards face down on the field and end my turn" Ali mentioned as he placed three more cards onto his duel disk.

"But" Ali began before Alice drew her next card.

"My Solar Flare dragon has a small gift for you!" Ali roared with psychotic joy.

Alice held up her arm to shield her face, she knew what was coming. The dragon lunged itself forward and began to spray fire all in Alice's direction, she could feel the heat. This duel was reality! She was stuck. The bubble around her shielded her from the majority of the flames but the plane had suffered some serious damage with burn and melted marks around the plane where the fire had collided. (Alice's life points - 3500)

Ali laughed. "Oh this is fun!"

"Fun!"

"Fun!"

"Fun!" He continued.

"Not only will I defeat you in a duel and send your soul to hell where you will do my every command!" Ali began.

"But your friends will all crash and die from the damage I will do to this plane!" Ali laughed finally.

"I won't' let that happen" Alice screamed.

**Life Points - Ali (4000) : Alice (3500)**

"My move" Alice added pulling the top card from her deck.

'I have to stop this direct damage he is going to deal me' Alice mentioned still feeling the heat from that effect.

'This card won't help me just yet' Alice added to her thought and placed the 'Holy Ghost' card into her hand.

'My best bet would be to pull out one of my synchros' Alice then thought.

"Hurry up so I can burn you some more" Ali laughed.

"You want me to play, then lets" Alice began taking a card from her hand.

"I summon out Turtle, Protector of the Ocean!" Alice called slamming the card down.

A portal of light opened up and what looked to be a very old looking turtle crawled out from the light. This one seemed special compared with a normal turtle because of the weird symbol on its back along with the white beard it wore on its little face. (Def: 2000)

"So you played a litte turtle, so what?" Ali mused.

"You will see" Alice smirked as she lifted up her right arm.

"I tune the level 3 Turtle, Protector of the Ocean with the level 4 Water Spirit tuning!" Alice roared in command.

"Wait a synchro summon!" Ali belted.

"Exactly" Alice replied.

The two monsters nodded and took up into the sky. The symbol on the turtles back began to glow as he separated into three rings of light. The water spirit began to spin around into a typhoon of water until she split into four glowing stars. They began to align up for the summon as a case of light surrounded them.

Alice closed her eyes, she thought about the last time she probably Synchro summoned. She wanted to apologise for everything she had done wrong. Her monsters and Yago had already forgiven her but there was still something nagging at her in the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and looked up at the Synchro summoning.

"Clustering Elements create a bright new force! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon!" Alice chanted.

The light burst down from the sky as a new figure descended down. She was a tall slender woman dressed an aqua coloured dress with long flowing black hair. She stood next to Alice and nodded ready for battle. (Atk: 2700) - (Atk: 2900)

"Ripple across the sea! Yago, Guardian of the Ocean!" Alice roared.

"Why did her attack increase like that!" Ali demanded.

"Simple, she gains 100 attack points for every water monster in either player's graveyard and on the field" Alice explained with a smile.

"Well whatever you plan to it won't work" Ali laughed as he pressed a button.

"Threatening roar activate!" He added as the trap card lifted from the field.

"Now you can't attack me!" Ali laughed psychotically.

'What is he planning' Alice thought.

"I end my turn now" Alice finally added.

**Life Points - Ali (4000) : Alice (3500)**

"My move" Ali laughed as he ripped the top card of his deck off and placed it securely into his hand.

Ali began to laugh psychotically again, this concerning Alice. "Do you always have to laugh?" She asked.

Ali laughed once again. "But the voices tell me to laugh!" He replied.

"Ok, weirdo" Alice sighed.

"You don't get it!" Ali roared.

"The voices are just so funny"

"They start off as a little nagging in the back of your mind"

"But once you open up to them, they tell you all sorts of funny stuff" Ali laughed.

"So what do these voices tell you?" Alice asked trying to amuse Ali.

"Right now they are telling me to crush your legs with the power of the Hells Demon" Ali roared in his possessed tone.

"Wait, what?" Alice called back.

Ali took a card from his hand. "That's right Alice" Ali laughed.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to call forth my ultimate beast of destruction" Ali began as he held the card up high.

Storm clouds started to pull in from around the world as thunder and lightning crashed down on top of the plane and the helicopter which then began to swerve away from the thunder. Rain began to hail down like lead weights pounding down against the two players. Alice looked up at a hole starting to form in-between the storm as two giant chains came plummeting down and collided with the cold earth ground below. The chains began to rumble as they started to pull back up but this time dragging up something very heavy.

"Rise up my pet" Ali laughed, his eyes looked to be burning up as the fire in his eyes raged.

"What the hell is going on!" Alice yelled.

"Hells Demon - Tortured Baby!" Ali finally called in a state of laughter.

"Not good!" Alice yelled over the top of the storm.

The chains managed to finally pull up what looked like a giant baby. It was white, so clearly dead and spikes sticking out of its head and mouth. It had one eye missing and the other eye was the same possessed look as what Ali had on his. Alice couldn't help but wonder if this was linked with Ali's corruption? The chains remained on the field to hold up the monstrous creature as it let out a giant cry which in turn rocked the plane and helicopter to the point of a crash. (Atk: 3000)

"Definitely not good" Alice gulped.

* * *

"Where could he possibly have gotten himself to this time" Jaffa asked himself as he slammed another book down onto the desk.

Jaffa was standing in the office of previous head of Kaiba Corp Ryan Steel's office. He was looking for any information concerning the whereabouts of Team Chosen at this point in time as he was sure that Ali would be going straight after Alice after what had happened with her breaking from corruption and all that.

"I just noticed something" A voice said.

"What would that be Sindor?" Jaffa asked as he turned to face a spirit who was gazing out the window.

"All the clouds have been pulled away from this area into one direction" Sindor replied.

"Almost as if something has been summoned" He added with a hint.

Jaffa dropped what he was doing and ran to Sindor to see for himself what he was on about. He gazed out and realised that there was no clouds covering the city but when he entered before there was clouds, there was nothing that powerful that could do that other than.

Jaffa slammed his fist against the glass window. "Damnit!" He yelled.

"There is no way to get him here" Jaffa added in anger.

"He has summoned the Hells Demon against the chosen"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jaffa said.

"Why, because what he will do to the chosen?" Sindor asked.

"No, what he could do to himself!" Jaffa replied.

"I don't get it" Sindor then said.

"I thought defeating the chosen was one of our tasks?"

"So wouldn't he be doing us all a favour?" Sindor added.

Jaffa looked down. "That may be true"

"But it remains to be seen how good Ali's mental health is" Jaffa replied.

"His Hells Demon is very powerful"

"When he first got that card"

"He began to hear voices in the back of his mind"

"Through constant use of that card, the voices got louder and more violent"

"I fear how much more damage he will do to himself by using that card"

"I know he can win without it!" Jaffa roared.

"So why play it!" Jaffa once again slammed his fist hard against the glass.

"Ali!" He called.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Oliver asked as he looked out the plane.

"It's massive!" Shaun mentioned.

"Thank you" Kai then added with a smile.

Laura this time whacked Kai across the back of the head. "Don't be so sick"

"Especially in the presence of a lady!" She added.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Oliver sniggered to Shaun.

"What?" Laura boomed as she stood towering behind Oliver.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble now" Kai laughed as he rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

"Guys, focus!" Craig mentioned as he continued to watch.

"I got a feeling that Alice could be in trouble"

"Especially if it can do damage like when the plane was hit with fire" Oliver added.

"Yeh, that was some scary stuff" Kai mentioned.

"I don't think Scott was a big fan of it either" Shaun laughed as the group looked over Scott who was once again throwing up into his bag.

"Shut up" Scott mustered from the bag he had buried his head in.

Laura gazed out at the window again. "Alice can win" she added.

"Girl power all the way" She yelled.

The guys stuck their fingers in their ears to stop themselves from becoming deaf from the screams and shrill pitch of Laura. Craig then looked out the window at Alice who was gazing up at the large monster with her duel disk shielding her eyes.

'You can do this one Alice' he thought.

Ali laughed. "So Alice what do you think of my pet?"

"My baby if you will call it!" Ali laughed at his own joke.

'What the heck can I do against that' Alice thought as she stood gazing at the huge creature.

'Think Alice, think' she thought.

"Whats the matter?" Ali asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Too scared to speak?" He laughed.

"Now let me show you the true power of the Hell Riders!" Ali roared.

"Tortured Baby, attack that puny little guardian!" Ali commanded pointing at Alice's lone monster.

The baby wailed and lunged its huge hands straight towards Alice's monster who tried to dodge out the way. The baby's hand was far too big for the monster to dodge and she was crushed under the giant monstrous hands. The monster shrieked and exploded into millions of pixels of lights but the hand kept comming and crashed into the plane causing a giant hole to rip into the plane. Alice screamed finally as her life points dropped slightly. (Alice's Life Points - 3400)

Alice who was knocked to the floor, stood back up slowly as she watched the baby retract its hand and look at it. The baby clapped and laughed. Alice was finding it hard to believe how much it acted like a normal baby. Ali was now paying attention to the hole his monster had created in the plane, he could see the rest of the group who were all watching.

"How nice of your friends to join us in this duel" Ali laughed.

"Now they can watch me crush every bone in your body before I send you down to hell!" He roared in anger.

Alice was in pain, the baby must have done some internal damage to her body because she found it hard to move her left arm. She looked down at the silent group who were watching and rooting for her.

Laura broke the silence. "You can do this Alice!"

"Win" Shaun then shouted.

Alice looked at the group, tears beginning to form. They had forgiven her just like that, for everything she tried to do to them. She had true friends and now she was going to fight to save their lives. Alice then turned to face Ali, this time she had the fire in her eyes.

"Let's continue this now!" Alice demanded.

"As you wish" Ali laughed.

"On my end phase my monsters effect activates" Ali explained.

"If all the monsters in my graveyard are of the same attribute then I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent!" Ali explained in laughter.

"And if you haven't realised but this is a fire deck and that's all I have!"

"So I hope you enjoy the flames!" Ali boomed.

"What?" Alice said before it was too late.

The baby then opened its spike filled mouth slowly and Alice could see the flames licking its way out of the mouth of the baby. Once the mouth was fully open a sudden burst of flames burst out and scorched up the sides of the plane and against Alice who flew back and skidded across the top of the plane, her clothing beginning to singe and burn. The group watching then dived to the ground as the flames licked the inside of the plane scorching all the seats. (Alice's Life Points - 2400)

Alice pulled herself up from the ground, she could feel more internal pain in her body, but now was not the time to hurt. It was the time to duel and she knew what she had to do.

**Life Points - Ali (4000) : Alice (2400)**

Ali began to laugh. "What do you expect to do now?" He asked.

"If you look at what you have on the field and then what I have" Ali explained.

"Then check your life score is almost half while mine is still at 4000" Ali then laughed.

"You have no chance at winning!"

"We will soon see about that!" Alice barked back.

"Alice!" Yago called from inside.

Alice closed her eyes. "Yago?"

"There is a card that can help you now, you must play it!" Yago explained.

"What card?" Alice asked.

"That monster is too powerful for anything in this deck" Alice stated.

"No, remember earlier!" Yago called back.

Alice then realised that card. She quickly opened her eyes, more fire began to brew. Then the mutated birthmark that was on her right arm began to glow, this time it went from its red back down to white, the mark began to shift back into the half moon with the sword through it.

"It's my move now!" Alice called as she took the top card of her deck.

'Bingo!' Alice thought as she placed the card on her duel disk.

"I summon Badger, King of the Underworld!" Alice called.

A portal of light began to form and a little mole like creature burst out from the ground. He was like a black colour with a white stripe and had huge vicious claws. He was prepared for battle as he stood beside Alice. (Atk: 950)

Ali began to laugh again. "What do you expect to do with that monster!"

Alice smiled as she took another card from her hand. "Well he might not look like much now" She admitted.

"But when I summon a tuner monster I can summon this card" Alice added as she put another card down onto the field.

"Wait, What!" Ali stopped laughing.

"Holy Ghost!" She called.

This time the portal opened and a ghostly figure that was unrecognisable to anyone floated out and stood next to the badger. (Atk: 100)

Ali burst out laughing. "I thought you were being serious but now it's just that!"

Alice smirked as she pressed a button on her duel disk. A card started to rise up from the ground, Ali looked slightly concerned because this time he wasn't expecting much after the last monsters summoned.

"I use my trap card now!" Alice said.

"Tuners call for help!"

"This card can only be activated while I control a tuner monster" Alice explained.

"I can special summon one monster with 2000 or less attack from anywhere I choose" Alice smiled.

"And I already know who I want" Alice added as she took a card from her deck and placed it on her duel disk.

"Welcome back!"

"God's Soldier, Yago!" Alice screamed.

A small ray of light pierced through the storm clouds above as a Yago made her descent down onto the field once again. This time she wore her beautiful shining white paladin armour. Her clothes in perfect condition, this time she was back to her no corrupt self. (Atk: 2000)

Ali was still laughing. "So what? You pulled out three incredibly lame monsters!"

"You forget about my decks speciality?" Alice asked.

"I mean my father did use it"

"So it's surprising to see how you managed to forget the contents of this deck!"

"Or the fact that my badger is a tuner monster!" Alice declared.

Ali's face dropped from laughter and amusement to anger and seriousness. "What?"

"Now I will show you one of the tops card in this deck!" Alice roared.

"I tune the level 2 Badger, King of the Underground with the level 1 Holy Ghost and the level 5 God's Solider, Yago tuning!" Alice called as she threw her right arm up into the air, the birthmark began to glow brighter.

The monsters looked to each other and nodded as they fly up into the air. The badger made a slight noise as he went into 2 rings of light while the Holy Ghost disappeared into a star of light. Yago looked down at Alice and nodded with a smile. Alice smiled back as Yago began to disappear into 5 stars of light. They began to align with each other to make the Synchro summon.

"Clustering elements create a bright new force! Reveal your light that lies beyond the darkness! Synchro Summon!" Alice chanted.

A bright light shone down onto the field as the heavens opened up and a mighty roar could be heard from the skies. A monster wrapped in glorious white and gold wings descended down onto the battlefield. The wings suddenly spread open as a blue and gold dragon with shiny bright white armour covering its body, legs and arms. It opened its eye and its bright white eyes shone with the power from the heavens. His three horns, two of which were white and tucked back while the last one was golden and stuck out the front. The monster gave out a might roar as it stood behind Alice who had her eyes closed. (Atk: 2800)

"Soar through the heavens" Alice began.

She fired her eyes open, they were a bright white just like the dragons. "Celestial Dragon!" She declared as the dragon roared one again.

"What a beautiful creature" Oliver noted.

"Agreed" Craig said as he stood up from his ducked position to look at the monster.

"Who knew Alice had that card up her sleeve" Shaun said as he looked through his own cards until he found Kisara.

"Do you think it could be like my card?" Shaun added.

"Who knows" Laura replied.

"Theres alot of strange goings on right now, Alice could have something even stronger" She added.

"I think this duel is just about to heat up some more" Kai noted.

The rest of the group agreed and proceeded to take cover so they would not be hurt.

Ali looked slightly concerned, it was weaken than his monster but there could be some special effect that spells trouble. He could slightly remember Stuart using it towards the end of his duel with Yusei Fudo to combat the Shooting Star Dragon that Yusei had in play all those years ago but there was something blocking his memories and he was having a hard time remembering its effect.

"Bring it on then Alice" Ali roared as he discarded his own warnings.

"I activate its first effect, I can select a monster on the field or in our graveyards and copy its effect until the end of the turn!" Alice declared.

"So I choose my Guardian of the Ocean card in the graveyard" Alice added.

The Celestial Dragons eyes flashed as the rest of its body began to produce a glowing white aura. Its attack points then began to climb. (Atk: 2800) - (Atk: 3100)

"Not good" Ali moaned.

"Now my monster is stronger than yours!" Alice declared as Ali's face dropped.

"Celestial Dragon attack that Demon now!" Alice pointed.

"Celestial Blast Attack!" Alice yelled.

The Celestial Dragon pulled its head back as it opened its mouth. A large blue ball started to form and grow at the end of the monsters mouth. The dragon lunged forward with force and fired the large blue that went hurled towards its target. The demon baby lifted up its arm to stop the blast but instead the blast ripped right the the baby hand and collided with the face of the demonic baby. The monster wailed as it exploded into pixels of light while Ali and his helicopter got hit by the pixels as they fell down on top of him like a shower of glass. (Ali's life points - 3900)

"Yeh! Go Alice" Oliver yelled.

"Way to go" Shaun shouted.

Ali brushed himself off while the Celestial Dragon moved back to behind Alice. He noticed Alice staring at him with pure white eyes while the birthmark on her right arm was pulsing with force. He realised now that she was filled with the energy from the elemental master of the celestial force.

"That was a good move" Ali admitted as he watched Alice.

"You haven't even seen the full power of my monster" Alice declared as the white aura around her dragon started to disappear. (Atk: 3100) - (Atk: 2800)

**Life Points - Ali (3900) : Alice (2400)**

"You still haven't beaten me yet Alice" Ali roared.

"During the end phase of the turn my baby was destroyed he will special summon back to my side of the field if the monsters in my graveyard have the same attribute other than my demon card" Ali explained as he placed the card back on his duel disk.

The large monstrous baby suddenly reappeared behind Ali as the chains rewrapped themselves around the baby to hold it up. Ali began laughing as the baby wailed once more ready for battle. (Atk: 3000)

"Crap" Alice mustered.

"Not good!" Oliver worried as he saw the baby back on the field.

"Can Alice ever permantly defeat that thing!" Shaun blurted.

"Watch that tongue about my baby!" Ali spat at Shaun for his comment.

"I believe it was my turn" Ali started as he drew a card.

"Perfect" He let slip out as his lips curled into an evil smirk.

"I think I will activate this little pesky card" Ali thought.

"I activate Swords of Revealing light" Ali laughed.

"Now you can't attack me!" Ali mentioned as three bright swords fired down and covered Alice's field. Celestial Dragon roared loudly as it was being imprisoned from attacking.

"Oh no!" Oliver cried.

"What, so she can't attack" Scott then said as he had finally managed to stop throwing up for once.

"No, Oliver is right" Laura then said.

"If Alice can't attack then Ali is free to use his monsters effect to do burn damage and reduce her life points to nothing" Laura explained.

"Such is the power of a burn deck" Oliver mentioned.

"How would you know?" Scott asked.

"Cause he had one" Laura replied to Scott for Oliver.

"Hmmm" Craig began as he looked over to Alice who didn't seem too concerned.

Indeed Alice was smiling, Ali seeing this had to open his mouth. "What is so funny!"

"Its true you sealed off my attacks" Alice began.

"So I congratulate you for that"

"But if you think you can burn damage me to victory"

"You can just forget about!" Alice yelled.

"You can't stop my monsters effect" Ali spat.

"See for yourself, Do your work my baby!" Ali laughed.

Alice smiled. "I activate the second effect of my Celestial Dragon!"

"I knew there was something" Kai said as he watched silently.

"During either of our turns I can negate the effect of one monster on either player's field until the end phase" Alice explained.

Ali stood in shock, that's it! He can slightly remember Stuart using this card because it was sealing off Stardust's effect, how can he forget this card? Ali began to struggle deep in his mind as he closed his eyes.

'Ahh, this pain'

'What is going on'

'Kill'

'Burn'

'Pain'

'Who is that?'

Ali grabbed onto his head and dropped onto his knees crying in pain, he could hear all the voices clearly now and they were beginning to burn his mind, he had never felt such pain before, when would it stop. The marks across Ali's body started to glow brighter as he opened his eyes to see the fire within take control once more. Standing up he watched as the Celestial Dragon created a blue barrier around his Hells Demon as the giant baby tried to fire a stream of fiery death at Alice but was blocked by the barrier.

"What was that?" Craig asked.

"That was weird" Oliver mentioned.

"Whatever it was it hasn't really done anything to the duel" Laura added.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Is that little good version of you trying to fight for control again?" Alice then asked.

"Shut up!" Ali roared.

"Let's just duel!" He added in his possessed voice.

"If you say so" Alice replied with a shrug.

**Life Points - Ali (3900) : Alice (2400)**

"I guess it is my turn then" Alice called as she drew a card casually.

Alice remembered when she tried to fight for control on several occasions, what was better was she was starting to remember everything that had happened, or was this bad? Whatever it was she had to get this duel done with, the plane was in ruins and if this duel continued it could just crash and burn, killing them all. She took the card she drew and placed it into her hand.

'Not drawn this card before' Alice thought as she was about to play it.

'I think this would be best'

"I activate Inheritance of Christ!" Alice called placing the card down.

"This spell card let's send one card from my deck or extra deck to the graveyard to add one card from my graveyard back to my deck" Alice explained.

"I send the card Yago, Goddess of the Light to the graveyard" Alice said holding up the card.

"Then I can take the Yago, Guardian of the Ocean and place it back into my extra deck" Alice then did so holding the card up as proof.

"So what? You're moving a different card to your graveyard" Ali laughed.

"Or wait?"

"No!" Ali began.

Alice smiled as he already knew what was coming. "I activate my Celestial Dragons effect to copy my Goddess of the Light card in my graveyard!" Alice declared.

"No!" Ali roared.

"I think you know what this monster does now?" Alice asked.

"You seem to have some memory coming back now"

Ali grumbled as the Celestial Dragon once again started to form a white aura around itself. The dragon then flashed its eyes as it then clawed the white swords surrounding Alice's field until they exploded into pixels of light.

"My Goddess of the Light's effect is to negate all your spell and trap cards" Alice added just incase he forgot.

"Finally my Inheritance of the Christ lets me draw one extra card" Alice mentioned as she pulled another card from her deck.

"I think I might just activate it!" Alice declared slamming it down.

"Heavenly Wrath!" Alice called.

"I must discard two cards of different types to the graveyard before I can use its effect" Alice declared as she put the Holy Shield and Elements Unite into the graveyard.

'What could it possibly do?' Ali wondered.

Lightning fired down from the opening in the storm clouds above and struck the Hells Demon, making it explode into millions of pixels of light in a matter of seconds. Ali's face dropped in stunned as he witnessed the shards falling down on him once again.

"What!" Ali barked as his final line of defence was destroyed.

"Oops, did I do that?" Alice asked mockingly.

"You will pay!" Ali roared.

"Wait, it's still my turn" Alice mentioned with a smile.

Alice lifted her right hand to point at Ali. "Celestial Dragon attack him directly now!"

The Dragon once again pulled its head back and generated a large bull energy ball. In one fluid motion it lunged forward and fired a huge blast which headed directly for Ali who stood like a deer in the headlights for the blast to hit. Ali's eye flicked to normal as the blast collided with him sending him flying back, slamming into the other side of the helicopter causing the door to open and him to fall out backwards. Alice looked in horror as Ali was dangling from the helicopter he was in. He opened his eyes to reveal his possessed eyes back in place and pulled himself up and walked casually back to the duel position while his life points dropped. (Ali's Life Points - 1100)

"What the heck happened there?" Alice asked.

"You don't have a mark on you!"

"I thought the damage was real" Oliver mentioned.

Laura went for the swing for the head but missed as she was locked in sight of this duel. "The damage should be real there!"

"Why does he have to scratches from that attack" Laura blurted out.

"Explain" Alice yelled.

Ali just dusted himself off. "I guess I should" He laughed.

"I simply switched to my weak half and let him take the hit, that's all" Ali explained.

"Wait, what?" Alice shouted.

"That's enough, it should be my move now!" Ali began.

"No more of this explanation crap!"

"Hells demon return" Ali roared as the monster once again appeared in chains.

**Life Points - Ali (1100) : Alice (2400)**

"Draw" Ali declared as he tore his top card from the top of his deck.

'She can use Celestial Dragon to negate my spells and trap while that monster is in that graveyard and can just negate my Hells Demon' Ali thought as he tried to combo.

'How do I topple this thing, Yusei couldn't even do it' Ali remembered going back to the duels between Team Satellite and Team 5D's years ago.

Ali looked at his card, just what he needed, 'Monster Reborn', the thing was that Celestial Dragon could negate it by copying the effect of Goddess of the Light in Alice's Graveyard, not good. Attacking was the best way forward at this point and he could Alice feeling abit uncomfortable as she had no way of defending her monster. He then pointed.

"Hells Demon, dismantle that dragon now!" He roared.

"No!" Shaun shouted.

Alice prepared for the impact as the giant like hand came crashing down. Celestial Dragon lunged forward and took the full force of the giant like hand as it roared it shattered into pixels while the hand continued moving down it slapped Alice full force causing her to drop down, panting she tried to get breathe. (Alice's life points - 2200)

"Don't get up just yet" Ali laughed.

"I play my Monster Reborn!" Ali called slamming the card down.

A large cross like symbol appeared behind Ali as a larger fire wyvern came flying out spraying fire all over the field. It looked angry and was ready for battle. (Atk: 1500)

"Welcome back" Ali began.

"Solar Flare Dragon!" Ali laughed.

"Not good, she's wide open!" Oliver claimed.

"Solar Flare Dragon direct attack now!" Ali roared in command.

"Not so fast" Alice smiled as she stood up from her kneeling position.

"The final effect of my Celestial Dragon!" Alice declared.

"Once it is destroyed I can special summon one light monster with less attack than my dragon from my hand" Alice explained as she took the last card from her hand.

"So come out!" Alice boomed as she slammed the card down.

"Gabriel, Messenger in the Otherworld!" Alice called.

The portal opened and a tall woman with angel wings walked out, she held her arms out to embrace the Solar Flare Dragon that was lunging towards her. (Atk: 2400)

"Wait what?" Ali roared in shock.

"Stop!" Ali commanded before it was too late.

Feathers came shooting out of Gabriel's wings as they collided with on coming fire wyvern. It shrieked and exploded into pixels of light. The wind from the feathers being fired carried the a few of the shards straight as Ali as they before he could shift into his normal self had already impacted him, sending him down to the ground, several deep cuts appeared on his chest as blood started to pour. (Ali's life points - 200)

Ali pulled himself up and grabbed onto the wound that hurt him the most across his stomach. He yelled in pain and anger and the blood dripped down onto the helicopter floor. He had to end this either by battle or by a draw as his vision was blurring and he was becoming far too weak to continue this duel. Then the idea came across to him!

"I activate my too trap cards! Backfires!" Ali roared as two of the exact same Trap cards rose up from the ground, they had been there since the start of the duel.

"Now feel the pain of 1000 damage for hurting my beast!" Ali laughed as flames burst out the trap cards and encased Alice in a fiery tornado, burning her left and right. (Alice's life points - 1200)

"At my end phase if I have the all the same attribute monsters in my graveyard I can inflict 1000 points of damage" Ali declared in a rush.

The baby wailed once more as flames burst from the baby's mouth. This time the target was not Alice but the plane's engines that were running at full power. The flames started to burn the engine closest to them until it caught fire sending the engine into a ball of fire. The remainder of the flames licked up the side of the plane and singed Alice's clothes as the main heat was focused on the engines.

Ali laughed as the plane started to fail and fall from the sky downwards. The group inside the plane where thrown to the side as it began to descend from the sky. Scott threw up once more for good luck and Alice didn't seem to flinch, she remained focused on her opponent who was beginning to drop down.

"Oliver and Shaun check the pilot now!" Laura roared.

"I will help Alice" She added.

"What about us?" Kai and Craig asked.

"Just look after Scott, I don't think he will feel too good after this" Laura mentioned.

Kai and Craig nodded as they tended to Scott who was going rather pale. Laura rushed up on top the plane and was greeted by the stinging pain of the winds as the plane flew through the air. Her birthmark started to glow as a bubble formed around her as well. Laura stood up on top of the plane and rushed to Alice who had another chunk removed from her life points. (Alice's life points - 200)

"Alice we have to get moving" Laura shouted as Alice stood ready for her turn.

"Not until I finish this guy off" Alice replied in a confident tone.

**Life Points - Ali (200) : Alice (200)**

"You can't be serious!" Ali yelled.

"You can't stop my creature now!"

"You are all finished!"

"Watch me!" Alice replied with a smile.

"My turn, draw!" Alice declared pulling the top card of her deck.

"This will be" Alice began, her eyes still pulsing white.

"The final turn!" Alice added as she played the card she just drew.

"First of all I summon out the Earth Spirit in attack mode" Alice called slamming the card down.

A whirlwind of dust shot up from the ground and swirled around, a figured started to form in the eye of the storm. It was a woman figure, white skinned, human looking. She wore ripped clothing, most likely from the storm she was standing in and had long brown flowing hair. In her right hand she carried a staff with a strange earth coloured glowing gem inside the tip of it. (Atk: 1900)

"I have no cards to select from my deck for its effect" Alice declared.

"Now I activate my Gabriel's effect" Alice said.

'Can she really make this come back?' Laura thought to herself.

"We both select a monster on our fields and special summon another monster from our graveyards with a different attribute" Alice explained as the Earth Spirit that had just appeared was whisked away by a light that shone down from the skies.

"As you can see, I selected my Earth Spirit" Alice pointed out.

Ali growled, he knew he could only send his demon to the graveyard, could she have something planned? He couldn't lose this duel and he could feel his energy dropping, he could collapse at any second. How long will it take for this plane to fall from the sky!

"I have to choose my hells demon" Ali declared with a sigh of anger.

"Now we both have to select out monsters we want to come back" Alice began to explain.

"So come on out Celestial Dragon!" Alice declared.

"I select my Solar Flare Dragon" Ali added.

The demon was then taken up into the light just like the Earth Spirit was. On Alice's side of the field a roar could be heard as out from the light Celestial Dragon came flying back onto the field. He stood behind Alice and was charged for battle. (Atk: 2800) Then finally outburst Solar Flare Dragon from the light, it gave off a slightly less impressive roar and settled itself in front of Ali. (Atk: 1500)

Alice smiled. "I told you this was the final turn"

Ali went pale, if that dragon attacked he would be finished, he had nothing left! It was over and he was about to collapse to top it all off.

"Celestial Dragon attack his Solar Flare Dragon now!"

"Celestial Blas" Alice was cut off but the sound of the fiery engine exploding and the plane sent into a nose dive for the ground.

The plane began to plummet as Ali fell back and hit the floor unconscious. The pilot of the helicopter then turned around and sped off with the holograms fading and the plane dropping. Alice and Laura grabbed onto anything they could find to stop themselves falling from the plane to their deaths. Alice slid down and through the hole in the plane landing in the passenger bay, her head snapping back and colliding with the wall knocking her out cold.

"Alice!" Laura yelled as she too slipped and fell back into the passenger bay knocking herself out.

Moments later and the plane slammed down hard into the cold snowy floor, skidding across as it did. The plane finally managed to stop, the whole crew and passengers went out of it like a light bulb.

**Life Points - Ali (200) : Alice (200)**

**Duel Result - Tie**

**

* * *

****Authors Note:**

_Well, this is certainly one long chapter and it feels good to finally finish this after thinking about it for weeks and months. So I hope you enjoy it. I will try not to have too many authors notes now but I will try and get you to read and review my work if you could, I know one of you constantly reviews my work, that's because I review his all the time too. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the long and interesting duel I keep promising you and you look forward to the next instalment__._

**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Oh, my head', 'Stop complaining', 'Guys, seriously any ideas where we could be?', 'Russia?'_

_Next Time, Episode 20 - 'Russia, Icy Prison!'_

_"Any ideas how we could escape?"_


	20. Russia, Icy Prison!

**Chapter / Episode 20 - Russia, Icy Prison**

Night had fallen across the city of Neo Domino City, the sky was still clear from clouds as they had not shifted back into their original position after the Hells Demon had brought everything together. The Hell Riders sat in wait for Ali around their table. The helicopter carrying Ali made a quick retreat back towards Domino City and the hideout of the Hell Riders. Ali had already been hooked up to the breathing equipment and was dangerously close to death through loss of blood. Jaffa, who had heard the helicopter came rushing up the roof to confront his brother for flying off, and for cheap shotting him to the floor as well, let's not forget about that. Jaffa stood in wait as the helicopter touched down however nobody climbed out.

"Ali?" Jaffa called as he walked towards the helicopter.

Jaffa stopped still; he could see Ali hooked up to the breathing device in a pool of his own blood inside the helicopter clearly through the window. He raised up his right arm that had a communication device attached and pressed a few buttons.

"Yes, this is Jaffa" He spoke.

"I need you to send some medical demons up to the roof immediately we have a casualty" Jaffa added.

Jaffa dropped his arm away from his mouth and ran over to the helicopter door, pulling it open with force. He climbed in towards his downed brother to check he was still ok, still breathing but that could all change if those bloody demons didn't get here in time. Jaffa noticed the duel disk still strapped to his arm, his life points were at 200, did he win the duel? How could he have lost with the Hells Demon though? There were allot of questions that Jaffa needed to know, he realised the best place to find the answers would be in the chips memory of Ali's duel disk. Without hesitation, Jaffa proceeded to remove the duel disk from Ali's arm.

"!" Jaffa gazed down at the floor in a puddle of blood lay the Hells Demon card that belonged to Ali.

Jaffa picked it up. 'Odd' he thought to himself. The card was in perfect condition for lying in a pool of blood, perhaps there is more to these cards than he knew about.

It was at this point two small little goblins carrying a bag each and dragging a stretcher came bursting onto the roof in haste, Burdock and Stuart were walking behind them.

"Move you lazy little sods!" Burdock shouted as he kicked one of the goblins in the bum.

Jaffa climbed out of the helicopter and approached his team mates. "Ali is real hurt back there" he noted.

Stuart walked past Jaffa and looked into the helicopter to assess the damage for himself; he sighed and turned around to face the others. The two goblins ran past Stuart and into the helicopter where they preceded their work in taking care of Ali. Stuart then noticing the goblins getting to work started to walk back to Burdock and Jaffa who were standing there watching.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Jaffa asked.

"Who knows" Stuart replied.

"It looks like he sustained alot of damage" Stuart added.

"Technically it was his own fault" Burdock mentioned.

"He ran off on his own to face the chosen"

"He had it coming" he proceeded to mention with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"No way!" Jaffa exclaimed.

"Ali could have taken the chosen and beaten them all with ease" Jaffa noted.

"How did you work that one out?" Burdock questioned, now trying to wind up his teammate.

"Enough" Stuart interrupted.

"It's true at one point Ali would have been enough to take them all out" Stuart started.

"But you are forgetting that there powers are starting to awaken"

"They are getting stronger and stronger by the day" Stuart added.

"Well whatever happened" Jaffa began as he held up his brothers duel disk. "We can see for ourselves"

Stuart took the duel disk from Jaffa and had a look at it, it seemed to have several cut and burn marks across the surface. "I will see what I can do with this"

"While I make sure these lazy goblins don't waste time and get working" Burdock noted.

"Ok then" Jaffa then said.

Clutching onto the Hells Demon card he wanted to ask, no he had to ask. So many questions were beginning to fill his mind. "I found this lying in a pool of blood, why is there not a single mark or any signs of it being wet?"

"Jaffa, its best you not question the card" Stuart replied as he walked towards the roof exit.

"Those cards that were given to us, hold serious power" He added.

"If that is so, then why have you never once summoned your Hellfire Dragon?" Jaffa asked with a hint of rage piercing through his voice.

Stuart stopped; trying to think of an answer to the question he was asked. Truthfully he had never summoned his Hells Demon card because of the sheer power they possess. He had seen the damage that they cause to a person's mind when being summoned and whilst being on the field. Ali was living proof of the full extent at how they can destroy your mind, your very soul, Burdock was not as bad but still, a human eating goblin pizza was borderline crazy. Jaffa wasn't as bad, he had done it once or twice but due to having a psychic link with his duel spirit Sindor, he was able to keep in check. I guess you could say he was just scared of it.

"Simple, I have never needed to use it" Stuart replied before walking away, feeling he had made the right choice to keep his leadership in check.

"He has a point" Burdock whispered to Jaffa before walking towards the helicopter.

"Move you lazy sods, this is no coffee break!" Burdock roared at the goblins who were just sitting about.

* * *

"Alice?" Oliver spoke.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Oliver close up in her face, she screamed and began to kick and punch. "Rape!"

Oliver fell backwards and pulled himself back from the crazy women. "Relax, it's me Oliver"

Alice, who had now fully opened her eyes, could now tell that it was indeed Oliver and proceeded to calm down. "Oh, I am sorry"

"I thought you were like a rapist or something" She smiled.

Alice stood up and brushed the dust and debris from her torn clothing. Oliver picked up Alice's duel disk and cards that were scattered about her and handed them over, Alice smiled as she placed her deck back inside her deck box securely attached to her belt. Alice walked over towards the area where her seat was located and fumbled about until she came across a black sports bag, unzipping it she pulled out identical clothing to what she was wearing except these were not torn like the clothes she wore right now.

"Girls gotta carry a spare" she mentioned with a smile.

Oliver laughed as he watched, Alice noticing he was still staring. "If you don't mind?" Alice mentioned.

"Oh, Sorry" Oliver stumbled as he turned around, his face going red with embarrassment.

Alice laughed as she saw Oliver's face going red. Without anymore hesitation she quickly undressed her torn and worn down clothing and threw on her new fresh clothing, how she loved that feeling of fresh clothing. Last of all she picked up the belt with her deck box attached that was now lying on the floor and proceeded to clip it onto her new outfit. She rubbed her hands over the fresh clothing to get the feel for them, she was freezing though. The weather was snowing and she brought a skirt, just her luck. She walked over to Oliver who was still turned away with his eyes closed.

Alice tapped on Oliver's should. "Its ok now" she laughed.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly; he didn't want to be tricked into another head slap again for being a pervert. "Ok" he mustered.

Alice walked past Oliver and towards the large hole in the plane that lead to the outside of the plane. "Where did everybody go to?" she asked.

"Oh, they went to try and find some of the locals" Oliver replied.

"When we all came too we quickly discovered we were somewhere in the snowy mountains of Russia" Oliver began.

"We checked to see if the pilot was ok, but unfortunately he did not make it" Oliver sighed.

"A couple of the D-Snow's still worked, so the rest of the group decided go and check around"

"I volunteered to try bring you around" Oliver admitted with a shy smile.

Alice turned around to face Oliver and smiled. "Thanks" she said with a big smile. Oliver went red all over as Alice laughed at the sight. It was at this point Laura came walking through the hole in the plane and noticed the two of them.

"So you're not dead yet Alice" Laura smirked.

Alice then turned to Laura. "Nope, not yet. Still breathing here" she smiled innocently.

"Laura!" Oliver exclaimed, trying to forget about the events before she arrived.

"So did you find anything out there?" Oliver had to ask.

"There is nothing for miles" Laura sighed in reply.

"Oh" Oliver sighed.

"So we are all going to die in this icy prison?" Oliver asked thinking he knew the answer already.

"Well not exactly" Laura replied.

"The guys reckoned they saw some smoke atop of one of these mountains" Laura noted.

"They are just heading back now, I went ahead" Laura added as Oliver began to smile with joy.

"What do you think the smoke could be" Alice asked interested.

"Well it could be some weirdo hanging out in the wilderness" Laura replied with a shrug.

"I don't really care so long as he knows how we can get to the WWOD" Laura mentioned.

"The what?" Oliver asked.

"Something Natalya told me incase we ran into trouble" Laura replied.

"It means the World Wide Offices for Duellists" Laura explained.

"They have them all over the world"

"They help out duellists who are in trouble"

"Like us?" Oliver interrupted.

"Exactly" Laura said.

"Anybody in there?" Kai called as he walked through the gap in the plane.

Kai whistled as he gazed on Alice in her clothes. "Nice"

Laura quickly glared at Kai, knowing his intentions. "Oh, I mean you're alive" Kai quickly changed.

Alice laughed. "Yes, I am" she replied with a smile.

"What are you answering?" Kai asked in curiosity.

"You tell me?" Alice replied with a slight wink as she walked through the gap and into the cold snow of Russia.

"What is your problem guys?" Laura boomed making sure Alice was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Kai and Oliver said together.

"You two" Laura replied.

"Acting like a bunch of perverts eying up Alice there" Laura added.

"Am I not good enough?" Laura asked.

"Because you certainly don't compliment me!"

"Well its awkward with you" Oliver replied.

"Yeh" Kai joined in.

"I am your half brother and Oliver is your cousin" Kai mentioned.

"That's a little creepy" Oliver added.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me you sick bastards!" Laura yelled.

"What's wrong with saying I look nice like a girl?" She asked in a huff.

Oliver let out a small laugh before shutting his gob. "We just don't see you as much of a gi" he stopped.

"What do I look like to you?" Laura boomed.

"You think I am a guy Oliver?" Laura's temper began to flare.

"Oh shiz" Kai began.

Kai slowly backed away from the two and tried to get out the plane quickly. "I think I will just go see what the others are up to" he added, watching Laura advance on Oliver. Kai turned tail and bolted out of the plane.

Outside, Alice walked out to be greeted by a giant hug from Shaun. "You're alive!" He yelled in joy. Alice looked at Craig; she thought he was pretty normal with no perverted things so she walked towards him.

"I noticed everyone is so happy I am alive" Alice laughed.

Craig laughed. "A bunch of horny kids stuck in the middle of nowhere with two girls"

"Reminds me of my good old days" Craig sighed.

Craig whispered into Alice's ear. "To be honest I think you're the toughest here so I doubt anyone will mess with you" he laughed along with Alice.

Scott stumbled up from a slope nearby, sick dribbling from his mouth, his body in a daze of shock. "You alright there" Craig laughed.

"Up yours!" Scott spat as some sick popped out of his mouth.

Alice laughed. "I take it you don't like flying much then?"

"It was not so bad until your psycho friend showed up!" Scott blurted.

"Hey Hey, no need for that" Shaun interrupted as Alice looked away in embarrassment from what was said.

"What happened in the past is the past" Shaun mentioned.

"Just cause you have some problem with her father is no excuse to pick on her!" Shaun added in defence.

"Who said I have a problem with her father anyway?" Scott argued.

Shaun was about to open his mouth to reply, he had a nice comeback but was interrupted by Alice as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see her shake her head in protest to what he was about to say.

"Nothing to say back pretty boy?" Scott laughed as he walked over to Shaun, now towering over him.

"Oh give it a rest!" Laura boomed as she walked out from the plane with Oliver.

"Why don't you go throw up in a bag somewhere and stop bullying those who are half your age!" She added with a smirk.

Scott glared over to Laura who was staring him back down like she always did, she wasn't afraid of him and he knew it. He bumped into Shaun, forcing him to the side while walking towards Laura which he walked straight past not taking his eye off her. Once he was past he proceeded to head into the plane.

"She seems more worked up than usual" Shaun whispered to Kai.

"Just don't ask" Kai whispered back quickly.

"Right" Craig said trying to change the mood slightly from all the silence. "I think we should plan a way out of here!"

"Well that's slightly obvious" Oliver stated.

"Well you were saying you saw some smoke?" Alice mentioned.

"Yeh, in the direction of that mountain over there" Craig replied as he pointed over to this huge icy mountain to the left of the group.

Oliver took a step back to try and take in the sight, it was a huge mountain. "What the hell!" He shouted.

"Don't be such a girl" Laura said.

"That there is nothing"

"Well I am glad we have the D-Snows" Oliver mentioned.

"Agreed" Shaun said.

"How many of them actually work?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"Well the D-Snows were designed as both single and tag duel machines" Craig began.

"So they take two really easily" He added now taking out his fingers to do some counting.

"Three of the D-Snows actually survived" Craig mentioned.

"Meaning we can take six people" Craig finished.

Alice sighed. "But we have seven people" She stated.

"Simple" Laura said. "We leave Scott behind"

"Yeh, I am cool with that" Oliver backed up his cousin's idea.

"Not a bad idea" Shaun laughed.

"We are not leaving anybody behind" Craig replied.

"As much as you might think he is a jackass"

"I have to agree with Craig" Kai added as he leaned his body against the plane, listening intently.

"What about if we do a return trip and pick up our seventh person?" Oliver suggested with excitement like he had just come up with a genius idea.

"A return trip from where though?" Alice pointed out.

"If what you're all saying is true then we are just stuck in the middle of nowhere"

"It would be best if we could all travel together so we don't have to come back" Alice continued now pondering for ideas.

* * *

'Bleep'

'Bleep'

'Bleep'

The breathing and life support machines were in full effect as Ali's chest showed signs of life. He was lying on a white operating table with needles and other items lying about or stuck in him inside a dark room. An operator's room sat next to this room with a glass panel so someone could see Ali from the other room. Sitting at the controls was Burdock who was busy pressing and operating controls that lay before him. His two little goblin minions scattered about at his feet wearing little white doctors coats that had blood splattered all over.

The door leading into the room opened with a swishing noise as Jaffa walked into the room, a look of concern for his brother's health still apparent across his face. He looked to Burdock who was still pressing and dialling on the buttons in his attempt to save Ali's life. Jaffa decided to give a little cough as it became apparent Burdock had no idea who was lurking behind him.

"Oh, hey Jaffa" Burdock smiled still fiddling with the controls in front of him.

"How is he looking?" Jaffa asked gazing through the glass window at his brother.

"Well he is hurt real bad" Burdock admitted, finding it hard to break bad news to one of his closest friends.

"Whatever happened out there must have been wild!" Burdock exclaimed.

Jaffa sighed briefly. "What exactly did happen up there Ali?" he asked through the glass.

Burdock cleared his throat. "Well Stuart has just finished taking all the data off the duel disk"

Jaffa turned to face Burdock. "When did you plan to tell me this?" Jaffa almost roared out as if important information was behind hidden from him.

"Well, I was just getting to that" Burdock explained.

"Also it just arrived as you got here" He added holding up the disk.

"Well let's see what it contains" Jaffa stated as he lifted the disk out of Burdocks hand.

Walking over towards the screen, Jaffa placed the disk into a slot on the wall. A whirring noise began as the disk started to be read. The black screen began to flicker as it began to show the information of what card was played and when each effect and attack was used, there was no real video of the duel, just the fields and what did what. The screen got to the point where the Hells Demon was in play.

"Pause video!" Jaffa commanded as the video stopped dead in its tracks.

Burdock simply hummed as he saw what lay before his eyes. Burdock was an amazing tactician, along with his team. Burdock was always able to see ways out of some of the trickiest combos, so when he saw what was on the screen he knew there was only one way to counter.

"I knew he played the Hells Demon!" Jaffa exclaimed.

"So how the hell did he end up like this?" Jaffa roared.

Burdock stood up from his seat and walked over to Jaffa who almost had his nose pressed up on the screen, looking for some explanation which Burdock now knew. With his right hand he placed it on Jaffa's shoulder before he spoke the harsh truth.

"You know exactly what was used to counter Ali" Burdock spoke.

Jaffa froze. 'Could it be?' He shook his head in disbelief. "No!"

"Computer, fast forward to near the end of the tape" Burdock commanded.

The video started to go into hyper fast mode as it wound itself to near the end of the data before everything went bad. That's when Jaffa's eyes began to widen, there is no way it was possible. Jaffa stepped back from the screen and shook his head as the card flashed on the screen as being played, Celestial Dragon.

"We destroyed them!" Jaffa roared.

"Jaffa" Burdock slapped his friend.

"You are forgetting something very important" He began.

"We both know the story about how the Elemental Masters couldn't enter this realm so they sealed their powers into cards that represented their own element so the chosen could wield them" Burdock explained.

"So maybe after we tossed those cards into the pits of hell, just maybe" Burdock began.

"Maybe what?" Jaffa asked.

"They could come back?" Burdock suggested.

"It would seem logical really, from what we have seen" Jaffa began to calm down, thinking more rationally now.

"That can also explain why Kisara was hidden away in a different card?" Jaffa guessed.

"Now you're thinking right again" Burdock said with a hint of a smile across his face.

"Sorry, it's just since this whole thing with Ali and just everything" Jaffa explained clenching his fists.

"You don't need to explain anything" Burdock said patting his friend on the shoulder.

Jaffa smiled. "Thanks mate"

* * *

"Ah, we have been walking for hours!" Scott moaned.

"Would you keep quite!" Laura yelled from the front.

The group were walking up a mountain that Oliver swore he could see smoke from; being a fire expert along with his family the rest of the group had no choice but to just accept his instincts and follow his lead. Laura had infact warned Oliver that if he was wrong, then he would meet the bottom of the mountain in a very unusual fashion. Naturally there was sweat pouring from the young ones face, praying his instincts were right.

"Would you keep quite" Scott muttered under his breath.

"What did you say!" Laura exclaimed, she was still sore from the comments she received earlier about being manly, so crossing her right now was a bad thing to do really.

Kai just laughed. "Calm down you two, we are all in the same situation here"

"Psst, probably best stay out this one man" Craig whispered.

"I agree" Shaun added with a smile drawn across his face.

Oliver was walking ahead of the rest, the agreement was if they were to trust him enough to go up a random mountain because he thought he saw a little smoke then he was to go up in front. However Alice did agree to walk with Oliver ahead of the rest as she felt she needed to get to know the group a little more.

"You know I have never seen you duel" Alice said during their conversation they have been having for a good hour now.

"Yeah, I don't really do alot of it" Oliver sighed.

"How come?" Alice pondered.

"Well, it started when I was little" Oliver began.

"My mother was crying and handed me this deck saying it was my father's"

"Naturally I was excited about getting it and ran off to tell all of my friends of my new deck that had defeated a member of Team 5D's" Oliver continued.

"When I got home though, my mother was gone"

Oliver began to clench his fist. "I sat at the window for days waiting for her!"

Alice went to put her hand on Oliver's shoulder in comfort. "I didn't know, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Oliver replied with a smile.

"There are other reasons too but that's my main one"

"Well perhaps me and you can duel just for fun" Alice smiled, lifting her hand from his shoulder.

"I am not sure I want to face your deck" Oliver replied with a shy look.

Alice laughed. "I promise not to use my dragon then" she winked.

Oliver just laughed nervously before stopping. Alice who was looking at Oliver stopped a few second later; both of them looked over and saw a little wooden hut in front of them. Smoke was bellowing from the chimney so someone must be living here. Could this be there chance of getting out of here? Oliver ran over to the door and tried to open it, locked.

"Didn't realise people locked doors all the way out here" Scott said after he had finally caught up with the others.

"That's to stop strangers like you from wondering in" A man with a Russian accent replied.

The group turned around to see a tall Russian man standing behind him with some fish attached to a stick hung over his shoulder. He had blue spiky hair (Vegeta's hair from DBZ) He had a small scar line down the side of his left cheek. He wore a ripped shirt that had missing sleeves and wore cargo styled trousers with big boots. It looked like he would freeze to death but then again, he lived here must be used to it.

"What?" Scott shouted, looking slightly offended but let's be honest here; the guys were trying to get into his house.

"I don't know what you're doing here and near my hut but" The Russian man said dropping his fish. He opened his satchel and took out a loaded duel disk which he hooked onto his arm and activated.

"If you know whats good for you then you will get out of here"

"Oh, you want to duel" Scott mocked.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me" He exclaimed.

"Ha!" Laura blasted.

Scott just smirked along with the Russian man before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Oliver standing there with his duel disk strapped onto his arm and activated ready. Scott nodded and stepped back. For some reason Oliver wanted to duel, he felt it was important to his team mates to prove he was worthy of being a chosen.

"If you're looking for a duel" Oliver began.

"I will be your opponent"

The man just smirked. "Alright, it's not every day in these mountains you have a chance to duel"

"But I do want to make this interesting" The man began.

"What do you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

The man smirked, "If you can beat me then I will answer anything you wish and maybe even give you a fish or two"

"Ok, that sounds fair" The group agreed.

"Definitely!" Kai shouted rubbing his belly.

"Wait you haven't told us if you win?" Shaun said.

"Who cares, it's not like he will win" Oliver said getting cocky.

"Well If I win" The man began with a smile.

He pointed towards the group and said in a confident voice. "You're going to tell me all about your boss, your operation and why you're hunting us!"

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"No more questions!" The Russian was starting to get annoyed by now.

"Duel!" He shouted.

**Life Points - ? (4000) : Oliver (4000)**

_Oliver's hand: 'Solar Flare Dragon', 'Backfire', 'Flamvell Dragnov', 'Flamvell Commando', 'Double Summon'_

_? Hand: 'Ice Prison Alpha', 'Mirror Force', 'Magical Cylinders', 'Frozen Bird', 'Frozen Warrior'_

"I'll take the first move" The man said ripping his top card from the top of his deck.

"Interesting" He then added with a smile creeping up his face.

"Seems the snow lords favour me" the man said.

"Snow lords?" Kai asked.

"What the heck, never heard of them?" Scott added.

"Don't act like you don't know, now let me make my move!"

"I play the field spell, Ice Prison Alpha!" The man exclaimed slamming the card into his field zone.

The ground rumbled as the area surrounding the duellists started to change into the field spell. Not much changed, there was snow everywhere but then, Ice started to rise out of the ground and surround the two duellists, trapping them inside a circle of tall ice that reached the sky. Snow started to fall and a chilling wind began to blow through the zone. Oliver grabbed himself and hugged for warmth, he was so cold.

"Too cold for you?" The man asked with a laugh.

"Wont be long till you begin to feel the freeze"

"Don't give up cuz" Laura shouted.

"This duel has hardly begun, I'll be fine" Oliver gestured.

The Russian took a card from his hand. "I summon out my Frozen Warrior!" he added with a smile whilst placing the card on his duel disk.

"Frozen what?" Oliver asked.

"Freaky field spell with freaky monsters" Shaun mentioned.

A monster formed from a light portal that appeared in front of the unknown man. The monster was made of pure ice and kind of looked like a buster blader. The ice sculpture did not move but floated there. (Atk: 2600)

"What the heck!" Scott yelled.

"How does a low level monster have such a high attack?" Oliver asked.

"Well, for a start my monster cannot attack as it's just a block of ice" The man admitted.

"Phew, that could have been nasty" Shaun admitted.

"Indeed" Kai said.

The Russian began to smirk as the Ice Sculpture began to crack down the middle. Then all of a sudden the ice exploded into pixels as a monster looking exactly like Yugi's famous Buster Blader stood before Oliver ready to strike. (Atk: 2600) - (Atk: 1600)

"What the!" Oliver said looking confused.

"His attack dropped?" Scott noticed.

"Well done genius" Laura replied sarcastically.

Alice just stood there, she could feel something and so could Yago but it would be best not to tell them. Something was there, something powerful hidden deep inside the Russian man duelling Oliver but she could not figure it out.

"Some explaining should be done" The Russian said with a smile.

"That would help" Oliver nodded.

"Well normally my monsters come out as useless Ice Sculptures" The man explained.

"But with my field spell out, if I pay 1000 of their attack points then I can turn them into a monster ready to strike"

"That's a very interesting monster type" Yago said in her ghostly image behind Alice.

"I agree" Alice added.

"Although there attack points drop alot" Alice added.

"I wouldn't judge these cards just yet" Yago replied.

"Let's watch and find out more" Alice then said.

"I can beat that!" Oliver boasted.

"Don't be so sure" The man smirked.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn"

**Life Points - ? (4000) : Oliver (4000)**

"Here I go!" Oliver exclaimed drawing a card.

"Bingo! Firedog time!" Oliver said with excitement.

He placed a card down on his duel disk. "I summon out my Flamvell Firedog in attack!"

A dog fired out from the ground and stood ready to attack and made biting and attack signs at his opponent. Suddenly the dog caught on fire and burst into flames. (Atk: 1900)

"Think you can beat my little dog?" Oliver asked with confidence.

The Russian stranger just smiled as the Dog started to cry in pain. Ice began to form at its feet and spread up its leg until it had completely covered the monster. The monster was now completely frozen over and unable to do anything. (Atk: 1900) - (Atk: 1400)

"Explain" Oliver demanded with anger.

"My field spell" The man replied slyly.

"If my opponent summons a monster then it gets put on ice for one turn and looses 500 attack points until your next standby phase"

"Not good" Oliver gulped as he reached for a card in his hand.

"I play a card face down and end my turn" He added.

**Life Points - ? (4000) : Oliver (4000)**

"My move then" The Russian smirked as he drew his card.

He briefly looked at his card before sliding it into his hand and taking another from his hand and placing it down onto his duel disk.

"Come out Frozen Bird!"

A portal opened in the sky and out came a block of ice that encased a small eagle looking bird. The ice began to crack and outburst the little bird, showing off its beautiful wings as it flew high above the duel field. (Atk:2000) - (Atk: 1000)

"Not good for Oliver" Craig admitted.

"This could get real nasty" Burdock mentioned.

"Shut up" Laura boomed.

The guys just closed their mouths and made zipping motions across their mouths.

"Good"

"First off my Frozen Warrior is going to slice up your Ice Sculpture there"

The eyes on the Buster Blader look alike lit up as he sprang to life. He leaped into the air and came crashing down smashing the sculpture into pieces. Oliver shielded his eyes as the ice came scattering towards him, his life points dropped as he grunted. (Life Points: 4000) - (Life Points: 3800)

"Trap card go!" Oliver said as he pressed a button on his duel disk

"Backfire" Oliver stated.

"You are going to be taking 500 points of damage"

The horrible trap card sent out a blast of fire towards the Russian who was smiling away at the card. The massive ball of fire collided with the chest of the Russian who grunted as his life points dropped slightly. (Life Points: 4000) - (Life Points: 3500)

"Woohoo! Way to go Oliver" Shaun shouted.

"We know you can win this one!" Craig yelled.

"That was a nice little trap there" The stranger admitted.

"But just when you think the damage was finished!" The man exclaimed.

"Bird, time to do your work!"

The bird that was circling the duel field began to dive down towards Oliver, who looked up and saw the oncoming torpedo like bird. Oliver tried to dart out the way but it was too late, so he lifted his duel disk in haste as the bird crashed into Oliver's duel disk. (Life Points: 3800) - (Life Points: 2800)

"Oliver!" Laura shouted.

"Do you think that's me finished?" The Russian asked.

"Far from it, I still have one more trick for you" he smiled.

"I tune my level 4 Frozen Warrior with my level 2 Frozen Bird tuning!"

"Not good!" Alice said as Yago nodded along showing her concern.

The bird flew up into the sky and separated into two rings of light. The Buster Blader look alike lept up into the air and rocketed itself towards the bird whilst separating into stars of light. They began to align as a burst of light shone down from the sky.

"Across the frozen motherland is where new miracles are born, Synchro Summon!"

A massive frozen dragon that looked like a blue eyes came down from the light. It began to crack and break, ice falling from the body of the encased creature. All the ice suddenly burst off the dragon into pixels while the dragon roared. (Atk: 3000) - (Atk: 2000)

"Meet my Frozen Dragon of the Ice" The Russian gestured towards the massive blue eyes look alike behind him.

"Next, my Dragon gains 200 attack for every monster with Frozen in its name that is in my graveyard" The man explained.

The Dragon began to roar loudly as it started glowing blue while its attack started to rise. (Atk: 2000) - (Atk: 2400)

"I end my turn" The Russian smirked while Oliver tried to mutter something.

* * *

'Bleep'

'Bleep'

'Bleep Bleep'

'Bleep Bleep Bleep'

Ali's heart rate was accelerating and Burdock noticed that the printed monitor was showing through the roof readings. He looked into the glass operating room to see Ali on top of the table, his body thrashing about as if it was reacting to something. Burdock rushed to the dials and began work as his little goblin minions ran into the room and began procedures that would help ease him up.

"What the hell is going on with you Ali!" Burdock roared at the glass.

* * *

**Life Points - ? (3500) : Oliver (2800)**

"My move then!" Oliver stated taking the top card from his deck.

Oliver pondered through his cards, he couldn't do anything, he had nothing to beat that dragon and the field spell isn't making the job any easier. All he could do right now would be to use burn damage to weaken his opponent.

"Ok" Oliver finally uttered as he placed the newly drawn card into his hand. He took another card from his hand and placed it on the field.

"I summon out Solar Flare Dragon in attack!" Oliver declared.

The weird fire looking serpent that everyone saw Ali used burst out onto the field in a blaze of fury. Suddenly ice began to creep up the fire wyvern until it was completely frozen, unable to move. (Atk: 1500) - (Atk: 1000)

"What is Oliver doing?" Shaun asked.

"He knew it would just freeze over like his last monster!" He added.

"Well Solar flare can deal damage through burn damage, maybe that is what he is going for" Kai explained.

"Too dodgy though if you think about it" Shaun then said.

"He's going to lose more life because of that dragon"

"Don't worry" Oliver said taking another card from his hand.

"I activate my Double Summon spell card" Oliver stated slamming the card into the duel disk.

Oliver quickly snatched up a card from his hand and slammed it down. "I now summon out my Flamvell Commando but sacrificing my Solar Flare!"

A portal of light quickly zapped up the frozen Solar Flare and then out from the portal came a man wearing a black robe, his bald head was on fire and burned brightly. He wielded a giant cannon that he rested on his shoulder. It was like a flaming monster of an already existing monster. Ice began to freeze the monster as he yelled out in pain while the chilling cold crept up his spine. (Atk: 2200) - (Atk: 1700)

"What was the point in that!" The Russian exclaimed in a puzzling tone.

"Your monster is still weaker and you wasted a good spell card" The Russian stated with a hint of a laugh.

Kai pondered to himself. 'I think I know what Oliver has planned'

'But I feel it could be too late'

"Come on Oliver" Laura belted.

"You know, you give alot of support to someone who you occasionally beat" Shaun mentioned.

"Yeah, I just realised" Craig pointed.

"I don't see why I should support my family in a duel" Laura shrugged.

"Besides, I only beat him when he is cheeky"

"Didn't realise it was all the time" Kai laughed.

"Watch it!" Laura growled.

"Hey, can I get on with my duel?" Oliver asked.

"Go ahead" Alice muttered.

"Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn" Oliver said slamming a card down.

**Life Points - ? (3500) : Oliver (2800)**

"Here I go then kid, this is my final turn before it is all over" The man stated.

"Draw!"

The Russian pondered over his cards before forgetting about what he has drawn. He placed the card into his hand and pointed towards Oliver.

"Attack his monster my dragon with Ice Lightning!"

The dragon monster that looked like a blue eyes lunged its head back as a frozen ball of ice started to form, Lightning sparked from the ice ball with a ferocity. Finally the dragon fired the ice towards the frozen man that rested on Oliver's side of the field.

"Wait before it hits I use my monsters effect!" Oliver stated.

"I remove the Flamvell Firedog in my graveyard to deal you 500 points of damage" Oliver explained pointing at the Russian stranger.

"500 points is nothing compared to your damage!" The Russian stated.

"Hold on, the damage isn't there yet because I have my trap to activate!" Oliver stated.

"Burn Booster Alpha!" Oliver called as the trap rose up.

"This continuous trap will add an additional 500 points of damage to any damage you will receive by an effect" Oliver explained with a smile.

A blast of fire came straight out the ice sculpture and hit the trap card that lay face up. The fire swirled around the trap until it got bigger where it then launched itself at the Russian who stood there looking worried. The fire shot past the ice blast and collided with the man who stumbled back as his life points took a hit. (Life Points: 3500) - (Life Points: 2500)

"Remember my attack is still ready to connect!"

At this point the ice ball collided with the ice sculpture and a seriously big explosion occurred as bits of ice scattered all across the duel field before dispersing into pixels of light. Oliver groaned as his life points dropped slightly. (Life Points: 2800) - (Life Points: 2100)

"Finally if my dragon makes an attack and deals damage then I can send a card from my deck to my graveyard" The Russian said as he placed another frozen monster into his grave.

"That will end my turn" The Russian said with a smirk.

**Life Points - ? (2500) : Oliver (2100)**

"This has been a real back and forth duel really" Scott said watching eagerly.

"What do you mean, this Russian has had complete control since the start" Shaun said.

"But the life points are dropping equally" Scott pointed out.

"True but look at the field control" Kai stated.

Oliver stood there gazing at the dragon before him, they were all right he had the field control. He only had his two faces up traps and a card in his hand. Verus his Dragon and the two face downs. This duel was over and Oliver would lose.

"Make your move!" The Russian demanded.

"Ok, Ok" Oliver sighed as he took the top card of his deck.

'Flamvell Fury is no good right now' He thought to himself.

Oliver took the only card he could play and placed it in defence mode on his duel disk. "I summon my Flamvell Dragnov in defence mode" He called.

A little red dragon that was covered in scales burst out onto the field. The ice crept up on the monster again as it became encased in ice. (Def: 200)

"Haha, is that the best you can do?" The Russian asked laughing.

"Unfortunately it is" Oliver sighed, but he knew something the others weren't quite tuned into, but Yago could see the combo and so could Alice.

"I end my turn" Oliver gulped.

**Life Points - ? (2500) : Oliver (2100)**

"My move then punk" The Russian laughed as he drew his card.

"Now my dragon attack his monster now!" The man declared.

The blue eyes look alike pulled its head back once more and prepared to launch its attack. Within seconds the monster fired its attack which collided with the defending dragon which exploded into little pixels. Oliver lifted his duel disk to shield his face from the wind, he smirked a little.

"What is so funny kid?" The Russian wondered in his stereotypically accent.

"Do you even know what my deck is about?" Oliver asked.

"Its burn damage, this is just been a setup for some major fire damage!" Oliver declared pointing at his opponent.

"What?" Scott, Kai and Shaun all exclaimed.

Laura, Alice and Yago all smiled as they saw what was happening. Oliver was smiling too as two very large fireballs was sent straight towards the Russian who looked rather confused but then suddenly very scared when they saw what was about to happen to him. The fireballs slammed into the Russian as he yelled out, getting flung back in the process, steam falling from his body and his life points dropping. (Life Points: 2500) - (Life Points: 500)

The Russian stood there, gazing at Oliver. "Do I need to explain my actions" Oliver asked.

"Do go on" Shaun asked wanting to know what had happened.

Laura slapped Shaun across the head. "Idiot!"

"I expect that question from Oliver but not you!" Laura bellowed.

Oliver smiled, glad it wasn't him getting the abuse. "Well my Russian friend, when my Flamvell Dragnov is sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage and since my damage booster stays on the field you took another 500 points"

"Yeah, so that is a 1000" The Russian admitted.

"Where did the rest come from?"

Oliver smiled. "Backfire" He simply said.

"I see now" Scott began.

"Backfire did another 500 points and then his damage booster increased the damage once again, genius!" Scott explained.

"Thank you" Oliver bowed.

"Don't get cocky too quick!" The Russian shouted.

"This duel is not over yet!"

"Your right, and it's my move!" Oliver shouted.

**Life Points - ? (500) : Oliver (2100)**

Oliver drew what could be his final card. He looked at it and saw it was a card that Craig gave him earlier. He recived it whilst he was training, he was told it was created by his father's brother, his uncle.

'This could work' he thought placing it next to the only card in his hand.

He took the card and slammed it onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell card! Fires Fury!" Oliver shouted as the card activated.

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"I have never seen it before"

"That is because I gave it to him" Craig mused.

"A gift from his Uncle I believe"

"Right before he too lost his mind" Craig sighed looking away from Laura.

A storm started to rage above the duel field as fire began to rain down along with ash and began to blanket the duel field. The monsters all started to get covered in ash and soot, as did the magic and trap cards that lay face up and those face down. The storm began to clam as the monsters covered in ash began to decay until the whole duel field was empty and there stood Oliver and the Russian. Oliver's life points began to drop. (Life Points: 2100) - (Life Points: 1050)

"At half my life points I can remove all cards on the field and in our graveyards from play" Oliver declared as he stood there, his birthmark pulsed.

"What!" The Russian swore as his temper grew.

"Now I special summon Flamvell Fury" Oliver shouted as he held the card high. Light pulsed down on the card as he slammed it down onto his duel disk.

A giant monster appeared on Oliver's side of the field. Its huge muscle body was covered in red scaled flesh its wings were like bats and its head was shaped like a lion. It was truly an ugly thing to look at. This time it was not covered in ice as the field spell was destroyed. (Atk: 2300)

"You may look confused but this level 6 monster can be special summoned when I only control this card in my hand and no cards on my side of the field" Oliver explained.

The Russian smiled, he began to see that these people were friendly, not the enemies he thought they were. Now he was just going to let this boy win, so he just stood there.

Oliver pointed at the Russian. "Attack now Flamvell Fury!"

The monster jumped forward towards the man facing Oliver and drew his sword. The sword caught on fire as he lunged it down which collided with the Russian who fell back onto his ass as his life points started to drop. He just continued to smile. (Life Points: 500) - (Life Points: 0)

**Life Points - ? (0) : Oliver (1050)**

**Oliver wins!**

The holograms faded as Oliver deactivated his duel disk. The rest of them all ran up to Oliver and gave him a high five. Laura even went as far as to hug him for his victory.

"Way to go" Kai said patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"That was sweet" Shaun added.

Oliver looked over to Alice who smiled and gave him a thumbs up before she casually walked over towards to downed Russian. He looked at her and then towards her shoulder and finally at her friends.

"So, time to explain?" Alice asked.

"Haha, sure. The names Brian and I like your little ghost spirit" The Russian continued to laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry this took so long to upload. I have been MEGA busy. Recently starting a job that requires 50 hours a week of my time. Also I am beginning to study again, so big changes with me but I am so going to get the ball rolling with this FanFiction again! Promise._

**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Brian?', 'Not the average Russian name', 'Which way to Moscow?', 'I am sending you to Moscow!'_

_Next Time, Episode 21 - 'Journey to Moscow'_

_"Snow Lords?"_


	21. Journey to Moscow

**Chapter / Episode 21 - Journey to Moscow**

"So, time to explain?" Alice asked.

"Haha, sure. The names Brian and I like your little ghost spirit" The Russian continued to laugh.

Yago who was sitting in her 'Chibi' form on top of Alice's shoulder looked confused. Alice was definitely taken back to what she had just heard. "He can see me?" Yago said in confusion.

"I don't remember allowing him to see me!" Yago stomped.

"Cut that out Yago" Alice cried out as she swatted her away.

Brian laughed. "I bet your wondering how I can see your little friend there."

"The thought did cross my mind" Alice replied.

Brian looked at Alice and that was when she could see it. Brian's eyes were not like any other persons eyes, they were wolf like. The whites of his eyes a pale icy blue and the blacks of his eyes were blacker than night itself. Brian pointed towards his eyes and shrugged as if to ask if she understood now, then he smiled.

"How?" Alice muttered.

"Snow Lord" Brian answered with a smile. He then extended his arm.

"I'll tell you all about it if you help me up" He laughed.

Alice reached out her arm and gripped onto Brian's hand. In one fluid motion she pulled as Brian lifted from the ground to his feet. Brian patted off the snow and put his deck and duel disk back together. Oliver was still celebrating with his friends and forgot all about his opponent and the wager they had made, he was just happy he won and felt he had made his father's deck proud with this win. Alice turned to Brian who was placing his deck back into his sheep skin deck box.

"I get the feeling the duel could have ended rather differently" Alice said quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Brian chuckled.

"Because I get the feeling a snow lord is a little more than a fancy title and a new set of eyes that see celestial spirits" Alice replied with a flare.

"Why don't you all come inside and I will explain a little more" Brian laughed.

* * *

"Give me a report on the status of Ali" A dark commanding voice boomed.

The room was dark, very similar to the rooms the Hell Riders live in. This room contained candles layed out in the shape of a star sign and there was a small platform in the centre of the star. Atop the platform was a man kneeling, he was completely robed so his identity was secret.

"His wounds were critical but not fatal" the kneeling man replied.

"Good, Good" The dark voice echoed through his head.

"In the mean time I have a mission for you Stuart" the voice continued.

"Anything you should ask my master" Stuart replied humbly.

Stuart looked up from his original position, his face becoming more visible in the candle light. His face now seemed different from his previous appearance. His left eye now pulsed a bright blood red and attached to the top left of his face was a weird machine device that was also connected with the blood red eye. Stuart lifted his left hand to show a dark red and gold styled gauntlet with long demon like claws.

"Oh, I see your beginning to embrace your new form" the voice laughed through Stuarts head.

"I don't see why you hide the gifts I gave you to your peers" it continued.

"I think they might see favouritism from you and revolt so I keep them hidden" Stuart replied snappily trying to find an excuse in front of his new found master.

"Its hardly favouritism, you are my greatest soldier that I have at my dispense" The voice replied.

"You were a hard one to corrupt but I knew exactly how to get to you" The voice continued to laugh while Stuart kneeled there.

"You see, you and your friends were chosen but you all had your weakness" the voice began to explain while chuckling to himself.

"Ali was already on the road to insanity"

"All those years at the start of the tournament before you fought the descendants of the Paradox brothers, do you remember?" The voice laughed.

"Once I pushed a little harder he was mine and that meant it was time to grab Jaffa"

"Once he found his family were already under my control, it only took a few more acts to push him over the edge"

"Our duel wiped everyone of his family from his mind including his precious Jasmine" the dark voice laughed at the damage he had done.

"You continued to flee, and nobody knew that you were going on all these tours and tournaments around the world because you knew what was coming to you. Yago even knew what was happening but all I needed was Burdock before I could get you"

"Once his family was threatened, Burdock sent them into hiding while he confronted his own darkness and insanity"

"Was a battle he could not face alone but he had no choice"

"I mean, you were not around, running away from the darkness creeping upon your own heels"

"Why are you talking about history!" Stuart roared as the words the dark voice spoke were striking some raw nerve.

"Because my litte soldier, you're in need of a good shake up" the voice chuckled as if his lips were curling into a delicious looking smile.

"Shall I explain my glorious achievement of getting you to think my way?"

"Without interruption of course" The voice boomed.

"Yes master" Stuart replied, clutching his fists with rage, the eye attached to his head pulsing away.

"Good" the dark voice paused.

"Good" he slowly added from the tip of his tongue.

"You see, your weak point was similar to Burdock's but the bonds you shared with your friends was a powerful barrier I was not able to pass"

"So I had one more piece to the puzzle"

"Once your chosen buddies had gone missing all it took was one more friend to stab you in the back"

"To betray you" the voice whispered into Stuart's mind which shook him to his very soul.

"Once you were left standing alone in the world without your precious friends and family"

"That was enough to let the darkness you kept locked in your heart out and erupt"

Stuart clenched his fists harder to the point the claws attached to his gauntlet began to pierce his skin and draw blood from his hand. He whispered a name under his breath; it was so quite it was too hard to tell what he said.

"Now it is time for your reward, for being good and listening" The dark voice continued to chuckle.

"Do not worry it is nothing terrible or anything"

"You are actually going to enjoy this" The voice said.

Stuart gazed up with a look of pure rage drawn across his face. It was clear this little story had struck a serious raw nerve and it was driving the darkness inside him to a new level.

"I have reason to believe our little chosen ones have stumbled their way to Moscow in Russia"

"Your reward is to travel to Moscow where you can take out your revenge on the one who betrayed you all those years ago" The dark voice chuckled.

"I have always enjoyed watching hate filled duels, so this one is going to be very pleasing to watch"

"So go my soldier and send him to the pits of hell!" The dark voice boomed and laughed as it began to fade slowly leaving the room in silence.

The room was in total silence and the candles began to blow out one by one in the shape of the star, Stuart still kneeling looked down towards the ground at the platform he was on, the candles making the room darker and darker, clenching his fists as it began to draw more and more blood. It was so quite you could hear him utter the name one more time.

"Scott" Stuart uttered before the last candle cut out.

* * *

Laura stood in a small wooden cabin bathroom, it was freezing but she didn't want anyone else to know, especially Scott that she was feeling the cold. Domino just wasn't anything like this, even during winter and its summer just now! Her chain around her neck was freezing cold, it had to come off for a second otherwise it might stick to her neck. Gently she lifted it over her head, there was a rather large pendant hanging from the end of the chain. It was a glass case, the size of a single card. Inside it contained a very valuable card to her, one she had taken from her home in Domino just before she left.

"Freedom Eagle" Laura whispered as she gazed longingly at the card.

"Just what is with this card?" Laura asked herself. The reason for this is the picture and text was there but the effect and all the other stats were nonexistent on the card, was it fake? She doubted that her father left her a fake card in a glass cabinet that had several trophies, it didn't make any sense.

There was a knock on the door. "Laura are you alright in there?"

Laura quickly placed the chain back over her head and tucked the card pendant back under her top, she straightened herself up in front of the mirror, made a kissing face to make sure she was all in check and then walked over to the door. She opened it with haste and glared at Oliver on the other side.

"Perfectly fine, why did you interrupt me in the bathroom exactly?" Laura raged.

"Eh, Eh"

"Well?" Laura raised her hand in a slapping motion, aiming for that back of the head bull's eye.

"It was the others, they just wanted to know if you were all right and well I drew the short straw that's all I swear!" Oliver blurted without taking a breath.

"Oh" Laura dropped her hand and began to think, how long has she been in there? How long was she looking at that card, as if it had some strange power coming out of it that made time fly by? Nah, that is just crazy talk.

Laura and Oliver slipped back into the main room where everyone was sitting and the odd person, Kai was ramming food down him like it was the last day of his life. Alice and Yago seemed to be paying particular attention to Brian, as was Craig. They sat down at just the right moment as the conversation was about to kick off.

"So, that's enough food" Alice said.

"Kai looks like hes about to blow" Craig snorted.

Kai ignored the comment and continued to eat. He grunted after he had finished the fish on a stick he was currently holding.

"Ok, Ok" Brian began holding out his hands in a flat stopping way.

"But first I need you to do something for me" He asked.

"Wait, I already beat you so spill the beans!" Oliver butted in with protest.

Biran chuckled. "It's not that"

"Then what is it?" Alice asked, now interested in what Brian was looking for.

"I already know your Chosen" Brian admitted.

"The snow lords told me so whilst we were duelling"

"But I want to see the real deal"

"The real deal?" Laura asked.

"You know the marks of the chosen" Brian whispered.

"You mean this?" Oliver stood up and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a lion's head, the mane looked like it was on fire.

"Ah, such beauty, you must be the one chosen to hold the power of the Fire element" Brian smiled.

"Explains the deck a little" Craig mused over the idea.

"What does mine mean?" Kai wondered as he rolled up his sleeve also. His mark looked like a dragon that was in mid roar, but instead of scaly it looked like it was made of rock. Kai had received it after duelling in what he called his hometown but had never really found out much about it.

"Ah, yours is particularly special you see" Brian looked on in amazement.

"Normally one is only destined to control one of the elements of creation and become a chosen but it looks like you have been given the power of two elements" Brian explained.

"Yours is made up of the element earth along with power" Brain finished.

Kai put on a big cheesy smile just there. "Look, im special"

"My turn then?" Shaun smiled and revealed his mark, one he received from Ryan Steel on that fateful night he became a chosen at the cost of someone's life and the shining star mark on his right arm reminded him of that every time he looked at it.

"Ah, you are the chosen of light" Brian smiled.

"Light is a very important attribute don't you forget"

"Since we are having this whole touchy moment and showing off our arms, I may as well join in" Laura sighed as she revealed what was on her right arm. Laura's mark resembled that of bird wings that had been frozen.

"Now that is a very interesting combination" Brian said.

"Seems the elements chose you to represent the elements of wind and water"

Laura gazed over at Kai who still had that big stupid grin on his face. "Your not the only one who is special" Laura cracked.

"Did my cousin just crack a slight joke?" Oliver gasped before receiving a direct smack across the head. Laura now standing over a downed Oliver with a bright red face.

Brian moved his attention now to Scott and Craig who were laughing at the others. Brian knew these two were a lot older than the rest of the group and was finding it hard to place them. Not even these snow lords were able to figure out who they were.

"So let's see those marks boys" Brian laughed.

Craig and Scott both looked at each other. "We don't have one" they replied simulationusly.

"So just tagging along for the ride then?" Brian asked curiously.

"You could say that" Craig laughed whilst scratching the back of his head.

"I see" Brian said slowly, still trying to place those two.

"I guess that just leaves you" Brian then began whilst looking straight at Alice.

"But you already know" Alice replied.

"Don't you?"

"Perhaps, but I still want to see it" Brian smiled.

"Be careful what you're asking to see" Alice smirked but clearly Brian was getting into it.

Laura gave a nervous cough to signal the uncomfortable level of the room had shot up since they started whatever it was they had started. Alice slowly rolled up her sleeve to reveal the final mark that was present in the room. Brian's eyes began to widen when he saw what it was he saw. The half moon shape with the sword running through it, something Brian had never expected.

"Interesting, I didn't expect to see that" Brian admitted.

"Meaning?" Alice wondered. She herself didn't know much about this mark, other than the fact her father had possessed it before her.

"Well I knew you were the chosen of magic" Brian admitted.

"And that little angel sitting on your shoulder is some form of celestial being" Brian added to much shock from the little chibi Yago sitting on Alice's shoulder.

"But it looks as if the celestials have given you some of their power"

"And that power is the key" Brian said softly, his mind drifting off to thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Alice wondered whilst Yago was jumping up and down on her shoulder, furious at how this man knew so much.

"Look, forget that last part" Brian smiled.

"I was just musing over a few ideas" He explained.

"Shall I explain my story in all this now?" Brian quickly moved onto the next subject at hand.

"Please do" Oliver whined.

"The flirting is making us all ill"

"Flirting?" Brian laughed.

"Ok," Brian then said, in the awkward silence of the moment.

"I'm pretty sure you have all been told the great story of how the elemental masters sealed up two powerful entities?"

"Yeah, we were briefed a little" Shaun mentioned.

"Then I take it you know that in order to contain these entities, they needed a prison of some kind and that is how the universe began"

"Well, we would like to know more about the following subject" Shaun spoke for the whole group.

"Well, you know the stars you look up at in the night?"

"Yeah" The group answered.

"They were created to act as prisons for some of the high ranking generals of the entities armies" Brian explained while a big gulping sound came from the group.

"Even some of these moons and planets out there contain powerful creatures that these entities had at their control"

"However a dangerous event occurred one day while these masters were playing god" Brian said, changing the mood slightly.

"The rouge duo where called Dusk and Dawn"

"And they tried to control what they could not"

"This meant that the elemental masters could no longer be on the planets and moons they had created and went to what they called the higher plane"

"With the presence of the elemental masters gone, it wasn't long before the planets that were powering the moon prisons began to crack and the prisons that contained the entities were becoming weaker and weaker.

"This was at a time that man had first began to walk and the event known to humans as the ice age occurred" Brian tried to explain.

"The ice age was the beginning of the destruction and the release of something terrible"

"So the moon we see at night is also a prison?" Oliver asked.

"Indeed it is, it contains a powerful solider of the underworld" Brian replied.

"Now during this ice age, several humans survived and began walking the blizzards and conditions so horrific you would never sleep again" Brian continued with his story.

"The elemental masters could see these men and how hard they fought for survival from there higher plane"

"They decided to empower these men so that they could contain the moon prison for them" Brain spoke.

Brian's eyes shifted back into his wolf like versions as he pointed. "As you can see I am one of the direct descendants of these men and have the power of the snow wolf"

"That is quite an interesting story" Scott mentioned.

"Explains a little more about our marks I guess" Shaun noted.

"Yes and it also means we have another ally for when we fight our parents" Kai added.

"Who is this you speak of?" Brian wondered, perhaps he did not yet know of the threat the Hell Riders posed, in fact the chosen didn't even know the full plan of what the Hell Riders were doing, other than trying to kill there offspring's of course.

"It is a long story" Alice sighed.

"Well, you guys said you were heading to Moscow right?" Brian then asked rapid change of subject here.

"Yes, we are" Laura replied.

"Well, that's quite a long trip" Brian smiled, hoping they got the hint.

"Well, I guess we will tell you on the way there" Alice shrugged.

"But I don't think you're going to like it" Alice added.

"The fact the chosen are nearly all together in one place is scaring me enough" Brian admitted.

"What do you mean? Nearly? In one place?" Oliver asked in quick succession, not allowing Brian enough time to answer.

"Well you are missing one more, there are usually six chosen at any one time, so you are short one" Brian pointed out.

"And the chosen are split and hidden across the world and only brought together when the world or universe is in total danger" Brian blurted, sounding a bit worried.

"Well Moscow isn't getting any close" Laura suggested.

"That true" Brian laughed.

"Shall I take you there then?" He added with a smile.

* * *

In the sky was a helicopter making its way across the sky very quickly towards its destination? The pilot was a little small red monster thing that had a pilots cap on and giggled a lot while at the controls, but the only passenger didn't seem to care. Stuart was in the back of the copter and was looking at a card the he was holding.

"Why can't I play you" Stuart asked himself.

"Why do I feel so scared to use you?" Stuart continued to question the card in his hand.

"I was given this card, told to use it, to complete my task and beat the chosen" Stuart told himself.

"And yet I can't bring myself to play this" Stuart admitted to himself.

"Perhaps this is why my master has told me to rid this pathetic planet of this man"

"Because he knows that the rage I feel towards him right now and the story he told me" Stuart thought.

"That maybe my own darkness will overcome the fear and allow me to play you" Stuart sighed.

"Hellfire Dragon" Stuart murmured finally.

"Master" the little pilot started to stutter out.

"We will be there shortly, we will prepare for landing soon"

"Its time to settle things" Stuart began.

"Scott"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry, just a short one this time. A little filler to wet your appetite before the big duel comes in! That's right, BIG and meaningful in more than one way. Hope to see you at the next chapter as the story unfolds. Keep reading, reviewing and whatever you're doing._

**Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'This place is nice', 'Europe?', 'So we meet again', 'You know what you did!'_

_Next Time, Episode 22 - 'Jealousy & Resentment'_

_"Come Forth!"_


	22. Jealousy & Resentment

**Chapter / Episode 22 - Jealousy & Resentment**

"Welcome to Moscow" Brian began as he held his arms in the air.

The gang were just climbing out of an old Steam Train they had boarded awhile back after the long descent down the chilly mountains from the cabin they found Brian at. The station was located quite close to some of the busiest places in Moscow, so there was alot of people barging past and squashing up, to put it simply, it was chaos. The place was completely covered in snow and all the people around them were wrapped up nice and warm, giving weird looks to the group as they were not as suitably dressed as you can imagine.

"So cold" Oliver shivered as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself up.

"Agreed" Craig moaned as he could be seen hugging himself.

Brian laughed. "You are in Russia after all, this place is cold!" he exclaimed patting a nervous and cold Oliver on the back with a good hug to follow up.

"You lot are hardly in the correct attire for the visit" Brian continued walking with Oliver and the rest, still with his arm over Oliver.

"Well we didn't exactly know we would crash down here" Scott pointed out from the back.

"If Alice's psycho friend hadn't shown up, we might not even be here"

"Infact we would be on the beaches of Hawaii!" Scott complained.

Alice dipped her head in shame for her past and the involvement with the Hell Riders, she wondered if she could ever make it up to the rest of them. Laura saw Alice and then quickly turned her head to give the evil stare to Scott, who seemed to fall back abit, creped out from the evil stare of Laura. She then proceeded to wrap her arm around Alice in comfort as she smiled.

"Pay no attention to the crap he is spouting" Laura whispered.

"I know, it just seems to get to me" Alice replied in a hushed voice similar to Laura's.

"It wasn't your fault" Laura smiled.

Laura got a smile back from Alice before the group walked out from the station and out on the streets. There they stood, the group had made it to Moscow and they were here, in the Red Square. Kai took a deep breath and gazed at his surroundings, this was the first time he had really seen civilisation outside what he calls his hometown of Lonely Village. Brian released his arm from Oliver and walked ahead of the group.

"Well as you can see, your here in the Red Square in the heart of Moscow" Brian smiled as he ushered the group.

"What you are looking for is right over here" he added as he continued to walk forward.

Kai stopped. "Hey guys, you don't need us all there do you?"

"No why?" Laura asked as she turned around.

"Just that I wanted to have a look around" Kai replied.

"I don't think that such a good idea" Laura mentioned.

"You could get lost"

"I'll just stick around here" Kai pleaded, not something you usually get from him.

"It will be fine" Brian added as he placed a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"But!" Laura protested.

"Don't worry" Scott interrupted.

"I will stick around with him, two has to be better than one" He added.

"Sorted" Brian finally said.

"You two, don't get lost now" Craig added as he turned back around to head to their destination.

"We will be fine" Kai waved.

The remainder of the group now started to get further and further away from Kai and Scott as they headed north to the building they desperately needed to reach. Scott who was watching them turned to face Kai who was taking in everything he could, this place was fascinating him.

"What should we do now?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure we can find something to do around here" Kai replied with a smile as he looked up at a statue.

* * *

"I'm sure we can find something to do around here" rang through the ears of the person standing in the shadows, this person knew the voice, knew it well.

"Kai, is that you?" The shadow asked itself.

* * *

"Stuart?" Burdock called through the dark corridors.

"You around here buddy?" Jaffa added.

Burdock sighed. "I don't think he is here"

"Do you ever think there will be a time when one of us doesn't run off to do our own thing?" Jaffa asked.

The two Hell Riders walked down the dark and narrow corridors until they reached the end, where a door stood. Burdock proceeded to open it as it creaked loudly. Both men walked through the door and into a dimly lit room. This room was designed to hold all the duel disks, decks and spare cards the Hell Riders had at their disposal. There was something odd and missing though in the room as Burdock and Jaffa soon noticed.

"Yep, hes off all right" Jaffa sighed.

"Yo Burdock!" Jaffa shouted as the two had split up, looking for clues.

"His duel disk and deck are missing" He added, with no reply from Burdock.

"You alright buddy?" Jaffa questioned before walking around the corner to the glass pedestals that lay in front of Burdock.

Burdock was stood still, gazing at one inperticular pedestal, but there was no card on it. It was just the pedestal, so what seemed to be the problem?

"We could have a serious problem" Burdock gulped.

"Why would we have a problem?" Jaffa laughed as he walked beside Burdock, then, he noticed the empty pedestal.

"Eh, is that what I think?" Jaffa shook nervously.

"Yes, Hellfire Dragon is missing" Burdock gulped once more, this time louder.

"But Stuart has never summoned it?" Jaffa mentioned.

"He has never even placed it inside his deck?" Jaffa continued.

"Exactly, so why now?" Burdock asked.

"Whoever the opponent, he must have a serious issue with to use a card like that" Jaffa noted.

"I feel sorry for the guy already" Burdock mused.

"You think, he went after Alice already?" Jaffa asked.

"I doubt he would use his Hellfire Dragon on his own daughter Jaffa" Burdock replied.

"Well why not?" Jaffa began.

"She is a chosen after all and our Hells Demon cards are designed for taking out the chosen" Jaffa added.

Burdock then turned to his teammate. "You mean to tell me that you would use your Lycaon on Laura?" Burdock asked Jaffa who seemed to be taken back on what he was just asked.

"If it came to it to complete my duty then I would" Jaffa replied dignified.

"Bullshit" Burdock spat.

"I saw you talking with Laura not long ago, spilling your heart out" Burdock added.

"Hey, why is this suddenly about me?" Jaffa argued.

"Would you use Demonic Dragon against Kai then?" Jaffa asked, feeling he would win this little argument.

"Damn right I wouldn't" Burdock yelled.

"I can beat him without subjecting him to a pain like that!" Burdock got louder.

"Well, we will see when the time arrives" Jaffa smiled.

"Indeed we shall" Burdock added as the tempers began to drop.

"Perhaps we should focus on finding out where Stuart got to?" Jaffa suggested.

"Good idea, and let's make sure Ali is alright too" Burdock added, knowing it would life Jaffa's spirits.

The two men had finished there argument and proceeded out of the room, but deep in the backs of their minds they could feel the doubt of these cards building in the back of their minds, would they be able to summon these devastating creatures against their own flesh and blood? This was going to test their strength and devotion to their new found master.

* * *

"Almost there" Brian noted as they walked down another street. Everyone could now feel their feet begging to get sore. They have never done so much walking in their lives.

"Ah, my feet" Oliver whined.

"I know what you mean" Shaun groaned.

"Ah, it burns" Craig yelled.

"Shut up, we are all feeling it" Laura hissed.

"Men!" Laura huffed.

Alice laughed as she continued to walk just behind Brian, Yago hadn't really shown much of herself recently, mainly because Brian was able to see her and for some odd reason she was having a large problem with it. However this time, her chibi form appeared ontop of Alice's shoulder.

"Wonder how Kai and Scott are doing?" Yago asked.

"Why are you concerned with them?" Alice asked.

"Well, there is a large threat after us" Yago pointed out the obvious.

"Leaving a chosen on his own to fend wasn't a much of a good idea" Yago added.

"Ah, it will be fine" Alice replied with a smile.

"The Hell Riders could think we were killed in the crash for all we know"

"So I doubt they could know we managed to make it all the way here" Alice laughed while the rest of the group bar Brian looked at her, as if she was crazy from the cold.

"No, they have shadows and sources all over the planet" Yago said worryingly.

"Corruption is everywhere in this day and age!" Yago added.

"You have a point Yago" Alice replied.

"But I am sure Kai can take care of himself"

'Maybe if he could unlock his full power and gain the power of Yamato Nai-No Terra' Yago thought to herself as she disappeared in another huff.

* * *

A little goblin began to snigger as he spoke into a device attached to his arm. The place was atop of a building overlooking Red Square and it was heavily shadowed so nothing could be seen, nothing really. Nothing. But this Goblin didn't seem to have any real physical form.

"Master Master"

"They are here" the little goblin spoke.

"I will proceed to follow them"

"Will report back soon" it sniggered before the device clicked.

The person from earlier was sneaking through these shadows as well, and the little devil goblin thing had no idea of this persons prescience. "So you're the one following the chosen you little shit" The goblin flicked around and hissed, it did not have a physical body, just shadows in the shape of a body and it had horrible green eyes that spoke death.

"I don't think you will be reporting back to anyone" the person laughed as it placed a card down onto what could only be a duel disk.

A mighty roar could be heard as the shadow goblin shrieked in agony as he was blow away from existence before the roar stopped all together and the summoned creature no longer here. The person then proceeded to look over Red Square from the shadows.

"Perhaps I should follow you guys"

"You don't yet seem to be aware of these"

"These, Shadows of Corruption"

* * *

Kai had run off, great Scott thought to himself. They were in the middle of a busy area and he had decided to go look at something and disappeared from his sight. I think Laura might actually kill me, Scott began to think, but what did he care about her? He shook his head for a second as he looked around him. All he could see was Russians, they all kind of looked the same, but then again they all were wrapped up in furry jackets and hats. Then something caught his eye, a man. Dressed in a black robe, hooded from sight.

"What the?" Scott said aloud as he rubbed his eyes. Upon opening them, the hooded figure was gone.

"Kai, you better not be playing tricks on me!" Scott shouted as he marched to where he thought he saw the hooded figure, pushing his way past several people.

"I knew I was just seeing things" Scott said to himself before he spoke to soon. Scott looked over towards to see the hooded figure once again; standing underneath the statue Kai was last seen looking at.

"I knew you were playing games with me!" Scott roared as he marched over towards the statue and the hooded man. The man slowly lifted his hood off, and then Scott stood frozen.

"Stuart" Scott simply spoke.

The hood was off and the Hell Rider, Stuart stood there with an evil and malicious intending smirk drawn across his new scarred face. He slowly dropped the robe so his arms and more importantly, his mark could be seen clearly.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Scott" Stuart started.

"Not long enough really" Scott spat.

"How is darkness treating you now adays anyway?" he asked.

"Not so bad, you get used to the darkness warming your heart after awhile" Stuart replied.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, jumping the gun a little.

"Simply come here to thank you for setting me free and releasing the darkness from my heart" Stuart replied.

"Don't talk shit!" Scott roared.

"You know I didn't do a thing"

"It was all your doing!"

"Distancing yourself from your family and friends" Scott explained.

"Don't you blame anything on me!" Stuart roared hastily.

Scott smiled as Stuart's cheeky smirk slowly dropped into a hate filled and angry look. The ground around the two began to shake as cracks formed beneath their feet while a quake shook through the area. The mark on Stuart's arm began to glow rapidly as his eyes pulsed blood red. The duel disk on Stuart's left arm flicked into life as it prepared for a duel. The civilians in the area began to scream and run for their lives, in the mass panic Kai came running out towards Scott and Stuart.

"What is going o" Kai stopped.

"Is that a Hell Rider?" Kai asked quickly as he flicked up his duel disk, ready for the challenge.

"Yes" Scott simply replied, holding his arm out to stop Kai from getting any closer.

"His name is Stuart, the father of Alice" Scott explained.

"I believe he could be the most dangerous of the group"

"So let me face him Kai, you're not ready" Scott finally added as he began to setup his duel disk.

"But I am a chosen!" Kai protested.

"This is my fight, I can beat this guy!"

"What makes him more dangerous compared to Ali?" Kai asked in rage.

"I saw him duel and Alice take him!"

"Do not argue with me Kai!" Scott roared.

"Just trust me when I tell you that you are not ready for him!"

"As you will soon see when I duel him" Scott added as his deck shuffled into his duel disk.

"He is incredibly dangerous" Scott finally added as he looked over at Stuart who was smirking, ready to duel, ready to kill.

"Let's do this Stuart" Scott spoke confidently, drawing his cards.

"If you insist, duel!"

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Scott (4000)**

_Stuart's hand: 'Twisted Confusion', 'Fallen Angel in Time, Iion', 'Burning Vengeance', 'Fallen Angel of Sorrow, Griteria', 'Fallen Angel of Revenge, Aisatsu'_

_Scott's hand: 'Ancient Gear Engineer', 'Ancient Gear Golem', 'Red Gadget', 'Polymerisation', 'Double Summon'_

'Ok, good hand!' Scott thought.

'Anything will do I guess' Stuart laughed to himself.

Stuart lifted his right arm, similar to every other event with the Hell Riders; the surrounding duel area caught on fire and encased the two duellists.

"Here is it!" Stuart declared.

"The final duel between two rivals!"

"Only one of us will walk free from this duel while the other is condemned down below for all eternity serving the master as his personal slave"

"Is that not what you are?" Scott asked.

"No!" Stuart spat.

"Now you are really going to pay for everything you have done!" Stuart roared, his anger flaring to new heights.

"You spat on our friendship a long time ago and I don't know why!" Stuart declared.

"You are the reason for all this happening, you should know that!"

"Shut up!" Scott roared back, his temper beginning to get the better of him.

"I don't know where you are getting all this from but it has to stop!"

"You know what I am talking about so don't even go there" Stuart retaliated quickly.

'This seems rather personal now, rather than what it's all about and that's the whole chosen vs hell riders thing' Kai thought to himself as he took the backseat.

'I don't even see what this is about, it's all too confusing' Kai continued.

'Are they simply fighting over nothing at all?'

"Get ready because I am starting this duel!" Stuart declared taking his top card. He slowly placed it into his hand before taking another card.

"First up, I summon out my Fallen Angel of Sorrow" Stuart declared playing his card onto his duel disk in face up attack.

"Come out, Griteria!" Stuart commanded. The ground cracked and shifted. Several chains fired downwards into the ground and lifted out a woman in ripped and torn armour. Her giant white wings looked dull and were tucked in. She looked to be weeping as she was dropped onto the field in front of Stuart. Although she was in attack mode she was just sitting on the ground crying. (Atk: 200)

"200 attack" Scott said, he was a little confused at the play before him.

'This card definitely has a secret ability' Scott thought, and Kai was thinking the exact same thing.

"What are you playing at?" Scott demanded.

"Nothing?" Stuart replied with a smirk as he took two cards from his hand.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn" He spoke.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Scott (4000)**

"Well there it is" Scott spoke as he took the top card of his deck.

"Pretty lame trick, very basic and simple to try and trick me to attack but your face downs are going to do the dirty work" Scott explained with a smile.

"Let's see how you deal with this combo!" Scott roared as he took a card from his hand.

"Come out Red Gadget" He called as he placed the card down onto his duel disk from his hand into attack position.

A portal on the ground began to open up as a funny looking red monster with a large gear strapped its back came shooting out the portal and stood ready for battle. He made a little squeak to show how ready it was. (Atk: 1300) A card slowly ejected from Scott's deck as he pulled it into his hand.

"When Red Gadget is summoned I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand from my deck" Scott explained.

"Seems like your monster is more powerful than mine" Stuart said with a smile, pointing out the complete obvious for some reason.

"Don't think I will go running into your traps" Scott laughed.

"How stupid do you think I am" He smiled as he took a card from his hand and played it.

"Fair enough" Stuart shrugged.

"I activate my double summon spell card, so now I have two summons" Scott explained as he reached for the next card of his combo.

"I can now send my Red Gadget to the grave to advance summon my Ancient Gear Engineer!" Scott called slamming a card onto his disk in attack position.

The little gadget looking monster was consumed into a ball of light as it began to morph into Scott's newest monster. From the light formed a robotic man with a giant spear like weapon on his right hand. Its eyes lit up a deep red as it sprung to life, ready for battle. (Atk: 1500)

"I didn't realise cop decks contained Ancient Gears" Kai wondered.

"They don't" Scott replied without turning around, he was purely focused on his opponent, a deep rage could be seen radiating off Scott, Kai could see it.

"I am using my own personal deck for this one"

"He would tear the Pursuit Deck apart" Scott admitted whilst watching Stuart smirk with joy at the comment.

"Now!" Scott began, changing the subject back to the duel.

"Ancient Gear Engineer attacks his little angel!" He commanded pointing at the weeping women who still held her head deep in her hands so not to see her face.

"Unfortunately for you, you can't activate your spell or trap cards until after the damage" Scott smiled.

"Also I can destroy one of your little face downs" He added triumphantly as one of Stuarts cards lifted off the ground and shattered into pixels while the wind carried the sharp pixels making a cut across Stuart's cheek, blood began to drip slowly.

The robotic man thing lifted his spear as it activated, spinning rapidly and more quickly every second it was on. It lifted the massive spear into the air and proceeded to lunge it straight at the angel on Stuart's side of the field. The angel then proceeded to lift its head out of its hands. The Engineer stopped and stepped back slowly as the horribly disfigured face along with glowing purple eyes could be seen. The fallen angel began to let out a large wail as Scott's monster fell back and went into defence mode before the angel returned to her original position, holding her head once more. (Def: 1500)

Stuart smiled. "The monster that battles the fallen angel of sorrow while in attack mode will be switched to defence mode and losses its effect for two turns" Stuart stated as Scott's eye widened.

"That's some seriously wicked effect" Kai admitted as he nodded slowly whilst glaring at the crying duel monster.

"Good luck Scott" Kai smiled now being very grateful he was not in this duel.

"Turn end" Scott growled now realising he couldn't do anything more this turn.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Scott (4000)**

Stuart smiled and without saying a word reached over to his deck and drew a card from it. He glanced over the card briefly before placing the card into his hand and looking over his options that he had before him. He looked up at a calm opponent along with a nervous spectator.

"Seems you don't have anything to defend that scared looking creature you have on your side of the field" Stuart pointed out as he looked upon the Ancient Gear Engineer that was cuddled up in fear.

"Tch" Scott spat as he knew his own situation. Of course he knew about how he had only his monster in defence mode with no traps to protect him but that wasn't really a bother to him as he was about to point out.

"Well I do know that a weak attack point monster such as yours is not going to even touch my monster" Scott interrupted with a smile.

Stuart stopped and looked at his opponent, a smile began to draw across his face as he reached for one of the new cards recently added to his hand. "I'm sure we can change that" Stuart smirked as he lifted the card from his hand.

"I don't like the sounds of that Scott!" Kai panicked as he saw Stuart lift the card high. A white light engulfed the weeping fallen angel as she was slowly dragged back into the ground by the same chains that brought her up from the deep reaches of the underworld.

"I sacrifice my Fallen Angel of Sorrow to advance summon" Stuart declared as he placed the new card onto his duel disk.

Lightning came crashing down onto the duel field as a fire began to erupt under the zone where the monster would be summoned. A woman in a black robe which was hooded to mask her disfigured face came walking out of the fire. Black wings shot out from behind her as he looked up slowly as the shadows continued to mask what nobody wanted to see. (Atk: 1800)

Stuart smirked as Kai fell back a couple of steps, it was safe to say he was taken aback by the monsters Stuart was summoning. "The Fallen Angel of Destruction Kaimetsu" He added slowly as the words fell off his lips.

"For something so scary looking, it really isn't all that powerful" Kai pointed out as he tried to get a closer look.

Without looking at Kai, Scott continued to stare at the new unseen monster of Stuart's. "Do not underestimate this new monster" Scott spoke to Kai who then nodded in agreement. Neither of them were 100 percent on what these unique monsters were capable of.

"Exactly Kai" Stuart interrupted with a smile. "For example my Fallen Angel of Destruction gains 200 attack for each Fallen Angel type monster on the field or in either player's graveyard" He explained. A glowing purple emitted out from under the hood of the Fallen Angel of Destruction as her attack points began to grow higher and higher. (Atk: 1800) - (Atk: 2200)

"Now!" Stuart began as he pointed at Scott. "Kaimetsu, destroy my opponents last defence!" He declared with authority the possessed tone could be easily recognised as it covered his normal voice. The eyes once again began to glow under the hood of the monster as she leapt into the air. She spread he wings and pulled them back slightly as if to charge something and then finally she shot her wings forward as black feathers came flying out like daggers at the defending machine. The Ancient Gear Engineer made a machine like noise as it began to explode from the overload in damage. The wind from the explosion began to throw debris and machine parts all over the field.

"Lucky for you" Stuart began as he could be seen smiling as the dust and debris began to settle. "That your monster was in defence mode" he added with a slight laugh in his voice. "Wouldn't want you taking too much damage early on in our duel"

"You worried about me or something?" Scott asked with a smile.

Stuart just laughed as he ended his turn for now. Scott sighed as he was about to take his turn but his situation looked really badly. With only a few cards in his hand and nothing on his field it was going to be hard to defeat a monster that will keep on increasing in attack points and let's not forget his face down still. But there was something good in this, the effect was already revealed for the Fallen Angel of Destruction and that could give him an opportunity.

**Life Points - Stuart (4000) : Scott (4000)**

"My move then!" Scott declared as he took his top card and put it into his hand.

Scott looked over his hand, he had already looked at the field situation but now he had four cards in his hand, surely he could think of a combo to come back, there had to be something. He looked again and told himself to think and remember when he first learnt how to play and what he was taught. Suddenly something caught his eye, a spell card he drew previously but decided to save. He took it from his hand and played it onto the field. "I activate the pot of greed!" Scott shouted.

'Its all riding on the draw, I have to believe!' he thought to himself as he remember some of the lessons he learnt from his friends. Scott slowly reached down to his deck and lifted two cards from the top, pulling them up with force and he slowly glanced at his draw.

"!"

"I have a combo to go on now!" Scott shouted as he took one of his fresh drawn cards. A slot opened from his old fashioned styled duel disk as he slammed in his field spell. "I activate Geartown!" Scott declared. The ground began to shake as a town made of different sizes and shapes of gears began to emerge up as the two duellist were standing in the middle. Stuart smiled as he knew what was going on while Kai stood back in amazement that Scott drew what he needed.

"Next" Scott began taking his next card he had drawn. "I summon out Ancient Gear Knight!" A light portal started to shine brightly as a robotic man similar to Scott's last monster made its way out the portal. It carried a massive spiral styled sword for its weapon and a large gear in the other hand representing its shield. As the robot activated its eye turned from jet black to a dark eerie yellow. (Atk: 1800)

Without another thought of what would happen Scott began his battle phase with fury. He pointed at Stuart's evil looking fallen angel and with anger he began. "Knight attack his monster with spiral sword strike!" The robotic mans eyes glowed brighter as it acknowledged its target as it began to raise its spiral sword ready to kill. The fallen angel began to counter attack as she flew back into the air with speed.

"Don't be so foolish Scott" Kai shouted. "His monsters attack points are still higher than your knights!" He added with a cry but it was too late and both monsters with in mid battle with each other. Stuart and Scott both smiled at each other, but for different reasons clearly.

Scott quickly grabbed another card from his hand and slammed it down hard into his spell and trap zone slot. "Activate Rush Recklessly!" He declared with a smile as the spiral sword began to glow with more power from the spell card. (Atk: 1800) - (Atk: 2500)

"Yes!" Kai shouted as he jumped for joy. The fallen angel swooped down for its pray but the knight had become too strong and proceeded to impale the vicious demonic angel as she shrieked in pain from the blow she then exploded into light as bits of her clothes landed all over the duel field with smoke bellowing from them. (Stuarts Life Points: 4000 - 6500 - 6200)

"What?" Kai shouted as he noticed the increase in life points, even Scott was taken aback by this really high increase in life points. Stuart smiled as he placed his card into the graveyard slot of his duel disk and then proceeded to explain. "When you attack my Fallen Angel of Destruction while she in attack mode I can increase my life points by the attack of the attacking monster"

"That is seriously overpowered!" Kai whined as he was seeing less and less hope for his friend who was in the middle of a duel for his life.

"Nobody said dueling with us would be easy" Stuart laughed as he reached for a card in his hand. "Oh and before I forget, seeing as you destroyed one of my monsters I can now Special Summon my Fallen Angel of Revenge Aisatsu" He declared as demonic looking women was dragged up from the ground by similar chains to earlier. She was dressed in ripped leather and her wings were in tatters. He eyes were all white and she seemed to be cuddling a dead person's head that was severed from its body. (Atk: 1000)

"Wonder what overpowered effects this one has" Kai muttered out loud before Stuart stared at him and smiled. "Do not worry this one does not have any sort of while in attack position effect" Stuart replied whilst Kai wiped sweat from his forehead even though he wasn't dueling.

"However" Stuart smiled from ear to ear. "She does happen to be a tuner monster" he added as Kai stopped dead in his tracks and slowly looked up at Stuart, then at Scott and then at Stuart again. "There is Synchro versions of your overpowered demonic women?" Kai blurted uncontrollably.

"That's only the beginning" Stuart replied with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Kai had to ask quickly.

"Enough" Scott interrupted with anger, it was still his turn and he was being completely blanked out by the conversation.

Scott reached for the card he drew this turn and set it onto his spell and trap zone. "I place one card face down and end my turn" he declared as the set card appeared onto the field.

**Life Points - Stuart (6300) : Scott (4000)**

Stuart then took the top card of his deck. "Very well I guess it's my move now" he smiled and said softly as he put the card into his hand. He had control of the situation mostly, but he needed a few more cards before he could pull out any big guns and he knew what to do for now. Without anymore thought Stuart took a card from his hand and proceeded to play it.

"I summon out the Fallen Angel in Time Iion" Stuart declared as he placed the card onto his duel disk in the attack position. A light appeared as chains once again began to plough deep into the underground for the monster. Then the chains began to retract and pull up the newest of the Fallen Angels. This monster was different as he face wasn't disfigured, she had a beautiful white face with lovely blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. He wings were green and she wore green ripped clothing that only really covered the vital areas. (Atk: 500)

"Now there is two Fallen Angel you need to deal with Scott" Kai pointed out obviously as he looked at his friend who seemed to have a small bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Stuart picked up on this quickly and proceeded to mock slightly.

"Starting to feel the heat old buddy?" He laughed as the flames encasing the two duellists started to flare and get brighter as it seemed that Stuart was using his power to increase the flames around them for his own amusement. Scott shook his head as he wiped away any evidence of sweating and began to show his strong face.

Stuart laughed as he took another card from his hand and placed it into one of his empty spell and trap zones. "Luckily for you I will not be attacking you and instead imp going to place this face down and end my turn" He smiled as he passed his turn on.

**Life Points - Stuart (6300) : Scott (4000)**

'Well at least I still have my monster' Scott thought to himself as he once again took in the situation in front of him. 'So I can still go on with my plan' he then added as he gazed at a monster in his hand. 'I have a feeling his Fallen Angel in Time is very overpowered but he did say his other monster was just a tuner' He continued as he stroked his chin and took notice of his face down. 'He has a face down but if it is going to destroy one of my monsters then it won't matter seeing as my monsters effect' Scott smiled as he drew a card from the top of his deck.

"My move then" He added out loud and placing the newly drawn card into his hand for use at a later stage. He proceeded to take another card from his hand as he continued with the rest of his turn. "With the effect of Geartown any Ancient Gear monster requires one less tribute for an advance summon" Scott declared as his knight began to get whisked away in a bright light.

Both duellists smiled as Scott placed his new card onto his duel disk. "I summon out my Ancient Gear Golem!" He roared as out from the white light that had engulfed his previous monster emerged a huge robotic man that was taller than anything around them. The monster carried no weapons but it did have huge intimidating hands that looked like it could crush every bone in your body with very little effort. Similar to the other robotic men like machines it awakening with a red eye this time. (Atk: 3000)

"Woah, that was very easy for you to pull out an ace monster like that" Kai wondered, although it was a statement there was still a hint of question lying there that asked why it was so easy especially after the un-breakable defence of Stuart's Fallen Angels.

'I feel the same too Kai' Scott thought as he looked over his shoulder at his friend who was looking worried for him. Scott then looked at the massive machine that was now standing behind him; it nodded its approval for attack. "Battle! Ancient Gear Golem attacks his Fallen Angel of Revenge! Mechanized Melee!" Scott commanded with rage.

The large hand of the massive machine monster dived straight for the horrible looking women. Scott smiled as he explained. "When my golem attacks you cannot activate the effects of your spell or trap cards until the damage step" The golem's hand then proceeded to crush the shrieking demonic angel as pixels exploded everywhere from under it. Stuart covered his face as the sharp wind and shards of pixels collided with him, pushing him back whilst cutting him in several areas of his body. (Stuart's Life Points: 6300 - 3800)

Stuart smiled from under his shielded face. "Since we are at the damage step I'm activating my trap card" He pressed the button on his duel disk as the trap card rose up from the ground and revealed itself. "Burning Vengeance!" Stuart declared.

"This will now force your golem to do battle with my fallen angel in time!" Stuart explained as he pointed at Scott's oversized machine. A purple aura shrouded Ancient Gear Golem as it was forced against its will to send its hand once again crashing down to its next victim. The fallen angel in time flapped her wings, faster and faster as weird waves began to pour out of them. Ancient Gear Golem stopped its attack as the waves got more intense and in the next moment the machine started to swirl and shrink until it disappeared from the field.

"What the!" both Scott and Kai shouted together once they saw what had happened. Stuart smiled as the fallen angel's wings began to calm down to a stop. "Guess I should explain the effect of this one now then" He sighed. "While in attack mode the monster that battles the Fallen Angel in Time is removed from the game until my second standby phase" Stuart explained.

"This is insane!" Kai yelled. "These cards are seriously overpowered, there is no way these would be released" He continued, trying to deny the existence of the Fallen Angel cards.

"You deny the existence of my Fallen Angels yet the Egyptian God cards were real?" Stuart asked.

Scott made a fist with his spare hand, he was beginning to see less and less chance for victory, these monsters he faced were seriously powerful and it could only get worse. He closed his eyes and moved his head down to the side. "Turn End" he forced out.

**Life Points - Stuart (3800) : Scott (4000)**

"As I thought" Stuart smiled as he drew his next card. "Interesting" He said aloud as he placed the card into his hand before pressing a button on his duel disk once again. "First off I'm activating my trap card" Stuart started. "Plummeting Abyss!"

"Oh no, what does this do?" Kai had to ask, it was getting to the point where Kai was beginning to see no way for victory for Scott. Stuart smiled as he was clearly getting joy from the destroyed faith of his old friend and his friend's son. "With this card I can Special Summon my Fallen Angel of Revenge from my graveyard!" Stuart declared as the monster that had only just left the field was dragged back into the game. (Atk: 500)

Stuart reached for the next card in his hand, the one he had only just recently drawn. He slammed it down onto his duel disk in attack position. "Next, I summon out the Fallen Angel of Pain Haritos!" He declared as the chains once again fired themselves into the cracked ground for the monster. Next thing the chains retract and pull up a male this time dressed in torn white clothing so his muscles could be seen. He had giant stone like wings with several scorch marks across his body. He had short ginger hair and his eyes were burnt out out there sockets. His face was like a zombie, all stretched and wrinkled with blood running out of the sockets. (Atk: 100)

"Now that is just creepy" Kai said with a look of horror on his face at the disfigured and bruised former angel. It was obvious he had been through alot of pain and punishment. All Scott was thinking about at this point was what its effect would be, he knew that all these overpowered cards had some form of powerful effect, it was just learning them before it was too late.

"Time to reveal something new!" Stuart declared as he pointed at Scott and his almost none excitant field. "I tune my level 2 Aisatsu with my level 2 Haraita and my level 3 Iion tuning!" Stuart added throwing his hand in the air.

The three monsters took into the air using their wings to fly. Haraita and Iion broke up into a total of 5 stars of light and began to line up one by one while Aisatsu separated into two rings of light which come down over the aligned rings, this created the synchro summoning. "In the new world even angels are dragged into the darkness! Demonstrate my meaning! Synchro Summon!" Stuart changed as a blast of light came from the aligned rings and stars and a portal opening in the air. A large slender female robot came descending down. Not like these big clunky things this thing hand slim legs and a perfect women's body shape. Metal hair could be seen, it was quite a weird sight. This thing had no arms, just large blaster like cannon objects where the arms should be. She stood incredibly tall. (Atk: 2600)

"Rage through war! Fallen Angel of War, Eirei!" Stuart finished as the woman's eyes flicked into a yellow light to show signs of activation.

"Funny looking angel there" Kai laughed but he was still on guard. If this was anything like the other Fallen Angels, they could be in serious trouble.

* * *

"Well here we are" Brian announced as the rest of the group trailed behind. He held up his arms to reveal an old shack in an alleyway. Oliver and Craig looked at each other, they had been moaning and trailing behind the whole way and this was what they had come to? They were probably best with Scott and Kai. "This is it?" Oliver asked as if he was some snob and expected more.

"Don't be so rude Oliver" Laura roared as she slapped him across the back of the head whilst Brian just laughed. "I know you expected some kind of really large building like your Kaiba Corp tower but in Russia we haven't quite accepted the Global Laws around duel monsters so the centre is hidden back here from any resistance.

"That's odd because aren't the laws of the WWOD designed to keep duelling fair, fun and not to mention pull cultures together?" Craig asked Brian who then scratched his head and leaned in, seeing Brian lean in instictfly made the rest of them move closer in as well. "You see there are some people around here that don't want that happening" Brian began. "Massive underground duelling circle in Moscow run by mafia for gambling at high stakes" He added in a hushed tone. "Not to mention the dangerous tools they use so when you take life point damage, you hurt" He finally added before pulling away.

"It's probably best not to talk about this here anyway" Brian laughed changing the mood. He pointed to the door and smiled. "Should we go inside maybe?" He continued to laugh. "Boy they sure make him nervous don't they" Oliver whispered to Craig who nodded in agreement as they both walked into the office. Laura looked into the sky, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this" she cried before walking into the office. Brian had already gone in so it was just Alice who stood outside alone.

Yago appeared behind Alice just as she was about to walk in with the rest of the group, Alice then stopped dead in her tracks. "I know you have a bad feeling about this Alice and to be honest I do too" Yago spoke in her ghostly adult form.

"About this place?" Alice asked. "You think Brian is leading us into some kind of trap where we are like new recruits for underground duelling?" Alice sort of joked with her spirit.

"No, not that" Yago started. "Although Brian is a good soul I think there is something fishy with him hiding in those mountains"

Alice nodded at what Yago had just said. "Agreed" Alice reached into her deck box and pulled out a card. "Well whatever we face, we face it together along with this" Alice then said as she held up her Celestial Dragon card as Yago smiled. She nodded before disappearing while Alice placed the card back into her deck box and walked inside the office.

* * *

**Life Points - Stuart (3800) : Scott (4000)**

"Well, what do you think of my new monster?" Stuart asked as he held up his arms to show off his new monster that towered behind him. (Atk: 2600)

"I can beat it" Scott smiled. Stuart returned the smile and laughed. "I like how your enthusiasm hasn't been totally crushed yet" He began as pointed at Scott. He quickly turned that point into a fist and brought it closer to him whilst laughing. "Just makes it more fun to keep crushing all your hope!" He roared.

"Battle!" Stuart added with a declaration. "Fallen Angel of War attack him directly!" He commanded as code started to flash in front of the war machine. The Fallen Angel lifted up its right blaster arm and aimed it for Scott directly and in one fluid motion fired off a shot as it hurtled towards its target. A large explosion took place as dust and debris flew all over the place like fog. It settled and Scott was left standing there unscratched.

"I had a feeling you would use that card in our duel Scott" Stuart smirked as he saw the trap disappear. "Always did like that card" He added with a smile from Scott. "Waboku, I take not battle damage this turn" Scott said.

"Yes! You're still winning Scott!" Kai shouted but Scott knew fine well that his life points might be higher but he was struggling to keep up against the power of these new cards that Stuart had obtained.

Stuart clapped his hands briefly. "I have to congratulate you Scott" he began. "I didn't think you could keep defending against my fallen angels like the way you have been" He added with a hint of pride. "But then again I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who I taught" Stuart revealed as Kai seemed quite taken back by the truth. "Let's see how long you can keep this up shall we?" Stuart asked with a smirk. "I end my turn"

**Life Points - Stuart (3800) : Scott (4000)**

"What does he mean by that?" Kai asked as his curiosity got the best of him. Scott looked back at Kai, he was about to say something but he couldn't, not yet anyway, they were not ready for the truth yet. No, he had to focus or he wouldn't even stand a chance against Stuart. He took the top card off his deck and looked at it.

'This isn't going to help me at all' Scott thought to himself as he took a big gulp before assessing his situation. He couldn't really play anything but the good thing was that when he ended his turn his Ancient Gear Golem would be with him again and could then stand against the Fallen Angel of War. So without anymore hesitation he moved on with his turn.

"I end my turn" Scott said with an odd look from Kai. "What are you playing at?" Kai yelled at Scott who looked down, there wasn't much else he could do, but how could he tell Kai that right now? Scott looked over at Stuart who continued to show his possessed smirk, with all the evil and dark intentions hidden behind it.

**Life Points - Stuart (3800) : Scott (4000)**

"Well I can't say I was impressed by that turn Scott" Stuart frowned as he drew the top card of his deck. "Although I do realize you will be able to defending seeing as your Golem will return to your side of the field now" Stuart stated as the Ancient Gear Golem started to re materialize behind Scott. (Atk: 3000)

"I see why you didn't need such a big turn now!" Kai yelled. "You knew your golem was coming back this turn didn't you?" Kai was getting excited thinking only in power just like his father but this time Kai forgot all about the fallen angels abilities.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Stuart declared as he placed a card into his spell and trap zone.

**Life Points - Stuart (3800) : Scott (4000)**

Scott laughed as he drew a card from the top of his deck. "I now know the weakness to your Fallen Angels!" He declared as he pointed towards the massive robot he stood against. "Go on" Stuart smiled. "There effects only stay active whilst they are in attack position" Scott replied with a clap from Stuart.

"Seems you figured me out" Stuart shrugged. "Bit late don't you think though?" Stuart added. "Its not like you can change your deck now so you're going to have to deal with it" He laughed as Scott smiled immediately stopping Stuart's laugh. Safe to say Stuart was interested in why Scott was so happy about the situation.

"I know that if I attack your fallen angel right now I'm more than likely going to lose my monster am I correct?" Scott asked. "Yes, it's safe to guess that" Stuart replied. "And like earlier you were setting me up with a face down as the threat" Scott pointed to the newly set face down of Stuarts. "Well I'm going to tear your strategy apart!"

Scott took a card from his hand and slammed it onto his duel disk. "Polymersation!" Scott declared as he took two cards from his hand and placed them in the graveyard slot. "By send two ancient gears in my hand to the graveyard along with Ancient Gear Golem on my field I can special summon my new monster!" Scott declared as a portal opened up.

"Come forth! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Scott roared aloud as four giant legs came walking out the portal. Attached to them was the body of a robotic like man similar to Ancient Gear Golem. It had two arms twice the size of Ancient Gear Golem and one of them had a set of giant claws. It looked truly a force to be reckoned with. (Atk: 4400)

"Yeh! Nice one Scott, time to show this Hell Rider how we duel!" Kai yelled as he gazed up at the massive machine towering over all.

"So you managed to show your ace monster" Stuart began. "That's not going to help you win this duel seeing as your forgetting about my Fallen Angels effects!" He added with a laugh.

Scott's rage began to flare up. "You think I am finished there?" He yelled as he picked up another card from his hand. "You're wrong!" He continued to slam the card onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell card block attack!" He declared pointing at Stuart's fallen angel. The Fallen Angel of War then proceeded to raise her gun arms into a defence position as it was switched into defence. (Def: 1900)

"Next my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem will attack your monster!" Scott declared in his rage, his eyes flashed red before returning to normal. The monsters attack was very similar to the original Ancient Gear Golem as it lunged its building like hands towards the defending monster. Within seconds the machine fallen angel of war exploded as circuitry and debris went flying off in every direction as dust began to swirl into what seemed like a sandstorm as the wind also started to become fierce. "My monsters effect prevents you from using the effects of your spells and traps cards till after the damage step" Scott declared with a smile of his own. "But not only that but you will be taking piercing damage as well" he added.

"!"

Stuart cried out as he was struck with the debris of his fallen monster, he fell back onto his knees as he was cut up from the sharp dagger like winds along with the large clumps of metal and other pieces. Scott stood there triumphant as Stuarts life points took a huge nose dive to danger close. (Stuarts Life Points: 3800 - 1300)

"Yes!" Kai shouted. "Turn end" Scott declared.

**Life Points - Stuart (1300) : Scott (4000)**

Stuart was still on his knees as blood dripped off his face and body onto the floor. His eyes were wide with disbelief, his strategy was found out and Scott's ace was on the field. Could this be the time to play that card? He didn't want to but was there simply no choice? Of course there was a choice, he wasn't going to play it and that was that.

'You will play that card!' a voice rang through Stuart's head like a bell. Stuart let out a cry of pain to the surprise of Scott and Kai who could now see the flaming mark up Stuart's arm begin to pulse along with his eyes. Stuart began to give an evil laugh as he stood up; he smirked as he began to wipe the blood from his lip. He then drew a card from the top of his deck.

"What's going on?" Kai asked to Scott, but even Scott had no idea what was happening to Stuart. Scott shrugged and payed attention to his opponent.

'Your fallen angels are proving useless against him'

'Its time to use your full power against him and bring him down' the voice rang out while Stuart was crying in pain in the power struggle.

"First off I activate my trap card" Stuart started as he pressed the button on his duel disk, the trap card lifted. "Hells Reward" Stuart declared. "When a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can add one card from my deck to my hand" He explained and proceeded to take a card that had ejected from his duel disk.

"Next when a Fallen Angel is destroyed as a result of battle I can Special Summon my Fallen Angel of Revenge!" Stuart declared as the chains once again pulled out the monster from the ground for its third appearance in the duel. (Atk: 500)

"Now I activate my spell card!" Stuart went on to build his combo. "The card is called Hells Gate and it means I only need to sacrifice 1 monster instead of two for a dark attribute monster" Stuart explained.

Wind began to pick up as storm clouds began to pull in from all around the world to the spot where the two were dueling. Kai fell back and gazed up at the clouds, he had seen this before and knew what was about to happen. He gulped and told himself it was not a good sign but Scott could do this. "Scott, I think I know what's about to happen!" Kai tried to warn his friend.

"I know" Scott replied. "It's just like the last time" He added as he gazed at the clouds and remembered when Alice dueled Ali atop of the plane not long ago. "It comes" he whispered to himself before he looked over at Stuart who was a mess. The flames up his right arm had spread across his body and up his neck; it was on a constant red glow. His eyes were replaced by a pulsing red light and there was a distinctive bags under the eyes, clear signs of possession.

Stuart began to laugh uncontrollably as he reached for the card in his hand, all attempts to resist were failing as whoever it was, was now in total control of Stuart and they wanted this to happen. Stuart gripped the card hard as he tried to fight it but ultimately pulled it out of his hand ready to summon. "I sacrifice my Fallen Angel of Revenge to summon!" he began. Lightning began to fork down from the sky as the clouds started to shift and swirl creating a doorway to somewhere, somewhere you didn't want to know.

"Hells Demon! Hellfire Dragon!" Stuart roared with total hatred in his voice.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry to disappoint everyone but the duel will continue in the next chapter where you will see the next Hells Demon card revealed. Making it the third one! Hope you're all enjoying the FanFic and the wait is not that long but it's hard doing this and working full time__.__ Also you may notice that near the middle of the fanfic my style changes. That is because I'm hoping to try this new style permantly as it gives alot more content. Anyway leave a review and all that if you can and I'll see you next time!_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'What the heck is that thing!', 'It does what?', 'You are?'_

_Next time, Episode 23 - 'A City in Flames'_

_"Time to meet your end!"_


	23. A City in Flames

**Chapter/Episode 23 - A City in Flames**

'Flight to New York departing at Gate 5' a robotic female voice called from a speaker in the waiting lobby.

Stuart looked up behind his right shoulder where Yago was standing behind him in her ghostly holy paladin form. "Ready for this?" he simply asked.

Yago gave her nod of approval as Stuart threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed to the gate. This was it, he was about to join the pro league, leaving his friends behind him for now and forget about the horrible year he had endured facing Twilight. As he walked to the gate alone he felt a sort of sadness well up from inside himself, he was finding it extremely hard leaving his friends behind and Yago could feel the darkness known as Sorrow begin to form inside Stuarts heart. For that reason she had suggested Stuart leave without telling his friends where and when he was leaving to play in the American nationals.

"Its best this way Stuart" Yago spoke first as she followed him down the waiting room, seats littered this area with all kinds of people waiting on different flights, some were lying asleep on the chairs as most flights had been cancelled due to the recent events.

"Yeh, your right." Stuart replied.

"I guess we will see them when I get back or something"

Yago looked away from Stuart and muttered something under her breath. I think it was something along the lines of if they had managed to survive what was coming but Stuart never heard it that was the main thing I suppose. The two reached the gate and Stuart handed the woman his ticket and passport before boarding the plane. Yago didn't need one as she had gloated due to her being a ghost; she had her childish moments it would seem. Stuart was about to board the plane when he heard someone shout from down the hall.

"You think you could run away from us that easily!"

Stuart instantly recognised the voice and turned around to see Ali, Jaffa and Burdock rushing to the gateway with their wives trailing behind them trying to catch up. Stuart smiled as they got closer and closer but Yago had a slight concern on her face that she tried to hide.

"Guys! You came all the way out here to see me off? How did you know?" Stuart's mind raced with questions, this was truly a happy moment in his life.

Next thing was odd; his eyes seemed to go all fuzzy as if his vision was greatly impaired. Stuart cried out in pain next thing and dropped to the floor as the walls around him started to crumble and the people in front of him began to take the form of dark shadows in the corner of his mind. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded in darkness alone. No friends, no family and certainly no Yago.

* * *

(This is the big where I make some reference to an actual anime for some awesome effect!) The camera pulls out and reveals the dark red corrupted pupils of Stuart as he begins to call out the name of his most powerful creature. Like always, black clouds started to pull from around the globe to create a massive storm. Lightning forked down and collided with the nearby buildings as bits began to crumble and fall. Scott lifted his activated duel disk just to shield his face from the gale force winds that surged from Stuart. Kai fell back and gazed up at the opening in the storm clouds above, someone or something was beginning to form up there, something like a portal, Kai could only dream of what was going to come out from it. Stuart tilted his head downwards so he was looking at Scott, the winds still forcing him to shield his face; he tilted his head to the left slightly as his eyes were now a pure black that showed no signs of life, only death and sadness. Stuart started to laugh as the portal above them began to widen, Scott braced himself for what was about to come.

"Hellfire Dragon, appear now!" Stuart commanded in a tone of the voice that sounded like two voices.

At that moment a large black scaled claw began to poke out from the portal. As more of the dragon could be seen forming out the portal the realisation for Scott began to kick in, he had no way of stopping something of that size. The black scaled dragon stood perched on top of the nearby building and it must have been twice the size of that building. Smoke and fire hissed out of the dragon's nose as the dragon's eyes glowed a dark eerie red. It let out a massive roar which shook the very ground and all the buildings around a very long distance away. (Atk:4000)

"What the heck!" Scott shouted in disbelief as he brought his dueldisk away from his face. Hellfire Dragon was one of the biggest duel monsters he had ever seen.

"That's got to be one of the biggest duel monsters I have ever seen!" Kai protested as he slowly got up on his feet, he had noticed that the ground was cracked and displaced, some of the ground was up and some down.

Stuart dropped onto his knees and cried in pain, he held tightly onto his head where the pain was originating from. His cries got louder and louder as it felt like someone was trying to rip the hair from his head with pliers or some other form of gripping device. Then a strange light seemed to stream out of the eyes, mouth and ears of Stuart which then headed straight to Hellfire Dragon that seemed to be enjoying it like it was a cold refreshing beverage. Stuart dropped the hands from his head and stared into space for a few moments trying to get some composure. Eventually he snapped back into reality and stood back up ready to continue.

"I guess it would be nice to explain what just happened there" Stuart shrugged as if he had been through nothing but to Scott and Kai it looked like enduring hell.

"Some explanation is always a nice thing" Scott replied as he lowered his dueldisk from his eyes slowly.

"It's rather easy to understand I think" Stuart shrugged.

"Well do try and explain then" Kai responded.

"You see each of the Hell Riders is given control of a powerful creature that is not just formed in hell" Stuart started.

"But also born from a piece of the Hell Rider themselves"

"Wait so that giant fire breathing beast up there is a part of you?" Kai asked in horror.

"Yes that is correct" Stuart replied with a sick smile while Scott took a slight step back from his opponent.

"So does that mean that Giant baby thing is a part of Ali?" Scott asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that is correct" Stuart replied.

"But as you will have noticed by now watching him duel you can clearly tell what part of him the Hells Demon occupies" Stuart spoke.

"His mind?" Scott asked but once again he knew the answer. However it never hurt to ask even if he knew the answer.

"But why a giant baby?" Kai asked.

"I mean you have a giant fire breathing dragon and he has well, an infant" He added.

"The Hells Demons are complex creatures" Stuart began once more explaining himself.

"They can either take the form of a powerful entity or the form of something else" Stuart tried to explain to the best of his ability.

"So with Ali's Hells Demon occupying his mind it took on the form of something painful in his head"

"To lose a child must be huge burden on the mind" Stuart smirked.

"That's sick!" Scott spat.

"You have some cheek to talk" Stuart smiled in reply.

"So explain why yours is a giant dragon?" Kai asked.

"And why you seemed to flop to the floor in agony for a minute when it arrived?"

"My my, your full of questions" Stuart laughed.

"But I suppose I have time of this last one before I destroy my opponent here"

"You see Hellfire Dragon's form was a gift from my master" Stuart explained.

"It's said that two dragons guarded the sacred red topped mountains that stood tall above my master's glorious kingdom"

"They were given their names for their strengths and fighting styles in battle"

"Hellfire Dragon"

"And Demonic Dragon" Stuart finished.

"What lovely names" Scott mocked.

"You would be wise to fear my pet as it will destroy your pathetic existence!" Stuart roared.

"Yeh, just bring it!" Scott shouted back.

"My monsters attack points are higher than your monsters!"

"Wait Wait, you still need to explain that last bit when your monster came out?" Kai interrupted, he wanted to know the facts before he let Scott walk to his death in ignorance of such a huge creature that if it was anything like Ali's one, he was in serious danger.

"Of course Kai" Stuart smiled.

"Like I have already said the Hells Demons use apart of us to survive in this world"

"So my creature invades my mind similar to Ali's" Stuart added.

He smiled before continuing. "However while his giant infant strips the sanity from his soul mine takes something a little more precious"

"Go on" Kai ushered, trying to stall the demise Scott was willingly staring at.

Stuart paused for a second before answering the question, his smile curling further up his face as if he was enjoying every single second of what was happening. He took a nice deep breath as he looked over the scenery, or what was left of the area. The earthquakes had shaken the area and left only a few buildings standing. The ground had distorted and the duel field had changed into a giant hole that seemed to span for miles into the ground. All that remained of the duel field were two pillars encased in the fire, a pillar for Stuart and one for Scott.

Scott was standing quite far back and probably had no idea of the pillar he was standing on and the fact there was nowhere else to run. He turned his head to check behind him in time to notice the giant cliff he was about to fall off and probably to his death. He looked deep down into bottomless pit and felt a strange pull coming from below, it felt like millions of arms were trying to grasp him and pull him over the edge. Stuart laughed as Scott pulled back from the edge, it began to crumble and split from the pillar leaving a smaller space for Scott to stand.

"Don't get too close now Scott" Stuart smiled as he enjoyed watching the nervous sweat begin to pour from Scott, it would seem that the cracks of nerves were beginning to show from the confident duellist and he was going to enjoy every single moment of this.

"Now to finish your question" Stuart then looked at Kai who had a concern for his friend.

"You ask me what part of me I sacrifice to my Hells Demon?"

"It's really simple, it starts by taking memories when I feel happy with all my friends" Stuart began.

"It then takes it all away from me leaving me feeling empty and alone feeding off it until the memory is no longer one of happiness" Stuart started to rattle as he raised his arm and duel disk.

"And leaves me sadness!" Stuart roared as he moved into a battle phase pointing at Scott.

"And just like reality my monsters effect is the same!" Stuart began once again moving back into the duel.

"My monsters effect lets me remove from play a memory that is in my graveyard" Stuart explained taking a card from his graveyard slot.

Stuart threw the card into the air, it span aggressively as the giant oversized black scaled dragon opened its giant man eating jaws. The monster began to take a deep breath as the card was filled into its mouth and down the beast's throat. Stuart smiled as his creature then suddenly without warning shot out a giant flaming ball which went straight towards Scott monster, the ultimate ancient gear golem. The defending monster tried to defending but the blast was too quick and far too powerful as Scott's duel monster was vaporised in a heartbeat leaving nothing but the odd floating pixel of light which then faded into black.

Scott stood there, frozen in horror at the sight he had just seen. Kai stepped back slowly, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just seen, could this be all over for Scott? He had nothing left on the field and a monster with 4000 attack was enough to finish Scott off for good. Scott knew this and in turn dropped onto his knees and starred up at his killer, the giant unstoppable Hellfire Dragon. Stuart smiled in his sick unforgiving way.

"Scott!" Kai cried as he ran towards him only to be stopped by a lick of fire that struk him in the chest, sending him crashing onto his back. The mark on Kai's arm of the dragons head started to have a faint whitish blue glow.

"Hellfire Dragon end this duel now!" Stuart roared with all his hatred for his opponent.

Hellfire Dragon once more charged up another fireball and within a split second launched its second attack straight for Scott this time, a defenceless Scott who was now looking at death straight in the face.

* * *

"Welcome to the Russian centre for Duellists all over the world" a woman smiled at her desk as Brian, Alice, Laura, Shaun, Oliver and Craig walked in.

"Well I guess my work here is done?" Brian laughed as he stood with Alice with a slight glare from Oliver and Shaun.

Laura and Craig walked up to the woman at the desk. "Could I explain our situation in that office for privacy?" Laura asked.

"Certainly miss" the woman smiled leading the two into the office.

Brian smiled as he directed his words to Alice. "She acts like the boss of you guys"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Who do you think?" Brian replied quickly.

"Oh Laura?" Alice laughed as Brian nodded slightly.

"Oh she talks the game and maybe she bullies Oliver a little too much to act the boss of everyone"

"So we just let he get on with pretending"

Brian laughed. "Well I can tell who the real boss of this little team is"

"Who? Me?" Alice asked in surprise.

Brian smiled as he looked at Alice. "You do realise that along with your little holy friend standing behind you I can see you"

"See how powerful you are and yet you don't show anything to these guys"

"Well they are still a little scared of me after what I did to them" Alice frowned as she looked towards the ground. Yago giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Well those two don't seem to fear you more than admire you" Brian motioned to the two staring at her.

"Who? Shaun and Oliver?" Alice asked once again.

"So many questions" Brian joked.

"But yes I mean those two" Brian added.

"That's not exactly possible; Shaun is like my best friend!" Alice denied.

"It's said that his father was the best friend of mine" Alice explained.

"So it explains Shaun keeping a close eye on you but what about the other one?" Brain asked.

"What's with the interest in my love life Brian?" Alice asked back with an almost touché' look coming from Brian.

Suddenly a large earthquake shook the building violently as bits of the ceiling began to drop onto the group. The lights started to flicker as the power seemed to be fading in and out of the building as the violent tremors started to bring the massive building to its knees. Laura, Craig and the receptionist came bolting out the office as the ceiling inside the office came down crushing everything inside.

"What's going on!" Oliver shrieked as he could barely keep balanced.

"There are never earthquakes here!" Brian yelled.

"Something must be going on outside!" He added so everyone could hear him he had to shout.

"A Hellrider?" Craig asked.

"Kai!" Laura shouted as she glanced over at Alice who had regained her balance. She nodded as they all piled out of the building into the rock distorted street.

* * *

"Now what's going on in that damned place?" a woman shouted in anger.

She was gazing outside her friend's family household with her friends and family at the Goodwin ruins where a giant explosion had left dust and debris like a cloud in the air. A man who was recognizable as someone jumped onto his D-Wheel in a hurry, he took out a deck box and handed it to a little boy who was crying out for his father.

"I'll check it out, you guys get the kids to safety" Burdock said as he ruffled the small boy's hair.

"Look after these cards, and they'll look after you" he added finally before he went shooting off towards the ruins.

The woman who had just shouted at the debris hoped onto a D-Wheel of her own but it was definitely not hers. She lifted her kids and placed them into the side car beside her.

"Right then, let's get going then people"

"These kids aren't going to hide themselves" She said.

The next man to be there walked up to his wife and two children and smiled weakly. He took her to the side out of earshot of the rest before he spoke he removed a single card from his person and went to place it into his pregnant wife's hands.

"Honey, I won't be able to join you in hiding our kids" Stuart sighed.

"Why not?" His wife asked worryingly.

"Why are you always leaving like this these days? Are you seeing someone else!" She asked him in a flurry of anger.

"Of course not" Stuart spoke as he took his wife into his arms.

"It's too dangerous for me to be here now"

"I can assure you he's not seeing anyone else. It's just that if the Hell Riders defeat Burdock, then Stuart would be next on the hit list. And if he was near to his family they may get stuck in the crossfire so to speak." another woman spoke before appearing behind Stuart.

The words of Yago calmed Samantha down as she knew that Stuart's ghostly spirit was right. If Burdock was to be defeated and converted into a Hellrider then Stuart would be all that is left of the chosen really and they would come after him with everything and Stuart was not ready to put his family into that kind of danger. She pulled close to Stuart as this could be her last moments with him, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

Stuart pulled from the embrace and wiped the tears running down his wife's face. He crouched down and hugged his twin girls who were equally crying. Stuart stood back up and finally placed the card into his wife's hands.

"Take this card" Stuart spoke.

"It's the final card that Jaffa ever made"

"He made it after he witnessed the events of the future" Stuart explained to his wife who couldn't understand.

"If they were to be defeated and then to defeat me turning the celestial forces into weapons for the corruption then this card would lock them down" Stuart explained further.

Sam just gazed at the card as the title read, 'Rights of the Witch Tribe'. Without anymore thought he jumped onto his D-Wheel and setup ready to go, the visor across his right eye activated as the D-Wheel sprung into life. He turned to his face his wife who nodded finally in agreement at what to do; she understood what it could mean. Finally she pointed at Stuart and the little ghost upon his shoulder.

"Keep yourself safe for our children's sake" She finally said.

"Or I swear to God that the next time I see you, you are gonna regret it!"

"Same goes for you missy!" She directed at Yago.

"Got it Sam" Stuart smiled.

"Good luck"

"Don't worry Sam, I will keep him out of trouble" Yago winked to Sam as she smiled slightly.

Stuart put the pedal to the floor as his new turbo charged D-Wheel sprung into life, wheel spinning before shooting down the road in the opposite direction to the action. It was time to flee, before the corruption caught up and took their final victim to fight for them. Stuart was shooting down the highway when suddenly strange figures started to form out of the shadows around Stuart, they started to pull, scratch and even bite at him as he tried to escape.

* * *

"Quickly this way!" Laura cried as she was violently thrown from left to right as the ground shaking got worse and worse.

Buildings began to explode and come falling down around them. Craig looked up into the sky and gazed at the clouds, about the unusual pattern they were following, all pulling into one point, there was only one thing that could explain what was happening but it was best to keep quiet for now.

"It's this way to get back to the square!" Brian yelled over the noise of nearby explosions, windows smashing at the mere pressure the summoning was causing on the city.

"What on earth could cause such destruction?" Oliver cried as he stumbled forward from the latest earthquake.

The violent tremors from the last earthquake were enough for two massive parts of the nearby building to crumble off the roof and descend upon the group. "Alice!" Shaun cried as the giant chunk of rubble came crashing down with force into the ground, separating Alice from the group.

Alice who had landed on her ass stood up gracefully and dusted off some debris on her skirt. She gazed up at the building that had broken off from the top, there was no way she could get to them from here, and she would have to go another way.

"Guys, don't worry about me I am fine!" Alice cried out hoping to be heard.

"I will find a way around, meet me at the square!" She added as another earthquake happened once more.

Another piece of building came crushing down once again. "Look out!" Brian screamed as he pushed Laura out of the line of fire for the building. Brian looked up almost in slow motion as the giant piece of rock came down on top of him, his eyes shifting into the wolf like shape they could turn, his reflex heightened and within a split second jumped out of harm.

"Laura!" Oliver screamed as he ran up to the fallen building, he began pounding the wall with his fist as he dropped to the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Laura shouted from the other side.

"I bet you're just about to cry, stop it!" She yelled.

Oliver quickly wiped his eyes and climbed back onto his feet, dusting off his knees. "Hey, I thought you had just been crushed by a building!" He yelled over.

"Look I can easily get back to the square from here" Laura quickly changed the subject.

"I will get the others while you go and get Alice" Laura suggested in her orderly way.

"Then we will meet at the station and get the heck away from this freaky place" She finally added.

"Got it" Craig merely shouted over in response.

"Is Brian with you?" He added.

"No I thought he was on your side?" Laura responded.

"Brian!" She then called, but with no response.

"You don't think he was.." Oliver began.

"Couldn't have" Craig interrupted.

"He has more than likely escaped down and alley before the building came down" Shaun suggested.

"Either way.." Laura began before being interrupted by a larger earthquake than before as if something had collided with something or someone. Laura was thrown hard onto the ground by the force of the quake. "Go!" she yelled as the collision with the hard cold ground knocked her out clean.

* * *

The debris from the blast clouded the area around Scott as bits of the ground where he was standing shattered back towards Kai who ducked for cover. Stuart laughed as his opponent was shrouded in the black cloud, he was all too happy at the damage his giant dragon had accomplished here. Stuart then squinted, trying to gauge the figure that was standing in the midst of all the smoke and debris. He was shocked when he saw Scott standing there, barely. (Life Points: 3000)

Blood treacle from the forehead of Scott as he smiled towards his opponent. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you know about the effect of my monster?" He smiled.

"Your treacherous tricks Scott!" Stuart yelled in pure unfiltered hatred.

"Not quite" Scott smiled, getting one over on the cocky hell rider.

"When you destroyed my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, I got to special summon my Ancient Gear Golem to the field to protect me from that attack" Scott explained

Scott dropped his duel disk from his face and wiped the blood running down past his eye. "Now that I am still in the game I guess it's my move?" He smiled; he now knew the devastating effect of Stuart's ace monster.. Or so he thought.

**Life Points - Stuart (1300) : Scott (3000)**

"It's my move!" Scott declared as he drew another card.

"Come-on Scott! You've got this one!" Kai shouted trying to keep his support up no matter how bad this duel was looking.

'I have to play defensive but then he can just blow up my monster at any point with Hellfire's effect' Scott thought.

'Wait, Hellfire Dragon isn't invincible, it can be destroyed!' Scott's head was starting to pull itself together. He then put his attention to the card he drew; it was the answer he could only think would work.

"I activate the spell, Ancient Reload!" Scott declared slamming the card down into the card slot.

"With this card I removed the Ultimate Ancient gear in my graveyard and then we shuffle our hands and graveyards back into our decks and redraw five new cards!"

"Yes! That means Stuarts graveyard is empty and he won't be able to use his Hellfire's effect!" Kai shouted out with joy, Stuart just smiled as he reset his hand.

Scott then quickly scanned his hand, he smiled with joy as now he had the keys to victory, and he didn't see why Hellfire dragon was so scary now. He had found its weak point. He then pointed at Stuart.

"I see now, Hellfire Dragon needs card in the graveyard for it to be powerful but I've made sure its empty so it's nothing but a high attack point beast. Something that I will not take out" He declared as he reached for the spell card in his hand.

"I activate Fusion once more and fuse the three Ancient Gear Golems in my hand to once more create and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Scott roared as his ace monster once again pulled its massive frame into the air standing ready for battle. (Atk: 4400)

Kai stood there, gazing up at the two massive beasts. Could Scott have really found a way to stop a Hell Rider after hearing they were so powerful? This wasn't adding up.

"Scott" Kai shouted.

"There's something too easy about this duel!" He shouted.

"Kai keep down, I have this one won!" Scott replied as he turned his attention back on his opponent, his rival..

"Now where was I?" Scott asked himself. "Oh yeh, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attack his Hellfire Dragon now!" Scot pointed at the massive dragon perched on the nearby building.

"Spiral Speak strike!" He yelled as the massive four legged machine raised its giant spear made hand and charged at the dragon. The monster rammed the speak hand into the neck of the dragon which roared in agony before exploding into hundreds of thousands of millions of pixels which in turn came rushing down on top of Stuart who roared also in pain. (Stuarts LP: 900)

"I told you that your Hellfire Dragon was powerless without monsters in the graveyard and I was right!" Scott gloated.

Stuart laughed as he stood up; cuts and bruising all over his body were now leaking blood all over the charred floor around him. The ground he was standing on was beginning to give way but all Stuart could do was laugh.

"Did you honestly think that was all my most powerful card could do?" Stuart asked laughing still.

Scott took a deep gasp of breath, 'what could he mean by that?'

"Surely you saw what happened when Ali's Hells Demon was destroyed?" Stuart asked.

"Actually he was cowering in the plane" Kai admitted.

"Hey!" Scott started. "I don't like flying!" He went on.

"Our Hells Demons have an effect that can bring them back!" Stuart stated as he placed his hand into the graveyard.

"By sending my hand to the graveyard I can bring back my Hellfire Dragon to the field!" Stuart laughed as his Dragon rose out of the ground and began flying through the air. (Atk: 4000)

"Also when my monster is summoned by this cards effect I can draw two cards from my deck" Stuart added as he drew his two new cards.

Scott stood in fear, it was over and he knew it. He had used up his hand; his field was empty apart from his monster. But Stuarts Hellfire Dragon can destroy monsters by removing a card from the graveyard and he had emptied his whole hand into there! It was his move there was nothing he could do now.

"I believe it's my move!" Stuart roared drawing his third card.

* * *

Alice took in the surrounding buildings, trying to get some gauge on how to get back to her friends. She sighed and kicked a small stone which in turn bounced off a wall.

"Typical isn't it Yago" Alice sighed.

"Somehow we all manage to get split up thanks to some freak earthquakes" She continued kicking another stone as she began to walk.

Yago appeared behind Alice, walking with her. "I am not so sure they are freak in any way" She replied.

"I know that!" Alice laughed.

"I was putting it across the whole cliché moment we have going on here" She added with a sigh, still finding it hard to believe this centuries old ghost from the beginning of all doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm.

Alice looked around for a moment. "You know I just realised this place is completely abandoned" Alice mentioned.

"Didn't take the people long to flee after the explosions started by the looks of it" She smiled booting yet another poor rock across the ground.

"You would run too if you had no idea what was going on" Yago replied.

Alice stopped and began to look up at the dark sky looming over her. "To be honest Yago I wish I could run with them even though I know what's going on" She admitted.

"When I fought that Hells Demon on top of that plane" Alice stopped midway.

"What?" Yago asked.

"I couldn't feel any happiness" Alice replied slowly still gazing at the dark clouds that were pulling themselves towards the eye of the storm. The Hells Demon.

"Duels have always been about fun and being happy"

"Learning new tactics and more about your opponents" Alice spoke.

"But lately every duel I have been in has been about life or death"

"And where is the happiness in that?" Alice dropped her head and turned to Yago, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Where is the fun in that Yago?" Alice screamed.

"Without the fun of my friends what do I have!" She continued, Yago falling back by the sudden outburst.

"You saw what happened to me!"

"So Yago" She began.

"Why did you choose me?" Alice yelled.

"Someone with such anger and rage cannot possibly be a prime candidate to control the celestial's power!"

"So why me!" Alice went on to try throwing a punch at Yago which as you would guess passed straight through her ghostly form. Alice dropped down onto her knees tears streaming down her face. She felt alone, angry, sadness pouring into the wounds of her heart.

"My my" A strange old voice spoke.

"Someone sounds a little too much like their father if you ask me" The voice spoke again.

* * *

Burdock sat there, eyes closed, arms folded. He was in deep though as his plane was in direct flight to Russia, where he knew fine well that is where Stuart would be, taking his revenge. Burdock understood almost better than anyone what was going on in Stuart's darkened mind. Someone who was once full of love and energy was now full of hatred and anger. But there was something else Burdock knew, but his master had ordered him to keep it a secret. It was this secret that had forced Burdock to fly all the way to Russia just to protect it.

"Burdock how far are you from reaching your objective" Jaffa spoke down the communications device.

"Almost there Jaffa, how's Ali doing?" Burdock replied, while still sitting the way he was.

"He's recovering, hopefully he will be 100 percent for his next mission" Jaffa said.

"That's good, I'll let you know when I arrive" Burdock responded before cutting off the transmission. He opened his eyes and unfolded his arms, reaching into his deck box. He grabbed a card and pulled it out holding it up to gaze upon it.

"Demonic Dragon" He spoke to it.

"Whenever you hear the earth shattering roar of your older brother you always seem to have a thirst for bloodshed and power" He smiled.

"Maybe that's why we are perfect for each other"

Burdock gazed at the card as it seemed to call out to him, begging for it to be released from its confined card form and be free to cause mayhem with its brother. Burdock will always remember the day he played that card for the first time, he had orders with Ali and Jaffa to secure another rider and only in time of serious need was he to play the card. Sometimes he can't forgive himself for what he had done and other times he takes pride. Pride in the fact this card brought down Stuart.

"Don't worry my card. You will soon be free" Burdock smiled.

* * *

Alice froze; she had heard this voice before. Yago likewise but turned her head to face this old voice. Alice got up and turned to face the voice when she saw an old man with long grey hair and shining blue eyes hunched over using a cane to support himself. He was smiling to her surprise and then he approached Alice slowly.

"Now child what are all these tears over?" He smiled.

"You knew my father?" Alice spoke trying to keep her guard up.

'No Alice, I think I know this man' Yago stated gazing upon him, digging through her memory. Someone Alice also knew him, could it be him?

"I know what you're thinking" The old man spoke as he got closer.

"Your thinking we have met before" He smiled once more.

"I don't need to tell you because you already know the answer" He said and then tilted his head to look upon Yago. "Yes, I see you as well my old friend, how long has it been now?"

"Zero!" Yago yelled as she dropped onto her knees in respect.

"Now now" Zero chuckled, "There is no need for formularities" He smiled as Yago rose back up by Alice's side.

Alice remembered now, her duel at the start of all this! The man that gave her the celestial deck! It was him! The cloaked old man! Alice couldn't believe it, she has been looking for him ever since to ask, ask him the question she was just shouting out. Why she was chosen.

"It is good to see you have grown up a lot since we last spoke" Zero said.

"Also too see you working with Yago and the celestial deck brings joy to me, it's like seeing your father all over again" He continued to smile before starting to look serious.

"However there is still a long path to go" He started.

"A long path?" Alice asked.

"I had to speak to you alone which is why I influenced the fall of the building to separate your group" Zero mentioned.

"You're the one causing all this?" Alice shouted, anger starting to build.

"Good heavens no child, that is the work of your father and his Hellfire Dragon" Zero chuckled slightly.

"Hellfire Dragon" Alice spoke softly, now she knew the name of her father's ace card.

"Yes, Hellfire Dragon. The evil brother of your Celestial Dragon" Zero explained.

"But that is a long story and we don't have a lot of time"

"You could have killed my friends!" Alice jumped the gun.

"It was necessary to separate you and Laura from the group" Zero explained once more. Alice looked away.

"If you're speaking to me alone why did you make sure Laura was separated?" Alice asked in query.

"She has another path to follow like you" Zero replied.

"There is somebody heading towards her now that will make sure she follows the path to freedom" He continued before getting to the next point.

"Tell me Zero" Alice begun. "Do we have any sort of chance against these Hells Demon cards?"

Zero stalled for a second, and then shook his head. "In your current state of mind and power you are indeed no match to take on your parents and their Hells Demon cards"

"But that is why I pulled you away from everyone" Zero begun.

"Its time I helped you along your path" He said once again.

"What do you mean my path?" Alice had to ask finally.

"The path to unlocking the full power of the celestial deck" Zero replied, Alice and Yago stared in amazement, even Yago did not realise this.

Zero smiled, "Not even your father was able to do this Alice"

"That's one of the reasons he fled his family and friends with Yago, in search of the next level"

"But he failed to find it and then the shadows of corruption caught up to him" Zero shook his head with sadness.

"Couldn't you have just shown him!" Alice wondered.

"No, I'm afraid not because until now I had no idea it could be done" Zero replied.

"It was your father's crazy idea that thought it could be done"

"He knew about the shadows before his friends, he kept them safe for as long as he could by not telling them" Zero explained. "You see during his duel with Yusei at a tournament before you were even born he saw images that the others didn't"

"Isn't that right Yago?" Zero looked over at the ghostly celestial spirit who looked away with guilt.

"We both agreed at the end of the duel we would not concern the others, we just wanted them to have normal happy lives, so we agreed to go from tournament to tournament hunting the shadows and learning about the secrets of the next level of chosen" Yago admitted.

"Yago..." Alice spoke softly with both surprise and sadness.

"I'm sorry, but we failed, we were so close" Yago started.

"Then one night while we were at an after party there was an attack on the building, the mass of people panicked and ran for it as a giant dragon tore the roof off the building"

"We both knew that it was the work of the shadows and we proceeded to follow the dragon" Yago went on and sighed.

"Then what?" Alice was deep into the story.

"We were being lead into a trap" Yago replied.

"Stuarts, your fathers best friends and teammates were waiting for him, corrupted by the shadows and the hells demons. They took him on 3 on 1 but it was suicide" Yago shook her head with sorrow.

"Celestial Dragon couldn't face 3 Hells Demons on its own and I know for a fact Stuart did not have the energy or the right mind to face his friends in that sort of situation"

"As a last ditch effort to save me when his life hit zero, he tossed me and the cards off the cliff in hope that you Alice would one day take his place and defeat the shadows" Yago spoke.

"But why me?" Alice asked.

"Its true that the power of the celestial could have been transferred to any of his three children but the power went to you as you are the only one of his children to share the same duelling spirit that he has" Zero explained.

"While your sisters are extremely talent duellists they lack this little bit of spirit that made Stuart the duellist he was"

"His duelling spirit?" Alice asked.

"Yes, every duellist has a certain way of duelling" Zero began to explain with a smile.

"Some are focused on power, others use traps and sneaky tactics to duel, there are lots of different styles" Zero spoke. "Your fathers was one that has only been seen in a few duellists, what made him the duellist he was the way he trusted and looked after his cards"

"It might sound silly but the heart of the cards does exist Alice" Zero admitted. "Stuart understood his deck and his cards and they understood him, that is what you have in common with him, which is why the celestials chose you and your family"

Alice smiled and almost began to laugh. "I think I finally get it now" she spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice. She turned to Yago and smiled.

"I'm so sorry I've been in the dumps ever since this whole thing started!" She laughed. Yago smiled.

"I think it's time we forgot about the darkness of what's happened and go back to who I really am" Alice said with a nod of approval from Yago. At this point the celestial mark on Alice's arm began to glow brightly.

"Now child it's time to unlock the next level!" Zero shouted as he strapped the duel disk to his frail arm. "Duel me and claim the new power by defeating me!"

Alice and Yago looked at each other and nodded, it was time to pull together and win, for the sake of herself, her family and all her friends. She slammed the duel disk onto her left arm and attached it. Reaching behind her she flicked the lid of her deck box and pulled the deck out with speed. Slamming it into her duel disk the auto shuffle kicked in and shuffled the deck. "Let's do this then old man!" She smiled.

* * *

**Life Points - Stuart (900) : Scott (3000)**

"Time to end this sad little duel" Stuart yawned as he looked at his opponent.

Scott dropped his head. "Tell me something?" He asked.

"If you knew we were no match for you right now then why did you come here?" Scott asked.

"To fulfil my master's wishes, to collect your soul Scott!" Stuart replied.

"Why does he want my soul?"

"I do not question my master's wishes; I simply carry them out and complete the task no matter what!" Stuart roared as lightning came streaming down, colliding with the rocks next to Scott as the pillar of ground standing to fall to bits.

"I also wanted to spread a message to the chosen" Stuart smiled.

"To run and hide, enjoy what life they have left before we get them" Stuart added.

"But they are your children and family!" Scott spat with rage.

"How can you do this to them!"

"I hate you so much!" Scott finally screamed at the smirking Stuart.

"Scott" Kai shouted!

"You don't understand, that's not really Stuart in there!" Kai added.

"He is possessed by something; I think it's the card!"

"I understand what's happened to him, my chosen mark beats and whispers to me secrets" Kai continued.

Scott stopped and thought for a second, he was putting his rage and hate for his rival in front of protecting himself and the chosen. He put himself in this situation for his own pride, now it was time to pay the price. "I'm sorry" He spoke to Kai. "I'm so sorry" He looked straight up with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Too late!" Stuart spat.

"Hellfire Dragons monster ability activates" Stuart declared. Stuart removed a card from his graveyard and threw it up into the air. The massive dragon began to swallow the card whole. Finally it took a massive breath and launched a stream of molten lava right at Scott's last line of defence, shattering it into pieces.

Scott stood there, staring into the eyes of Hellfire Dragon, what had he done? Hated Stuart and his friends for something? Put his own selfishness and pride in front of everything? Maybe he was to blame partly for this whole mess? Questions after questions started to flow from him, it's amazing what someone things about as they stare at death.

"Battle" Stuart spoke.

"Hellfire Dragon direct attack!" He commanded pointing at Scott.

Hellfire Dragon lifted its huge head back and began to take in air. Without another moment it flicked its head forward firing a huge stream of fire straight out of its mouth and directly at Scott who was still standing there. It collided hard and fast with both Scott and the pillar of ground he was standing on which gave way, crumbling to bits while Scott was burned from head to toe. (Scott's LP: 0)

"Scott!" Kai screamed.

Oliver, Craig and Shaun rush into the square at the time they see Scott's body wrapped in fire, his flesh melting and bubbling in the inferno of Hell. Kai on his knees listening to the screams of his friend and the sick laughs of a corrupted Stuart. The group looked up at Scott, Oliver had to turn away, he was feeling sick at the sight. His hair was gone, burned off with the heat and his skin was melting and running down his body, his face disfigured from the heat, it was not a pretty sight to see. Then as the ground below him gave way he proceeded to fall, fall forever into the dark abyss below him.

"Noo!" Craig cried as he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Jesus Christ!" Shaun said feeling extremely ill.

Kai screamed and stood up, tears and anger all over his face. He strapped his duel disk onto his arm, nobody hurts his friends ever! "Stuart!" He yelled so hard I think the whole city could hear it.

"Duel me now!"

"Oh, you want to avenge your friend?" Stuart laughed.

"Don't throw your life away so carelessly like Scott did" He added.

"Argh!" Kai screamed as he slammed a card onto his duel disk, his chosen mark began to burn brightly.

"Blue Eyes, attack him now!" He roared with force as his psychic abilities started to come into play.

Stuart stepped back, he knew the son of Jasmine and Burdock had her psychic powers and he didn't know how developed he was with them, it could get bad.

"Kai calm down!" Craig shouted at him.

With Craig's words having no effect on him he continued with his attack as the beautiful white dragon dived straight for Stuart, who was injured enough from sustaining his Hells Demon and being in a duel.

Without another second, a giant roar shook the ground violently once again, but it wasn't from anyone's monster he could see. A massive Dragons claw came swooping out the sky and ripped the Blue Eyes in two, making it explode into pixels. A rope descended from the sky next to Stuart who smiled.

"Thanks Burdock!" He laughed.

"Dad?" Kai shouted as he looked into the air. He saw his father standing there at the Helicopters doorway with a frown across his face, his duel disk active and the Hells Demon on his duel disk activated.

"Leave this place son" Burdock shouted. "Regroup with your friends and we will finally meet at the tournament"

"Dad no!" Kai shouted.

"Why do we have to face each other in this kind of duel?" He asked.

"I said leave!" Burdock shouted once more ignoring his son's question. His dragon firing a massive fireball into the ground next to him.

Craig grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him away as Stuart got on board the Helicopter. "Let's go!" Craig shouted at Kai.

"Take us back to base" Stuart shouted at the goblin pilot.

"Right away sir" It responded.

The Helicopter turned and began to head homeward. Burdock smiled and decided to give the chosen a taste of Demonic Dragon. "I know you are hungry my pet so I shall let you devour this pathetic city in your flames!" He laughed as the dragon roared with pleasure and began streaming fire into Moscow.

Kai dropped to his knees and cried as the building around him began to wrap themselves in fire. He cried for Scott, He cried for his father, He simply cried for everything.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_First off, I would like to apologise to everyone who was waiting for this chapter. I got writters block and then lost the will to finish this, but guess what? Im back. So this one was half written when I got around to finishing it, so it might of not made alot of sense at some points but alot will be cleared up in the next chapters, fingers crossed eh? Also I hope you like the little taste of Burdocks power as we will be seeing him duel in the upcomming episodes!_

**Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh HR:**

_'Your my... my...' 'Its time for you to finally accend!' 'Emerge from the winds of speed!'_

_Next time, Episode 24 - 'Path of Freedom'_


End file.
